THE PORTRAIT
by sweetkijo
Summary: Kagome makes a wish that changes eveything. Will this give her Inuyasha or open the doors for another, or will she end up an old made? I think not. Limes laterKagSessh,SangMiro,InuKik
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**: Dreams to contemplate

Inuyasha's dream:

"_Kagome!" He looked down at her with such admiration of her beauty. Her long wavy hair was hanging down by her sides. When she turned to look at him he could feel himself being consumed with her sparkling brown eyes and rosy lips. "I have made my choice." _

_Kagome gulped hard, tears started to fill her eyes almost absorbing the brown and changing them in to a deep gray. She licked her lips, "What have you decided?" _

_Inuyasha took a step forward and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close to him. When he closed the gap between the two of them, he put his hands around her waist and held her tight. "I want you to know this has been a very hard decision, but… I cannot live without you, I need you!" _

_She started to tremble in his arms as he spoke these words to her. He looked down into her eyes. "I have chosen you… Say you'll stay with me!" Before she could respond he crashed his lips down on hers. His heart started pounded in his chest and the heat in his body lit up like a fire, burning deep in his soul." He deepened the kiss opening his mouth to take her in._

_She started to moan, "Oh Inuysha!" Her voice was deep with desire. He started to open his eyes to meet hers. _

_In his arms was not Kagome but Kikyo, smiling. "I knew you would always choose me! Your heart is mine and hers!." _

"_You're right, my love…my Kikyo!" He crashed his mouth down hard against his long lost love_.

Inuyasha woke abruptly and began rubbing the sweat from his brow, '_God! I can't even get them strait in my dream._' He shook his head like a crazy man. He looked over to Kagome who was asleep in her sleeping bag. '_She really is an angel_!' Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes to get some more sleep.

Once again, Kagome is being visited by a wise priestess named Lady Chihoko in her dreams. When Kagome gets frustrated with life, this priestess from many years past comes to aid Kagome with guidance through her dreams.

Kagome's dream:

"_Lady Chihoko, I do not know what to do! We are closing in on Naraku. He has the last of the jewel shards. When we destroy him, which we will, I will need to make a wish, I do not know what to wish for. There are so many things unsettled. What will Inuyasha choose? Uugh, I am so frustrated! Inuyasha says he needs me and then runs off to Kikyo. I am going to pull my hair out!"_

"_What is it you want in your heart?" the priestess asked._

"_I want Inuyasha to choose me, to look at me and tell me he loves me for me, take me in his arms and…"she blushed._

"_Oh, child… do not be embarrassed, you are in love." _

"_That obvious, huh?" Kagome let her head fall, looking at the ground._

_The priestess looked at her very seriously. "Kagome, you are right my child, the time is near, and you will have to make a decision as to what to wish for when the jewel is complete. Take heed though, the wish must be pure and selfless in order for it to work."_

"_I know! I can't wish for Inuyasha to choose me."_

"_Would you if you could?"_

_Kagome exhaled and blew her bangs out of her face. "No, I wouldn't!" _

"_Hmm, just what I expected." said Lady Chihoko._

"_So all wise one, do you have any ideas as to how I should handle this?" _

"_Kagome, think hard and look around you to those you love, listen to your heart. As for Inuyasha, there is an old saying, If you love someone let them go, if they love you, they will find their way back to you!" _

_Kagome crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Lady Chihoko, when you're right, you are right! So you think I should take a step back and give him time?"_

_A smile came across the old priestess face. She had long white hair and beautiful skin that would glow in the moon light. "Oh child, this decision is going to be hard on you, but it will also be hard on Inuyasha; and I am afraid he is not strong enough to make this decision with both you and Kikyo standing before him. I think it would be wise to step back and give him time. You also could use some time to reflect on all the things you have learned on this journey." _

_Kagome dropped her arms to her side, and looked up at the miko. Water started to fill her eyes, "Lady Chihoko, I think I understand, Thank You!"_

"_I am always here for you Kagome!" With that Lady Chihoko raised her arms out to hold Kagome._

_Kagome welcomed her hug and threw her arms around her. She always felt more clear when she had these talks with her mentor. Kagome hugged her tight, and woke to hugging her pillow. _

Her hand came up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She rolled over and looked up into the tree. There Inuyasha was sleeping with his mouth open, and drooling on himself. '_Ugh, hard to believe I love this guy_.' Kagome closed her eyes trying to get some more sleep before the sun came up. She knew she had some tuff decisions to make. Her head was already starting to hurt. Not but a minute later, sleep came to her.

Two hours later

Kagome woke to Sango yelling at Miroku…

"I know what you were trying to do! You think you are so sly!" screamed Sango. She was walking through camp with her towel wrapped around her. Her face was red and anger apparent on her face.

Miroku was running behind her. "Sango, I was looking for firewood!"

"By the hot springs? Oh really?" Sango was now gritting her teeth as she turned to Miroku and put her finger in his face. "Miroku" She cut him off. "Think of your words wisely. I will hurt you in places where the future of baring children will be a thought of the past!"

Miroku was starting to sweat and his face turned a ruby red. "Have I told you that you are beautiful when you are angry?"

Sango turned and kneed him in the groin before stomping off! Miroku dropped to the ground into the fetal position."

"Feh!" Inuyasha spat out. "Miroku, when will you ever learn? I hope it was worth it!"

With a high pitched voice, Miroku said. "It was! Oh dear god, It was!"

Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag and got up. She knew her friend was upset and probably could use an ear to vent in. She made her way down the path to find Sango. Just outside camp she could here Sango cursing.

"You stupid… horny… son of a bitch!" Sango yelled out, hoping the lecher could still hear her.

Kagome walked up to the bushes the curses were coming from. "Miroku, if that is you, I am going to make that gap between your legs permanent!" She heard Sango threaten.

Kagome smiled. "No, it is just me…. Kagome!"

"Oh! I thought it might be Miroku. God that guy is going to drive me crazy?" I can't get a moments peace without a hand on my ass or a bath without him staring at me."

"Awe, he can't help it. You are very beautiful. I just wish Inuyasha looked at me that way!" Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about Kagome, Inuyasha loves you." Sango came out behind the bush, fully dressed now. She looked at Kagome who was apparently in deep though about something. "Kagome, what is it?"

"We are going to fight Naraku soon." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

Sango's eyebrows came together in a look of deep concern for Kagome. "Yeah I know. But this is what we have all been waiting for. What is really bothering you? What are you thinking about?"

Kagome began to kick the dirt. "I will need to make a decision when the jewel is complete and I do not think Inuyasha has made a choice between Kikyo and I yet."

"Oh is that it? Kagome, he loves you! Kikyo is nothing but a walking corpse." Sango said with a reassuring smile.

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. She looked back over her shoulder over at Inuyasha who was starting a fire for their breakfast. She looked back at Sango with absolute heartbreak in her eyes. "I know she is a corpse! So what does that say about me? I have been competing this whole time with a dead woman." Kagome sighed. "I think I am going to have to let him go."

Sango gasped at the words coming out of Kagome's mouth. "You are twice the woman Kikyo is and if that dumb dog over there doesn't know it then he doesn't deserve you!"

Kagome looked at her with a smile. "Do you think you can get breakfast together for me? I want to go to the hot springs and take a bath, I need to think."

Sango's heart sank. She reached out and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and leaned her head down on Kagome's forehead. They were now eye to eye, forehead to forehead, "Of course, do you want me to tag along with you?"

"No, I think I need time to myself to sort this out alone!"

Sango lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kagome in a tight embrace. "You are my best friend and the sister I never had! I know you will make the right decision."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too Sango!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango returning her hug. They turned began their trek back to camp together.

"Kagome, I will keep an eye on those perverts to make sure you are not disturbed." Sango said as shook her finger at the monk and hanyou.

"Thanks, Sango you are the best!" Kagome grabbed her backpack and flung it over her shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at her with curiosity. "Where do you think you are going? We are hungry?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "Sango will make your breakfast, I am going to bathe!"

"Hey, Sango can't cook, she burns water! Plus you don't need to bathe, its not like you have anyone to impress!" Inuyasha spat.

She turned to Inuyasha feeling frustrated already, "Inuyasha, don't make me S.I.T you."

"Feh! Like I am scared of ..."

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the ground hard and Kagome turned around and continued on her journey to the hot springs!

Well that is the end of my first chapter. I do have many turns in this story. Please review and let me know. I will be happy to take constructive criticism…. ) First fan fic, so take it easy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha**_

**_Chapter two:_** Rin's question

Kagome walked along a little path and through a patch of trees. She could see the steam coming from the hot springs. She thought to herself how nice it will be to get some quiet time. Her muscles were sore from all the hiking they had done in the past few days. When she reached the spring she opened her yellow backpack and took out a fluffy baby blue towel. It still smelled like the fabric softener her mother used. She laid it over one of the boulders near the edge of the hot spring. This way if there were any emergencies she would have access to her towel quite quickly to cover up. She then pulled out her shampoo, conditioner and her bar of lavender soap and started to undress.

She unzipped her skirt from the back, dropping to the ground. She turned and bent over to pick up her skirt and started to fold it and put it in her backpack. She then took her shirt and pulled it over her head. She put her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She was doing this very carefully because for some reason her breasts were quite sensitive and swollen. Her mother told her that this would happen when her breasts were developing. But she was seventeen and was already wearing a "C" cup. '_God, how much more were these things going to keep growing?'_ Her bra slid slowly off of her shoulders and down her arms. She took the bra and laid it across the same boulder that her towel was. She never noticed that she had an audience.

Moments earlier

Sesshomaru landed on the ground as his cloud dissipated. He was looking for the human miko named Kagome and he wanted to arrive before Jaken and Rin. It was the only way to ensure his little ward's safety from the over protective half-breed.

For the past week Rin had been driving him to the point of insanity. She was persistent that he take her to see Kagome. She had a question and apparently only there was only one person who could answer it.

Flash Back

His face became tight and his eyebrows came together. He put his hands on his hips and leaned in to speak to her. "What question can this .. _human_…answer that this Sesshomaru cannot?"

Rin put her hands on her hips and leaned into him meeting him eye to eye. "Sesshomaru –sama, no disrespect but, I cannot talk to you, you are _not_ a girl."

"Hmm, I see. This is a female question then. I will get one of the females on staff to address your questions." He suggested.

Rin squealed, "No! I need Kagome…**Kagome!**..Kagome" She screamed until his ears ringed with pain. ft

"Alright, I will take you to the miko Kagome. Just stop screaming in my ear!" Sesshomaru growled.

She threw her arms around his leg and squealed "Thanks Sesshomaru-sama, she will help me I just know it!"

End of Flashback

He could smell the scent of the woman he was looking for. Not that she smelled bad, for a human. Although he would rather stab himself with his tokijin and bleed to death before admitting that a filthy human smelled desirable. He could not quite describe her scent. It was quite unique. Her aroma was of a garden of lavender with a touch of vanilla, which was uncommon for a human. As he walked through the gathering of trees, he could smell the wench. She was close now. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. '_Hmm, Inuyasha has left her alone._'

She was just beyond the trees ahead. He walked as a creature in the night sneaking up on his prey. As he got close he could see the miko. She was undressing for a bath in a hot spring. He had gotten there just in time to see her skirt hit the dirt. Her long legs were exposed for his eyes. She turned her back to him and bent forward to pick up her skirt on the ground, bearing her back end to him. The only thing blocking her sensual area was this strange tight white covering. A growl came up from his throat which surprised even him!

Sesshomaru's eyes grew large with curiosity. With her back still to him she pulled her shirt off over her shoulders. Her long black hair fell out of her shirt and fell to her slim waist. Again, she had a white contraption up top. '_What a freaky thing has she got on_? As he watched her reach behind her back to get the breast contraption off.

He thought to himself. _'What a helpless human, I could take her at any second and no one would know. Why has she not sensed my presence? Perhaps she is toying with me_.' He thought to turn around and look the other way. '_This human is not even worth gawking over._' But he could not seem to take his eyes off of her. Her braw slid down to her side and she tossed it on to a rock. She was nearly naked now. She took her hands and placed them inside the last piece of clothing she had on as if to pull them down. That's when he lost the battle…

Back to the present time

Kagome slipped her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. She was about to remove them when she felt a cold breeze come right up against her backside and then heat. She froze. Her heartbeat stopped, and she almost choked with fear when she felt his hot breath on her neck. Sesshomaru was standing right over her his chest leaning against her backside.

"You are a foolish human. Do you realize I could take you now and there would be nothing you or your insignificant hanyou could do about it?" Sesshomaru hummed in her ear.

She tried to scream but all she could get out was a whimper. Her voice had failed her. She didn't even realize she was still half naked. Her arms stayed right at her side. Her hands were clenched into tight fists.

He lifted his open right hand, to the top of her right shoulder and slowly slid it down her arm as if caressing her. Her skin felt it was made from an expensive silk. He bent his head forward to take her scent in. Her fear was almost overpowering her vanilla and lavender scent with cherry blossoms. "Mmm, I can smell your fear and it smells delicious. Tell me miko. Do you fear me?"

Kagome was in shock and not to mention scared out of her fucking mind. Here was the Ice Lord groping her while she was in the nude. Not to mention she couldn't defend herself. She couldn't even find the courage to answer him.

He leaned over her shoulder and he could see her breasts. They were full and perky. Her nipples had become very erect in response from his touch. This was very pleasing to him. Her body started to tremble and her skin was no longer smooth. It started to grow little bumps. '_This creature is strangely intriguing to me_' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I will not hurt you!" His voice came out deep and raspy, almost a growl. He was trying to keep the beast in him from bending her forward and taking her from behind. The over whelming arousal he was feeling was starting to make his eyes bleed crimson. If he didn't release her now, he would no longer be able to stay in control.

If he were to give in to his desires, what would he say to his little Rin? "Sorry Rin, I fucked you miko friend to death?"

Kagome broke the silence "Wha …Wha…What do you want from me Sesshomaru?" She could barely get out the sentence without throwing up. He enjoyed the fear he was putting into her.

He inhaled one last time taking her scent in and then dropped his hand from her. He turned and stepped away from her bare body. She felt the sudden loss of heat on her back. She crossed her arms over her chest covering her breast as best she could with her hands and turned to face him. His back was now to her.

"You will help my Rin with her female questions!" Sesshomaru stated with such sternness that Kagome felt her body shutter.

"What female questions?" Kagome asked.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, Rin came running through the trees and was screaming "Kagome! Kagome!" Rin stopped as she noticed the hot spring and Kagome's lack of attire. She immediately ripped off her kimono and threw it at Sesshomaru; hitting him in the face with it. She ran passed Kagome and jumped in the water. Kagome stood there with her hands cupping her breasts and mouth gaped open in surprise.

With his back still to Kagome "I will leave you two humans to your discussion." Sesshomaru said while gritting his teeth. "Rin when you are done, yell for me and I will come for you." With that, he left to meet Jaken and his two headed dragon.

Kagome turned to see Rin splashing around in the water as if life with Sesshomaru couldn't be better. She was watching as Sesshomaru disappeared through the trees.

"Kagome, is everything ok?" Rin asked in a low tone. Her face all scrunched up as the water rolled down her face.

"I am fine, Rin." Kagome said.

"Aren't you happy to see Rin?" The little girl asked.

Kagome turned to her with a smile. "I am always happy to see my girl." Rin smiled and started splashing again. Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes, slid off her underwear and slipped into the water. She dipped into the heated water before taking a seat next to Rin.

Kagome looked at Rin "Sesshomaru says you have some questions you would like to ask me?"

Rin stopped splashing and got this serious look on her face. "Yeah, I do. Kagome you're a girl right?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied, not sure where Rin was going with this.

"Well, there is this woman I met in town last week and her belly was very big. So I asked her how come her belly was so big. The lady said that there was a baby in her tummy. I asked her how it got there. She just patted my head and told me I should ask my mother." Rin looked down and tears started to fill her eyes.

Kagome could feel her heartbreak. She reached out and pulled Rin closer to her. Rin threw her arms around Kagome and started to weep. "Kagome, I do not have a mother anymore. You are the only one I have to talk to, woman to woman that is."

Kagome kissed the girl on the top of her head and released her hug. Kagome pulled her chin up so Rin would now be looking at her. Kagome wiped Rin's tears away and said "Absolutely! I am honored you want to talk woman to woman with me." Rin smiled and threw her arms back around Kagome again.

"I knew you would help Rin!" The little girl squealed with joy.

Kagome started to wash Rin's hair and then handed Rin the soap while she started to wash her own hair. When they were all clean Kagome took a deep breath and started "Rin, as you get older your body will start to change."

"Will I grow breasts?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin you will. Your body will start to mature into a woman and will start to produce little eggs inside. Boys will grow into men and they also have seeds inside them. When a man and a woman fall in love they get married. The man will mate with the woman and put his seed into her. When the seeds are united a baby is created."

Rin raised an eyebrow, as if she were trying to picture it in her mind. "Ok, what is mating?"

Kagome blushed. "Rin, do you know what the difference is between a boy and a girl?"

"Yeah, boys are smelly and stupid, and girls are smart and always smell nice."

"This is true, but I mean the difference in there bodies."

Rin turned a light shade of pink. "Well I once saw Sesshomaru naked by accident. He was pretty angry with me."

Kagome laughed. "Well did you see where he is different than you?"

Rin turned an even darker pink. "Yeah, he has a something hanging down there."

Kagome laughed again. "Well Rin that is called a penis and all men have one. The man will insert his penis into the vagina of a woman and his seed will come out."

Rin shrieked with horror on her face. "That is so gross! No man will ever bring his hanging penis near me!"

Kagome started to laugh so hard her stomach started to ache. "Rin, come on lets get out before we start to look like little dried grapes."

Rin took her hand and got out. Kagome dried her first and then herself. She wrapped herself and walked over to where Rin's kimono was placed on a tree limb where Sesshomaru had hung it. She handed it to Rin and then Kagome pulled a new pair of under wear, bra, jeans and a tee shirt out of her backpack and got dressed. Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and started to escort her back to Sesshomaru. On the way back she pulled a daisy from the ground and put it behind Rin's ear. "Daisies! My favorite flower." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Mine too." Kagome smiled gently at the young girl. She wished she didn't have to take the girl back. The thought of seeing Sesshomaru again didn't appeal to her, but the girl's safety was Kagome's priority.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha **_

**_Chapter Three: _**The Battle

Sesshomaru went back to meet Jaken and the dragon. On his way back he began to ask himself. '_What the hell were you doing back there? You almost lost control and with a filthy human! Mmm, but she smelt so good. Her body was definitely blessed by the gods. Oh shut up Sesshomaru! What the hell are you talking about? What is it this woman has over me?_ _That is it! I will spend no more time thinking over this wench!'_

Sesshomaru came out into the clearing where Jaken had fallen asleep on top of his two headed dragon. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Jaken jumped out of sleep and fell off of his two headed beast falling to the ground head first. "Yes my Lord, sorry my Lord!"

"Jaken, take Uh Hun back to the castle and get dinner ready. Rin and I will be following shortly."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" With that, Jaken climbed aboard and disappeared into the sky.

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken disappeared.

The wind picked up a little and Sesshomaru caught the scent of danger. It was coming towards him at and fast. He took off in demon speed to catch and kill what ever it was coming his way and threatening the one he is destined to protect. (Rin of course)

Kagome and Rin were just about to step into the clearing and Rin stopped and looked at Kagome. "Wait, Kagome! I forgot my barrette back there. It is one Sesshomaru-sama gave to me and I can't leave it. I have to go back."

Kagome smiled "Ok, let's go get it." The little girl turned around and took off in a sprint. Kagome yelled out, "Do not run off too far ahead, I need to be able to see you!" Rin was out of sight faster than Kagome expected. "Rin?"…"Rin?"

Kagome took off running in the direction of the little girl. Panic started to set in. Kagome's heart started to pound. She was now screaming the young child's name. Just as she past a thicket of trees she saw Kana standing over the small child.

Rin was lying, lifeless on the ground with blood streaming from her forehead. Kagome put her hand out in front of her still running full speed screaming "Rin, ..Nooooooo! Just then a sharp pain came to Kagome's head. She felt the warmth of her blood gushing down the front of her face. She hit the ground with such a strong force that she lost her breath. Blackness quickly consumed the miko.

Kagura was standing over Kagome. "Huh, this is going to be fun. I can't wait to see the look on the doggy brother's faces when they see their precious women dead.

"Remember Kagura, we are not to kill them, until Naraku's trap has been completed." Kana said with little expression, holding her mirror in front of her.

"Yes, I know, so are they coming?" Kagura said with much anticipation.

"Yes, they are all coming." Kanna answered

Moments earlier back at camp

Inuyasha , Miroku, Shippo, and were all staring at the burnt noodles in there cups.

Sango looked at them and crossed her arms. "What? It isn't that bad!"

Inuyasha took a long black hard noodle and tossed it at the tree and it stuck to the tree. He looked back at his cup and said "I am so hungry! Why did Kagome have to take a bath now? She could have feed us first."

"Maybe if you weren't two timing her, and would make your decision already, she would be here cooking for us right now!" Sango screamed at him.

"What? Two timing?" Inuyasha stood up and threw down his cup of noodles. "I can't help that fact that I love two women! It's not like I planned for Kagome to come into the picture."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sango shouted.

"It means I love two women and the both love me and I am going mad." Inuyasha screamed his out his frustration.

"Well, you better make your choice soon, because if you don't, Kagome will choose for you!" Sango said as her voice started to calm.

Inuyasha felt like someone had slapped him. "What do you mean? Is she leaving me?"

Sango turned her back to him and started picking up everyone's cups. "I don't know but I think she is a very smart girl and she wants to be loved." She turned to face Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha she wants to grow old with someone, have children with someone, share a bed with someone. She will not wait forever. Come on you must know that?"

"I know I want to share a bed with someone too!" Said Miroku

Sango threw a cup at his head. "Owe!" Miroku whined as he rubbed his head.

Inuyasha became very quiet and turned to face the direction of the hot springs. "How long does it take to take a bath anyway?" Just as the words left his mouth the smell of blood seeped into the air. "Do you smell that?" He began to panic. "Kagome!!! **Kagome!!!!!"** Inuyasha screamed as he took off like the wind.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, Miroku his staff, and Kilala threw Shippo onto her back and they took off towards the hot spring.

Sesshomaru was in flight trying to see where this evil was lurking. He spotted a battle not far to his left just below the trees. As he started to descend to get a closer look he noticed a young yokai known as the wolf prince, Kouga, fighting a large black Spider. "Naraku!" hissed Sesshomaru.

Kouga was loosing this battle. The spider had cut into his left knee causing the yokai to yelp in agony. Sesshomaru asserted his attack from behind drawing his tokijin and slicing the spider down the middle with one stroke of his sword. The spider turned to dust and left only a stone in its passing. '_Surely this was one of Naraku's puppets. But why was it here_?' Sesshomaru upper lip was raised into a snarl; his fangs were dripping with venom. '_Rin_!!' Sesshomaru turned with great swiftness and leaped into the air. His cloud formed to catch him mid air and he left in a beam of light.

Kouga stood and started to run in the direction of which Sesshomaru headed. He had gotten the scent of another's blood in the air. It was sweet blood, most pure. The scent of Lavender and cherry blossoms were distinct. "Kagome!" he said under his breath. His feet took off like the wind.

Kagura grabbed Kagome by the hair and dragged her lifeless body to where Rin lay and dropped her like dead weight.

"Kagura, the time is on us, forget about her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are closing in on us fast." Kanna warned.

"Hmmn, I am shaking with anticipation." Kagura said with a smirk of pure evil.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing where her blood was the strongest. That's when he got a glimpse of her lifeless body. "Kagome?"

Kagura stepped out from the trees still smiling. "Why, hello Inuyasha. It seems you are a little too late." Kagura opened her fan and put it against her face; preparing for battle.

Sango, Miroku and Kilala stopped dead in their tracks behind Inuyasha. Shippo jumped off of Kilala's back and ran to Kagome.

"Sango.. Miroku.. get to Kagome and Rin, get them out of the way! I don't want to get Kagura's blood on Kagome" demanded Inuyasha.

"This time you have gone too far, I will kill you and your little Kanna and send you to hell!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his Tetsaiga. Stripes began to appear across his cheeks and his eyes went blood red.

The sky turned very dark and Kagura started to laugh. "You maybe able to defeat me but you will never defeat Naraku!" Swarms of poisoness insects started to invade them. The air became so thick that Inuyasha could no longer see Kagura or Kanna.

"Wind tunnel" Shouted Miroku.

"No…Miroku don't. You cannot take in this venom. It will kill you." Sango screamed.

"I have to. It is the only way!" Miroku replied with his hand fully extended sucking in all of the insects.

An evil laughter started to fill the forest around them. Sesshomaru had just arrived to witness Naraku creep out from behind a large patch of bamboo where Kagome and Rin were laying. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin. "Today you die Naraku!"

Twenty feet away, Miroku fell to the ground consumed by poison. Sango ran to him and pulled his head into her lap. "Miroku, don't leave me, please. I am sorry for the things I said to you. Please!" Sango cried.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took a glance at each other and leapt into the air at the same time swords blaring with fiery anger. Inuyasha shouted "Wind Scar!" and his sword came down with blast that hit Naraku right down the middle. Sesshomaru yelled "Dragon strike!" and a blue light of electricity raced towards Naraku. Both blasts blew through the beast. Naraku started to regenerate and grew many octopuses' legs with sharp spears on them hissing in the air all around them. It was vigorously trying to defend itself against the tokijin and Tetsaiga.

Kagome's eyes started to open, she tried to sit up. Her miko powers were in full force trying to heal her. She wiped the blood from her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rin lying lifeless next to her. Her beautiful hair was filled with blood. She leaned and pulled the young girl to her. She still felt warm. Kagome could hear the young girl's shallow breathing. With Rin in one arm she reached out and grabbed Shippo, who had his head in his hands and was crying.

"Kagome, you're alive!" The little fox cried as he threw his arms around her.

Kagome looked up to see the battle before her. She started to glow with such anger. A pink light started to glow all around her. The darkness started to lighten with a bright light of priestess power. She could see that Naraku was being taken down, ripped piece by piece by the inu –yokai brothers.

Just when it looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the best of him One of Naraku's spears came up and pierced Inuyasha in his side. Inuyasha fell to the ground leaving Sesshomaru to the battle alone.

Naraku started to laugh. "You think you can defeat me?"

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome who was holding his Rin. He looked back at Naraku.

"So, this human is important to you?" Naraku hissed as he brought one of his spears as to attack Rin who lay helpless in Kagome's arms. "Tell me. Is her life more important than yours?"

Everyone had their eyes on Sesshomaru.

Naraku's spear came down with swiftness. Kagome flew herself on top of Rin to take the impact; sparing Rin and Shippo's life. It pierced her right hip. Kagome screamed in agony.

Naraku laughed. "Foolish girl!" He lifted the spear again as to finish the miko off. Just then a pink arrow flew into his chest and it blew a huge hole into the dark demon. He immediately started screaming in pain. Everyone turned to see Kikyo standing there holding her bow with a new arrow ready to shoot.

"Kikyo, you have betrayed me!" Naraku winced with pain.

"I betrayed myself. I need to rectify what I have done! DIE NARAKU!" With that the last arrow shot through his head. Immediately the evil hanyou started to melt.

Kagome got up and limped over to where Naraku had fallen. She stuck her hand in the demon's shoulder and pulled out eight shards. She pulled out the shards she carried around her neck and united them. They immediately fused together. There was only a sliver missing from the Jewel. Just then Kouga showed up to see the last bit of Naraku melt into a puddle that was being sucked up from the ground. He looked around and seen Kagome lean down to pick up Rin and cuddle her in her arms. She lifted the young girl with what energy she had left and handed her to Sesshomaru. Kagome was covered in blood.

Kouga ran to her side, placing an arm around her waist. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes Kouga, I will be. But first I need your help." She asked softly.

"Anything, for you, Kagome."

"I need the last of the jewel shards. It is the only way to save the people I love."

He looked around with blood and death in the air he replied "If that's what we need to do to eliminate the damage Naraku has done then so be it. Take them!"

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Kouga!" She put her hands over his knees. His knees started to glow and the shards slithered through his skin with the pull from the miko's power. Kouga winced as the shards left him.

Kagome put the two shards together with the rest of the jewel. A blinding light started to beam from her hands and then it was gone. Kagome opened her hand and looked at the jewel. It was beautiful.

She looked around at all her friends. Sango was sitting with Miroku still in her lap. Kikyo was holding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was cradling his Rin.

"The time has come." Kagome said with tears still in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_FYI: I do not own Inuyasha _**

**_Chapter 4_**: Kagome's decision

Kagome held the Shikon jewel up so she could take a look at it up close. It had been so long since she seen it whole. It seemed to define the end and yet the beginning of her life. The jewel started to pulsate which jolted Kagome out of her deep thought. It seemed to beat like a drum to the same beat as her heart. It was calling for her. She closed her eyes as tears started to stream down her face.

She held the jewel to her heart and said out load "I wish for all those I love around me to be whole again, mind body and soul."

The jewel turned into a bright light and entered her body. Kagome started to glow and beams of pink light shot out from her body. The sound of her heart was now heard throughout the forest. Her friends looked at her in awe. The wind started to pick up all around her. She opened her eyes and the light shot out of her with such force that her Sesshomaru who was once standing was now lying on his back. Just as quick as came, the light and wind disappeared. The forest was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Sesshomaru sat up and his arm stump started to glow. He pulled it up and his eyes widened in surprise. His arm was regenerating itself.

Rin opened her eyes and rubbed them. She sat up like she had woken up from a long sleep. "Sesshomaru-sama? What has happened? Where are we?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He was still in shock.

Inuyasha was the next to wake up. "What…what's going on?" He looked next to him and Kikyo was floating in the air glowing. She was wrapped in a light that was circulating around her body.

"Kikyo? What is happening to her?" Inuyasha started to panic and reached out to grab her.

Sesshomaru grabbed him. "NO! She is healing!" Inuyasha stood up and watched as the balls of light started to spin around her, consuming her.

Miroku woke up in Sango's lap. He looked up at her and she started to cry. "Oh thank God! I thought I lost you!" She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Miroku put a hand behind her head and pulled her into him to deepening the kiss. To his astonishment she didn't resist but instead kissed him back with as much passion.

Sango started to pull herself from the kiss and smiled at him. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Miroku smiled back up at her "My dear Sango, If I would have known that all I had to do was die to get your attention, I would have done this a long time ago."

Sango laughed through tears. "You're impossible!"

Miroku sat up and looked over to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing. He and Sango stood and walked over to see what they were looking at. Kikyo was still being held in mid air by the pink light. Sango looked over to Kagome and chills ran up her spine. Kagome was standing there with her eyes staring at Kikyo as if she were in a deep trance.

Kouga got up and stood by Kagome's side all the while mesmerized by what happening to Kikyo. The light around the dead priestess started to disappear and Kikyo started to drop slowly to the ground. Once she touched the ground the light was completely gone. Kagome knees buckled and before she hit the ground, Kouga caught her.

"Kagome?" She did not respond at first. "Kagome?" Kouga called to her a little louder. He brushed her bangs out of her face. She was out cold. "Oh, Kagome? Please….please don't leave us." Kouga said with such sadness.

Kagome started to wiggle in his arms as he continued to caress her cheek. "Thank God." He had never felt such relief. He brought her up and kissed her forehead. "I was scared there for a minute."

Kagome reached up and put her arms around his neck "I feel a little weak, but I am fine. Is everyone else ok?" He lifted her up so she could see for herself. Everyone was standing over Kikyo who looked lifeless on the ground.

Kagome walked over to where Kikyo was lying and stood over her. She knelt down and spoke in Kikyo's ear. Sesshomaru was still gripping Inuyasha's arm.

"Wake, priestess!" Kagome whispered. Kikyo's eyes opened and she sat up. Kagome stood and stretched her hand out to her. Kikyo accepted her hand and allowed Kagome to help her to her feet.

"What have you done to me, Miko?" Kikyo could now smell the flowers and taste the air as she breathed.

"I have wished for you to be whole again." Kagome said as she looked around at all her friends "All of you to be whole again body mind and spirit!"

"But why me? I have done horrible things to you. I …I even tried to kill you." Kikyo said with tears started to gather in her eyes. She had never felt so ashamed of herself.

"I understand why you did those things. I know why you have felt threatened by me." Kagome stated. "We share love for the same man."

Inuyasha gulped hard. He had known that Kagome had feelings for him, but love? _'She loves me?_' he asked himself.

Inuyasha felt the need to respond to her declaration but words were escaping him at the moment. "Kagome, I don't know what to say. I ahh…." Inuyasha was trying to find the words but nothing would come out. This was almost too much to take in. "I ..I…."

Kagome cut him off as she put her hand up. "Don't Inuyasha! Please, not now."

Everyone had their eyes on Kagome in disbelief. They couldn't believe that she would do something _so_ completely unselfish. They knew what this would mean. It would mean that Inuyasha could now be with Kikyo. But where did that leave Kagome?

"Everyone is ok now. That is all that matters." Kagome said with a sigh. She walked over to Rin and knelt down beside her. She reached up and tucked her hair behind the young girl's ear. "I will miss you while I am gone and remember what I said." She leaned into whisper in Rin's ear. "If you need anymore woman to woman advice my friend Sango is great. She is a great listener."

Rin threw her arms around Kagome. "Will you be gone long? Will you come back to visit Rin?" she cried.

"I promise that I will come back. But I need to go home to my other family. I miss them very much." Kagome said softly.

"You are leaving me too?" asked a soft voice behind her. She turned and found Shippo with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, but only for awhile. I will not be gone forever." She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too much to stay away from you for too long." She lightly released him only to place a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I will miss you very much…..mama." Shippo said as he threw his arms around her again. She hugged him tightly one more time before letting him down.

She looked over at Sesshomaru who now had both of his arms. She moved to stand before him and reached out to touch his new arm. She took his arm and looked into his eyes. "I am glad you have your arm back."

Sesshomaru huffed and snatched his arm out of her grasp. "Watch yourself human. You are never to touch this Sesshomaru without his permission. Greater men have died for less. However I will not punish you this time since you granted me back my arm."

"WELL!" Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "You sure didn't have a problem touching ME earlier, Lord oh Lord of the whole Western Lands****

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. He just stared at Kagome as if she were completely insignificant. Even though down deep he was enjoying the jealousy he was stirring up in his half demon brother.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and yanked her around. His eyes were piercing hers. "What did you say? You let Sesshomaru touch you?"

"LET HIM??? I **don't** think so!!! It was definitely **not** invited!" Even **if** and I mean **if** I wanted him to…. You have no right to judge me. I do not belong to you!"

This pleased Sesshomaru. '_Maybe she liked me touching her. Hmm_…' he thought to himself as a tiny grin formed.

She yanked her arms out of Inuyasha's grip and walked over to Miroku and Sango. Sango was crying and Miroku had his arm around her shoulder.

"I knew this was coming but not this soon. Do you promise to come back?" Sango asked through her tears.

"Yes of course, I will. I am still unsure how long I will be gone but you guys are my family. Can you understand why I am going?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I do." Sango answered.

Kagome gave her friends hugs goodbye and turned to find Inuyasha standing with his mouth open as if speechless.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak to you and Kikyo in private. Now!" Kagome demanded.

All three of them walked out into a clearing so that they would not be overheard by the others.

"Kagome, you can't leave. I will not allow it. If you go, I will just follow you and throw you over my shoulder and bring you back. By force, if necessary." Inuyasha spat.

"Ok! I will not go if you have made your choice. So who will you choose Inuyasha, Kikyo or me?" Kagome spat back at him.

"I ahhh, ahhhh!" The heat from, both women's eyes, were on him.

"Hmm, I didn't think so. Look Inuyasha, I know you love us both. But you can't have us both. You and Kikyo have unfinished business. There is no future between you and I until you figure out what you want. I gave her back to you as she was the day Naraku took her from you. I am leaving to give you time to be with Kikyo. You need time to figure out what you want. I do too. I have been in love with (Gulp) you for so long and not to be able to act on those feelings not to mention watching you follow her around like a lost puppy. I have lost my own sense of dignity. I know in the end she is who you will choose. I wish things were different. I need time from you, from here, to heal and to be strong enough to handle your decision. I need you to respect that. When I return, it will be for good. At that time, I will be prepared for your decision, whether it be me or with her."

He grabbed her hands and gently entwined them in his. "How long?"

"I don't know. A few months, a year? I don't know yet. Promise me you will give me the time we both need."

"I don't know if I can make that promise, but I will try to respect your wishes. Thank you Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered as his ears flattened against his head.

"For what?" she asked not sure what he was thanking her for.

"For loving me, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve either one of you!"

Kagome smiled and looked at Kikyo who had her head down the whole time.

"Kikyo?" Kagome called her name softly waiting for the older priestess to look up at her.

Kikyo looked up at Kagome and tears were running down her face. "I…..I don't know what to say Kagome. I have no words that can express my deepest gratitude."

"You just did." Kagome replied with a smile.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and tried to form the best smile she could for the one who just gave her life again. She threw her arms around Kagome which caught Kagome by surprise.

"Thank you, Kagome. I owe my life to you." Kikyo was crying hard now.

"Take care of him for me." Kagome mumbled with tears welling up in her eyes. She patted Kikyo on the back and turned around and walked away from Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I was wrong about her. I can see now why you fell in love with her."

Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo."I saw you in her." He pulled Kikyo into his chest and held her tight. "I have missed you, my Kikyo."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. You know who you are_**.

**FYI: I still do not own Inuyasha**

**_Chapter Five_**: Goodbye, for now!

The whole gang walked together in silence back to the village. Kagome stopped in front of Kaede's hut. "I need to say goodbye to Kaede. It won't be long."

Sango put her arm on her friends shoulder and said "We will wait out here."

Kagome turned and entered the old medicine woman's hut. It had been a long time since she had first met her. She knew it may be a long time before seeing her again. Kaede was sitting in her rocking chair when Kagome came through her door.

"Kagome?" She said with a smile. "What brings ye here?"

"I have come to say goodbye for awhile." She replied with regret.

Kagome sat with her and told her the whole story, including the fact that she had brought her older sister Kikyo back from the dead. She then explained to her why she felt the need to leave for awhile.

"I understand everything my child. You need time to heal your heart. Your heart may ache now, but in time life is going to bless you with a full and wonderful future. I do believe you will come back to find true love, a love that will hold through the test of time. I am not sure though it is with the one you seek."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. '_What other could there possibly be_?'

"Not for me to tell child. You will need to discover it on your own." Kaede said as she pulled the young one in for a hug.

"Thank you Kaede….for everything." Kagome released her from the hug. "I will see you again soon." Kagome said with a smile and a wave as she left the hut.

She walked over to the old bone eaters well. All her friends were waiting for her, except Sesshomaru. He was leaning on a tree watching from a distance. She gave everyone a hug and stood at the tip of the well.

"Until we meet again, take care of yourselves." Kagome said with a smile and leaped into the well.

Everyone watched as she disappeared. Then they turned to walk away.

'_Where did she go_?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He watched her as she leaped into the well. _'Could the well have a secret underground passage_?' He walked over to the well, Rin following him.

"Where did she go Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she looked over the rim of the well.

He looked down into the well, she was not there. "I do not know Rin. But I will find out."

He walked over to Kaede's hut and banged at her door. He could smell the old woman inside.

Kaede opened her door and to her surprise Sesshomaru was standing there. "What brings the Lord of the Western lands to my door?"

"I want to know where the girl miko went. She has disappeared through the well." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Why, is this any concern of yours Sesshomaru-sama?" Kaede asked.

"Tell me what I want to know _NOW_ woman! I do not have time for your trivial questions!" Sesshomaru hissed with his fangs now showing.

"Alright, I will tell ye. Come in." She opened the door and let Rin and Sesshomaru through.

Kaede looked down at Rin and smiled. "Would ye like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Rin said while smiling.

Sesshomaru sat waiting impatiently as the old woman made tea for Rin. Kaede placed two cups of hot tea in front of her guests.

"No more waiting, tell me now!" Sesshomaru demanded again.

Kaede began to tell them the story of the beautiful miko who came into their lives through the well.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was hearing. She was from the future and she travels back and forth from her time to ours. '_How can this be_?' He thought to himself.

She told him how Inuyasha was able to travel to the future with Kagome and this bothered him greatly. When the old woman finished with her story she picked up her cup of tea and started to take small sips.

"You say Inuyasha was able to travel to the future with her. How was this possible?"

"Hard to say, I think it was the jewel who allowed it. The jewel was part of her and he was part of her as well. It is the only thing it could be." She said with confidence.

Sesshomaru stood to leave. "Rin it is late and we must be getting home."

"Sesshomaru, I see Kagome gave you back your arm." Kaede said with a smile.

"What of it, woman?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Oh! Nothing! I guess this means she is part of you too now." Kaede replied with a devious smile.

A deep growl formed in the back of Sesshomaru's throat. "That wench is no part of me, and never will be!"

"Mmmn, forgive me then Lord Sesshomaru. I will bid you a good night then." Kaede smirked as the two began to leave.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin in his arms and walked out of the hut. His cloud formed around his feet and was lifted into the darkness of the night.

Kaede closed her door and thought to herself. '_He'll be back_!'

Short chap I know, but there are long ones after this


	6. Chapter 6

**_FYI: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter six_**: Kagome's return

Kagome pulled herself from the well. She could immediately smell the aroma of her mothers cooking. '_Egg rolls and fried rice_.' She thought to herself. It had been a long time since she had her mother's food. She ran out of the old the old building which surrounded the bone eaters well and ran up the stairs into her house.

"Mom…Grandpa…Souta? Where is everyone?" She walked towards the kitchen and the door swung open.

"Kagome? Oh, thank Kami…. your home!" Her mother ran over to her and threw her arms around her. Kagome laid her head on her mother's shoulders and started to sob.

"Kagome? What is it?" Her mother asked with concern.

"It's over mama, we defeated Naraku." She said with tears still coming down.

"Well that is wonderful! But why are you crying? Where is Inuyasha?" She asked.

It was at that time the fire alarm decided to go off. "The egg rolls!" Her mother shouted.

They ran into the kitchen to find her grandpa trying to put out the flames. Her mother grabbed the salt and tossed a handful at the flames. They were immediately put out.

"What are you trying to do, burn down the house?" Her grandpa yelled. He looked up to see his granddaughter. "Kagome?" He put down the pan and ran to hug her.

Souta turned around to see his sister and ran to hug her to. "Oh Kagome, your back!" her little brother shouted.

"Yup, it's me!" Kagome said with puffy eyes.

She sat down at the table next to her brother. Although everyone was very eager to hear of her most recent adventure, they all decided it best to wait until she was ready. Her mother laid a large bowl of fried rice in the center of the table.

"Souta, grab your sister a plate and silverware." Souta jumped up at the sound of his mother's voice and grabbed some chopsticks and a plate and laid it in front of Kagome.

"Thanks Souta!" Kagome said with smile.

"Anything, for my sis!" Souta replied

They sat together to eat for the first time in months. Kagome started to tell them the story of what happened and how they had defeated Naraku. She casually left out her decision on bringing Kikyo back to life and how she had handed her true love over to the priestess. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Her grandfather was very excited to hear her stories. When dinner was done, Kagome helped her mother clear the plates.

"Kagome, I know you are not telling me everything. You may not be ready to tell me now, but I hope that you will someday learn you can confide in your old mother."

Kagome smiled at her mom and gave her a hug. "Thanks mama. I know you are here from me. I do want to tell you because I could sure use the advice. But I am tired and I would like to get some rest first." Kagome said as she started to sigh.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? I should have known you would be tired. So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yup, bright and early. There are some things I want to check into."

"Oh really, like what?" her mother asked

"Well since I have graduated, I have wanted to take some courses in ancient history and some self defense classes." Kagome replied

"Mmm, well I think your grandfather would be able to find you the best in that field."

"Yeah, I know. I will talk to him in the morning." Kagome sighed again. "Good night mom."

"Good night, my love." Her mom said as she turned back to dry the dishes.

Kagome went up to her room. She sat on her bed and looked into the mirror. She didn't like what she was seeing in the mirror. She was nearly eighteen and still looked like a child. 'I wish …I wish I was as beautiful as Kikyo.' She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her face. She promised herself that she will be a different person when she returns to the old era and even if Inuyasha chooses Kikyo, she would make him wish he hadn't. With that last thought she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. '_I missed this_.' She thought to herself as she rolled over and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Kagome sat up and stretched. '_I need a hot shower_.' She went to her closet to find something to wear. She pulled nearly everything from her closet and drawers before deciding on a pair of loose fit jeans and a T-shirt. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. '_You will not cry today._' She stepped into the shower, washing the old self away.

She turned off the water and slid a towel over herself and stepped out of the shower. She reached over to her clothes and started to dress. She went to the mirror and grabbed the brush and started to brush the tangles out. Her hair had grown so much it now reached her waist. She pulled it back into a ponytail. 'Today's a new day and I am gonna make the best of it.' with that thought she opened her door and ran down the stairs.

The house was quiet. She followed her nose into the kitchen. Her grandfather was sitting at the table eating.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Well your mother went to work and Souta went to school."

Kagome made herself a plate and sat at the table.

"Your mother has told me that you are interested in learning more about our history and some self defense." Her grandfather asked.

"Yes, grandpa that is correct. I know you have taught me many things but I want to learn more." Kagome added.

"Hmm, that's good! I have set up a meeting for you with an old friend. One who is familiar with your type of powers and one I can trust. Your martial arts training will start this morning. Although….you will need to put something more appropriate on." Her grandfather demanded as he looked her over.

"I do not have anything to wear, nothing fits." Kagome replied looking down at herself.

Her grandfather bent down and pulled a box up onto the table. "I thought you might say something like that, so I got you this."

"Grandpa, I do not know what to say." She opened the box and a beautiful kimono lay in the box. It was black with a metallic blue hem. "It is beautiful! Thank You!" She got up to hug her grandfather.

"Ok! Ok! Hurry up go get dressed, we have an hour before we meet you new sensei."

Her grandfather blurted out as he was waving his hand to get her to go get dressed.

She shoved two pieces of bacon in her mouth and swallowed some orange juice before darting up the stairs.

She looked in the mirror at herself after she put on the kimono. It was quite exquisite. She ran down stairs to meet her grandfather at the door.

"Ahh, you look beautiful Kagome. Are you ready to learn how to kick some demon butt?" her grandfather asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kagome assured.

**_Keep reading and review………Thanks_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the missing chapter….I cant believe it took me a year to notice and nobody said anything….and I must apologize for the horrible grammar errors….I tried to fix most of them within the first 22 chaps…I will work on editing the latter chaps and then I am finishing this one…Jan ne…**_

**_Chapter seven: _**Kagome's training

The drive was beautiful. The sensei lived just outside the city on what seemed to be on a large piece of land. It was tucked away behind many trees. As they pulled up and her grandfather shut off the engine her grandfather spoke breaking the silence.

"Kagome, you must show them much respect. Do not underestimate them, for they are older than they appear and are far more powerful than you know."

"What do you mean, they? I thought I was to only have one trainer?" Kagome asked with confusion all over her face.

"The sensei will train you to fight with your body and will make you strong. His wife is a great miko and she will teach you of the powers that already reside within you.

"Are they human?" Kagome asked

"You're sensei is only half human and half wolf demon his wife is a priestess. I told him your story and they have agreed to train you." Her grandfather replied.

"I thought that demons and priestesses no longer existed." Kagome blurted out.

"Well for the rest of the world they don't, and wish for it to stay that way, do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you Grandpa. I will call you when I need you to come get me." Kagome said as he kissed her grandfather's cheek.

"Good luck, break a leg!" Her grandfather coughed through his giggles.

"Thanks, grandpa. I will call you when I am done." She opened the door and got out and closed the door behind her. She watched as her grandfather's car backed out of the driveway and disappeared. She looked back the house. It was huge. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. She walked around the back of the house and there was a man with long black hair doing some sort of fighting moves. He was tall, olive skinned and very well built. He was wearing a white kimono with a brown hem. His moves were swift and merciless. He then stopped and stood strait up and put his hands to the sides and spoke.

"Do you always stare or were you planning on announcing your presence?" The man spoke.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. I am Kagome…my grandfa.."

"I know who you are. My name is Terasu. You will call me sensei Tersasu. As I am sure your grandfather has already told you I am half wolf demon and half human" He turned to look at his new student. "Let me get to the point. I have agreed to train you because I have heard the great stories of the human who had once saved the world from a powerful and yet very evil demon named Naraku. I suppose you are the one?"

"Yes, but I did not do it alone. Who did you hear these stories from?" Kagome asked.

She was very surprised by the fact that the battle had that had taken place yesterday was now a story of history being told to yokai.

"The stories were passed down from my great, great uncle Kouga." He paused, "Shall we begin your training?"

She still had so many questions. But she would wait until later to ask them. She wondered if Kouga was still living.

"Yes, but how will you train me? I am a miko and you are yokai?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"I will teach you to fight. My wife will teach you how to use your miko powers."

"Oh, I see. Well I can't thank you enough. I really appreciate it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hold your thanks until after your training is complete. This training will be quite extensive and painful at times." He assured.

He led her into a small building to the side of the house. The walls were white and the floors were made of granite. He opened a huge cabinet along the wall which displayed the many weapons she would learn to use. There were too many to count.

"I will teach you to master these and many more. My wife will teach you to find the power within you and use it for great things. You must understand that as my student I will not tolerate laziness. You will train six hours a day six days a week. If you do not already run on a regular basis I suggest you start. You should run at least for an hour a day. And Kagome, your body will start to feel like it is breaking down, and you may want to quit, but you must not push the thought away. I will not tolerate weakness. My wife and I will make you strong. Do you still wish to continue?"

"I am ready whenever you are…..sensei!" Kagome stated without blinking an eye. This is exactly what she wanted….change. To no longer be the weak Kagome. No longer "The girl who needed Inuyasha to save her". No longer "The girl" period. She will return a mature strong woman.

"I understand, I will not let you down or your wife down, Sensei Terasu." Kagome promised and then bowed to her new sensei.

"Good lets begin." Terasu stated.

Three hours later

They were both dripping from sweat. He showed her many attack and defense moves. He was very impressed how fast she picked up everything. She even was able to hit him on more than one occasion during their training. She never faulted in her assault on him. She kept coming at him just as he demanded.

"Ok, Kagome. Let's break to hydrate." He handed her a bottle of water. "Kagome, I sense you are holding in a lot of anger. Anger can be your strength or your downfall. I suggest you channel your anger. It will only make you more powerful.

Just then they were interrupted by a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple T shirt and jeans. "Excuse me, is now a good time for me to meet my new student?"

"Yes now is a great time. Kagome, this is my wife Nara. She is the one who will be training you on how to use your miko powers." said Terasu.

Nara walked over to Kagome and put her hand out. "Hello, I have heard a lot about you from your grandfather."

Kagome graciously took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Nara!"

"Terasu you look like you could use a break. I will take her off your hands for a little while." Nara said to him with a smile. She then put her attention on Kagome. "I hear you have fought with some of the best warriors of the past. Is this true?"

"Yes, I suppose." Kagome replied.

"Have you ever used your miko powers before?"

"Yes. I have used a bow and arrow to destroy some pretty evil demons. I have also done some other weird stuff but I don't know how I did it." Kagome said.

"Hmm, well that is all going to change. As a priestess you have the power to heal, the power to kill, and the power to protect. But it is a great duty to our kind to always use it for the good. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." replied Kagome.

"Please call me Nara. I am not as formal as my husband." She said with a giggle.

Kagome giggled a little too.

"I want to test to see how powerful you are. Care to play along?"

"Sure!" Kagome said with excitement. She had never had anyone to show her how to use her powers before. She had been learning as she went.

"Kagome, finding the powers within you will not be hard. Controlling them once you find them will be a little challenging."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Well it's kind of like riding a bike, once you know how you never forget. Then you have to worry about your miko power showing itself when you're sad, happy, and when you are angry. You know people of today's time will not accept you once they know what you are."

"I know." Kagome's face dropped to a frown.

"Let's begin." Nara said as grabbing Kagome's hands in hers.

Nara's miko powers started to light up all around her. Her aura was a beautiful purple. It started to dance around Kagome. It didn't take much for Kagome's pink aura to respond.

"Close your eyes Kagome." Nara demanded.

Kagome did as she was told. Nara started to teach Kagome to use her emotions to bring forth her miko powers. Her body felt and responded to all of the different emotions. Her aura was soft and light when she was happy. But when she got angry her aura became a deep violet and she could feel the heat her body as it started to generate.

"You are doing great, Kagome." She let Kagome's hands go and their auras separated. "I want you to take some deep breathes and feel your energy come back into you." Nara advised her.

Kagome started to breathe deeply in and out and could feel her aura start to come back. This was starting to make her feel very tingly inside. She opened her eyes and looked at Nara who was standing there with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Well, how did I do?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, your powers are quite strong. I think with a little direction, you will surpass me in no time." Nora said while smiling. "Come on let's go inside so you can call your grandfather. When my daughter gets back from the United States I would like you two to meet. She is about your age. She is visiting my sister right now for the summer."

"I would love that!" Kagome said excitedly

**_This was a forgotten chapter…I was so surprised that no one ever caught on that there was a huge chunk of story missing. Lol…and shame on me for never noticing either. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_FYI: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but don't….._**

**_Chapter eight:_** New beginnings

Inuyasha was looking all over for Kikyo. '_Where is she? We really need to talk_.' He was saying to himself as he walked all over the village. Sango and Miroku were snuggled up together under a tree. Inuyasha huffed to himself as he started to walk towards them. It was weird seeing Sango playing kissing games with Miroku but this seemed to be the new think since they defeated Naraku.

"Have either of you seen Kikyo?" Inuyasha huffed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "No, Inuyasha. I do not keep tabs on your precious Kikyo."

"Well if you see her can you please ask her to stay put? I need to talk to her about something." Inuyasha asked as he started to walk away.

He made his way down to the running river. Kikyo was known to go there to put her feet in the water and watch the jumping fish. As he got close to the river he picked up her scent. '_I need to tell her. I can't put this off anymore. Oh, Kami what will I tell Kagome when she gets back. I don't think I will be able to face her_.'

He walked up right behind Kikyo who was sitting with her feet in the water. She could feel him behind her. She had been waiting for his decision. Before she had ever really gotten to know Kagome, she would have just pushed herself on Inuyasha. But the girl had done the most unselfish thing and given her back life. Even though Kagome loved him, she too loved him with her whole being. She had literally come back from hell, just to be with him again.

"Kikyo I think we need to talk." Inuyasha said with a shaky voice.

Kikyo stood to her feet. "Is everything ok? You seem a little upset, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. But I need to ask you something. Kikyo does it bother you that I can never be pure human?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Is that what you think?" She took his hands in hers. "No, it does not bother me in the slightest. Maybe in the past it did. But not for the reasons you may think. I know that it bothered you not being accepted by either humans or demons. But don't you see? It was both the human and the demon in you that has saved us all. I love you as you are and I wouldn't change you even if I could." Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and felt the large weight that he had been carrying around the past few days lift. "I was so concerned that you would not accept me." He pulled her hands behind his back and then wrapped his arms around her back.

"Inuyasha? Tell me you have come to decision. I cannot do this anymore. What is it you want?" tears started to run down her face.

"You, I want you. I always have. Do you think we could start over again?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She pulled out of the embrace just enough to look him in the eye. His eyes were full of emotion waiting for her response. "Are you sure this is what you want? What about Kagome?" she asked.

"I don't know. I will have to cross that bridge when the time comes. I need you to understand I do love her too and I do not want to hurt her. But the feelings I have for her are more of friendship. She will always hold a strong place in my heart and that will never change. My feelings for you are much deeper than friendship. I want to spend my days with you and my nights with you, making love to you. That is..if you'll let me." Inuyasha asked with a smile.

She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her. He groaned as he deepened the kiss.

……In the West……..

Sesshomaru was pacing the floors. He had so many things on his mind. Two women in particular were dancing around in his head. It had only been seven days since Kagome had left and Rin was moping around the house and asking him every five minutes if he thought Kagome would be back soon. How the hell was he supposed to know? He was doing his best to forget her. But Rin would not let him forget her.

'_I have an idea. I will get a mate who will take Kagome off of my ..I mean Rin's mind._' His thoughts were starting to piss him off and thankfully broken off when Rin walked in the room.

"Rin if you're here to pester this Sesshomaru as to the return of the Miko I still do not know." Sesshomaru hissed at the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said with a little concern.

"Yes Rin!" Sesshomaru said while gritting his teeth.

"Well I was doing some thinking. The well takes Kagome to her home and that's where she is right now….right?" She asked

"Yes. That is what the old woman said. Why are you asking me this?" Sesshomaru's voice grew softer with Rin's questions.

"Well, Kagome told me that her favorite flowers were daisies and I want her to know that we are thinking of her. I want to throw daisies down into the well. Maybe the well will take them to her." Rin said with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Will this make Rin stop asking this Sesshomaru every five minutes about the miko?" Sesshomaru asked excitedly as if this would solve his biggest problem.

"Well, it will make Rin feel better." She answered with a giggle.

"Go gather your daisies and we will take them to the well tonight." Sesshomaru stated as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Not that it mattered she was already halfway out the door screaming her victory.

Rin ran out to the gardens with a basket in hand. "Oh I need to pick only the best for my Kagome. She will love them." The young girl said as she picked daisy after daisy. Sesshomaru found Rin in the garden picking her flowers to take to the miko. Rin lifted her head to find Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"Do you think this is enough? I want to make sure she loves them." Rin asked.

"I am sure the miko will like them, very much. Are you ready? I want to get home before your bed time." Sesshomaru said in a fatherly way.

Rin nodded her head in agreement and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's leg; all the while holding her basket of flowers tightly. The cloud formed beneath them and they disappeared into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Just another FYI: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter nine_**: Kagome's surprise

Sango and Miroku were drying the dishes from dinner when Inuyasha and Kikyo came out from the trees. The two looked like they had been tumbling around the bushes. Sango looked up and saw the two of them and immediately knew what had taken place. Her face became blood red with anger.

"I see it only took seven days to forget about Kagome." Sango hissed at him as she threw a dish at him. Inuyasha ducked as the dish grazed his forehead and smashing into the tree. Tears filled up in Sango's eyes. "You're such a jerk!" She cried before running into the hut.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with disappointment. "I will talk to her Inuyasha but it might be good if you slept on the other side of the village tonight."

"How long do you think she will be angry at me? Inuyasha asked as he grew pale. He knew his friends might be angry but he hoped that they would grow to understand.

"Inuyasha, we knew this was coming but did it have to be so soon after lady Kagome left? God! Inuyasha, could you be any less sensitive? You know how Sango is. She loves Kagome as a sister. She will be angry for awhile, but she will eventually have to accept what decision you have made. I will do the best I can to calm her down. Until then you should keep your distance. Alright?"

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kikyo's hand to lead them to the other side of the village.

Miroku went inside their hut to talk to Sango. He found her pacing the floor. "Why? Tell me why, Miroku? You know this is going to destroy her. When she comes back she will turn around and leave us forever. He loves her, I know he does. Why would he do this?" Sango screamed.

"I do not know what is in Inuyasha's head. But Sango this was his decision to make. No matter what happens from here we have to respect that. He has chosen. I think Kagome knew that this was going to be his choice. Now that Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo, Kagome can go on with her life. Besides she has you and me to pull her through this." Miroku said softly. He threw his arms around his love and kissed her forehead.

"I know your right. But it still hurts." Sango cried as she leaned into Miroku.

As Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking through the village a bright light passed them over. "Sesshomaru?! What the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha hissed. "Kikyo stay here while I figure out what the hell he wants." She nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru and Rin landed feet away from the well. As soon as Rin's little feet hit the ground she took off yelling Kagome's name. The little girl leaned in over the well with her basket in hand.

"Rin, please get on with it. And please keep it down. I do not believe she can hear you." Sesshomaru insisted.

"But I want to talk to her. I want to tell her I miss her." Rin asked in a form of a question as if asking permission.

"Alright, but just don't take forever."

"Thanks Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said as she turned to continue speaking in the well.

"Kagome I wanted to thank you for every thing. I brought some of your favorite flowers." Rin reached in her basket and grabbed a handful of daisies and tossed them into the well. A bright blue light appeared and absorbed the daisies and then they were gone.

"Sesshomaru-sama….Sesshomaru-sama they disappeared!" Rin started jumping up and down and screaming. "They disappeared!"

……_**.Today's time**_

It had been the hardest week in Kagome's life. Every inch of her body ached with soreness. Every morning she forced herself out of bed and got dressed and took a five mile run. Then she had to meet Terasu and Nara for training from Ten until Four in the afternoon. Her sensei was right about making her body feel like death.

She walked in the door from training her mother had prepared a hot bath with lavender to sooth her aching muscles. When she was done she slid into some underwear and a satin robe. Every night she sat on the front porch watching the fireflies dance. It was the only place she had any peace. She poured herself some tea and headed out for the porch.

She had finally got comfortable when a bright blue light came from the building that had the bone eaters well in it. '_Damn it. He better not be here after I told him not to_!' She got up and moaned at the pain her legs were giving her.

She walked over to the barn and opened the door. It was dark so she grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. "Inuyasha is that you?" But nobody answered her. She took the flashlight and pointed it down the well. What she saw surprised her. '_Are those daisies?' _She asked herself. '_Who would send me flowers? Could it have been Inuyasha?'_ Oh how she missed him. Just then another blast of blue light came from the bottom of the well and then disappeared. She looked down and more daisies appeared. Tears streamed from her eyes. '_Maybe he does love me. No, I will not fall for that. If I go back he will string me along for another four years._' She looked at the daisies. '_Oh but they are the biggest and most beautiful daisies I have ever seen_.'

……_**On the other side of the well**_

"Look Sesshomaru they disappeared again." Rin squealed with pure excitement.

Sesshomaru had seen for himself that indeed the flowers disappeared with the blue light. He bent forward to look down the well to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Indeed they were definitely gone. But something else had taken their place, the smell of Lavender. He would never forget the miko's distinctive scent and this was definitely hers. Then something else caught his sensitive nose, the smell of salt. '_Is she was crying? Why would the miko cry?'_

"Sesshomaru? You bastard! Just what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed from behind his brother.

Sesshomaru turned around, less than excited to see his half brother. "Calm yourself hanyou. We are only here because Rin wanted to send the miko some flowers."

Inuyasha began to walk toward him and the closer he got the more he could smell Kikyo all over him. Sesshomaru could also smell the scent of their mating. It began to sour his stomache. "So…my dear brother. I smell you have made your choice." He looked around. "So, where is your mate and why are you here bothering this Sesshomaru?"

"That is none of your business. Your little one may deliver her flowers but you are to stay away from Kagome. Do you hear me?" Inuyasha demanded.

With his demon speed Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha off guard.He had Inuyasha up off the ground with his hand wrapped around his throat. "Do not ever proceed to tell this Sesshomaru what he can and can not do." He hissed and then tossed Inuyasha against a tree about ten feet away. "Go back to your mate and leave me to my business. NOW!"

Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off. "For Rin's sake I will leave, but beware if you go near Kagome, you will have to deal with me. With or without your little one around!" and with that Inuyasha left.

Rin turned back to the well after Inuyasha left. She dropped the last of the daisies into the well and watched as the last one disappeared in the blue light. "I want to come back every week to send her flowers. That will make Rin feel better. This will let her know she is loved." Rin said as she threw her hands around Sesshomaru's leg.

"If this will keep Rin happy, so be it. We will do this on every seventh day." He said as he patted her head.

"Promise, no matter what?" Rin begged.

"Yes Rin, I promise."

The cloud gathered once again and they were gone, as fast as they had come. Once in the sky Sesshomaru looked down at Rin admiring the largesmile that was planted on her face. "Rin, I have made a decision. It is time for me to take a mate. This will give you a mother I feel you need."

"Will she be nice like Kagome-chan? Will she like Rin?"

"Of course. I will not tolerate anything less." Sesshomaru stated. He knew he would kill anyone who hurt his little girl.

…_**..back in today's time**_

Kagome made Souta go down to the bottom of the well and get the flowers since she couldn't go down there without falling back five hundred years. As he crawled out of the well she scooped up the flowers out of his hands. '_Oh they are so beautiful. I wonder who sent them_.' She thought to herself. They made their way back inside so Kagome's could put the flowers in water.

"Does this mean you have a secret admirer?" Souta teased.

"I don't know, maybe." She grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles on the top of his head. She really did miss her brother while she was gone. Souta had really grown over the past four years. Soon he would be too big to pick on. Kagome smiled at all the thoughts that danced around in her head. This was truly a good night.

**_Ok guys….I'm uploading through the eleventh chapter so stick with me….._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_FYI: I do not own Inuyasha…..blah…blah…blah…._**

**_Chapter Ten: Kagome's transformation _**

Three months later…

Kagome had been training heavily everyday for the past thirteen weeks. Her body went through a major transformation. Her legs were once long and slender and now they were quite muscular and flexible. She now had a full six pack and her stomach was so flat that her hip bones stood out. Her face thinned and appeared narrower and her biceps were thick with strength. She was running now five miles every morning without enen breaking a sweat. Her sensei Terasu had introduced her to swords and daggers one month into training. She was very comfortable with them and she became a natural at it. He now was training her to do flips and kicks with two swords in her hands. This was the hardest part of training because Kagome had never been very good with balance. But with lots of concentration and determination she was starting to conquer the tactics that Terasu was showing her.

She had also gotten in complete control of her miko powers. She had far surpassed Nara's expectations and finished her training only after six weeks. She had even learned to do things with her powers that Nara had never seen such as gather her power in her hands and throw balls of purification at an object hitting it with a very strong force. She had to be careful because sometimes when fighting with Terasu it became dangerous. She had to control her anger or he would end up fried. Once she had almost purified him when she got overworked and forgot that it was just training.

_**Back to the story**_

Kagome was stretching after a long session with Terasu when Nara came out with a glass of ice water.

"You look like you could use some ice water. I just want you to know that we are very proud of you Kagome. I have never seen a human move the way you do. Even Terasu has said you've gotten the better of him on more than one occasion." Nara giggled. "Maybe you could show me a few moves. Ehh?"

Kagome laughed. "I really appreciate what you and Terasu have done for me. I think I will be ready to go back within a couple of months, maybe sooner. I feel a lot clearer than what I did when I came here." Kagome said before she took a sip of the ice cold water.

"So you're definitely going back huh?" Nara asked

"I have too, I have a baby boy that is waiting on me, I have made promises and I intend to keep them." Kagome replied.

"Are you still getting flowers from your secret admirer?" Nara asked.

"Yup, like clockwork, every seven days, the same time of day, ever since I left. And they are always sunflowers too." Kagome said as she took another sip of her water. "I don't know what to think.

"Do you think it is Inuyasha?" Nara asked.

"I don't know. It must be. What doesn't make sense is that I told him to respect me by giving me time and space. But usually by now he would have came after me and dragging me back, kicking and screaming. But he hasn't shown up. Not that I want him too. There's one other thing, and I could be just imagining things, but when I am standing at the well as the flowers appear, I do not feel the presence of Inuyasha. It feels familiar but different. I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter." Kagome sighed and pulled her bangs behind her ear.

"Well, that is weird. Not to change the subject or anything but I do have good news. Our daughter is coming home tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tomorrow night? I told her about you and she is excited to meet you." Nara asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Me? Well don't know. Don't you want to spend family time with her?" Kagome asked.

"But you are family. You are like a second daughter to Terasu and I. Please come, Kagome." Nara asked with pleading eyes.

"Ok, I will come. What time?" Kagome asked.

"Six o'clock." And come hungry." Nara said she gave Kagome a hug.

"Thanks Nara. I will see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she handed Nara back the empty glass. "And thank you." Nara nodded. Kagome stood and turned grabbing her purse and keys. She had driven herself in her grandfather's car which was a Volkswagen station wagon. She would have preferred her mother's Mercedes but her mother needed it. She got in the old family car and headed home.

When she got home her mother was preparing dinner. Kagome went to grab another glass of water when her mother broke the silence.

"Kagome, when are you going to ask me for some new clothes, these are falling off of you?" Her mother asked as she pointed to Kagome's sweats that she had the waist flipped down multiple times to keep them from falling off.

"I didn't want to ask you. Besides I am almost finished with training and I will get a job so I can buy the things I need to take with me when I go back." Kagome answered.

"So, you are definitely going back then huh?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Yes. Mom, I know it is hard for you to understand but I have to go back. It is my destiny." Kagome said with sadness. She hated telling her mom that her future wasn't here with her but with her other family that was created on the other side of the well.

"I understand Kagome. Really I do. I will miss you when you leave." She reached her arms around her beautiful daughter and gave her a hug. "I have something for you."

Her mother released the hug and walked over and grabbed a chair from the table. She placed the chair in front of the cabinets. She then stood on it and opened one of the cupboards and was reaching way in the back for something. Kagome's curiosity was getting the better of her now.

"What is it mom?" Kagome asked with excitement.

Her mom turned around with a small cigar box in her hand. "It is a small something but I think it will help greatly." She said as she got down from the chair. The box had Kagome's name written on it. Kagome's skin was crawling with anticipation.

"Come, sit down Kagome." Her mom said; directing her to the kitchen table. Her mother than sat next to her and opened the box.

"Your father and I had started a fund for you and Souta when you were small. When your father passed, your grandfather and I continued to put money to the side for you two. It was your fathers wish that you and Souta would use the money to go to college and become something special. Oh Kagome, you have become so much more than I could have ever dreamed for you. You have made us so very proud. Please accept this money and use it as you see fit." Her mom said with a smile and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Mom?" Kagome asked in pure shock of what was happening.

Her mother opened the box and pulled out two small books with a savings credit card attached to it wrapped in a rubber band. She handed one to Kagome and the other she put back it the box for Souta. She held out the little book and card for Kagome to take.

"Mom….I don't ….know…what to...say." Kagome mumbled, fighting back tears.

"Please accept this as a gift from us, consider it as going away gift." Her mother said as she stood and kissed her baby on the forehead and left the room.

Kagome sat there looking at the book. It was a savings account booklet. She undid the rubber band and set the card on the table and opened the book. The first deposit was nineteen years ago and written in her fathers handwriting. Kagome started to melt down. She couldn't believe what she had in her hand. She flipped to the end page and screamed.

"Twenty three thousand dollars, Holy Mother of ….MOM!" Kagome screamed. She jumped up and ran into the room where her mother sat on the couch with a smile.

"Will that help?" Her mother giggled.

"You have no idea. Thank You mom!" Kagome squealed with the biggest smile. "I need to start making a list of all the things I will need." She ran to her mother and kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs skipping every other step.

The next day things went as normal. Kagome got up and ran just as usual accept today she ran an extra mile making a grand total of six miles. She felt great. She then spent hours mastering the daggers. Souta had helped her with setting up targets on all the trees and then took a seat on the porch as he watched his sister perform an all out assault on imaginary bad guys. He was amazed at how she was able to move. She had such speed and accuracy. She hit every target.

"What time is it Souta?" Kagome asked almost out of breath.

"It is 4:30, why?" Souta asked

"Oh Kami, I am gonna be late!" Kagome screamed. She quickly collected all her weapons and ran into the house and strait to her room. Her mother had laid out a salmon colored kimono for her to wear to dinner. It was one of Kagome's favorites but had gotten a little big on her. Kagome took a quick shower and got dressed. She quickly pulled her hair back into a rubber band and ran out of the house.

She arrived with five minutes to spare. She was a little nervous but wasn't sure about why. Nara opened the door before she rang the bell.

"Come on in Kagome, everyone is in the dining room." Nara said as she led Kagome down a long hall. There were a ton of paintings on the wall which wasn't a surprise since Nara was into art and more to the point she was a specialist in restoring ancient art. Kagome had never been on this side of the house before. It was a little dark due to the safety of the artwork. She led the way down the hall and to the right where it opened up to a beautiful room. The walls were painted a rusty red and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling which brightened up the room. There were four large paintings on the wall which Kagome took as family paintings.

"This is my daughter Ayano." Nara said pointing to the beautiful girl sitting right of her father. "Ayano, this is Kagome."

Ayano stood and came over to shake Kagome's hand. "It is nice to finally meet you. My parents have told me a lot about you." Ayano said with a smile.

She was very beautiful with green eyes. Her brown hair hung a little lower than her shoulders with lots of layers and a touch of blonde highlights. She was a little shorter than Kagome but was in great shape. She was wearing a jean skirt that was low cut and flared at the end with a tight pink v-neck tee shirt that showed off her tummy. Kagome admired her outfit and felt a little outdated with her kimono.

"It's nice to meet you too. So I hear you just got back from the United States. I bet it was really cool." Kagome asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah it was great. I brought lots of clothes and music back. When we get done eating I will show you everything I got. I may even have some clothes that you can have. My aunt bought me two of everything from the malls out there." Ayano said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow, that sounds like fun. I could use a little help in that department." Kagome said as she looked down at her clothes and then looked at Ayano and started to giggle.

"I didn't mean it like that, but hey if you want help in the fashion department I am your girl." Ayano said as she pointed to herself.

During the whole dinner Ayano and Kagome talked of their adventures of the different places they both had gone. Kagome hadn't felt this happy since she left her friends in the feudal era.

"Desert anyone?" Nara asked

"I will." Terasu said.

The girls shook their head as to say they couldn't eat another bite.

"Come one Kagome lets go play in all my new stuff." Ayano said as she jumped to her feet and grabbed Kagome's hand. Before Kagome knew it they were in a large pink room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and a dresser and mirror in one corner and a computer desk in the other with a computer sitting on top. There were posters of all the popular musical bands, mostly American. Ayano quickly sifted through a duffle bag and threw about fifteen CD's out of the bag and grabbed one and opened it up.

"Do you like American music? If so who do you like because I probably have their CD." Ayano asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. We can listen to whatever you want." Kagome said with a smile.

Ayano opened her Disc player on her stereo and pushed play. Mariah Carey started to play from the speakers.

"Kagome, would you like to try on some of my new clothes. I have an idea. Let me give you a make over." Ayano pleaded with a huge grin. "Please Oh Please?"

"Sure, I will take all the beauty advice I can get." Kagome said with a little excitement.

Ayano pulled three large matching suitcases from the side of her bed and started going through them.

"Oh this will work great with your eyes; and these will definitely show off that figure of yours you've been hiding. She threw the clothes down on the bed. It was a green tank top and a pair of jeans. Kagome slid off her kimono and slid the jeans on. They were not something Kagome was used to wearing. They were low ride blue jeans that hung below her hips and clearly showed off Kagome's new curves. She slid the tank on but couldn't figure it out.

"Here let me help you." Ayano said as she directed Kagome's arms. One side had a shoulder strap and the other side was sleeveless. It had the word Foxy written in silver across the chest. It hung right above her belly button.

"Wow, you look hot!" Ayano said. "Now, for hair and makeup."

Ayano took out a flat iron and a bottle of clear fluid that said "Paul Mitchell Super Skinny" and laid them on the table. She then pulled out a bag with flowers on it and laid it on the table.

"What is that for?" Kagome asked pointing to flat iron and bottle of fluid.

Ayano held the iron and said "This is to straighten your hair and this is to put an ultra shine in it." as she lifted the bottle pointing to it last.

"Oh!" Kagome said.

Ayano straightened Kagome's hair and then put some shine on it. She parted it on the side and tucked both sides behind her ear. She then applied some makeup to Kagome's face.

Ayano stood back and looked at her work. "Oh my god, you are beautiful Kagome!"

Kagome stood up and walked in front of the mirror and was shocked at what she was seeing. She looked amazing. Her hands went up in front of her face. No more cuteness, no more darling. She was now hot, sexy, and one hundred percent woman.

"Ayano, I can't believe it." Kagome said never taking her eyes off of the mirror. She turned at looked at her backside. The jeans hugged her well rounded bottom and hips.

"I never thought I could look pretty like this." Kagome said with a huge smile "Thank You!"

"Hey what can I say, I love fashion." Ayano said with confidence

"I am going shopping tomorrow for some new clothes and I would love for you to go with me. I could use your expertise." Kagome pleaded.

"Only, if you'll wear this outfit." Ayano replied.

"How can I pass that up? Oh I am so excited." Kagome turned again to look at the mirror. She finally looked like how she felt inside.

Kagome and Ayano tried on multiple outfits admiring each other. They were laughing and enjoying each others company, as if they had been best friends forever.

"Where is your bathroom, I need to go potty?" Kagome asked.

"Down the hall and to the left. It is the third or fourth door." Ayano said while looking in the mirror admiring the last outfit.

Kagome walked down the hall and turned left. There she counted until she came to the third door and it was closed. She knocked and nobody answered. She opened the door and it was dark so she switched on the light. A dim light came on and she was looking at a large painting of a woman propped up on a stool. '_It must be something Nara is working on._' when something caught her eye.

Kagome walked up to the portrait to get a closer look. The woman had her back to the artist and had her head turned slightly to the side so you could just barely make out the form of her face. She was sitting on a stone in front of a waterfall. She was nude accept where a dark blue satin cloth lay across the back of her hips barely covering her bottom. Her long jet black hair was swept to one side and laid across the stone she sat on. When Kagome confirmed what had caught her eye. The woman had a crescent moon on the exposed part of her neck.

Nara walked up behind Kagome. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"I have seen this mark before, who is she?" Kagome asked pointing to the Crescent moon.

"Nobody knows for sure. I was told she was a great queen. But other than that I am not sure." Nara answered.

"Who does this portrait belong too? Are they human?" Kagome asked. She wondered if the woman had any relation to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

"The portrait belongs to another art collector. You know the kind with lots of money, and yes she is human?" Nara said with confidence.

Kagome and Nara left the room but before she walked out Kagome looked back to get one more look at the portrait. '_I wonder who she is_.' Kagome thought to herself.

Nara pointed her in the direction of the bathroom door and Kagome thanked her. "When you're done I am sure you can find your way back by the load music coming from Ayano's room." Nara giggled.

"Thanks Nara. I am sorry for invading on your work room." Kagome said

"Don't worry about it. You are family. You are welcome to go any where in this house." replied Nara smiling back at Kagome.

After using the restroom, Kagome found her way back to Ayano's room where the two girls talked for another two hours. Kagome told her all about her ordeal with Inuyasha and the battle. She even told her about her encounter with Sesshomaru at the hot springs.

"Ooh, is he hot?" Ayano asked

Kagome turned a deep shade of red. "I don't know, I guess, I mean it's not like I was checking him out or anything. Ok, who am I kidding; he is beautiful to look at but absolutely has the worst attitude ever. He is cold all the way to the bone."

"Mmm.. hmmm! A bad boy, those are the most fun!" Ayano said as she smiled at the fact that Kagome face was redder than a stop sign.

They talked and laughed a little more and then Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh, how time flies when you're having fun." Kagome said with a sigh. "I have to go, but are we on for shopping tomorrow? We can leave after I train with your father." Kagome asked.

"Sounds great!" Ayano replied as she opened the door to her bedroom. The girls walked out into the living room where Nara and Terasu were watching TV. When they saw Kagome and Ayano they both got up to say good bye and walk Kagome to her car.

All the way home and even after she crawled into bed, the portrait stayed on her mind until sleep took her. It felt like she had just gone to sleep when her alarm went off. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled another pair of two sizes too big sweats out as she thought to herself. '_Today is your last day wearing this crap_.' She put the sweats on with a tee shirt. She pulled her socks and shoes on and tied the last shoe string. It was going to be a good day.

On her jog she kept thinking about the portrait. '_The woman was so familiar, but who is she? Have I met her? Was that Sesshomaru's mother? How did that painting end up at Nora's house?' _ Before Kagome knew it she was standing back in front of her house. She went in and packed up the savings card and a few other things. She kissed her mother, grandfather and Souta goodbye.

After an extensive training with Terasu, Ayano came outside. "Kagome are you done yet, we need to get ready." She yelled across the yard.

Kagome looked at Terasu and with a nod from him she took off running towards Ayano. They got dressed up and left for the mall. Once inside the mall Kagome noticed she had a lot of eyes on her. She could feel their stares.

"Why are they staring at me? Do I have a booger hanging from my nose?" Kagome asked.

"No silly, you are just beautiful that's all. Come on let's go in here first." Ayano said as dragging a blushing Kagome into a Victoria Secrets. " I noticed you wear a lot of grandma underwear and I think you should try something more sexy." Ayano said.

"You think so? They look uncomfortable and ……small." Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, all the girls are wearing them. Plus you want to be sexy under your clothes too, I mean you wouldn't want to get in the heat of the moment with a guy and remember that you are wearing grandma underwear would you?" Ayano asked.

"Ugh, umm, give me those." Kagome snatched the see through laced bikini underwear and matching push up bra out of Ayano's hands.

"Hmm, that is what I thought. We wouldn't want our Sesshomaru to catch us in grandmother underwear again now would we?" Ayano giggled.

"Hey, I never wanted that to happen, and it will never happen again." Kagome shouted from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, because next time you'll be wearing these." Ayano replied while stuffing a new handful of lingerie to Kagome through the curtain.

"Oh, no, you don't think your gonna get me to wear these things? There's no butt cheeks." Kagome squealed.

Ayano started laughing. "Oh come on…. try them on, they are great for dresses and jeans. They leave no underwear line."

Five minutes later a pink Kagome came from behind the curtain. "I will take a pair in every color." Kagome said.

Ayano laughed. "Now for your sleep wear. We need something satin and backless. Oh… look at this one." Ayano held up a long, off white, satin nightgown that tide up around the neck and was completely backless. "We will need this one….and oh look at this, we need this one too." She held up a black teddy. It was black satin with string shoulder straps and matching black panties. "Your Inuyasha will definitely choose you after seeing you in this. And if not, his brother will." Ayano said with her eyebrows going up and down. She also grabbed the matching robe to both pieces. "That should about cover it."

On there way to the register, with already an armful of lingerie, she grabbed some thigh high pantyhose. She said "You may need this too."

Kagome groaned. '_Finally, the register_!' she thought.

"That will be five hundred dollars and fifty three cents." said the cashier.

Kagome swiped her card and entered her pin. They walked out of the store with three bags of sexy lingerie.

The girls hit nearly every store, picking up jeans in every color, cargo pants, shorts, shirts, a couple of dresses, skimpy tees and two skirts. Then they moved to shoes. She picked three pairs of sneakers, some high heals, a pair of black leather high heal boots, and a pair of combat boots with steal tip. Just when Kagome thought they were done, Ayano stopped in front of the leather store.

"We have to get you some leather pants. Something that will be strong enough, for when you're fighting. Come on let's go in and see what they got." Ayano said.

After looking around for a minute, Ayano stuck her head up in the air. "Found them!"

Kagome went around the corner to find Ayano holding up the skimpiest pair of leather pants.

"Try them on!" she demanded.

Kagome sighed and stuck her hand out. Ayano handed her the pants. Kagome went into the dressing room and slid them on. They were definitely different. They didn't button or zip. They laced up from one the back of the pants all the way under her crotch and up to the front of the pants where she tied them. They were low cut baring her hip bones and form fitting to her curvy hips. She turned and looked at the back and they cupped her butt nicely. They were boot cut so she could wear her steal toed boots and they would still leave her room near her calves to put her daggers. Ayano swung a leather shirt over the door and said "Try this with it." Kagome took it from her and pulled off her shirt to try on the leather one. It was like a vest but it only came half way down her abdomen and zipped up the front. It came down to a V neck and showed a lot of cleavage but seamed to hold her in tightly. 'This is perfect.'

"Hey Ayano, what other colors does this come in?" Kagome yelled over the door.

"Brown and black is it." Ayano replied.

"Get me one in brown too!" Kagome yelled out again. '_You are going to forget all about Kikyo when you see me in this Inuyasha!_' She thought to herself.

They went to the food court in the mall and were talking about all the things they just bought.

"I want to go do something wild!" Ayano said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked with one eyebrow up.

"Come on and I'll show you." Ayano grabbed her bags and started for the doors with Kagome following close behind.

After a short drive they pulled up to a shop on the other side of town. It's name read "Tetshi's Tattoo and Piercing". Kagome got out of the car with her eyes as big as balloons.

"I am not getting a tattoo!" Kagome stated.

"Me neither, but I want to get my belly button pierced." Ayano said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Doesn't it hurt?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so, my friend got hers done and she said it didn't hurt." Ayano answered as they entered the shop.

"Well, I am making no promises. I'll watch you first." Kagome said with fear in her voice

Ayano looked around the store and found the piercing that she wanted. It was a ruby heart.

"Which one will you choose, Kagome? That is if you don't chicken out!" Ayano said teasingly.

"That one….I want that one…..and I will go first!" Kagome stated as she pointed to the one with the Crimson moon on it.

After paying, Kagome laid down on the table as the artist marked where the gem was to go. The needle went in and then the gem followed. Kagome didn't even flinch. She had been through much worse pain than this. Ayano went next and they left the shop with gems in their belly buttons. This was one of the best days Kagome had ever had.

Later Kagome pulled into her driveway thinking about the day's activities. '_Well I hope my mom doesn't kill me_.' She thought as she pulled out twelve bags from the trunk.

**_Readers: Thanks for reading….stay with me…….oh and review._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_FYI: Inuyasha is not mine. P. S. this chap might make some of you mad but it is necessary. _**

**_Chapter eleven: _**Sesshomaru's engagement

For the past three months Sesshomaru had Jaken search for all the information on the available yokai women that were from prominent families. He wanted Jaken to do it secretly so not to cause too muck controversy within the land. Jaken was to report to him every week. Once all reports were in he would send for the yokai women to come to the palace to meet him and Rin. He wanted to see how they would react to taking a human child in. So far the numbers of adequate females were slim. Either they were too old, too young, or from a family of too many problems.

Over the past weeks, Rin had grown depressed and lonely. Sesshomaru still took her every seven days to the well to send flowers. It seemed the only thing the little one looked forward too. But after so many weeks, Rin grew sad that the miko didn't jump from the well and take her in her arms. On a few occasions Rin would want to stop and talk to the miko's friend Sango. The woman seemed to be able to calm the young girl's heart.

Sesshomaru would just stay at the well while Rin would visit. But it wasn't to give Rin her privacy. He had his own reasons for staying at the well while they were there. He could smell the miko on the other side of the well. He hadn't told Rin that he could sence the miko on the other side. She smelled so close. This was the part of the trip that was for him. Her scent of lavender and vanilla was so overwhelming that he had thought of jumping in the well to get closer. He could always count on Kagome showing up at the same time they would send the flowers. He knew that Kagome must be thinking it was Inuyasha that sent them, but that was ok. She was nothing more to him than eye candy, something to play with. Or so he told himself.

Once back at the castle he and Rin had dinner together and then he put her to bed. He went to his library to look over the information Jaken had retrieved for him.

He shifted through the paperwork and came across a possible match for what he was looking for. It was a lion yokai in her early twenties. Her name, Akina from the far East, and from the notes she is supposed to be quite beautiful.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the library "Jaken!" He yelled.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said from down stairs. Jaken ran the stairs and came to the door panting. "Yes Millord, how may I help you?"

"Tell me of this Akina of the East!" He demanded.

"Well, she is quite beautiful. She has long red hair and Golden eyes." Jaken said

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru quizzed the toad.

"Well, there is not much known about her. She stays around the castle and I hear she always has her friend with her which is a healer. I tried to get more for you milord but people started asking questions." Jaken said with his head bowed.

"We will have to see then for ourselves. Send her in invitation so that I might meet her." Sesshomaru looked at Jaken "She is to be here by tomorrow night. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru added.

"Consider it done milord." Jaken said as he backed out of the room with his head down.

Sesshomaru had given orders to the workers to have everything prepared for the Yokai woman that was to come to the castle. He then retired to his room for the night. He undressed and climbed under the satin sheets. '_I hope this yokai will do. What will she look like? Would she smell of lavender and vanilla as the miko does? Oh, where the hell did that come from? The miko means nothing. The yokai will be perfect for me and Rin_.' Sesshomaru told himself before falling asleep.

…………**_The arrival of Akina….._**

Sesshomaru was dressed to impress. Rin looked especially pretty in the kimono Sesshomaru had specially made for her. The carriage arrived on time and out stepped the beautiful yokai followed by another woman with a strait face. '_This must be the healer that she took everywhere._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru held his arm out for her to take. Her eyes had met Rin's and she bowed her head a little: acknowledging the young girl.

They went into eat the dinner that was prepared for them. Sesshomaru was a little taken back by her beauty but her scent was not as pleasant as he had hoped. She smelled of sunflowers and pine. He figured with a little fragrance she would be ok. He would work with what he had. He wasn't looking to fall in love or to have any more children at this point. He was looking for a mother to the human child he had taken in.

Dinner went well. Although Rin was rather quiet and just looked at the new guest with what Sesshomaru guessed was shyness. She and the healer were then escorted to their room and Sesshomaru kissed the woman on the cheek and bid them a good night.

Sesshomaru went to the next room where Rin was getting ready for bed. He entered and noticed Rin sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her head was resting on her knees.

"Rin? What bothers you? Are you not happy that I have brought a female here to be your mother?" Sesshomaru asked softly as not to let the yokai staying close by to hear.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't like her. She smells bad and she's not as pretty as Kagome-san." Rin whispered back to him.

"I see. Well there is nothing this Sesshomaru can do about the miko you speak of. Will you try to give this woman a chance? She may be my mate soon and I do not want you to be unhappy." Sesshomaru stated with a soft voice.

"I will try Sesshomaru-sama, this Rin does want you to be happy." Rin replied.

"Good! Good night." Sesshomaru turned and left the girl. He walked down the hall and stepped into his room and closed the door.

In the other room the Akina heard the whole thing. "That little bitch! I will teach her not to speak bad of me again. I will never be a mother to a filthy human child. Once we are mated she will leave or… will die of a freak accident." She said with an evil eye.

"What will you do?" her healer asked with nervousness for the child.

"Once my handsome Lord is asleep, I will go to her room and remind her of her manners." Akina said with a smirk on her face.

Two hours later, Akina put her nose up and sniffed the air. He is asleep. Now is the time for the filthy human to know her place." she whispered as she opened her door and went to the door next to hers. She carefully opened it with absolute silence. She walked in the shadows up to the child's bed. She looked down on the child who was asleep. She took her hand and laid it across the child's mouth and whispered in her ear. "If you scream I will kill you and feed you to the alligators in the swamp. Do you understand?" She asked with her eyes glowing red.

Rin eyes shot opened from her sleep. She began to shake from fear. She listened to the evil woman before nodding yes. Akina took her hand from her mouth.

"Good! Let me make this very clear. I will be Sesshomaru's mate and there is nothing you will do about it. If anymore bad talk happens I will kill you and I will go after this miko I heard you speak of and I will tear her to shreds." Akina said while taking her sharp claw and running around Rin's forehead drawing a little blood. She could smell the child's fear and loved it. "And one more thing, once we are mated you will leave or be killed. Understand?" Akina asked.

Rin shook her head as stating she understood as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Good! Now you will let my healer fix your bloody face, I don't want to be smelling your stench all night long." Akina said as she signaled for her healer to start her magic. The young woman kneeled next to the child and put her hands on her face. They started to glow as the healing began. Once it was complete the two women left the little girl's room.

Rin rolled over and started to weep silently as to not be heard and be killed by the woman yokai. 'What will Rin do when Sesshomaru takes her for a mate? I will have to leave my home. I cannot tell him anything or she will kill my Kagome.' Rin pondered all these thoughts for hours before falling asleep.

One month had passed and Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin had fallen into a deep depression. He had been courting Akina and it didn't seem to help things with Rin's depression. As a matter of fact it seemed to make it worse. At meals Rin would barely eat and seamed to be getting quite thin. 'Well at least today is the day we take flowers to the well and Rin can talk to Sango. Maybe she will able to help.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He went to Rin's room where she seemed to stay most of her days. He walked over to her bed where she lay. "Rin, have you picked your flowers for the miko?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"No, I figured you wouldn't want to take me today." She answered.

"A promise is a promise. I have no intentions on taking back my word." Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't think milady will like that." Rin stated.

"What do you mean? Akina has nothing to do with this. This is between you and I and I will not go back on my word. Is there something going on that you need to tell me about?" Sesshomaru asked with concern.

"No milord, there is nothing." Rin replied with her head down.

Sesshomaru could smell her deceit and decided it would not be wise to drill her in her depressed state. He knew he would have to get to the bottom of this himself.

"Go pick your flowers, when I get back from my inspections we will leave." Sesshomaru said with a smile hoping to perk up the child. It worked. Rin jumped out of bed, grabbed her basket and left for the gardens.

"Jaken, keep your eyes on Rin. Do not let anything happen to her." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I will watch her." Jaken assured

Sesshomaru turned and the cloud formed under her feet and lifted him into the sky. Jaken watched as he disappeared. He was headed for the garden when he heard a crashing sound from the kitchen. He growled with disappointment. He kept on walking to the garden. Rin was alone picking daisies and putting them in her basket. He heard another crash from inside. He turned to look at the castle. "Rin I will be right back, if you need me scream and I will be right back." He said as he turned and walked away quickly.

Akina and her healer were standing near watching the toad leave. She hurried to the child and ripped the basket of flowers from her hands. Rin stood there speechless from fear. "Where do think you are going with these flowers? Are they for your miko? You listen here little brat. There will be no more trips and NO MORE FLOWERS." She threw the flowers down and smashed them with her feet. She handed the empty basket back to Rin. Rin started to cry and Akina with one swift motion slapped the child across the face. Rin flew through air and hit the ground about five feet away. "What did I tell you about crying you bitch?" She hissed. "You will dry your tears now!" Akina motioned for her healer to clean the girl up. Her healer quickly walked to the child and put her hands on her face and neck.

Sesshomaru landed right behind Akina without her even noticing it. His eyes were blood red with fire running through his veins. Akina heard the growl come from behind her and she turned quickly to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of her. He quickly had her by the throat.

"What have you done to my child?" Sesshomaru hissed with his fangs clearly showing. Poison started to flow from his claws into her neck. She started to squirm out of his grip and when that didn't work she started swinging her claws at him to no prevail.

"I should degut you now, but I think I will let my poison do the killing. You will die a slow painful death." Sesshomaru said with a growl.

He threw her down and she started panting for air. Her healer was done healing Rin and quickly ran to be with her master.

"Get her out of here before I change my mind." Sesshomaru growled to the healer.

Akina's healer quickly helped her master to her feet and started to walk away.

Sesshomaru told six guards to escort them out of his lands and if they did not leave quickly enough they had his permission to kill them both.

Sesshomaru quickly picked up Rin and held her tight. "Are you alright? Of course you are not. How could I have let this happen? I should have known what was going on. I have failed you my child." Sesshomaru whispered softly to the girl as he cradled her.

Rin looked at him and smiled sweetly as she did many times. "Rin is ok Sesshomaru-sama." She replied so softly that he almost didn't hear her. She put her hand on his cheek as to comfort him. A tear streamed down her cheek. "I have no flowers for my friend now." Rin whispered again.

He looked down and saw the flowers Rin had picked for the miko were smashed in the ground. He said "I will gather some flowers and we will take them to your miko." With Rin in one hand he knelt and pulled some daisies and laid them in the basket. "We have flowers now. Are you ready to go to the well?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Rin smiled at him. "Yes….and thank you for picking the flowers for Rin." She said with a pained smile.

'I hope that human (Kagome) will hurry up and get her ass back here.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he lifted them both in the air with his cloud. He knew she was the only one who could give him back his Rin.

**_The next chapters I think you guys will like…..keep reading……review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha. Readers, I am thinking you will like this chapter.**_

**_Chapter twelve_**: Halloween

Weeks had passed and fall had set in. The Leaves were now on the ground and they displayed a beautiful orange, brown and yellow. Kagome found that she loved jogging this time of year because of the fresh scent of the air. She didn't realize how fast she was running and before she knew it she was standing in front of her house again.

She stretched and sat on the front porch and watched the sun come up. She wondered what everyone was doing right now back in the feudal era. They were probably sleeping under the stars like she used to love to do. She knew she would be returning soon and she was almost ready. She had gathered three duffle bags of stuff to take with her.

She had gifts for everyone. She had even bought herself one too. It was an MP3 player. Ayano had downloaded all her CD's to a MP3 disc. She bought a ton of batteries too. She wanted to see the look on Shippo and Rin's face when they heard music from today's time. She had a couple of toys and two soft fuzzy blankets for Rin and Shippo. She bought Sango a beautiful black and salmon kimono. For Inuyasha she got him a sterling silver pocket knife with his name engraved on it. For Miroku she got a blessed Buddha coin. For Kaede she got a medicine ingredient book. She even got something for the "stuck on himself" Sesshomaru. She got him a history book about great Kings and their lands. She had thought of buying him a book called "Manners for Dummies" but he would probably kill her.

After the sun rose Kagome got up and got the keys to her grandfather's station wagon and left for Terasu and Nara's house for her training. She knew that she had already learned all she needed to learn but she still enjoyed training with them. When she got to their house she felt sadness come over her. She knew that her days here were numbered and that she would be saying goodbye soon. Terasu was waiting for her when she pulled in the driveway just as he did every morning.

"Good morning Kagome. Are you ready to kick my butt this morning?" Terasu asked.

"Yup, but I will take it easy on you since this is my last day of training and all." Kagome replied with a smile.

"So you have definitely decided to leave next week huh?" Terasu asked.

"Yeah, I want to get back before the winter comes. I've been gone almost five months and I miss my pup very badly." Kagome replied.

"Well, if it makes any difference, I think you are ready. You have exceeded my expectations and I could not be more proud. I could not have asked for a better student or friend." Terasu stated with a smile

"Thank you, so very much. I couldn't have done it without you guys. I am indebted to you and Nara for all that you have done for me." Kagome said as she bowed to her sensei.

Terasu smiled. "Well lets get started, shall we?"

Terasu gave everything he had into this last day of training and Kagome was always one step ahead of him. This made him very proud. He knew she would be a powerful opponent when it came time to protect her self. When they were finished they bowed at one another and then a hugged.

"You will be greatly missed Kagome-san." Terasu said with sadness on his face.

Before Kagome could respond Ayano came in screaming "Kagome…Kagome….your not going to believe this. We just got invited to the hottest ticket in town."

Kagome looked at Terasu with a smile and Terasu waved his hand and said "Go on… have some fun."

Kagome bowed again and raised her head with a smile and then took off running with Ayano.

"What tickets are you talking about?" Kagome asked with excitement.

"Well as you know Halloween is two days away from now and Masaie, the hottest guy and the richest guy in town, is throwing a costume party. He rented a club in the city and we got invited. Isn't that great?" Ayano squealed with excitement.

"That's sounds fantastic. My family is leaving tomorrow and they will be gone the entire weekend anyway and I won't have anything to do but finish my packing. Well, what are we waiting for we better hit the mall for our costumes." Kagome said with a grin from ear to ear.

Kagome and Ayano got to the costume store and they were almost out of everything. Ayano decided to be a French maid and Kagome decided to be more feline and picked up some cat ears and a cat's tail. When they were done Kagome took Ayano home and went home herself. She needed to get some more packing done.

_**Two days later…..Halloween**_

Rin had caught a cold and wasn't feeling well. Sesshomaru had a healer and a medicine woman pay the child a visit but both recommended the same thing, rest and lots of fluids. He stayed by her side most of the time. She had been so frail before getting sick that he did not want to leave her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered with a stuffed up nose and a cough.

"Yes Rin?"

"Today is the seventh day. Can I still go to the well?" Rin asked.

"No not today, Rin. You must get well first." Sesshomaru answered.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, she will be waiting for them and (cough…cough) if we don't send them then she will think we forgot her and then (cough she will never come back to Rin." Rin pleaded.

"Do not excite yourself, Rin. I will take the miko her flowers. Will this make Rin feel better?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Thank You Sesshomaru-sama, I knew I could count on you." Rin said as she turned over and cuddled in with her pillow and fell asleep.

'_How do I get myself into this shit? I have become a human errand runner. I am the Lord of the Western Lands not a delivery boy! Damn that child. What does she have over this Sesshomaru? Nothing! That's what. Now where is that damn basket?_' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Before he left he had told the healer and the medicine woman to stay with her and advised his guards to keep a look out for any trouble because he would be gone for awhile. He picked the last of the daisies that grew. Winter was near and the flowers were starting to dwindle. His cloud formed and he disappeared in the sky.

Shortly there after, he landed feet away from the well. He bent forward and smelled to see if the miko was there. He could not smell anything. He dropped the flowers into the well and watched the blue light suck them in. He bent forward to pick up the miko's scent but nothing. This angered him.

'Had _she forgotten them? Had something happened to her? Was she coming back?_' Sesshomaru was asking himself as his heart was pounding with fear and anger. Before he even thought about it he jumped down into the well but he never hit the ground. A cold surrounded him, then darkness. Just then as if someone turned on the lights he could see that he was standing on the ground inside the well. He looked up and could see what was left of the sunlight. But he knew that he was no longer in the same place he was moments ago. He looked down and his arm that had regenerated was lightly glowing. He watched as the pink light started to disappear. He then remembered what the old women had said. "She is now a part of you."

He jumped out of the well and was surprised to be in an old building of some sort. That's when the smell hit him. It was awful. It was the smell of pollution and humans; Tons and Tons of humans. He opened the door to the barn. He was definitely not in the same place. He then picked up a familiar scent one of lavender and vanilla. '_The miko'_ he thought to himself. He followed her scent to the house where he saw a light coming from the second story. He leaped to the balcony. There was music, load music, coming from the room and the window was slightly cracked just enough for Sesshomaru to see in.

Kagome was sitting on her stool in her new strapless black lace bra and her matching bikini underwear. She was putting on her makeup and singing along with her music.

Sesshomaru had to take a second glance to make sure it was the miko. She had changed dramatically. Her hair was no longer wild but now very straight and her body had changed. He noticed her curves had changed and how muscular she had become. Kagome finished her makeup and got up to start putting her clothes on when the phone rang.

A low growl started up in Sesshomaru's throat as he saw her stand. She was so beautiful. And those garments hugged and defined her every curve. That's when something caught his eye. She had a jewel on her belly button. He felt himself harden and a little more constricted in his pants.

"Hello? Yeah I am almost ready. Yes I will be ready when you get here. Ok see you soon. Bye!" Kagome said into the phone before hanging it up.

'_Why is she talking to that black box_?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

He watched as she slid on a pear of black jeans that didn't even come close to covering her abdomen. Then she slid into a leopard print top and pulled up the straps and tied it around her neck. Kagome then sat on her bed and put on both of her black high healed boots which were very interesting to Sesshomaru. She then grabbed her headband with fake cat ears on them and placed it on her head and grabbed a fake tale and attached it to her jeans.

He then heard a honking sound and watched as Kagome grabbed a small black bag and ran out the door. He leaped from the balcony to see the strange carriage with no horses and with two bright lights in front of it.

'_Hmm, that is the weirdest carriage and where are the horses?'_ He asked himself. He watched as Kagome got into the car and it left. He was surprised at how fast it moved. He had to take flight to catch up. He stayed high enough as to not let anyone see him. There were tons of these carriages and more and more humans.

The car came to a stop after ten minutes and Kagome and another female stepped out of the carriage and entered a building with loud music coming from inside. He thought his ears would break. He noticed that all the humans were dressed up in costumes. He looked down at himself and figured no one would notice his strange attire. After a moment he slipped in the building.

There were humans crammed in this place. It was smoky and loud. He spotted Kagome and her friend sitting at a table across from him. He did not want her to see him so he stayed in the background watching her every move.

'_Why is this human so interesting to me? She means nothing to me, yet I am drawn to her. This is stupid. I will never care for a human_.' He thought to himself. He got up to leave when something caught his eye, something that he didn't like. A male had just walked up to Kagome and put his hand on her back. Sesshomaru growled and felt the anger building within him.

Masaie walked up behind Kagome and put his hand on her back which took Kagome by surprise.

"Hi Ayano! Who is your lovely friend?" Masaie asked as he looked down at Kagome.

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Masaie!" Ayano responded with a smile.

"Hello Kagome, would you care to dance?" He asked

"Not right now, but I'll take a reign check?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Sure. I will take you up on that later!" He said before walking away.

A slight grin came to Sesshomaru's lips as he saw Kagome reject the male. He watched as the male walked away. '_Stay away from her'_ he said to himself.

The male moved to the back of room and leaned against a wall and turned to look back at Kagome. Sesshomaru watched as the male stared at his miko. Yes "his" miko. Sesshomaru had his eyes set on her first. He knew he would have to keep a close eye on this male.

Masaie was a man who was not used to rejection and had a reputation for being with many women. He did not take it well when she turned him down. '_You will be mine tonight, whether you like it or not._' He thought to himself as he watched her. What he didn't know is that a certain yokai was watching him.

Kagome and her friend got up to dance to what seemed to be a popular song. The dance floor was packed. Sesshomaru stayed in place watching the male.

Masaie had seen Kagome get up and go to the dance floor. This upset him because she had turned him down but yet went and danced with her friend. He saw his opportunity. He walked over to their table and pulled out a vile of liquid and dropped two drops of the fluid into her drink and walked away.

Sesshomaru had seen the whole thing. '_What is he putting in her drink_?' It took everything he had not to rip the man's throat out right then and there. But if he moved Kagome would see him. He waited.

Kagome came back to sit down with her friend and they all started sipping on their drinks. At first nothing was happening. Sesshomaru wondered what the male had done to her drink. But then Kagome put her head in her hands and her friend became concerned.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Ayano asked with worry.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little light headed is all. I forgot to eat today." Kagome replied.

Another gentleman came up and asked Ayano if she would like to dance.

"Are you sure your going to be ok, Kagome?" Ayano asked as if asking for her permission to dance with the male and leave her alone.

"Oh, yeah I will be fine, go have fun!" Kagome assured with a smile.

Ayano took the man's hand and went to the dance floor. Kagome lost vision of Ayano in the crowd of dancers. She began to feel like she was either going to pass out or vomit. She grabbed her purse and was prepared to go outside when a she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Masaie asked.

"Yeah I ……think ..so. I feel a little diz….." was all Kagome got out before she collapsed in his arms.

Masaie picked her up bridal style and walked her outside the club. He took her to his Lincoln Navigator which was parked in the back of the club. It already had the back seats laid down. He opened the back hatch with his remote and laid the lifeless Kagome down.

Sesshomaru watched the whole thing. He had seen Kagome faint and the male carry her out of the club. He followed behind but never loosing sight of the two. Outside he had seen the male lay Kagome down in the back of another carriage. This one was larger than the one she had come in.

Masaie started to unbutton her pants and pull up her top to get a better view of her breasts. Kagome laid there lifeless, not knowing what was happening to her. That's when he heard an animalistic growl from behind him. He turned quickly around and saw two glowing red eyes.

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat. "Do you know what happens to men who touch what does not belong to them?" Sesshomaru hissed at him with his fangs dripping with venum and his eyes burning with fire.

"Hey man I'm…I'm…sorry, I …I…didn't know she was yours. Please don't kill me." Masaie cried.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat and threw him against a light poll and knocked him out cold. He looked down at Kagome and pulled her into his arms bridal style and looked down on her. She was still alive and appeared to be breathing normal. His cloud appeared and he headed back to Kagome's home with her snuggled up in his arms.

He landed on her balcony and opened her slider. He gently laid her on the bed. He looked down on her while she appeared to be in a deep sleep. He sat on the bed next to her and took each one of her legs and unzipped her boots and slid them off. On her door hung what appeared to be some sort of pajamas.

He pulled it off of the door and walked back to her bed. He undid her pants and slid them off. He then pulled her up to his chest and untied her shirt and pulled it over her head and laid her back down. She was beautiful. He looked her over when the jewel caught his eye. He looked it and a grin came to his lips. The crescent moon hung from her belly button.

'_She carries my mark on her. How interesting_!' he thought to himself. He pulled her pajama over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. He then took a blanket and laid it over her.

He got up and walked around her room looking at all of her things. Her time was so different than his. She had so many nic nacs and gadgets. He then noticed the three navy blue duffle bags under the bed. He pulled them out and looked at them. They were filled with clothes and wrapped packages as if she were taking a long trip soon.

'_She is coming back to us and it appears to be soon._' He thought to himself. He then took a seat on her stool. He turned to look at her mirror and noticed a piece of paper that had Kagome's image on it. He pulled it down from the mirror and touched it.

'_How odd is this painting? It looks so real_.' He put the picture in his kimono and turned to watch the beauty sleep.

The sun started to come up and Kagome was starting to stir and moan in her sleep. This eased his concern. '_She is going to be ok_.' He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru didn't want her to see him so he slipped onto her balcony and jumped down. He headed for the well. He jumped down into the well and felt the same coldness and darkness as he had before. When he felt the ground he looked up and could see the trees as the sun was starting to come up. He leaped to the top only to find Inuyasha standing there.

"What the hell? How did you…You didn't …." Inuyasha started growling.

"Calm yourself hanyou, this Sesshomaru did nothing that would concern you." Sesshomaru stated.

"If I find out you did anything to _my_ Kagome, I will…."

"You will do nothing. That miko does not belong to you anymore. She does not carry your mark. You have marked another. Are you in need of reminding?" Sesshomaru hissed as he cut off Inuyasha.

"Feh! She might not be _my_ mate but she is not even your friend." Inuyasha stated with his arms crossed.

"Things have a way of changing…..brother." Sesshomaru said with a smirk of gratification. He was enjoying the rise he was getting from the hanyou.

"See you soon Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as the cloud formed beneath his feet and disappeared once again in the sky.

Inuyasha got a funny feeling in his stomach and a little nauseated. He knew he would have to deal with Kagome's devastation of him choosing Kikyo when she returned. But he never realized it would be him that would have to deal with her choosing another.

**_Ok guys, I hope you liked it. Do you like it so far? Let me know and review. Oh, I will be updated again soon_**.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alright, alright….I am updating another two chapters….these two chaps I am dedicating to my reviewers…candygirl, All Things Anime, Megan Consoer, Mirage and Mirokiki, and Sinthetik Angel. Thanks everyone. I will update again maybe in two or three days.**_

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha….**_

**_Chapter thirteen_**: Kagome's goodbye

Kagome opened her eyes and had a terrible headache. She didn't remember leaving the club. She had no idea how she got there or how she got in her pajamas.

'_What the hell happened last night_?' She thought to herself as she pulled herself out of bed and went to splash some cold water on her face. Just then the door bell rang. She walked slowly down the stairs due to the banging headache.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"I'm coming….I'm coming pleeeeease just stop ringing that damn door." Kagome whimpered with her eyes squinting from the pain.

She opened the door and Ayano was standing there with her eyes all swollen. She looked like she had been crying.

"Oh my god, thank Kami your ok." Ayano cried and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I have been looking for you all night. Do you have any idea what happened last night. We thought you were dead."

"What happened? I don't know how I got here and my head is killing me." Kagome said.

"Last night when I got done dancing I came back to the table and you were gone. I looked everywhere for you. I went outside and found Masaie was unconscious in the parking lot. When he woke up he started crying like he saw a ghost or something. He said he had taken you out to the car and someone attacked him. He said it was a monster with red eyes and white hair and fangs. Between you and I, we know what it was. It was a demon. I thought it night be your Inuyasha. Maybe he brought you here." Ayano stated.

Kagome turned and ran upstairs ignoring her pounding headache and Ayano followed.

'_Was Inuyasha here_?' She looked around for clues. She didn't smell him. However her room did smell of familiar musk. She looked around her room.

'_My picture is gone! Wait…. why did he just leave? He usually would lay next to me until I woke up.'_ "I don't know what is going on Ayano, but I am thinking it might be time for me to go back." Kagome stated

"There's something else I need to tell you about last night." Ayano said with a little hesitation. "Well, when Masaie stood up last night a vile fell from his jacket. I think he drugged you with the intent of taking advantage of you. I am sorry Kagome. I should have stayed with you. I am so sorry." Ayano said with tears starting to fall down her cheek.

Kagome's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She did not know how far Masaie went before she was saved by another unknown person, most likely Inuyasha.

"Don't cry Ayano, I am fine. It is not your fault. I don't think Masaie got very far with me. Please do not cry." Kagome said softly as she hugged her friend.

"My family is coming home this morning and I do not want them to know about this, ok?" Kagome pleaded.

"Of course not!" Ayano assured.

"Good, I need another huge favor from you." Kagome asked.

"Anything, you can count on me. What is it?" Ayano asked as she sat on the bed next to Kagome.

"I need to go back…..tonight. But I want everyone over for one last meal before I leave." Kagome said with her head down.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to leave tonight?" Ayano asked.

"Yes, I know I am ready. I'm stronger and more confident now than I have ever been. Last night Inuyasha saved my life. Maybe he has made his choice and is waiting for me. I know that I am ready even if his choice is Kikyo. I need to resolve this. I cannot wait anymore."

"I know you are. I am just going to miss you." Ayano said as she leaned into Kagome to give her another hug. "Don't worry, my parents and I will be here." Ayano insisted.

"Thanks, tell them dinner at 3pm. I know it is early but I have a feeling it is going to be a long goodbye. Plus I want to make it through the well before sundown." Kagome said with a smile as she stood to her feet.

Kagome walked Ayano out and she went up to finish packing her things. She already had almost everything packed. Just a few odds and ends were left. Kagome then heard her mother's car pull into the driveway. Her heart sank. She knew her family would be devastated but supportive at the same time.

Kagome went downstairs to greet them. Everyone hugged and Kagome helped them carry in their bags.

"How was your trip mom?" Kagome asked.

"Fine dear, how was your party?" Her mother relied.

"It was great." Kagome lied. "Hey mom, I have to tell you something and I think you will need to sit down for this."

Her mothers face became one of concern as she took a seat. "What is it Kagome?"

"Mom, I am going back…..tonight. I need you to understand. I think Inuyasha has been here. I need to find out if everything is ok. I mean, I am sure it is. But for once I am strong enough to deal with all of this. I am ready. I want to go before I loose my nerve. Do you understand?" Kagome asked softly

"Oh my Kagome, I wish you would stay a little longer, but yes, I do understand." Her mother said as she took Kagome's hands into hers. "I am so proud of you, and if Inuyasha does not choose you, then he is a damn fool."

"Mom! I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome gasped and started laughing "You are right though!" Kagome said through her laughter.

The night went well. Her mother made all of Kagome's favorites. They all talked like they knew each other forever. Kagome went upstairs and touched up her makeup and hair. She slipped into her new black leather outfit and steal toe combat boots. She then took her two swords and placed them in the empty sheaves attached to a sling around her back that Terasu had made especially for her.

"Wow, you look stunning Kagome." Ayano complemented.

"You think so?" Kagome asked looking down at herself.

"Know so!"

Kagome gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. You helped me transform from a girl to a woman. I will never forget that." Kagome said with a smile.

When she was finished getting ready Ayano helped Kagome carry the bags downstairs and then to the well. Everyone stood there with their eyes in disbelief. Kagome was stunning. Her mother realized how much she had changed over the past few months. She really is a woman now. Everyone gathered around the well saying their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, if the well will permit it, I will be back!" Kagome stated. She hugged everyone and dropped one bag at a time and they all disappeared with a blue light. She turned to her mother and kissed her on her cheek.

"Goodbye!" was the last thing she said. Kagome turned and leaped into the well.

Review for me….keep on reading…..


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok, you wanted to know what Inuyasha's response is well I hope you like it….mmm doesn't he wish his girl was hot like her..doesn't he wish his girl was a freak like her?….hee heee!!!**_

_**FYI: Don't own Inuyasha**_

**_Chapter Fourteen:_** Kagome's return

Kagome picked up her duffle bags and threw them to the top of the well. Sango had seen the blue light coming from the well and started screaming for Miroku, Shippo and Kaede.

"Look, the well….it is glowing. It is Kagome everyone! Kagome is back!" Sango screamed as she ran towards the well.

Sango had seen the bags fly from the well. One, two….three bags. Then she could see the girls hands come from the inside of the well. Then Kagome's head popped out.

Sango screamed. "Kagome, Oh my god is it really you!"

Kagome leaped from the well. "Yup it is me! Where is everyone?" Kagome asked with anticipation.

"They are coming they will be here any second." Sango said while studying the new Kagome that stood before her. "Why Kagome what is _this _you have on and **WOW**, you have changed. Your body…**WOW**…you look incredible." Sango admired as she circled Kagome checking her out.

"Thanks Sango, I have been training and working really hard. I guess you could say I have worked a little on my image too." Kagome said while giggling.

"Training huh? Well whatever it is… it sure does agree with you. Are these swords?" Sango asked pointing at the sheaves on Kagome's back. Is this the type of training you were doing" Sango asked.

"I will tell you all about it when I …."

Just then she saw Shippo running as fast as his little legs would carry him to her. She took off in a sprint and caught him mid air as he leaped into the air.

"Kagome, is it really you?" Shippo screamed in excitement.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, it sure is. Oh my, how you have grown." Kagome said as she put him down.

Shippo smiled with pride.

Miroku came running up behind Shippo and grabbed Kagome around the waist and spun her around. Kagome squealed with happiness.

"I am so glad you came back. We have missed you!" Miroku said as he brought Kagome back to her feet.

"Kagome, how nice to see ye again." Kaede said. Kagome turned and saw Kaede standing behind her and she wrapped her arms around the old woman.

"Oh. It is nice to see you too." Kagome said as she hugged her.

Miroku grabbed two of Kagome's bags and started for Kaede's hut. Kagome picked up the last bag and started to follow behind him.

"There is so many things to tell you I don't know where to start." Sango said with a smile.

Well start anywhere, I am dying to hear it all." Kagome replied.

"Well for starters…..Miroku and I are expecting a child." Sango said grinning from ear to ear.

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious? Wow, you have got to tell me everything!" Kagome squealed with joy.

They talked for a good hour out front of Kaede's hut. Sango had told Kagome all about her and Miroku. Kagome told her about her training and her new clothes. Sango started to giggle when Kagome told her about the lingerie.

"That reminds me, I have gifts for all of you. I have something special for Inuyasha too!

Hey where is he anyway. I thought for sure he would be here waiting. I think he paid me a visit last night and has been sending me flowers." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhh, Kagome….Umm, there is something I need to tell you, and I don't know how to tell you this but. Inuyasha is no longer here with us. He and Kikyo live in a hut outside the village. I am sorry….I am so sorry." Sango as tears filled her eyes.

Kagome put her head down but fought back tears. She exhaled and lifted her face in confusion. "That doesn't make sense, Your telling me he has mated been mated to Kikyo. And yet he has been sending me flowers…and…and even came to visit me last night. He is still a two timing…"

"Kagome, no you have it wrong. It was not Inuyasha who sent the flowers and it was most definitely not Inuyasha last night." Sango advised.

"Then who? Sango tell me!" Kagome demanded.

"No, I don't want to. You will freak!" Sango replied.

'Who was able to come through the well? Who saved her? Who was in her bedroom? Who changed her clothes?' her thoughts were becoming frantic.

"Tell me now Sango, I need to know!" Kagome demanded

"Ok, but don't scream. It was Sesshomaru!" Sango squinted her eyes, waiting for Kagome to start yelling.

Kagome sat there for a minute taking it all in. "Ohhhh nooooo it wasn't! Uh uhn, no way!" She said firmly.

"Yes, yes it was. Saw it with my own two eyes. Even Inuyasha caught him coming out of the well. He was pissed." Sango advised.

Kagome's knees started to buckle. Sango caught her before she fell. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't the love of her life, it was the intolerable, miserable, stuck up, self centered, human hating, Lord of all Lords Sesshomaru? It was too much to take in.

"Look Kagome, for the most part there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. It all started a week after you left. Rin really missed you and she wanted to send you your favorite flowers, hoping you would get them and then you would come back. When they saw the flowers disappear they figured that you must have gotten them. Well after that, Rin was pretty insistent that Sesshomaru bring her every week. She didn't want you to forget about her." Sango explained

"Rin sent me the flowers? Wow, now it makes sense. I thought this whole time it was Inuyasha. I was wondering why he never came for me and instead only flowers in his stead. And after all this time, it wasn't even him to begin with. He was with Kikyo." Kagome said as if she were concentrating. "But that doesn't explain what Sesshomaru was doing in my time." Kagome said puzzled.

"I am not sure. But I know that since you left, Rin has gotten sick and when he was here last night, Rin was not with him." Sango said.

"Do you think she is ok? Do you think that he came looking for me to save her? But that doesn't make sense. He didn't stick around to say anything to me or even drag me back here. This doesn't make sense."

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"Tomorrow I will head for the Western Lands. I need to make sure my little Rin is ok." Kagome answered.

_**Outside the village**_

Inuyasha caught a sent in the wind of lavender and vanilla. "Kagome!" he said under his breath. 'Is she back?' he asked himself.

Kikyo looked at him "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I think she is back. Stay here. If it is her, I need to talk to her alone." Inuyasha demanded.

"I understand." Kikyo said as she put her head down. She wasn't sure what Inuyasha was going to do or to say to her. It made her feel insecure because she knew he harbored deep feelings for Kagome.

Inuyasha started to run to the village. 'What will I say to her? How will I explain what I have done? Will she forgive me?' Inuyasha asked himself. He was excited and scared to see her. He picked up speed for the excitement was taking over the fear.

_**Back in the village**_

Kagome wanted to feel like old times so she started to climb the tree her and Inuyasha used to sleep in. She got high enough that it scared Sango.

"You be careful up there, don't fall." Sango shouted.

Kagome looked down at her with a smile. From a distance back she could hear Inuyasha yelling for Sango.

"Sango...is she here? Is Kagome back?" Inuyasha came up to Sango in a light sprint.

"Well it took you long enough. I figured you would have been here an hour or so ago." Sango replied.

"WELL, IS SHE HERE?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Sango pointed up to the tree. Inuyasha looked up and what he saw was not what he expected. When Kagome left, yeah she was pretty, but yet still just a girl. What he saw was now was a beautiful goddess. She was looking down on him with her long black hair blowing in the wind. She had a tight form fitting black outfit that was showing every curve of her body. Her stomach was bare except for the sparkle of some sort of jewel. Her top was low cut and hugged her breast tightly giving him an eyeful of cleavage. Her pants were below the hip bone showing off her round hips. She was sexy as hell. Inuyasha swallowed the large lump in his throat. '_This is going to be harder than I thought._' He said to himself.

"Hello Inuyasha. Aren't you going to welcome me back?" Kagome asked.

"Hi." Was all Inuyasha could get out without his tongue falling out.

Kagome started to climb down the tree and he watched as every one of her muscles contracted showing him how fit she had become. Her pants hugged her muscular thighs. Once she was close enough to the ground she jumped out of the tree. She started to walk toward him. Her face had changed a little. Where there once was chubby cheeks; now stood high cheek bones and a slender jaw. '_She still has her luscious lips though_' he thought to himself.

"Are you going to say something or stare at my body all night long?" Kagome asked.

"It is nice to see you Kagome. Uh… how have you been? Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that was a stupid question. '_She apparently is doing fine without you_.' He thought to himself.

"It is nice to see you too, Inuyasha. To answer your questions, yes I am fine and feeling better than ever. Sango tells me you are doing well." Kagome said with a smirk.

He had forgotten how beautiful her brown eyes are. So many times he had gotten lost in them. "Yeah, uh… I have been doing ok!" Inuyasha said trying to dance around the inevitable.

"So I hear you and Kikyo have a place outside the village?" Kagome said knowing he was going to blow.

Inuyasha turned bright red. He looked at Sango who had a grin from ear to ear. '_Bitch, she just had to ruin this for me._' He thought.

Sango had been waiting to see his face when Kagome confronted him. But this was even better. Her best friend came back and is as sexy as ever. Now not only is she seeing him be confronted, but watching him drool over the girl he will never have was gratifying. 'Such sweet satisfaction!' She thought to herself.

"Um, can we talk in private? Inuyasha asked.

"Sure!" Kagome turned around and started to walk to the other side of the village with Inuyasha following close behind her.

When she turned Inuyasha had noticed the two swords in sheaves on her back. '_What is she doing with swords?_' He asked himself. He was soon distracted by her body's movement as she walked. The way her hips swayed. '_Stay in control of yourself. You belong to another._' He kept telling himself. The moon was reflecting off of her hair which was now straight and shiny. Her bottom filled out the back of her pants so beautifully. He wanted so badly to take her down and make sweet love to her. '_Stay in control Inuyasha'_ he said as the he felt his body fill with fire.

Kagome could feel the heat of his stairs all over her body. She turned and saw him staring at her backside. She came to a stop and turned around to face him so fast he smashed right into her. She would have fallen back but he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. Kagome stood there in his arms looking into his golden eyes. She almost forgot about Kikyo. Almost!

"Inuyasha? … Inuyasha…you can let me go now." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha didn't want to let her go. He couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't until he felt her fidget in his arms and heard her squeal in discomfort did he lessen his loose on her.

"Inuyasha you're hurting me." Kagome said as she squirmed in his arms.

He let her go. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh…hurt you." Inuyasha said while turning red and scratching his head.

"What has gotten into you? You were starting to scare me." Kagome said as she rubbed her arms.

"I don't know, I guess I am just a little surprised by the way you look!" he said as he started to get frustrated at her for making him get all goo goo over her.

"What the hell is wrong with the way I look? Other guys like the way I look." Kagome shouted at him.

"Oh do they? I suppose Sesshomaru is one of those guys you are talking about." Inuyasha shouted back at her.

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "What are you accusing me of? Just spit it out!"

"I saw my stupid brother come out of the well. I know he came to see you and now I see you are wearing his mark on you stomach." Inuyasha yelled back at her. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Kagome looked down at her stomach. "Oh, I see. You think I have been sneaking around on you with your brother. Does this make you angry Inuyasha? Does it bother you that I might find comfort in another man's arms? Let me tell you something. I would not need to sneak around. I have nothing to hide. I belong to no one. I can't cheat on a man who belongs to another, now can I? You have no reason to be angry with me Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically.

He knew she was right. How could he get mad at her when he was with Kikyo? He could also smell she still had her innocence, which for now was a small comfort to him. Even though he had chosen another over her, he couldn't bare the thought of another man touching her.

"Your right! I did choose another. Then you come back dressed like this, making me feel all …. Hey! Why did you have to go and change so much anyways? And what are these?" He pointed to her swords. "You can hurt yourself with these!" Inuyasha stated as he inspected her swords.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe how pig headed you can be. For one, I have changed because I grew up. I am a woman not a child. If I am doing **_something_** to you, well that sounds like a personal problem. Two, I know that swords are dangerous. And just so you know I have been trained well enough to kick even your sorry ass with them." Kagome said with a smirk of sarcasm.

"So, you were trained? Is this how come your body is so different?" Inuyasha asked as he formed her shape with his hands in a seductive manner.

Kagome stepped up close to him… so close her chest was pressing into his chest. She put an arm around his neck and lifted her chin so they were nose to nose. She parted her lips and looked up into his eyes. She leaned even closer until her lips touched his so softly. She parted her lips a little more and ran her tongue across his bottom lip and took it into her mouth and lightly sucked on it and let him go. "Inuyasha?" She whispered with her lips still tickling him like a feather.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. "This is what it could have been like. I would have done anything for you….to you." She released her hand from around his neck. "Think of me when you are fucking her tonight." Kagome smiled and walked away.

Inuyasha turned red with anger and frustration. "Where do you think you are going Kagome? We are not finished." Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes, we are and not that it is any of your business but I am headed to the Western Lands." Kagome said with her back still turned to him.

"What do you mean the Western Lands? So you are involved with my brother. I should have known after what you said about the hot springs that day!" Inuyasha was still yelling to her backside following shortly behind her.

Kagome stopped but did not look at him. "I have not given myself to anyone…..yet. Sweet dreams Inuyasha." and walked away.

Kagome went back to the village and Inuyasha went back to Kikyo. He still couldn't get her off of his mind. Her kiss had left him hard with passion. When he got back to his hut he did exactly what Kagome said to do. He fucked Kikyo and wished it was Kagome that was under him.

When Kagome reached the village Sango was waiting for her. When Kagome told her what took place, she laughed so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"So you're really going to see Rin, huh?" Sango asked.

"I have too. But I also need to see Sesshomaru; to clear up a few things. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked as she was going through one of her bags. "I have brought gifts for all of you and I would like you to give Shippo one of his in the morning. Tell him I will be back in a couple of days. Can you do this for me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, but you'll owe me one." Sango said with a smile

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Kagome smiled back.

Kagome pulled a small black leather backpack from her duffle bag and put in some necessities, a change of clothes and Rin and Sesshomaru's gift in it. She then tossed it over her shoulder and hugged Sango goodbye.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Sango asked with concern

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I will see you in a few days ok?" Kagome insured.

Sango nodded and hugged Kagome goodbye. "Ok, be careful though, there are still a lot of demons around."

"I will. Goodbye." Kagome said with a wave and ran into the darkness.

**_Hope you liked it…review. I am typing my assets off. Thanks for all your support. Will have another chapter up in a couple of days…promise_**.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews. I will be one of those writers who will update often. This has been a lot of fun and I really enjoy entertaining you. So here is one more_**…..

**_FYI: I do not own Inuyasha_**…

**_Chapter fifteen_**: Welcome to the Western Lands

Kagome ran for hours through out the night with little breaks for water. She knew she was close but her legs were growing a little tired. She stopped at a clearing, thinking it would be a good place to get some rest. She sat under a tree and turned off her flashlight. The sun was starting to rise and she could see a little better now. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when she heard something in the bushes. It was to her left. No it was to her right. Whispers came from all around. They started to surround her. Kagome could hear them.

"Is this the miko?" (voice one from right)

"Mmm, must be." (voice two)

"She is the one from the village. She must be the one. Everyone surround her, we cannot let her get away." (voice one again)

"Who is there?" Kagome demanded as she stood to her feet.

She could hear some of them growling low in their throats. "I demand you to show yourselves, if you are not too scared of a little lonely miko." Kagome taunted.

She pulled both of her swords out and twirled them in her hands, waiting. Six demons came out from the bushes. She could see that they all had orange hair and green eyes. Each had black stripes marking their faces. To Kagome they resembled tigers.

"What is it I can do for you boys? Do you need healing or a little purification?" Kagome asked with a smile. Her swords were still twirling in her hands.

"You think you can defeat us, human? Akina-sama has been growing impatient." A tall tiger yokai hissed.

"I do not know your Akina-sama, but what does she want from me?" Kagome asked.

"Why, she wants your head. We are here to bring it to her." Another hissed.

"Well if you think you can defeat this human, bring it on!" Kagome yelled as she lunged forward with her swords twirling one above her head and one at her side. She started to spin and brought one of her swords down with accuracy and speed slicing one of the tiger's neck and turning and injecting the one behind her in the chest with her other sword. It was so fast the others didn't even see it. The two yokai fell to the ground. Kagome still spinning her swords started to glow a dark pink. '_Two down and four to go_.' Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru was doing his normal morning tour of his lands. All seemed quiet until something caught his eye. There was a pink light coming from the trees to the east of him. This angered him. It was forbidden to come to his lands without his permission.

Whosoever did so would pay with their life.

As Sesshomaru descended, he could see that four yokai had a female surrounded and for what he could see the female was doing a damn good job defending herself. The smell of blood was thick in the air due to the two dead yokai lying on the sides of the woman.

'_Who is this female? Her scent is familiar but I am not sure. She is human. Her body is so…_.'(He seen her spin around and that is when he saw it. The jewel on her belly button)

"Kagome!" He growled.

All four of the yokai leaped for her at the same time. Kagome leaped forward at one striking him in the chest with her sword. She spun around and pulled two daggers from her ankle holsters and nailed two out of the three in the neck. But while the two fell to the ground the third came up and grabbed her by the throat catching her off guard. He hissed through his teeth while lifting her off of the ground by her neck.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru growled behind the yokai.

The tiger yokai turned and smiled at Sesshomaru then he began to laugh. "Will you kill me over a human, Lord Sesshomaru?"

While the yokai had his head turned to Sesshomaru he did not notice that Kagome's eyes began to glow a deep pink, almost purple. "Excuse me… but my name… is Kagome and you are….. purified!" Kagome choked out.

The yokai turned to see Kagome's eyes and gasped. Kagome lifted her hands as they lit into pink flames and came down hard on his face. He was purified immediately. She watched as he turned to dust. When the yokai disappeared Kagome closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

Sesshomaru was in awe. He had never seen a human take a yokai before, yet alone six. '_How is this possible_?' He asked himself. Then more questions came to him. '_What was this miko doing in his lands and who are these yokais? Why were they after the miko?'_ He walked around to look at the dead. These were Tiger yokai.

"Human, stand up." He demanded

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there with a look of distaste. She stood and faced him.

"Why are these Tiger yokai after you? Sesshomaru hissed.

"I do not know Sesshomaru. They cornered me here when I was resting." Kagome answered honestly.

"You will address this Sesshomaru as your Lord. I am the ruler of these lands and you will show me your respect. Is that clear wench?"

Kagome looked at him with anger. "Forgive me Lord of all Lords!"

"Did these yokai say anything to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why does it matter, they were apparently after me and that makes this my problem." Kagome replied.

"Do not tell me what is or is not my problem. You have brought bloodshed in my lands and you will answer my question. NOW!" he yelled.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned red with anger. "They said that someone by the name of Akina wanted my head. I think they are mistaken. I do not know anyone by that name." Kagome blurted out.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the name Kagome had mentioned. '_Was Akina still alive? What does she want Kagome's head for?_' He asked himself. He would have to look into this. He would not take it lightly if someone wanted to do him harm. He looked back at the miko.

"What are you doing here? These are my lands and I do not take kindly to tress passers." Sesshomaru hissed.

" Well….I came to see Rin …..and you milord." Kagome said with a smirk.

"What is it you need from this Lord? I am busy and I do not have time for a wench such as yourself. State your business or leave now!" He said with eyes of stone.

"Forget it! I am out of here. This apparently was a bad idea" Kagome said as she turned and picked up her swords. She put them back in their sheaves on her back. She leaned down and grunted with disgust as she pulled her daggers out of the two dead yokai. "I am nearly killed and instead of being asked if I am ok, I am grilled and then called names." Kagome said to herself under her breath. She put the daggers back into their holsters and stood to leave.

Sesshomaru listened to her talk under her breath and he started to grow angry. 'Who was she to talk to him in this manner?' Sesshomaru asked himself getting more and more frustrated.

Kagome was walking away when she felt his claws wrap around her upper arm and jerk her around. He pushed her backwards until her back was against the tree.

"Do not walk away from me. I have not excused you yet. You will answer my questions." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Let go of me Sesshomaru……sama!" Kagome yelled as her face became red with anger.

Sesshomaru leaned his face into hers so he could look her eye to eye. Her beautiful scent was overwhelming. She was so beautiful and he did not want to hurt her. He could smell her anger but not her fear. '_Why does she not fear me_?'

"Tell me why you wish to see this Lord?" He demanded in a low growl.

Kagome looked him in the eye…"I wanted to thank you. That is all."

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked

"For saving me the other night! I know it was you. I am not going to ask you to admit it. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation at the human hater's club or anything." Kagome said in a sarcastic manner.

Sesshomaru let her go from his grasp and turned his back on her. "I will allow you to see Rin. You will stay at the palace until I say you can leave. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome couldn't believe his gall. But she really did want to see the little girl. "I will go to the palace, but I will leave when I say. You do not own me, nobody does!" Kagome replied.

"Grrrrr!! You'll do as I say, when I say! That is final!" Sesshomaru growled.He turned and threw her over his shoulder as his cloud formed under his feet. She screamed from the sudden movement and then grabbed him around his back for dear life when she saw they were no longer on the ground.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "You are so going to pay for this Sesshomaru!"

They landed on a balcony on the third floor. He stepped into a room with her still on his shoulder. He walked over to a large bed and tossed her onto it. She hit the soft pillows with a grunt from the impact.

"Where the hell have you brought me?" Kagome shouted still laying partially on the bed with her legs hanging over the side.

He put his legs between her knees and separated her legs.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yelled trying to get up. But before she knew it he was laying on top of her. He pulled both of her hands up above her head pinning her beneath him.

Kagome started to squirm from under him but he was too strong. "Get off of me!" She shouted.

Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered in her ear "Tell me miko, why do you wear my mark on your stomach?"

She immediately stilled. "I…..I did not know it was your mark." Kagome said as Sesshomaru started to kiss on her neck. She could feel his breath on her as his lips moved up more towards her ear.

"Oh. Kami, help me." Kagome whispered with her head turned away from him and her eyes tightly closed.

He could smell her fear, but could also smell her arousal. He smiled and pulled himself away from her. He stood and looked down at her. Her legs still spread apart and hair spread out across the bed. She really did look heavenly laying there.

"There are hot springs on the first floor. I highly recommend you taking a bath. A maid will come to escort you. You are to join Rin and I for lunch today." He looked her over. "The maid will bring you something more suitable to wear." Sesshomaru said with a grin. He then turned and walked to a large door and opened it and stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"OOOOOOGH!" Kagome hissed and then picked up a pillow and threw it at the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're not the boss of me… and I don't stink!!!" She yelled at the door. Kagome threw herself back onto the bed. She laid there for awhile and thought maybe a bath does kinda sound nice. Not because she smelled bad but because of her sore muscles.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" Kagome asked grumpily.

"It is Miyu. I am here to take you to the hot springs milady." A woman answered from the other side of the door.

Kagome got up and answered the door. There stood an older yokai female with long gray hair. She had no markings on her face but she had silver ones that circled her wrists.

"Thank you, I think a soak will do me some good. My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you, milady. If you are ready then will you please follow me? You must get bathed and dressed before lunch. It is the Lord's wish that you are to join him." Miyu stated.

"Huh, I see. Well then we better be on our way. Kagome turned and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and turned to look back to the maiden. I will hurry on one condition though!" Kagome smiled.

"What is it milady?" Miyu asked with her head down.

"Please call me by my name. I may be a guest but I am not royalty. Agreed?" Kagome asked.

"Agreed. Please follow me…Kagome." Miyu replied with a smile.

Kagome stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She was mesmerized at the beauty of the castle. It was huge and there were many hallways. To one side of her there were walls and to the other there was a beautiful wooden rail that led in a circle all around the third floor and came to a huge stairwell that went down to the first floor. The rail looked hand crafted with many designs on it. The walls were all pearl white and multiple paintings hung on them. The ceiling was painted like the sky with many dog demons looking down from the clouds they stood on. It almost looked real as if they were really looking at her and protecting the castle and all who were in it. Kagome followed Miyu down the stairs that were carpeted in a deep blue. Once they were on the firs floor Kagome noticed the marble flooring. It also was a deep blue and was so shiny Kagome thought she was walking on glass. '_Extraordinary_!' Kagome thought to herself. Before she knew it she was standing in front of two large doors.

Miyu opened the doors and motioned for Kagome to enter. "This is one of our finest hot springs. I have laid out all you will need for your bath. I will give you some time to relax and I will bring back something appropriate for you to wear to lunch."

"Thank you, Miyu." Kagome said with a smile.

Miyu smiled back and closes the door leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome turned and looked at the hot spring. It was large and elegant. There were large boulders surrounding it and many flower plants in large vases to give a scent of freshness. Kagome stripped of all her clothing and stepped into the water. She dunked her head and came up pulling her hair from her face. She noticed the basket of soaps laid out for her. She picked some up and smelled them. A pink one smelled of rose, the white smelled of honeysuckle, the purple of lavender. She took the purple one. Lavender seemed to relax her and remind her of home and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner that was lying by her clothes. She lathered up her hair and body and dunked again to wash the soap off. She then conditioned her hair and rinsed that too. The water was so relaxing that she laid on one of the stones relaxing and waiting for Miyu to come back with her clothes. She closed her eyes for a moment and didn't hear Miyu come into the room.

"Mila…..I mean Kagome. I have your clothes you are to wear." Miyu said softly as to not scare the young miko.

Kagome opened her eyes as Miyu was talking to her. "Thank You, Miyu. Will you wait for me outside while I get dressed? I have a feeling I will not find my way back to my room."

"Of course." Miyu said as she stepped out of the room.

Kagome grabbed a towel that was laid out for her and dried off. She then looked at the clothing that Miyu had left for her. It was a deep red satin with small silver flowers on it. It was long sleeves and had a thick lining. Kagome slid on around her nude body. It was soft but huge. No matter how tight she tried to wrap it around herself it still looked too big. She grabbed the sash and tried to tie it in the ways of old custom but couldn't get it. Her mother used to help her and now she was alone. Kagome walked to the door and cracked it open.

"Miyu, can you help me. I seem to be having major problems in here." Kagome whispered through door.

Miyu entered the room and looked at Kagome in the Kimono. It was far too big and she looked like a child wearing an adult outfit. She giggled at the sight. "Forgive me Kagome, but this kimono is far too big just as I thought it would be. But the Lord insisted you wear this one." Miyu said with a smile. She tried to help Kagome wrap it a little tighter for a better fit and tied the long satin sash in the old custom way. "There, you look…(giggle) …a little better."

Kagome looked down at herself and felt her self get angry. "Ooooh he is trying to make me angry. I will not let him have the satisfaction. Miyu, could you please show me back to my room."

"What are you planning to do Kagome? You do not want to upset the Lord." Miyu asked getting a little worried.

"Do not worry Miyu. I have no plans on getting him back right now. Today is about Rin. So if I need to wear this in order to see her then, so be it." Kagome assured.

Miyu nodded with a smile. The two walked back up the long staircase back to Kagome's room. Once there Kagome opened the door and stepped in. She turned to Miyu and said she would be out in a few minutes. Miyu nodded again in agreement.

Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out her small makeup kit and brush. She pulled two large black chopsticks out and started to brush her hair. She parted her hair to one side and bulled back into a French twist and put the chopsticks in to hold her hair. She then pulled out her powder and went over her face quickly. Then her mascara and her vanilla lip gloss. She took a glance in the mirror and turned and grabbed the wrapped gifts out of her backpack and headed for the door.

Miyu looked at the miko. "You look beautiful Kagome. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Kagome followed her down stairs. She had to hold the front up to keep from tripping over the kimono. They came to two large doors and Miyu opened them. It was a large dining room with high ceilings and large windows with a view of the gardens. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table strait in front of her with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

Kagome grew red with anger and embarrassment. She took in a deep breath and stepped forward trying to keep herself calm. As she stepped forward her foot caught the kimono instead of the floor and she fell forward onto the ground face first.

Sesshomaru stood to help her up.

"Do not touch me. I can get up myself." Kagome yelled as she stood back up to her feet.

Sesshomaru pulled a chair out next to his chair and motioned for Kagome to take it. She took the one next to it instead and sat down.

She could hear a low growl come up from his throat but was cut off when the door opened again and Rin stepped in.

"Kagome-san? Is that you? Oh Kami, you have come back to Rin." Rin squealed with excitement and ran into Kagome's arms.

"Yup, it is me. I see that you missed me. Well I missed you too." Kagome said as she hugged Rin tightly.

Rin looked up at Kagome. "You smell the same, but your face has changed a little. You look pretty Kagome-san!"

"Why thank you! I think you have grown a little too!" Kagome said with a huge grin.

The doors flung open and four male servants walked in with trays and sat them on the table. When they pulled the lids off steam came from them. There was fish, rice, bread, steaks, crisp string beans and fresh fruit for desert.

"I have brought you a gift." Kagome said to Rin.

"For me? Oh, can I open it now?" Rin turned to Sesshomaru as to get his permission.

He nodded his approval.

Kagome pulled a wrapped package from under the table and handed it to Rin. Rin looked at the packaging and looked back at Kagome. "Go ahead rip it open and see what is inside." Kagome said with a smile.

Rin tore through the package and started to squeal as she pulled the small porcelain doll from the paper. "Oh my! It is beautiful. Thank you so much Kagome-san" Rin said softly. She ran to Sesshomaru to show him her new gift.

"It is lovely Rin, now take a seat. It is time that you eat." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome stood and made Rin a plate and then herself. As she was eating she could feel the stares from Sesshomaru which made her feel uncomfortable and soon had lost her appetite all together. She put her chopsticks down and put her hands in her lap. She looked over at Rin who was finishing up her meal.

Rin cleaned her plate and looked at Sesshomaru. "May I be excused? I want to go play with my new doll?" Rin asked.

"Yes, you may." Sesshomaru said strait faced as usual.

Rin got up quickly and gave Kagome a hug and a kiss. "Thank you again, will you come and tuck me in later tonight?" Rin asked.

"I would love to." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Great!" Rin said as she bolted out the door.

Kagome could still feel Sesshomaru's stares. '_What the hell is he looking at me for_?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Is there something wrong with your food, miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, it was fine. May I be excused? I would like to spend some time with Rin. I will be leaving in the morning." Kagome advised.

"No you may not." He hissed

"No I may not be excused or no I may not leave?" Kagome fumed.

"No you may not be excused and no you may not leave." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"I assure you Sesshomaru, I will be leaving in the morning. You do not and will not control me." Kagome shouted as she took to her feet.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and eyes starting to bleed red. "You will address me as your Lord, you will not leave until I say, If you want to live….whore!"

Kagome's mouth dropped and her face grew pale. "Sesshomaru, I have had enough of your humiliation and your games. I am not a toy to be played with. I have fulfilled what I came here for. I see there is no more need for me to be here other than to amuse you."

She started to feel herself loose control of her emotions and to spare herself the embarrassment of crying in front of him, she turned quickly and walked out of the room. She did not know where she was going but she needed to get out of the castle. All she could think about is what he had called her. '_A whore? What did he see that night? I thought that Sesshomaru had saved me before Masaie had a chance to hurt me. Did Sesshomaru watch as he raped me? Am I no longer pure?_' Tears streamed down her cheeks at the loss of something she held on to with such pride; her virginity. She took a seat on a bench in the garden and pulled her knees into her chest. She buried her face into her knees and cried.

Sesshomaru was pacing the dining room, pissed that she left and even more pissed that she was right. That's when a package that was under the table caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. The tag read "To Sesshomaru". '_She brought me a gift_?' He tore the wrapping off and looked at book "Great ancient Kings". He opened it and was surprised by the many pictures and the magnificent colors. He had never seen a book such as this '_Why did she bring me a gift_?' He was surprised that the miko would think of him while she was away. This thought stirred up feelings in the pit of his stomach that he was not familiar with and did not like it; Guilt!

He picked up a scent and he suddenly felt worse. Tears! '_Great, I have made the human cry. What the hell is wrong with you? This woman gives you your arm back, brings you gifts and you disrespect and humiliate her? Wait! Why do I feel guilt? I didn't ask her to give me back my arm nor did I ask her for this gift._' He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize he had followed her scent into the gardens.

Kagome could feel his presence. "Sesshomaru, please just leave me alone."

He just stood there not knowing what to say.

Kagome could not take it anymore. She had to ask him. She put her legs down and kept her back to him, not wanting to face him. "Sesshomaru, I want you to know that I have never given myself to any man. Not even your brother and yet you called me a whore. I know you were there that night and I know I told you I would not ask you to admit it. But I need to know, did you see me get raped. Did he rape me?" Kagome asked softly as tears still streamed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the memory of when he had seen that man touch her. "No, he did not. I would not allow a man to touch what does not belong to him. As for me calling you a whore, it was wrong. I will try to choose my words more carefully next time if you will try to show me the respect I deserve. As for tomorrow, I will accompany you back to the Forrest of Inuyasha to assure your safe return.

Kagome turned to face him but he already turned to walk away.

He stopped and stiffened "I like the book." and then started walking again back towards the castle.

Kagome sat there with a look of shock on her face. _'I wasn't raped. He admitted that he was the one who saved me. And did he just apologize? Holy shit! Hey, wait a minute. Did he just say he was going with me tomorrow?'_ Kagome thought as she jumped to her feet preparing for an argument but Sesshomaru was already gone.

Kagome started making her way back into the castle. She wanted to take a nap and then go see Rin. She had promised Rin she would tuck her in. Kagome went back inside and walked around before finally finding her own room. She fell onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome woke as the sun was going down. She stood up and walked over to the doors and saw Miyu walking by.

"Oh, Miyu, I am so glad to see you." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"What is the matter?" Miyu asked in concern.

"I am ok. I am supposed to tuck Lady Rin in. Can you show me where her room is?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" Miyu smiled.

Kagome followed her. Rin's bedroom was on the opposite side of the stairwell as hers.

"I will leave you here." Miyu said. "If you need me, you can call for me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miyu." Kagome lightly bowed which made Miyu blush a little. She had never had any guest show her such respect.

Kagome knocked lightly at the door before hearing Rin say "Come in." Kagome walked into the room and saw the young girl playing with her doll. Kagome sat down beside her and started to play make believe with her.

"I am so happy you came back to me. I really missed you. I was starting to believe you were never coming back." Rin said sadly.

"Well of course I was coming back. I told you I would didn't I? Besides I am sure Sesshomaru had lots of things for you to do." Kagome said with a smile.

"Not really. When you were gone, Sesshomaru almost got married to a bad lady. She was really mean to Rin." Rin said.

"What do you mean? What did she do to you?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "She liked to strangle me and slap me. But she had a healer who would heal me so Sesshomaru wouldn't see the marks."

"What? Why didn't you tell Sesshomaru sweet heart?" Kagome asked.

"Akina said she would kill you, and then come back and kill me. I didn't want her to hurt you Kagome." Rin said as she started to cry.

Kagome pulled the young girl into her arms and held on to her. "I will never let anyone hurt you again. I also want you to know that if you ever need to tell Sesshomaru or me something, do not be afraid to. You let Sesshomaru and I worry about our selves. Ok?"

"Mm hmm." Rin assured.

Kagome wiped her tears that ran down her face. "So what happened to this Akina?"

"Well, Sesshomaru saw her hit me and I think he killed her or something. I am not sure. All I know is that he told me that she will never hurt me again." Rin answered.

"I see. We do not have to talk about this bad lady anymore if you don't want to, ok? She will never come near you, as long as I am around." Kagome kissed her forehead. "So do you like your doll?" Kagome asked as she picked up Rin and put her in the bed. She pulled her covers up over her and tucked her in.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" Rin said with a big smile.

"Well then that's good, because I have some more gifts at the village." Kagome whispered in her ear.

"For me?" Rin squealed.

Kagome nodded. "If you get some sleep I will make sure you get them when I return."

"Promise?" Rin asked

"Promise?" Kagome assured.

Outside the door Sesshomaru had been listening. He was surprised at how motherly Kagome was. He still felt saddened at how he had allowed for anyone to hurt the child.

Kagome stepped out of Rin's room and shut the door. She turned and was startled to see Sesshomaru standing there. "How long have you been standing there?" Kagome asked.

"Long enough." Sesshomaru stated

"We need to talk. But not here." Kagome demanded quietly.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru ordered. He turned around and led her to the second floor where his study was. He opened the door to allow her entrance. Kagome entered the large room. It resembled a library with ceiling to floor bookshelves. It had a large desk in the middle of the room. Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Akina? You were to be married to this monster? You allowed this monster to be near Rin? Rin thinks she is dead. But she is not is she?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru backed Kagome back against the wall. He was face to face with her. "I didn't tell you about her because I didn't think it was any of your business. I will take care of it. I do not know how she survived and that is a mistake I will soon rectify." Sesshomaru hissed letting his fangs show. His forehead was now leaning on Kagome's forehead and he was panting with anger.

"No. She doesn't want you. She wants me. Remember? I will have you know that this Akina will die at my hands. She will learn not to fuck with one of my children." Kagome hissed back at him.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt himself very aroused by her threat. He was looking into Kagome's eyes and could see her anger. He felt very connected to this woman. '_Why?_' he thought. Kagome just looked at him, not knowing what he would say. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He stepped away and turned his back on her.

"I think you should go. We will talk about this tomorrow?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Why?" Kagome asked sofltly.

"Because if you don't I might do something I will regret in the morning." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Oh!" Well then I will see you in the morning." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Good night." Sesshomaru said with his back still turned.

"Good night milord." Kagome replied.

Kagome closed the door behind her. '_What the hell just happened in there? I think he almost kissed me. I know he definitely wanted to. Why didn't he? I know why, he hates humans. God I hate guys.' _Kagome thought to herselfShe found her way to her room and fell onto her bed pondering all the events of the day_. 'Why am I so bummed that he didn't kiss me? What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have so many men problems?' _Kagome sat up_. 'I know what will make me feel better. A good soak in the hot spring_.' She thought to herself. She packed her Shampoo and conditioner and some new clothes and headed down stairs. _'I wish Sango was here, she would tell me what to think about this situation_.' Kagome thought as she reached the door to the hot springs.

She opened the door and stepped into the misty air. She found her way over to the bench and laid down her clothes and supplies. She slipped off her shoes and started to untie her Kimono when something caught her eye. Sesshomaru was in the hot springs and he was watching her.

**_Moments earlier_**

Sesshomaru had been pacing his office once again with thoughts over the miko.

She was all he thought about. _'If only she were yokai then I would be able to take her as my mate. I can never be with a human. It is disgusting. I will not turn into my father. I never understood what he saw in that woman, well until now. Oh Kami, she is so beautiful and her sweet smell is driving me mad. So mad…. that I am talking to myself. Sesshomaru, you are a Lord, now put a stop to this nonsense, it will never work. Will it?_

_Ooooh! STOP!! My head is pounding. I am going to take a bath and go to bed. I will feel much clearer then.' _

He walked down to the hot springs and hung his clothes on the hook and stepped into the hot water. He closed his eyes and then he heard the door open.

**_Back to present_**

Sesshomaru had seen her enter the room and watched her put her things down. He watched as she turned and started to untie her kimono when she looked up and caught his eye. '_Fate_!' Sesshomaru thought to himself. She was staring at him. For some reason she did not leave, nor turn her face. He started to move toward her. He slowly stepped out of the water.

'_Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into. Oh no, he is getting out of the water. He is so beautiful.' _His arms and chest were muscular and his stomach was so cut she could wash her clothes on it. He started to step out of the water. She noticed the hairline that started at his belly button and went down to his _'OH My God, am I still looking?'_ Kagome shrieked and put her hands over her eyes.

Sesshomaru could hear her heartbeat. It was beating so fast. He could sense her arousal and he knew that she liked what she saw. He smiled when she put her hands over her eyes. '_How sweet, she is shy_.'

He walked up to her and tried to pull her hands away from her face. But she was stiff as a board.

"Oh my god, I am sooooo sorry. I did not mean to come in here and see you ahhh….I didn't see much anyway...ahhh…" was all she could get out. Her hands were still covering both of her eyes.

"Kagome put your hands down. It is ok, I am not bashful." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome let him pull her hands down but her eyes were tightly closed. Her heart was beating so fast and the blood started to race to her face.

"Open your eyes, and look at me." He said more sternly.

Kagome started to open her eyes one eye at a time and found his golden eyes staring back into hers. His hands were still gripping hers and then his fingers entwined with her fingers. He stepped so close that Kagome had nowhere to go so she stepped back. She gasped as she quickly came up against the wall. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers.

"Let me taste your sweetness, let me kiss you." He whispered.

Kagome parted her lips to give him passage. Her body lit on fire when his tongue touched hers. There tongues danced round and round and his lips were warm and soft. One of his hands left hers and slid it up her side and cupped one of her breasts. Kagome gasped and started to panic. '_What is happening_?' Her mind screamed.

Sesshomaru felt her suddenly become scared and he broke the kiss. He looked down at her and saw her startled face. He lifted his hand from her breast and caressed her cheek.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned a little toward his hand. She was so beautiful and tasted sweeter than he had imagined. This was not going to help him get his mind off of her. But he had to. She was human.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done this." Sesshomaru said and turned and grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist. He looked back at her. She was still pressed against the wall as if he were still there holding her there. Her eyes followed him and her lips were still swollen and pink from the kiss he had given her.

"I will leave you to your bathe. Good night." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door.

Kagome stood still trying to figure out what had just taken place. She put her hands to her lips _'He kissed me. No! He took my breath away and then walked out. He said he was sorry. What does that mean? Oh, Kami, he didn't like the kiss. Oh why should he, he has had multiple women. Ones who were more experienced, not to mention I am human and totally not his type_.' Kagome thought to herself. She undressed and slid into the water. _'How am I going to face him tomorrow? I will pretend that it never happened. I can't believe he kissed me._' Kagome thought as she dunked herself under water.

Kagome washed up and got out of the bath. She towel dried her hair and then her body. She got dressed in some baby blue cotton sweats that she had bought at the mall. She liked them because across the butt her pants read "bite me". They made her giggle. She stepped out of the bathing room and walked back up the stairs toward her room. Halfway up the stairs she ran into Sesshomaru who was headed downstairs.

Kagome instantly turned red again upon seeing him which did not go unnoticed. "Hello there, …uhhh…. again…. and goodnight." Kagome said as she quickly passed him and ran up the stairs.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned and watch her walk by him quickly. He looked at her rear end and read it "BITE ME". He turned his head at the surprise of the writing on her back end. '_Oh Kami, how I wish I could_' he thought to himself. He shook his head to try to get rid of the sexual innuendo going through his head and continued down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter is dedicated to my readers: Jeeringsmiles, robin2004, shadowcat1028, Kagome21, Blueyesangel1186, Megan Consoer, Sinthetik Angel, Sess's Sakura, cindygirl, Miricle-writer, babygirl2008…this is for you. Thanks for reviewing up until Chapter 14. Hey guys, you think the sexual tension is bad now, jus wait...I have a lot ahead. As promised I will update on a regular basis. So here we go…_

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha….But if anyone knows where I can purchase Sesshomaru, let me know**…_

**_Chapter Sixteen_**: Back to the village

Kagome woke up before the sun came up. She couldn't get back to sleep so she decided she could get up and take a jog and do some training exercises. She didn't want to run into Sesshomaru so she got up quietly and put her brown leather outfit, packed her swords on her back and daggers at her ankles and boots. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and grabbed her MP3 player and plugged the earphones in her ears. She quietly opened her door and crept down the stairs. She was hoping she wouldn't get lost in this huge place. She found the doors that led to the gardens and stepped out into the brisk air.

She loved it when she was able to get out and run first thing in the morning. She figured she had at least an hour or two before the sun came up. She pushed play and Disturbed blasted into her ears. She loved listening to heavy metal when she worked out. It was another type of American music that Ayano had introduced her too. She took off in a steady jog staying close to the castle. She passed many guards some she recognized and others she didn't. They all bowed there heads to her as she passed, knowing that she was Sesshomaru's guest.

She ran the complex twice which took her about an hour. She stopped behind the castle where it looked more secluded and she could do her training routine without any disruptions. She took in some deep breaths and closed her eyes. She focused on her surroundings mesmerizing all of the trees. She pulled out her daggers and stuck one on each side into the ground next to her. She then pulled her swords and spun them a couple of times and then started her normal routine of lunges, spins and kicks. In between spins she would quickly grab one of her daggers and lunge it at a tree without looking, hitting it precisely where she wanted.

Kagome finished her routine and gathered her daggers from the trees. She put them back into their holsters and took the short jog back to the side of the castle where the gardens were located. She snuck back in through the doors, or so she thought, and went back up to her room. She had just closed the door when a KNOCK, KNOCK came behind her.

Kagome opened the door and Miyu was standing there with a deep blue kimono in her arms. "The Lord wished me to bring this to you. He said after the workout you had this morning you would probably want to bathe and have something comfortable to wear for your journey." Miyu said with a smile.

Kagome's face blushed with embarrassment at the fact that Sesshomaru had apparently been watching her. '_Kami, does he see everything_?' She thought to herself.

"Yes, that would be nice." She said as she turned and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and followed Miyu down to the hot springs.

When they got to the hot springs Miyu laid the Kimono out for Kagome to see. "The Lord had this tailored to fit you much better than the last one." Miyu giggled.

"It is beautiful" Kagome said. It was a dark blue satin with lavender flowers and silver hemming.

"Indeed. But not as beautiful as the one who will wear it." Miyu said with a smile.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, Miyu."

Miyu bowed her head and left Kagome to bathe.

Kagome quickly stripped and got into the water. She wanted to hurry because she knew if she didn't Sesshomaru was likely to come look for her. She washed up quickly and got out and dried herself. She threw on a new pair of underwear and a push up bra and slid on the kimono, which fit perfectly. It had long sleeves and it flowed down to her ankles. But this one was more complementary to her figure then the last one Sesshomaru had given her.

When she was done getting dressed she looked down at herself. She did look beautiful in it. She grabbed her things and headed back to her room. She wanted to put her makeup on and fix her hair.

Kagome sat in front of the mirror putting the last touches to her makeup on. Black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She styled her hair bone strait and added some oil to make her hair super shiny.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Kagome yelled.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in her doorway.

"Breakfast will be served in five minutes. I think we should leave right after breakfast. I want to make it back before dark. Will that be ok with you miko?"

"That will be fine. I will be down in a minute. I have to pack my things." Kagome said with a smile. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for the kimono, it is absolutely beautiful."

Sesshomaru nodded with a strait face. "It suits you." He then turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kagome turned and packed the rest of her things into her bag. She looked around, one last time, at her room. She didn't know if she would come back or not. It just depended on one thing. Sesshomaru.

At breakfast Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Rin made funny faces with food in their mouths and laughing at each other. When he tried to remind them of their manners they stuck their tongue at him. He was not amused.

"Woman you should not encourage the child to play such disgusting games at the table." Sesshomaru said in disgust.

"Idunnowupyooortackingabout." Kagome said with her mouth full of food which fell out of her mouth as she talked.

Rin laughed so hard she fell out of her chair.

"That is disgusting!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Doesthismeeenyadooontwaaanakissssmeanymoooore?" Kagome said with food slobbering down her face. She started to laugh so hard she snorted a piece of egg up and out her nose which made Rin and her laugh even harder. She pulled a napkin up to her nose and blew it and then spit her food into her napkin.

Sesshomaru cracked a smile. It took everything he had not to laugh. "Alright, alright! That is enough. Eat up! We have a long day ahead of us."

When they were finished with their food the servants cleared their plates. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin "Rin, Kagome and I are going to take a trip to the village. I will need you to stay here and inside the castle. I need you to listen to Jaken while I am gone."

"Ahh, how come I can't come?" Rin asked sadly.

"It is for your safety that you stay here. I will return tomorrow. Can I count on you to do as I tell you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Wait! Kagome-san is coming back too, isn't she?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at the pouting child. "That is not my decision. It is up to the miko." He advised as he and Rin both looked at Kagome.

"Oh, I don't know. Rin, I have Shippo that needs me too. I can visit, would that be ok?" Kagome asked as her heart broke in two.

"Well, why don't you bring Shippo back here with you, then we can be together?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for help but in his face she knew he had none to offer.

"Rin, it is a little more complicated than that. It is grown up stuff, ok?"

Rin threw her arms around Kagome. "I will miss you Kagome-san. Please don't forget me."

"I could never forget my Rin. I will miss you too. Please promise me you will do as Sesshomaru has asked." Kagome asked.

"I will, I promise." Rin promised.

Kagome kissed her on her forehead and looked at Sesshomaru. "Are we ready?"

"Yes. Jaken has already packed your bag and some things we will need for our journey onto Ah Un." Sesshomaru said with his normal strait face.

Kagome looked down on Rin one more time. She really did love this little girl.

"Good bye princess. I will see you soon. Ok?"

"Ok, Kagome-san. Don't forget to send my presents." Rin said as she ran out of the room.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru out to the courtyard and saw Ah Un with his two heads lying on the ground. Sesshomaru put out a hand to help Kagome up onto the dragon. Kagome took a seat in the middle of his back and pulled out her MP3 player out of her bag.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It is called a MP3 player. It plays all kinds of music from my time. Would you like to listen?" Kagome asked as she held out one of the mini ear speakers for Sesshomaru to take.

Sesshomaru patted Ah Un on the neck as to advise him he was ready to go now. He then took a seat next to Kagome and took the small speaker and put it into his hand. Kagome showed him how to put it in his ear and she put the other in her ear.

"Now Sesshomaru this is the play button, when I push it music will poor out of this speaker into your ear. I will turn it down so it will not hurt your ears. Do not break it ok?" Kagome pleaded.

"Agreed. May I push this button?" Sesshomaru asked as he pointed to the play button.

Kagome turned down the volume before allowing him to turn it on. "Wait, there is one more thing before you turn it on. I have to warn you that the music from my time is a little different then it is today." Kagome stated.

"In what way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, it is more explicit. Some can be very angry and some very ….um…."Kagome muttered as she blushed a little.

"Spit it out human." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sexual." Kagome finished.

"I see. Well may push this button now?" Sesshomaru insisted with interest. He was very curious what this music was like.

He pushed the button and "Down with the sickness" by Disturbed played in his ear. One eyebrow raised in thought as he listened to the song. Kagome watched as his face changed as he listened to the music. She pulled out her ear piece and went to go get another CD out of her bag. When she came back to take her seat next to Sesshomaru she noticed the strange look on his face. She placed the earpiece back into her ear and the beginning of "Me so Horny" the uncut version was playing. She blushed immediately and tried to take the MP3 player from Sesshomaru. He snatched it away so she could not get it.

"Give it to me! You don't want to listen to that song." Kagome screamed as she continued trying to get it from his hands.

"Hmm, this song is very interesting." Sesshomaru said with a strait face.

Kagome gave up and sat back down and crossed her arms. Her face was ruby red. She looked back up at him and he was staring back at her with a slight smile.

"Is this the music you like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, my friend downloaded it for me. I didn't know it was on there." Kagome spat in protest.

"Hmm, I see. So you do not like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am not having this conversation with you. I know where you are going and I am not going there with you. Think what you will of me. I do not care." Kagome stated.

"May I listen to it again?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin

"No, you may not. Besides, there is a lot better music on there. Do you want me to show you or not?" Kagome asked with her arms still crossed.

"Yes. I would like to hear more. Your music is very interesting to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome sat down and put the speaker back into her ear. She picked out some of her favorites and let him listen. She could see he enjoyed the music. After an hour they came close to the forest of Inuyasha. Kagome could see the village from the sky.

"We are almost there." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"So I see." He stated.

"Sesshomaru, please do not fight with Inuyasha today." Kagome pleaded.

"Tell me miko. Do you still have feelings for the hanyou even after he has chosen another?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I will always care for him. But it is different now. Things have changed. I just do not want any drama. Ok?" Kagome requested.

"I make no promises, but as long as the hanyou behaves, there will be no...as you say…drama." Sesshomaru advised.

Kagome was still looking into his eyes. "Thank you, besides if he pisses me off, I will let you have your way at him." Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He did have to admit to himself that he felt a little jealous that Kagome still had feelings for his half brother. He did not understand how someone can love another who has betrayed them. '_Must be a human thing_.' He thought. to himself.

Ah Un landed on the ground outside the village. Kagome slid off of him landing on her feet. Sesshomaru caught the scent of his brother which made his anger rise.Remembering what he had told Kagome he pushed the anger back down.

Kagome started to unpack her bag from Ah Un when Sesshomaru took her bag from her.

"I will carry your things." Sesshomaru demanded as he took the bag from Kagome. He did not know why he would offer to do such a thing. It even surprised him but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Kagome!! Kagome!!" Shippo yelled as he ran into the clearing towards Kagome.

"Shippo!!" Kagome yelled back as he jumped into her arms.

"How has my baby boy been doing? I have missed you!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Shippo tightly.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome held the child. He loved the way she could be tough one moment, shy in another and then so maternal. '_What is happening to me? I do not need or want this woman. Do I? She is human. I cannot pass down my lands to a hanyou. It would be a disgrace. Wouldn't it? Father had fallen in love with a human. I was disgusted with that. I never even knew the woman. Was she like Kagome? Was this what my father felt? Was I too quick to judge? I have been after power for so long. Now I am the most powerful and respected Lord in Japan yet the thought of being without her fills me with emptiness._' Thoughts and questions filled his mind.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Kagome broke off his thoughts

"I am fine." He answered. A low growl came to his throat.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. He started to growl back at Sesshomaru. Kagome leaned her back up against Sesshomaru and put her hands out as if to protect Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha! There will be no fighting today. We did not come here to fight with you so behave." Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru grinned at Inuyasha. He loved the idea that Kagome was being over protective of him.

"Why did you bring him here? Are you trying to make me jealous or something?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Now why would I do that? If you are jealous that is you problem Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is with me and I do not want any problems. Is that clear?" Kagome stated.

"Feh, whatever!" Inuyasha stated as he crossed his arms. "How long will he be here?"

"Until he and I decide otherwise. Now I want to go and see Sango and the others. If you piss me off, I will sick Sesshomaru-sama here on you." Kagome threatened.

Sesshomaru's grin grew larger as he looked at the very pissed off Inuyasha.

"I won't start anything, but on the record, I am not afraid of my stupid brother." Inuyasha spat as he turned and walked back toward the village.

"Great!" Kagome picked up Shippo and turned to Sesshomaru. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked her in the eye with a smile still planted on his face.

Kagome gasped at the fact that he had called her by her name and the fact he said it with a smile.

"Don't mind him Sesshomaru-sama, I think he still loves my Kagome. He acts so silly whenever anyone even mentions her name." Shippo said.

"Shippo?" Kagome gasped with a little embarrassment. "We should not discuss such matters. He is mated to another. It is not respectful of his mate, ok?" Kagome insisted.

"Sorry!... But it is true." He whispered.

"Enough. Hey did you like your gift? I have more for you!" Kagome asked.

"You do, can I have them now? I loved the toy you got me. It is a lot of fun." Shippo said.

"Pretty soon. I want to visit with everyone first." Kagome insisted.

"Alright." Shippo replied.

They arrived in the village and Kagome saw Kaede reading a cook book. She looked passed Kaede and saw Sango sitting on a bench on her front porch fanning herself.

Sango looked up and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru coming towards her. She gasped with excitement. "Kagome!! Your back! Took you long enough." She said teasingly and gave Kagome a hug. She looked at Sesshomaru who did not looked amused. "Nice to see you as well Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said with a straight face.

"Kagome can I talk to you…over here?" Sango asked as she dragged Kagome off to the side. "Why is he here? Did something happen between you two?" Sango asked wide eyed. Then a smile came to her face. "Something did happen, didn't it?" Sango asked excitedly.

Kagome turned bright red. "Can we talk about this later? Is there somewhere Sesshomaru and I can put our things?"

"I knew it!" Sango squealed.

"Don't get yourself all excited, we are just friends…ok?" Kagome stated.

"Hmm, ok…ok…I won't push. You can put your stuff in the cabin next to mine. I already put your belongings in there. It is small and only has one bed though." Sango said with a smile.

"Don't worry, only one person will be sleeping in it, I guarantee it!" Kagome assured.

Kagome walked back over to where Sesshomaru was standing, looking rather impatient. "Come on, we can put our things in the cabin over here." Kagome directed Sesshomaru to the small cabin. He followed behind her.

They walked into the cabin. Sango was right, it was small. There was bed on to right of the door and a fireplace to her left. There was a large dresser on the other side of the bed. Kagome saw all her luggage she had brought back through the well in front of the bed.

"This is it, Sesshomaru-sama. I guess this is where I will call home for now." Kagome plopped herself on the bed.

Sesshomaru laid her bag down where the others were. He recognized the bags from the ones that he had seen under her bed. He sat on the bed next to her and looked around. He didn't like the idea of her staying in these conditions.

"Since I am the guest in your home, I get the bed." Sesshomaru said with a strait face.

"Oh, why am I not surprised? Kagome said as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "You may have the bed. I might just sleep under the stars tonight anyway." Kagome said as she laid her head back onto the bed.

"You look tired miko. Why don't you rest? I will gather some firewood for tonight." Sesshomaru advised her as he stood to leave. He looked down on her and she already had her eyes closed. She was so angelic. She did not belong here. '_She deserves so much better_.' He thought to himself as he left the small cabin. _'I could give her so much more_.

Kagome fell into deep sleep. She didn't even here Sesshomaru come back in with the firewood and start a fire. She had crawled into a ball on the bed and was sound asleep. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the bed and watched her as she slept.

Kagome had been asleep for about two hours when a knock came to the door. Sesshomaru opened the door and Shippo ran into the room and jumped onto the bed waking Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up. It is almost dinner and you have been asleep for a long time." Shippo whined.

Kagome sat up and looked out the window. The sun was going down. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to sleep this long. I must have been more tired than I thought. I am up now." Kagome said as she sat up and pulled Shippo into a hug.

"I have some more gifts for you. Do you want them now or after dinner?" Kagome said with a grin.

"Can I have them now? Shippo asked.

"Yup!" Kagome said. She stood up and walked over to her luggage and went through all of the packages. She pulled out three presents and handed them to Shippo. He opened the first one and it was the fuzzy blanket. It was dark green with a purple dragon on it. The second was a plastic sword that lit in lights and made sounds when you moved it. The third was a toy boat. Shippo screamed with excitement with each toy.

"I love them Kagome. Thank you so much. I wonder if I can scare Inuyasha with this sword, make him think it is real." Shippo said with a giggle.

"I don't know. Why don't you try?" Kagome replied.

"Sango said she wanted me to tell you dinner will be ready soon. Don't worry Kaede is cooking." Shippo said as he picked up all his toys and headed back outside. "Don't take too long Kagome."

"I won't. I will be right out. I want to get everyone's gifts together and then I will be out. K?" Kagome asked.

"Ok." Shippo said as he closed the door.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru who was sitting silently on the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peaceful besides, you needed your rest." He replied.

Kagome leaned and pulled the rest of the gifts out of the bag. She looked at the small one with Inuyasha's name on it. She had been hoping that things would be different between them when she had bought the gift. '_How foolish I was_.' She thought to herself before pulling all the gifts into her arms. "Ready, dinner is almost done and I do not want them waiting on us." Kagome said.

"Maybe I should stay here." Sesshomaru questioned.

"Oh, yeah……maybe. Then that will give me some alone time with Inuyasha." Kagome spat.

"I will come with you." Sesshomaru stood quickly.

"I was kidding, Sesshomaru-sama. But I would like you to join me for dinner. You are my guest and I hope my friend." Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

'_Friend_…..?' Sesshomaru thought. Why did that word hurt? That word had never come to his mind. He has had followers since he was born and yet he had never been labeled as a friend. This word had good meaning for humans. Why did it bother him so badly? Was it that he craved more from her?

"I will join you for dinner, miko, as long as you do not eat with your mouth full again." Sesshomaru said with a strait face.

"I make no promises. But I will try to be on my best behavior." Kagome giggled.

They made there way down to Kaede's hut where she had set up two tables outside. There was a large campfire going and a pig turning over it. It smelled fantastic. Kaede was stirring her soup and checking the pot of rice. Sango and Miroku were putting out plates and utensils for everyone to eat. Kikyo was helping them set the table. Inuyasha was fighting with Shippo over the new toys. Kagome set the gifts on the table and took a seat Sesshomaru took the seat next to her.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome." Kikyo said lightly with a smile.

"Yes, you look well. May I help with anything?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I think the rice is done if you want to put it on the table Kagome." Kaede said as she set the soup on the table.

"Sure." Kagome said as she hopped up from the table.

"Nice kimono Kagome, where did you get that?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru had it made for me." Kagome smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru. She heard a growl come from Inuyasha and everyone looked over at him. He was looking at Kagome with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It is nice, he has good taste." Miroku said breaking the silence.

Everyone took a seat at the table. Sesshomaru sat at one end of the table with Kagome next to him. Inuyasha sat at the other end of the table with Kikyo at his side. It was a

lovely dinner. Inuyasha tried to keep his mouth shut because every time he went to open it Kikyo elbowed him in the stomach.

When everyone was done eating, Kagome stood and handed Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Inuyasha their gifts. "I hope you all like them."

Sango opened her gift and gasped with excitement. "It is beautiful. I hope I can get it around my growing belly."

Miroku opened his gift. "Kagome, is this a blessed Buda coin from your time?" He asked.

"Yes, it came from the temple near my house. I hope you like it." Kagome asked.

"I love it, thank you." Miroku said as he got up and hugged her.

Sesshomaru started to growl and Kagome turned and gave him a look as to say shut up!

Inuyasha just sat there looking at his package.

"Open it Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha started to rip at the paper and opened the box. It was a handsome switchblade. He took it out and read his name which was printed on it. His eyes grew big and he looked at Kagome with total guilt written across his face. "Thank You Kagome. It is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me."

"It is beautiful Kagome." Kikyo smiled at Kagome.

"You are all welcome." Kagome said with a smile and took her seat next to Sesshomaru. She watched as everyone admired their gifts.

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru" May I take your plate for you milord?" She asked softly with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked back at her and nodded. "Mmm, yes thank you." He was surprised at her manners and her wanting to serve him.

Kagome stood and took his plate in front of him and her own and walked over to the bins where she started to wash their plates. Sango got up and started to clear the other plates.

"Kagome and I will do the dishes. You guys go get some more firewood so the fire will stay strong." Sango ordered.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other with pure hate. Sesshomaru then stood and walked out into the woods to collect the firewood as was requested. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped a little at his touch and turned to Miroku with his face full of anger and jealousy.

"Come one Inuyasha, let's get some firewood before the girls get mad." Miroku advised.

They started walking into the forest. "What the hell has gotten into you? You're acting like a jealous fool in front of your mate." Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled.

"Well, you should have thought about what would happen when you chose Kikyo. Kagome has the right to be happy, even if it is with your brother, and she does look happy." Miroku said with a grin.

"Hey, don't you think I know this. You don't have to rub it in. I want her to be happy, just not with him. I don't want him touching her. Ever!" Inuyasha spat.

"Well that is up to Kagome to decide. You can't tell her who she can be with or who she can't. If you do, you know her, his bed will be the first place she will go, that is if it hasn't already happened. I mean they are pretty chummy." Miroku said.

Inuyasha's face was burning with ager. "Don't you think I know this? I do know that he has not taken her yet, but I hate not knowing what his plans are with her. It is driving me mad" Inuyasha growled.

"Hmm, I see you still harbor deep feelings for Kagome. Tell me you do not expect her to stay pure forever and that you surely do not expect to be her first either do you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I do still love her. What is wrong with wanting to be her first? I always thought we would be each others first." Inuyasha said.

"Once again you are forgetting that you broke that deal. You mated with Kikyo. By the way, have you forgotten that she is pregnant with your child Inuyasha? Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "No, I haven't forgotten. I love her and my baby. Oh, you must think I am a foolish bastard huh?"

"No, just a little confused. Look, she is trying to move on. You are not helping her by acting like this. Not to mention Kikyo is going to kick your ass if you keep disrespecting her." Miroku advised.

"Your right! We better get back before they suspect what is going on." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku picked up two sticks and handed one to Inuyasha. "We do not want to go back empty handed."

They came out of the woods and all three women stared at them with disgust. Sango rolled her eyes. "We sent you for firewood and you bring us two twigs?" She asked.

Sesshomaru came from the woods with his arms full of firewood and everyone turned to look at him. A low growl started to come up from Inuyasha's throat and Miroku elbowed him in the stomach.

"Wow, that is a lot of firewood. Thank You Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said as Sesshomaru dropped the firewood next to the fire. She looked back at her husband with a scowl.

"Well the dishes are done, do you ladies want to go take a bath at the springs and let Miroku and Inuyasha put the dishes away?" Sango asked.

"You guys go ahead, I am not feeling well. I think I will go back home and lay down." Kikyo stated.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I will be fine. Thank you." Kikyo answered. "Inuyasha will you take me home?"

Inuyasha walked over to his mate and took her by the hand. He turned and looked at Kagome. "I will try to come back later. Thanks for the gift." Inuyasha said with a sad smile..

"Your welcome." Kagome replied.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "I am going to the hot springs with Sango. I will be back soon. Ok?"

"That is fine, I wanted to do a check of the grounds anyway." Sesshomaru answered with a strait face.

"You do not think that we will be attacked by tiger yokai again do you?" Kagome asked.

"You will not be harmed I will make sure of that. Go and take your bath." He insisted.

"I will take my swords with me just to be on the safe side." Kagome thought to herself.

She ran to her cabin and grabbed her soaps, towel, change of clothes and her swords and ran back to where Sango was waiting for her.

Sesshomaru watched as the two women walked towards the hot springs.

"Is he always so intense?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, he is." Kagome giggled.

"So what is it with the swords?" Sango asked.

Kagome started to tell Sango the whole story of Akina and how she had sent yokai to kill her. Kagome told her of her plans and how she was going to destroy this female yokai.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in Kagome. Are you scared at all?" Sango asked.

"No, I am not. I am angry. She does not know who she is dealing with." Kagome hissed.

"So, I see." Sango said as she undressed and slipped into the water.

"Wow, you are really starting to show. How far along are you Sango?" Kagome asked as she walked into the water.

"I think I am about six months along. I am not sure. My menstrual cycle was never quite normal." Sango replied.

Sango talked about Miroku and the baby and Kagome listened and giggled as they washed up. When they were done they got out and got dressed. Sango pulled herself into a thick kimono and wrapped it around herself and tied a bow above her growing waist. Kagome pulled on a pair of pink sweats and matching hooded sweatshirt that had white lines down the sleeves and down the sides of her legs.

Sango pulled her arm threw Kagome's arm "Enough about me, we need to talk about you." Sango said as the girls started making their way back.

"What is there to tell?" Kagome said in a nervous giggle.

"Oh come on, it is me remember? You can tell me anything." Sango said as Kagome and her stopped in front of Kaede's hut and sat on the porch.

Sesshomaru was on his way back from his grounds check and was walking up the side of Kaede's hut and heard Kagome's voice.

"I don't know. I am so confused. I mean he kissed me once, but I don't think he liked it. He even said he was sorry for doing it." Kagome said.

"He kissed you? Wow! …….So he apologized after kissing you and you think it is because he didn't like the kiss?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. He hasn't tried to kiss me again since then. It must have been really bad on his end of the kiss. After all he is a king and I am sure he has had many women, you know…. more experienced." Kagome sighed.

"Well, what did you think of the kiss?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed a deep red. "Well, my knees went weak and It took me a minute or too to catch my breath."

Sesshomaru grinned at hearing this. He had felt the same way. How could she have thought he did not like kissing her? '_Kami, I have made a mess of this situation_.' He thought to himself…..still listening in…..

"Really? I mean I never would have thought that the All Mighty Lord of All Lords would be a great kisser." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Mind boggling huh? Oh Sango. What should I do? He wants Shippo and me to go back with him so we can be close to Rin. I do not know if I can." Kagome sighed.

"Why not? You do not know for sure if he does not like you too!" Sango advised.

"That's just it….I do know. I am an expendable human to him. You know how he feels about humans. I just got over one man. I refuse to fall for another that will reject me as well." Kagome insisted.

"Well, you can live your life in fear Kagome, never loving anyone or you can follow your heart and see where it leads you. Whoever would have guessed that I would be having Miroku's baby?" Sango asked.

"That's true. I guess I need to think about it a little more. What would I do without you? Thanks for listening Sango." Kagome said as she hugged her. "It is getting cold, lets go sit by the fire."

The women got up and went and sat next to the fire. Sesshomaru just stood there taking the conversation in. '_So she does have feelings for me. But what if she is right? Will I reject her? How can I ask her to care for me when I can't make up my mind about her? There has to be a way around this_.' He thought to himself.

Kagome and Sango took at seat on one of the large tree trunks that were placed around the front of the fire pit and put there hands in front of the fire to warm them.

"There is something I think you should know, Kagome. I don't know how you are going to take it." Sango said with a worried face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo isn't sick. She is with child. I am so sorry Kagome. I thought you might want to know before you made your decision to stay here. It will be hard for you to see her belly growing with the child of the man you loved." Sango said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Don't cry for me. I will be ok. I knew Inuyasha wanted to have pups someday. I didn't think it would be so soon. But I was expecting it." Kagome said with a forced grin. She felt her heart breaking and thought she would loose it but she needed to be strong. She didn't want to worry her friend.

"You are so strong Kagome. I really admire your strength. I think I would have killed her." Sango sighed.

"Well, that wouldn't change things. Inuyasha's heart has always been with her, even when she was dead." Kagome giggled.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them and then took a seat on another tree trunk next to theirs. She felt herself blush.

Sango squeeled… "Oooh, the baby just kicked." She grabbed Kagome's hand and placed it on her belly.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's face light up with joy. '_She will be a good mother someday.'_ He thought to himself.

"Does it feel weird?" Kagome asked.

"No, it tickles a little." Sango said and then she yawned.

"Sango, you should go to bed. You look tired." Kagome insisted.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Miroku is probably waiting for me anyways. Well I bid you guys a goodnight." Sango said as she kissed Kagome on the cheek and stood to leave; heading back to her cabin.

Kagome pulled her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt like she wanted to cry but did not want Sesshomaru to see.

Sesshomaru could smell her pain, her fear and her hurt. "Miko, tell me, do you wish to have children of your own someday?"

Kagome lifted her head and looked at him, surprised by his question. "What do you mean? I do have children, sort of. I have Shippo who is like a son to me and then there is Rin." Kagome replied.

"That is not what I mean. Do you want children of your own?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure. But I don't think life has it is in the cards for me." Kagome answered and put her head back down.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. It just isn't. Maybe I am destined to be alone." Kagome answered.

"Do you feel you will be alone because of the hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome lifted her head up again "Why are you asking me this?"

"His mate is pregnant is she not? I imagine that this is bothersome to you." Sesshomaru replied.

"It was to be expected that they would have children. I do not blame my destiny solely on Inuyasha…He is not the only one who has rejected me. It seems to becoming a pattern lately. I think I have had enough of it to last a lifetime. It is safer to be alone. And since you have to have a mate in order to have children I do not see any in my future." Kagome whispered. "Please, I do not want to talk about this anymore."

"Mmm, I understand. I will not ask you anymore questions." Sesshomaru stood and walked over and sat under a tree to do some thinking of his own. Anger and guilt was filling his stomach. He was angry at himself for letting his pride get in the way of taking her as a mate and guilt for how he had made her feel. She didn't deserve his rejection. The only reason for turning her away was because she was human and the more he got to know her the harder it was defending his reason. She was changing him and making him question his own judgment. She was making him feel all these different emotions and he couldn't explain it. He had never cared about anyone like this before.

He looked up to see Kagome had fallen asleep with her head on her knees. He stood to his feet and swept Kagome in his arms bridal style and carried her back to her box which she called home. He opened the door stepped inside and then lightly kicked the door closed with his heal. He laid Kagome down on the bed gently and stood there admiring her every feature and curve of her body. He was mesmerized by her scent and her beauty. He could get lost in her aroma.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his tail around her pulling her close to him. He put his arms over her abdomen and leaned in to smell her hair. She smelled so damn good. He knew then that he needed figure out someway to make her his. Kagome started to shift in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He was in heaven. '_I could get used to this_.' He thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

Before the sun came up, Sesshomaru woke with Kagome in his arms. He knew he had better get up before she woke. He did not want to confuse her anymore than what she already was. He needed to think on this some more before he would make his choice as to what to do. He slid from under her and out of the bed. Kagome tried to adjust from the missing warmth of his body and turned over and pulled the blankets up over her head. Sesshomaru put a few logs in the chimney and started a fire. He stepped out of the cabin and out into the cold morning. He saw Kaede sitting on her front porch and walked over to her.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Could not sleep?" Kaede asked.

"No, I slept well." Sesshomaru replied.

"Mmm, yet I sense something ailing you. Is there a problem with lady Kagome?" Kaede asked knowing what the answer would be.

Sesshomaru hesitated in answering her but could not help himself. "Yes. It seems the miko has feelings for this Sesshomaru. I do not wish to hurt her." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see, and you do not share these feelings for her?" Kaede asked.

"………" Sesshomaru just looked at her strait faced with no answer.

"So you do have feelings for her. What seems to be the problem? Is it that she is human and you are yokai?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. I cannot take a mate who is human. I believe that it would bring chaos to my lands." Sesshomaru stated.

"You can't or won't. You are the most powerful in all of the lands. Your people are loyal to you and will accept whomever you choose. They will only doubt you if you doubt yourself. Are you sure this is what is truly ailing you?"

Her words were true. His people were loyal to him and it probably would not bother them considering that in his lands yokai and humans had learned to live amongst each other and were known to mate together. "You have a point. Ever since my father took a human as a mate I have hated humans. When Inuyasha was born I looked at him as if he were a disgrace. I don't know if I want to do that to my children. I would be a failure to my children to put them through that." He added.

"You are forgetting something Sesshomaru. She is not an ordinary human. She is a priestess and a very powerful priestess at that. Your children may carry both traits and could be more powerful than either pure yokai or priestess. Even if your children were hanyou they would have you and Kagome to love them and raise them to be strong as you and Kagome are strong. I think you do not give credit to your half brother. He has done great things in his life. He has earned the respect of many people. Even once had the heart of the woman who now holds your heart. That must say something." Kaede said with a smirk of gratification at her words.

Sesshomaru didn't like what she said but he knew she was right about everything. "You are wise old woman. I will have to think on this some more." Sesshomaru said as he turned to head back to the cabin.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She did not remember how she had gotten there. Where was Sesshomaru? She sat up against the bed post and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when he came through the door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, thank you. Where did you sleep and how did I get here?" Kagome asked.

"You fell asleep outside last night. I carried you to your bed. I slept…close by." Sesshomaru answered …sort of.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Better than I have in a long time, miko." He answered.

"Hmm, must be in the air because I haven't slept like that in ages either." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru wanted to tell her that it was because they had slept in each others arms and that he wanted it to be like that every night. But he refrained. He would wait until it was the right time.

"Will you and the kitsune return with me today miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "I don't know. I haven't had time to talk to Shippo yet and my friends….I.."

"I will make arrangements for your friends to visit and I will bring you back here for visits. Will you agree now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why is it so important to you that I go with you?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru had to think of an answer quick. "It is for your safety. Have you not forgotten that there is a mark for your head out there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am not afraid of this Akina. She is the one who should be afraid. But if it is that important to you then yes we will go with you, on one condition." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"On the condition that for any reason I wish to leave that you will not try to hold me and my kitsune hostage." Kagome requested.

"Done, now will you start to pack your bags? I want to leave after breakfast." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Yes milord, right away milord" Kagome said with a big smile.

Sesshomaru kept a straight face as he watched Kagome put all of her things in her bags. He was happy he had convinced her to come with him. He wanted her with him from here on out.

Kagome finished packing up her things and stood in front of him. "I am ready now. I just have to talk to Shippo and pack his things. Are you sure about this Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I am sure." He replied.

"Ok, well I better go get Shippo." Kagome said as she turned and walked passed Sesshomaru and out the door. He took her scent in as she walked passed. It was going to be hard being close to her and not claiming her. He picked up her bags and took them out to Ah Un.

Kagome spotted Shippo playing with his new sword. He was swinging it around and making lots of noise.

"Good morning Kagome! Did you sleep well?" Shippo asked while swinging around the sword.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Kagome smiled at him. "Can we talk for a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, about what?" he asked putting the sword down.

"I am leaving again with Sesshomaru. I want to take you with me. He has a big castle and you will have Rin to play with. Would you like to go with me? I will bring you back here all the time to see everyone." Kagome asked.

"You and me, in a castle…Rin is there. Wow! That will be so neat. When will we leave here? I want to say goodbye to everyone." Shippo said excitedly.

"Of course, we will be leaving after breakfast." Kagome replied.

Shippo gave her a hug and ran off to tell Kaede that he was leaving with Kagome.

Inuyasha came out of woods and made eye contact with Kagome. He walked over to her and immediately smelled Sesshomaru all over her. His skin started to crawl but he decided it would be better to keep his calm. He thought about the situation all night long. He knew he had screwed up his chances with her and he did want her to be happy even if it was with his lousy brother.

"Hi Kagome, I was hoping to talk to you alone. Do you think we could go somewhere private?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Sure, I guess so. What's wrong? Is Kikyo and the baby ok?" Kagome asked concerned. They walked a little out of the open and out of earshot.

"Oh, you heard about that huh? Word travels fast. I really wanted to be the one to tell you but…."

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. It was going to happen eventually right?" Kagome said.

"Please just let me say this and get it out, Ok?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Ok, what?" Kagome asked.

"This has been really hard for me. I know you think that because I chose Kikyo that it meant that I loved her more than you or that I never loved you at all and that just isn't it. I have always loved you. But I had to choose. Kikyo and I go way back, way before you came into my life. I promised her forever and I had to honor that. I want to apologize to you for acting like a jealous idiot lately. I have no right. I do want you to be happy, even if it is with asshole, I mean Sesshomaru. Ok? That is all I wanted to say." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome giggled. "Thank you for your honesty, I know that was hard for you. Now it is my turn to talk and for you to listen." Kagome waited until Inuyasha looked her in the eye. "I loved you with everything I had in me. I knew you had to choose. I also knew that you loved her. That is why I gave her back to you in my wish. It was killing me slowly, Inuyasha. That is why I left. I had to find myself and grow up. I knew when I came back that there was a chance I could loose you. But I was prepared and have accepted the fact that I will be alone. That is why I trained hard and learned to protect myself. I knew that I would not be able to count on you anymore to be there for me. As time goes on, the pain is disappearing. But it will take some time." Kagome said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kagome, you can always count on me. That will never change. Will you keep in contact?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, I will." Kagome said with a forced smile.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I do love you Kagome. I am sorry for what I have done to you and any pain I have caused you." He said softly.

"I know." Kagome said as she pulled from his embrace. "We better get back, people might start to talk." Kagome said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru had just gotten back to the village and had seen Kagome come out from behind the trees with Inuyasha. He clenched his fists at the smell of her tears. She looked up and could see the anger in Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "Everything is alright milord. I will explain later, ok. May I make you breakfast?"

Her words had a way of calming him. He could loose himself in her eyes. "No, I am not hungry. Please just get yourself and Shippo prepared for the journey so we can be on our way. It looks like it may rain and I want to make it back before it does." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome looked up at the dark sky and agreed. She went and packed Shippo's things and wrapped some biscuits and fruit for Shippo and her to eat on there way to the castle. Shippo and Kagome went around the village hugging everyone and saying their goodbyes.

Kagome walked up to Sango and hugged her tightly. "I will see you soon. Sesshomaru said he will make arrangements for you guys to come to visit and he will bring me for frequent visits. I want to be here for when the baby comes, ok?" Kagome asked.

"You had better be here. I will need you. Please take care of yourself. Ok?" Sango pleaded.

Kagome nodded and grabbed Shippo's hand and turned to follow Sesshomaru back to Ah Un. They loaded up and made there way back to the castle. The ride back to the castle was mostly quiet. Shippo fell asleep in Kagome's lap and Kagome thought about what Sango and Inuyasha had said to her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was in deep thought. He wondered what had transpired between her and Inuyasha.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews….here is the big one you have all been waiting for. Hmm will Sesshy decide? I don't know read on._**

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha….bla bla bla**_

**_Chapter seventeen_**: The death of a Tiger yokai

"Kagome, are you going to tell me what happened back there between you and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, he told me that he was sorry and that he wanted me to be happy because he loved me and then we said our goodbyes. We put an end to our past so we can move on to our future." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"He told you he loved you? I do not understand this human feeling. Maybe you can explain it to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Love is hard to explain. There are so many ways to describe it. There are many types of love. There is the love a parent has for a child. There is the love one has for a friend and then there is love you have for your mate." Kagome stated.

"I am interested in the later type of love, that one has for a mate. How does one know that they love another?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well that is the hardest one of all to describe. It is a powerful emotion, sometimes it can feel like it is swallowing you whole. It is revolves around respect, honor, trust, understanding, pleasure, and pain. When you love someone you trust them with your heart even if it means getting it broken. You hold that person at high regard even if they let you down. You put their needs before your own without even knowing what you're doing it. They are the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last before you fall asleep. You desire their presence when they are not with you. When they hurt you hurt, when they are happy you are happy. It all falls into a balance. It is someone you meet and you never want to be without them again. When you feel this emotion you will know it. People say it is called falling in love because it is like a free fall. You have no control over it. You can't stop it. I think that is the best analogy I can give."

"Is this what you felt for Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I once thought so." Kagome said.

"What has changed your mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If I loved him like a mate, I would have never been able to give him up. I would have fought for him. But I do not feel the need to or desire to. I don't know." Kagome replied.

"Do you think you will ever love again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am open to love again. What about you, do you think you will ever love anyone?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru answered.

Ah Un landed in the courtyard of the castle. Jaken ran out to meet them as they landed.

"Sesshomaru, Oh thank god! Sesshomaru I am so glad you are back. There have been tiger yokai spotted within the lands. Your army is on guard and so far all that have been spotted we had them killed immediately." Jaken advised while gasping for air.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome "Go inside and put your things away. I will meet you in your room after I get to the bottom of this." He ordered.

"Yes milord." Kagome agreed and grabbed Shippo's bags and handed them to him and grabbed her duffle bags and headed inside the castle. She walked up the flights of stairs with Shippo following behind.

"What is going on Kagome? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Shippo, everything will be fine. Come on I will show you to my room and then I will take you to see Rin." She said with a smile as not to worry him.

They got to the room and Kagome quickly went through her bags. She knew that this was the moment that she had been waiting for. She was going to go after Akina and get revenge. She found her Black leather outfit and started to change her clothes.

"What are you doing Kagome? You are not telling me everything." He spat.

"Ok, Shippo but if I tell you, you can't tell Rin, Ok?" Kagome asked.

"I won't, you can trust me." Shippo promised.

I am going after a woman named Akina who tried to kill Rin and me. I need to make sure that we are safe. I need to end this now. I will tell you the story later." Kagome said as she zipped up her shirt and put her swords on her back.

"Promise you won't get hurt?" Shippo asked.

"I promise. Don't worry about me. I have been trained for these situations. You need to worry about her when I find her." Kagome hissed as she put the last dagger in its holster at her ankles. "Come on I will take you to see Rin."

They walked over to Rin's door and knocked. Rin opened the door and squealed when she saw Shippo. "Shippo, I am so glad you came. Are you going to live here?" Rin asked.

"For a while I think." He turned to Kagome and she kissed them on their foreheads.

"I will be back, please behave you two." Kagome smiled and shut the door behind her.

Kagome took the stairs down to the door that led to the gardens and snuck out the back. She ran until she came to the castle walls and jumped the wall. She closed her eyes and waited until she could feel for a demonic aura. She picked up a strong sensation coming from the East. She took off running in the direction her senses told her she would find this Akina. Besides Kagome knew if she didn't find Akina, Akina would find her.

**_Other side of the castle_**

Sesshomaru met with his captain and he advised him that at least eight tiger male yokai had been spotted and killed in the past ten hours. He also advised that no one had yet seen the lady Akina. Sesshomaru ordered him to have his army stand guard around the castle and to send his finest hunters to hunt down all tiger yokai that may be in the area and to take no prisoners. His captain bowed and left the room to go and carry out his Lord's orders. Sesshomaru left the library to go meet with Kagome.

He reached her room and opened the door. The room was empty. _'Damn it. She was to stay here. Maybe she is in Rin's room.'_ He walked to her room and opened the door. Shippo and Rin were playing on the floor.

"Where is Kagome, Shippo?" Sesshomaru grilled.

"She took her swords and …." Was all Shippo got out when Sesshomaru left in a hurry.

"Damn her, she could get herself killed." He said as he picked up her scent and went after her in demon speed. He followed the scent which led him to the castle walls. He jumped up and stuck his nose in the air. "East, she is headed east." He said to himself as his cloud picked him up and into the air.

Kagome could sense the evil aura getting very close and the smell of blood was thick in the air. She heard screams and she picked up speed. As she got closer she could see that one of Sesshomaru's men was in the hands of a tiger yokai. He had him pinned to a tree and was choking the life out of him. She leaped over two dead yokai and three of Sesshomaru's men who were lying dead near by. She pulled out her sword and leaped at the tiger yokai and swung cutting his head off. The soldier grasped his neck and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Kagome turned and another yokai was running at her. She dunked as his hand swung at her missing her. Her leg swung up behind her hitting him in the head. He fell to the ground and she struck him in the back with her sword.

The soldier stood to his feet. "You saved me. I ..I've never seen a human move like that before. Thank You."

Two more yokai came out from the trees. Kagome took one of her swords and tossed it to the soldier. They stood back to back, preparing to do battle together. Kagome lunged at her opponent and with no mercy. She swung her sword slicing off his arm. The yokai growled in agony and kagome made his death quick and sweet by taking off his head in one swift motion. She turned to see the soldier pulling his sword from his opponent's chest. Kagome wiped the blood from her face with her arm.

"What is your name? I would like to know the name of the woman who saved my life." The soldier asked.

"Her name is Lady Kagome." a deep voice came from behind the soldier.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The soldier stated as he turned and bowed his head.

"Miko, why did you not wait for me? I told you to wait." Sesshomaru hissed.

From behind Kagome a woman's voice appeared. "Hello Sesshomaru, I presume this is your miko?"

Kagome turned to see the red headed yokai. "You must be Akina. I have been waiting for you." Kagome spat.

Sesshomaru tried to intervene but was quickly stopped by Kagome. "Sesshomaru, this is my battle. Do not interfere." Kagome demanded.

"Kagome!!" The soldier yelled as he threw Kagome back her sword. "Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru, I have seen her fight. She will kill this woman."

Sesshomaru growled in protest but allowed Kagome to continue. He knew if things got bad he would step in.

"So you have a death wish, do you….human?" Akina asked and then looked over to Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru? You are now letting humans fight your battles for you? Once I am done with her, I will kill you and your human daughter." Akina spat.

"Akina...Akina…you do not know of whom you are dealing with. I have killed a number of your male yokai already. Tell me, are you mad because no man has loved you or are you mad because the Lord Sesshomaru would rather kiss a human than a yokai like yourself?" Kagome spat.

Akina's eyes bled red. Her paws started to drip with poison. She growled and lunged at Kagome swinging her claws. Kagome dodged her attempt and left the yokai tripping forward. Kagome turned around with a kick to Akina's back throwing her into a tree. She turned and quickly charged at Kagome again only to have a foot land across her face. Kagome pulled both swords above her head and was spinning them when Akina growled a deep growl of anger and charged at her again this time with demon speed. Kagome could feel her presence and brought her swords down quickly slicing one of Akina's hands off. She screamed in pain.

"So, you need to fight with swords do you? Can you fight woman to woman?" Akina said holding her bleeding stump. Kagome smiled and threw her swords to Sesshomaru. She turned back to Akina.

"Killing you with my swords would be swift and painless but if you want to die in pain then I will be glad to fight you with my hands." Kagome yelled and her hands lit up in a ball of dark pink flames. Her eyes started to glow the same.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement at Kagome's strength. He had under estimated her powers as a human and a priestess. She had fought with no fear and showed no mercy to her enemy. He knew then that she was the one for him, his perfect match.

Akina didn't hesitate to attack Kagome one last time. She leaped into the air growling and her fangs dripping with hatred for the miko. She swung her claw at Kagome striking her on Kagome's left shoulder at the same time Kagome brought her fist up to meet Akina's face. Kagome winced as she felt Akina's poison claw ripped into her. But never took her eyes off of her enemy. She watched Akina hit the floor face first.

Akina turned over onto her back and fear came across her face as she seen Kagome bring both hands up in front of her and a large ball of flames formed between her hands.

"This is for Rin. You will never hurt another person again. Consider yourself purified." Kagome thrust her ball of flames at the yokai. As it hit her and she lit up into flames screaming and kicking in agony. They watched as the yokai turned into dust.

The soldier turned to Sesshomaru. "I need to check on my other men."

"Go. We are done here." Sesshomaru ordered.

He turned to look at Kagome. She was still standing over her kill. He walked over to her and turned her around. She had so much blood on her he could not tell which was hers and which was the enemy's. That's when he seen the cut on her shoulder. She had been struck by Akina's poisoness claws.

"You have been hurt. I need to get you back to the castle." Sesshomaru advised her.

"I feel a little light headed and sick to my stomach. I think I need to sit down first." Kagome said.

"Take off your shirt." He demanded.

"What, why?" Kagome asked.

"Take it off or I will rip it off. I need to see your wound." He ordered.

Kagome unzipped her shirt and slid it off. She looked down at the huge gash in her shoulder. "Did she do this to me?" Kagome asked as she started to feel her legs give out.

Sesshomaru grabbed her in his arms. "Stay still Kagome, the more you move the faster the poison will travel through your body. I need to clean your wound."

She started to feel extremely light headed when she felt a warm wetness sliding across the gash. She looked down and watched as Sesshomaru's tongue licked her wound and then worked its way up to the cape of her neck and shoulder. Chills ran through her body with his touch. He started to kiss her neck softly and his arms came around her tightly.

"This will hurt a little, I am sorry." He whispered as he bit down into her neck.

Kagome gasped in pain and her knees buckled. '_What is he doing to me? Why is he trying to kill me? Kami help!_' was the last thing she thought as blackness took over.

**_Yes, I know..another cliffy…..I think you will enjoy my next chapter too. But I need you all to review first…K?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey everyone…thanks for all of my reviews. I would like to remind everyone that in my fan fic, Kagome is a good girl…at least she is right now. So enjoy the chapter and please do not forget to review_**.

**_FYI: I do not own Inuyasha …yata yata yata bla blab bla….._**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**: _Courting_

Kagome woke feeling the immediate heat boiling from within her trying to get out. Her body was soaked with sweat. '_Where am I? Oh, Kami am I dying_?' Gripping the damp sheets tightly in her fists from the intense heat and pain she tried hard to remember what had happened. '_He bit me_!' Kagome thought to herself. '_Why did he do that? Why would he try to kill me?'_ She put her hand up and rubbed her neck. She could feel the bumps where his teeth had entered her flesh. _'It wasn't a dream_.' She thought as the heat was getting worse. '_I need cold….I need to get out of here_….'

Kagome rolled herself out of bed and nearly fell to the floor from her shaky legs. She scrambled her way to the balcony doors and flung them open. She suddenly felt the cold air hit her bare body. She didn't even realize she was in her bra and underwear. All she could think of was how to cool her body off.

She stepped out onto the balcony and immediately saw her own breath in the cold air. She fell to the ground and gasped as her body met the cold cement. '_Kami help me_.' Kagome prayed as she felt her body start to uncontrollably shake from the coldness of the ground. She started to feel herself getting light headed again and then blackness took her once more.

Sesshomaru entered the room with a bucket of ice and some fresh rags. He immediately noticed the miko was no longer on her bed and saw that the balcony doors were open. He put the ice and rags down on the nightstand and walked out to the balcony. His eyes grew large with worry seeing her lying on the ground and shaking.

Miyu walked in behind Sesshomaru and gasped at what she was seeing.

"Bring me a blanket, now." Sesshomaru demanded.

Miyu ran and pulled a blanket out of the closet and ran back in and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"I want you to leave us…..and Miyu…she will be sleeping in my quarters for tonight. Bring the ice and rags to my room. I will be staying in the adjoining room to mine. Please make sure her sheets and linen are clean for her for tomorrow." He demanded.

"Yes milord." Miyu bowed and backed her way out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome who was unconscious and shaking on the ground. He picked her up into his arms and wrapped the blanket around her and sat on the bench next to the railing holding her in his lap. He brushed her wet hair from her very pale face. Her body started to calm with his touch. He knew that her body was defending itself against the poison and wouldn't be long before she would awaken.

When her body stopped shaking he picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his large bed. As demanded, Miyu had left the ice and rags on his nightstand. He took a rag and started to wipe the sweat off of her face and down her neck. He looked at the spot where he had marked her. It had almost completely healed. All that was left was four red bumps.

'_Why did I do that_?' He asked himself. But he knew why. It was because he was scared, scared at the thought that he might loose her. He knew his life would never be the same without her. He just hoped that she felt the same. '_Will she understand_?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

Kagome started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was definitely not in her room. This room is much larger and the bedding was a different color and so were the walls. She turned her head and noticed Sesshomaru standing over her. She gasped in fear.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Kagome cried as she started to pull herself up towards the head of the bed.

Sesshomaru could suddenly smell her fear. This is not the reaction he had hoped for. '_Why would she fear me?'_ He thought.

"I will not hurt you Kagome. You are in my chambers and you are safe." Sesshomaru advised.

"Safe? You are the one who bit me and made me sick." Kagome accused.

"You are not sick from the mating mark, you are sick from the wound you sustained in the fight against Akina." Sesshomaru said irritated from her accusation. '_She thinks I bit her to hurt her.'_ He thought to himself as he remembered that the mating mark is something done by yokai, not by humans.

Kagome lifted her hand and placed it over the bite mark. "You marked me as your mate? Why would you do that? I am human Sesshomaru, you are yokai. It is against everything you believe in." Kagome said stunned.

"I had to. If I did not mark you, you would have died." Sesshomaru answered.

"Surely, you have not forgotten that I am a priestess? I would have healed myself." Kagome replied.

"I have not forgotten. We can talk about this when you have had your rest." Sesshomaru advised.

"Sesshomaru? Am I your mate now?" Kagome asked.

"The mark is temporary. My blood will give you the strength to fight off the poison. Now sleep." He demanded.

She watched as he turned and took a seat across the room. She turned and covered herself with the blanket. Her body ached with exhaustion but she could not get her mind to stop running. '_Mates? Temporary? Why did he mark me? Does this mean he has feelings for me? Does he love me? Do I love him?'_

Her thoughts were so loud that Sesshomaru heard them in his mind. The same questions were dancing around in his mind. He wanted to answer her, but how could he? He had gone five hundred years without having to deal with emotions. Why now all of the sudden did he feel like he was drowning in them?

After tossing and turning and question after question she came to terms with the fact that she did have feelings for him. But the question remained. Did he have feelings for her? But every time the question would pop into her head, she would answer '_I am human and he can never love me.' _

His heart pounded as he heard her thoughts. _'Kagome, I do want you. But how will I make this work? My father was killed by his own people for loving a human. Even he hated him for that reason. Yes it had been a long time ago and things might be different now, but would his people accept her as a queen?_' He thought to himself.

Kagome started to drift to sleep with thoughts of him dancing around in her mind.

Sesshomaru sighed as he felt her fall into dreamland. He stood and walked over to her and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Sleep well milady." He turned and walked over to the doors to the adjoining room and opened the wide doors. He slipped into the large room that was an extension to his room and sat on the bed pondering what he will say to Kagome in the morning. How he will answer all of her questions?

A light knock came to his door (the door connected to the hallway). Sesshomaru walked over and answered the door.

"Excuse me milord. One of your officers wish to see you in your library. He said it was important. I can stay with milady." Miyu advised.

"Stay here with her but do not disturb her sleep. I will be back shortly." He commanded.

Sesshomaru opened his doors to his library and saw Captain Saturo, a bear yokai standing next to the window of his library. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at his desk

"You needed to see me." Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Yes, word has gotten around that you have a powerful priestess staying in your castle. He said as watched anger roll over Sesshomaru's face. "The word is that this woman is quite brave and saved an officer of your army by the name of Ryuu by killing multiple tiger yokai alone and was possibly hurt during the battle. The officer she saved comes from a very large respected family. It seems that she has won the heart of your people. They are very concerned for this woman and want to send their support. They sent me to give you this message."

Sesshomaru was stunned at what he was hearing. He had not realized that her selfless act would be the answer to his prayers. '_Would his people accept her as his mate?_' He asked himself.

"The woman's name you speak of is Kagome-san. You may advise my people that the woman is healing well. Advise them in seven days I will bring her before them and I will introduce milady at that time." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Very well milord. Will there be and engagement to introduce as well?" Saturo asked as he noticed that he had touched another nerve. "I was told to ask that one as well." He said with a nervous smile.

"I will address your questions in seven days. Go and tell the people." Sesshomaru ordered as he stood to his feet.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Saturo said as he bowed and left.

Sesshomaru followed Saturo out and advised Jaken to show him to the door. Saturo turned and bowed once again before following Jaken. Sesshomaru then walked back up to his room where he would wait for his Kagome to awaken. He opened the door and found Miyu sitting and watching over the woman. He nodded to her and she rose to her feet.

"If there is anything I can do, let me know milord." She said as she walked to the door.

"Miyu, please prepare her things in the hot spring. She will awaken soon and will want to bathe. Also, please make sure that Rin and Shippo have their baths and breakfast."

"Consider it done milord." Miyu said with a smile.

Sesshomaru knew that she was a loyal servant but for some reason she had taken a liking to Kagome. Some sort of bond between the women. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Kagome. Her body had taken its normal coloring and she looked as if she were in peace. He could see her curves through the satin sheets. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She had won the heart of his people, won the heart of his loyal servants and even was starting to win him over without doing anything but being herself.

Kagome started to shift in her sleep. The sun had started to come up and she could hear the birds chirping outside. It was so loud that it felt as if they were singing next to her. She opened her eyes and realized she was still in Sesshomaru's room.

"Good morning" Sesshomaru said lightly.

Kagome turned over to see him looking down over her. "Good morning, milord. Have I been sleeping long?" Kagome asked as she sat up bringing the sheet with her as to cover herself.

"For awhile. Not too long. How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Better, still confused, but better. Sesshomaru-sama I have lots of ques…." Is all she got out before he interrupted.

"I will address all of your questions once you have bathed and eaten. We have lots of time and your health comes first." He said as he leaned in and scooped her up off of the bed bridal style.

Kagome gasped as she clung to the sheets trying to keep her self covered. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as her face turned beat red.

"To the hot springs so you may bathe." Sesshomaru answered as he carried her out the door. He walked her down the stairs.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he started down the stairs. He responded by holding her tightly, assuring her that she was safe. She nuzzled her head into his chest. He loved being so close to her.

He opened the door to the hot springs and sat her down on a bench. She looked up at him still trying to keep herself covered.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. I won't be long." Kagome said waiting for him to leave.

"Do you want me to help you bathe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In your wildest dreams, doggy boy!" Kagome said as she blushed heavily.

"Mmm, we will see. I will wait for you outside. Miyu has set out a set of clothes and bathing utensils over there." He said while pointing to the rock next to the entrance to the springs.

"Thank you, I will be fine. You may go now Sesshomaru….." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stepped out and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door listening to her as she undressed and heard splashing of the water. He wanted so badly to join her but he knew he had to give her time. Rushing her would only scare her off. So he waited.

Kagome washed quickly knowing he was right outside the door. For some reason she could sense him, smell him. Her senses were so strong and her hearing even stronger. 'Is this what it is like as a yokai?' She asked herself as she dunked under washing the conditioner from her hair. She stood and twisted her long hair trying to get all the water out and stepped from the spring. She dried herself and put on the kimono that was set out for her. It was a thick black long sleeve satin kimono with baby blue flowers stitched on it. This one buttoned up which was so much easier for her. 'Miyu must have had this one tailored just for me.' She thought to herself. She bent her head down and dried her hair with the towel and flung her hair back over her head. She felt so much better. She folded the towel back up and grabbed her undergarments she had worn and put them in her pocket. She would wash them later in some hot soapy water. Kagome walked over and opened the door. As was expected, Sesshomaru was standing there waiting for her.

"Is milady feeling a little better now?" He asked.

"Wow! So formal. Yes I feel great. I am a little hungry though." Kagome said as her stomach started to growl.

Sesshomaru looked down at her stomach as one eyebrow raised. "Yes, I have had the chefs prepare us breakfast. We will be served in my room. This way we can talk privately." He said.

Kagome felt a little embarrassed with the sound of her stomach, but what was she going to do? "So are you going to carry me back to your room or are am I going to walk." Kagome asked as a joke.

"Do you wish for me to carry you?" Sesshomaru asked with a straight face.

"No, I was kidding." Kagome said with a smile and turned to start walking upstairs. She felt a tug on her arm and was swung around and thrown over his shoulder. She screamed with shock of what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru, put me down I can walk. I was kidding. Can't you take a joke?" Kagome yelled.

He didn't say a word and he did not put her down. He carried her all the way into his room and tossed her onto his bed. He crawled right on top of her looking down at her shocked expression. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I did you a favor, now you will do me a favor. Mate with me right here and now! Let me make love to you." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome's eyes grew large like baseballs. Her heart started beating fast. Panic took over. She didn't know what to say.

"I am kidding. Can you take a joke?" Sesshomaru said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up off of the bed.

Kagome just laid there turning all shades of red. "I guess I deserved that." Kagome said as she started to sit up. "Boy, you are good, I have to admit it. You had me fooled."

"Shall we eat?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned and pointed to the food sitting on the table.

"Yeah, I am starved." Kagome said as she took a seat at the table.

Both of them ate in silence. Neither one of them looked forward to the conversation that they knew was coming. Once they were done, Sesshomaru opened the door and ordered a servant to clear their plates. A male servant entered the room and gathered all of the plates and cleared the table. He left as swiftly as he came in. Kagome took a seat on the bed waiting for Sesshomaru to sit down to talk to her. She had so many questions but she wasn't sure she would like the answers.

Sesshomaru took a seat in a chair next to the bed. "I am sure you have many questions. So go ahead and ask?" Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Alright. Let's start with why did you mark me?" Kagome asked.

"You had sustained a deadly wound. I did not want you to die. I marked you to give you my strength so you could live. I know that you are a priestess. But I was not going to take the chance that you would not be able to heal yourself from such a wound." He answered.

"I see. You said this mark is temporary? What does that mean?" Kagome asked as she felt her neck still feeling the bumps.

"The mark is temporary. It is what a male does when he is courting a female as to ward off other males. If the female declines the male after he has courted her, the mark will disappear in a month's time." Sesshomaru answered. He knew the big question was coming now.

"So this mark will disappear?" Kagome asked.

"If you choose for it to!" Sesshomaru answered.

"What? Like I have a choice. You would never mate with me. You don't like humans in that way, do you?" Kagome asked.

And there it was, the hard question he had dreaded answering. "I marked you, yes. I do not regret it. I would do it again and again. I will court you if you will allow me, and yes it is my wish that you will become my mate. The question is, will you?" Sesshomaru asked looking her strait in the eye.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is this a joke, Sesshomaru? If it is, I do not think it is a funny one." Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and walked over to the bed. He pulled her up into his arms still looking deep into her eyes. He heard her gasp and could feel her nervousness. "My proposal is not a joke. I will take you as my mate if you will allow me. Will you allow me to court you?" He said with a strait face.

"Oh Kami, you are not kidding." She said as she looked into his eyes. "If I say yes, does this mean I am to give myself to you here and now?" She asked.

"No. Not unless you are ready to seal the deal." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I see. But I have only one month….to seal the deal?" Kagome asked.

"That is correct. That is if you want me to. Kagome, I must tell you. There are benefits to my mating you. You will not age, as I do not age. You will live for thousands of years as I do. You will be strong as I am strong. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I will accept your proposal on a few conditions." Kagome asked.

"Name your conditions." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Promise me you will try not to break my heart and that you will respect me and have patience with me. Can you do that?" Kagome asked.

"These things I can promise you. Kagome, I will never hurt you like my brother has hurt you. When I mate, I mate for life. You will be the only woman in my life..forever." Sesshomaru said as he knelt into kiss her lightly on the lips.

Kagome put one hand on his chest and slid it up around his neck pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She had never felt like this before. He liked her assertiveness. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she happily allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled round and round. Their breathing became more like pants as their heads rotated and the kissing became more aggressive. His hand slid down her backside and down around her bottom while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist.

He pulled away from her kisses and looked down on her pouting lips. Her hands still caressing the back of his neck and her fingers twirled up in his hair. He felt for the first time the human emotion of love. He would give her anything and everything. But he would be patient with her.

"So, does this mean you have officially accepted my offer?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I accept." Kagome whispered.

"Good. I have a lot of arrangements to make. The people of my lands want to meet the one who rescued a soldier and killed multiple tiger yokai. They are also eager to know what our relationship is. I am to give a speech in seven days. That is when I will introduce you to my people as my future mate and their future queen.

"Sesshomaru, what if I decline?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face.

"You will not decline me. I am sure of that." Sesshomaru said as he released his grip on her waist.

"So, what is it we are supposed to do during this courting?" Kagome asked.

"I prove to you that I will make you a good husband." Sesshomaru answered.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"You tell me, is there anything you wish?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there is one thing. I would like us to go back to my time so that I may introduce you to my family. Would you be willing to do that for me?" Kagome asked.

"We will leave after our announcement. Is this all you have to ask of me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All I ask from you is you, Sesshomaru." Kagome answered with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Today I would like us to spend the day together, just you and me. Would you like that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Maybe I will bring my music and I will show you how to dance. That would be fun. Kagome said with a giggle.

"Whatever you want." He said with a smile. "I am going to go bathe and I will meet you downstairs. I think you should go and talk to the children and let them know what is going on. They were worried about you last night."

"They were? Ok, I will go and talk with them. What will I say?" Kagome asked.

"You will figure it out." He kissed her once more and then left the room.

She watched as he left the room. Her heart was racing with excitement, passion and absolute bliss. She could not remember a time when she was happier. She walked out of Sesshomaru's room and walked back to hers. She needed to put on her makeup and do her hair. She wanted to look her best for the adventure she was going to take with her fiancé. '_Oh, Kami….I have a fiancé!_' She thought to herself.

After applying the last touches to her makeup and hair she stood and looked into the mirror. She let her hair hang free and her makeup was flawless. "Here goes everything." She said as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She walked around the stairwell and knocked on Rin's door. Shippo ran and opened it.

Shippo opened the door and sighed with relief "Kagome..we were so worried about you. Miyu said you came home last night but you didn't feel well. Are you alright?" Shippo asked as Rin ran up behind him.

Kagome knelt down and hugged both of them. "I am fine. Thanks for worrying about me. Can we talk guys?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! Rin said. We were about to have tea. Would you like to join us?" pointing to the little pink wooden table and chairs.

"Kagome, it is not really tea. It is water but we are pretending." Shippo whispered.

"Oh, I see. That will be fine." She whispered back.

They all sat around a pink table and Rin started to pour the water..tea..whatever.

"Last night I fought a bad lady named Akina." Kagome watched Rin's hands start to shake. "I want you to know I killed her. I purified her. She will never bother any of us again." Kagome smiled at Rin and Rin smiled back.

"There is more." Kagome said as Sesshomaru entered the room from behind her. She turned and looked at him for help.

"I have asked Kagome to be my mate. She has agreed to a courtship and in a months time we will be mates." Sesshomaru advised.

Kagome turned to see the stunned looks on the kid's faces.

"You're going to marry him?" Shippo asked.

"That is the plan, yes." Kagome replied.

Shippo leaned into Kagome "But he is so stiff ..he doesn't even smile." Shippo whispered.

"Oh, I assure you he smiles ….and jokes." Kagome giggled.

Everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru with a huge smile, showing all of his teeth and fangs. They all started laughing.

"What? I do not understand what is so funny about this Sesshomaru's smile. I can smile, if I choose." Sesshomaru advised still smiling.

They laughed even harder.

"Please stop Lord Sesshomaru. It looks like it hurts you when you do that. It's not normal or something." Shippo said between laughs.

Sesshomaru's face went back to the unemotional face he usually wears. "It does not pain me to smile."

Kagome got up from the table and put her hand on his chest. She turned to the children "Sesshomaru and I are going out for the afternoon. You guys are to stay here. You need to listen to Jaken and Miyu, ok?" Kagome asked.

"We will." The kids said between their laughter.

"Come on white fangs, let's go." Kagome said with a chuckle as she pulled him by the hand and out the door.

**_Hope all enjoyed….Review and I will update…._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone! This one is a little sappy, but well needed. I hope you enjoy. I will still update this weekend. I wanted to touch base with everyone as to the title. You will understand it at the end of my story. Read and enjoy. OH and review pleeeeeeease!**_

_**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but I wouldn't mind being trapped in a hot spring with them. Meow!**_

**_Chapter Nineteen_**: The Date

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down stairs and Jaken met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jaken did you get the things I requested together?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"Yes, milord. Everything is in the main dining room."

Sesshomaru walked into the main dining room with Kagome following right behind him. There was a leather sack and two large boxes on the table. He opened the sack and grunted as if in agreement. He then opened the first box and pulled out a huge white leather jacket with white rabbit fur around the hood and the ends of the sleeves.

Sesshomaru threw it around Kagome's shoulders and she slipped her arms through it.

"Is this for me? Wow it is beautiful, thank you." Kagome said as she ran her fingers through the fur.

Sesshomaru then handed her two matching leather gloves. "It is cold outside and I want you to be warm."

"That's very sweet. But that is what I have you for." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Don't worry I will be keeping you plenty warm." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a silver leather jacket that almost matched Kagome's. He slid it on and then his gloves.

"Are you ready for a ride?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Today, I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Kagome said with a huge smile.

He leaned in and kissed her and then grabbed her by one hand and threw the sack over his shoulder with the other.

Sesshomaru opened the door and they stepped out into the open. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. The air however was cold. The dew on the flowers and grass had iced over and Kagome could see her breath in front of her.

Sesshomaru turned and put his arms around her waist. "Hold on tight." He ordered.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck. She looked up into his eyes. Everything in her body and soul told her she was safe.

The cloud formed beneath them and they lifted up into the sunlight disappearing as a shooting star in the night.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked.

"There is somewhere I want show you. I think you will like it. We will be there shortly." Sesshomaru stated looking down on her. '_She is so beautiful, so soft. I want this day to be special. I hope she will like where I am taking her_.' He thought to himself.

Kagome could smell the change of scenery. She could smell the salt and freshness in the air. She looked down and could see the ocean ahead. She looked back at Sesshomaru who also was looking down trying to find the exact spot as they started to descend on to the white sandy beach.

"You brought me to the ocean Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked getting excited.

"Yes. There is a place I want to show you." Sesshomaru said as they landed. "It is over here." He said grabbing her hand. He was pulling her in the direction of the rocky cliffs where the waves were crashing against it.

As they got closer Kagome saw what he wanted to show her. There at the edge of the cliff side there was a cave. They entered the cave and Kagome looked around and it was beautiful. There were many shells in the sand sparkling with multiple colors and the cave's ceiling had salt deposits that looked crystals. The deposits sparked off of the walls into splashes of multiple colors. It was the most beautiful scene she could have ever imagined.

"It is beautiful. How did you ever find this place?" Kagome asked.

My mother used to tell me about it. She said my father brought her here on their anniversaries. I wanted to share this with you because it is special to me." Sesshomaru said as he picked up some sea shells. He looked up and to his surprise Kagome was crying.

He turned and pulled her into his embrace. "Why do you cry, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked not understanding.

"I can't believe you would share something so intimate with me. I never would have expected anything like this. Thank you." Kagome cried.

"I have many things I want to share with you. It is only the beginning." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He leaned down and pulled up the sack and pulled out a blanket for her to sit on.

"Stay here. I am going to go and get us some firewood to warm the cave. I will be back in a few minutes." He said with a smile.

Kagome nodded in agreement as she took a seat on the blanket.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air making sure there was no danger in leaving his bride to be alone for few minutes. As he sensed her safety as his cloud formed beneath him and he took off into the sky.

Kagome sat there in cave watching the sun shine down on the sparkling water. The waves came in one by one always crashing on the beach and the disappearing just before another one came in. It was so peaceful here. '_I wonder if Sesshomaru's mother felt the same way when she was here._' Kagome thought to herself as she breathed in the fresh air. She closed her eyes, listening to the waves.

Sesshomaru came in with his arms full of wood for the fire. He set the wood down and walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat next to her. Her beauty was so inviting. He couldn't wait until the day he knew he would make love to her on this beach. This would be their spot to share.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was thinking of your mother and what she must have thought about this place when your father brought her here. I imagine she feels the same way I do; blessed." Kagome said. "What are you thinking about milord?"

"I am thinking I should probably get the fire started so you don't freeze." Sesshomaru said as he stood back up to make a fire.

Kagome watched as he put the wood in a pile and hit two rocks together lighting a spark which lit the wood on fire. Here was a king lighting a fire for her.

He sat back down next to her and opened the sack and pulled out a satin pouch. "Are you hungry? We have sandwiches and oranges?" He asked.

"I will take an orange." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru pulled an orange out for her and started to peal it for her. She sat and watched him as he served her.

"Tell me Kagome. Do humans have a ceremony or a ritual for mating?" He asked.

"Well in today's time, it is not much different than in this time. A man asks a woman to be his wife. First he asks the father for permission to marry the daughter. Then he usually gets down on one knee and purposes. If she accepts than he gives her an engagement ring. Then they have a wedding which is like a huge celebration where they say vows to one another in front of god, their family and friends. After that the man sweeps the bride off of her feet and off they go to do the things that married people do." Kagome advised.

"Sounds really complicated. But that is what Miyu told me you would say." Sesshomaru advised as he searched the sack one more time. He pulled out a small box and opened it.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She saw him pull a ring from the box. Her eyes filled with tears for the second time today.

"I want to give you everything. It is your custom to have a ring. This was my mother's, and I want you to have it." Sesshomaru said as he lifted her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Kagome wiped her tears away with one hand while looking down on her other hand. It was a large diamond with two sapphires one on each side of the diamond.

"I don't know if I can accept this. It is too much. It was you mother's. I don't deserve this." Kagome cried.

"You are going to be my mate. What is mine is yours. What good is a ring without a beautiful woman wearing it?" Sesshomaru asked. "When we return to your time, I will ask your family for their blessing."

"I can't believe you are doing all of this. What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stood and put out his hand. "Come here."

Sesshomaru pulled her up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, you said something about teaching me to dance?"

"I ah, forgot my music." Kagome said with tears still in her eyes.

"That is ok. We can dance to the beat of our hearts and the sound of the ocean." he said as he started to slowly sway with her in his arms.

Kagome blushed. "So you already know how to dance? You are full of surprises for me today." Kagome said as she looked up at him smiling.

"The day is still young." Sesshomaru replied. He stopped swaying and leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He knew she was the one he had been waiting for all of his life. She was the one he would be safe to share his affections with. He never knew love until now.

Kagome loved his soft touch. It was almost like a dream. He was so strong and yet so gentle. Her lips responded with soft caresses against his mouth. It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around his neck that he deepened the kiss. She heard him exhale with hunger for her mouth. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. His tongue slid into her mouth and she responded with a need of her own.

Kagome felt her knees start to buckle and Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. He spread her ankles apart and brought her gently down on the blanket. Their lips separated only for a near second but it felt like a lifetime. He laid down on top of her his mouth quickly finding hers again. His hands started at her thighs and roamed up to her rib cage and then gently cupped her breasts. He felt her gasp underneath him. But it wasn't a response from fear; it was a response of pleasure. Her breasts were so full and soft and he enjoyed massaging them. She put her hands up and underneath his coat rubbing along his backside. He brought his forefinger and thumb together tugging the center of her nipple, feeling them harden. He heard her whimper beneath him and felt her gripping his back with her nails. He was loosing his will power and so was she.

The tide had started to rise and was coming in and out of the cave. They were so lost in each other they never noticed it getting close to the fire. Until they heard the sound of the fire crack and then all went dark. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked over and had seen the fire go out. He looked down at Kagome in all of her beauty. He knew that he needed to stop. He wanted this to be on her terms not his. He would wait until she told him she was ready. He just stayed there for a moment looking down at her.

She looked up at him knowing the moment had passed. This was not going to be the day she would give herself to him. But she knew then and there that he was definitely going to be the one she would give herself to. She loved him. Their time together had been short but full of fire. She looked at him meeting him eye to eye. They knew what the other was thinking without even saying a word. '_I love you_.' danced in their heads, but never spoken.

He stood to his feet and then helped her up. "We should probably head back. It is getting late." He suggested.

"I think you maybe right. The kids are probably killing Jaken right now." Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru grabbed his sack and threw it over his shoulder and then grabbed Kagome's hand as they left the cave.

All the way home they stayed cuddled in each other's arms. They did not release each other's embrace until they landed in the castles court yard. The sun was almost done setting and Kagome felt her heart sadden as she knew the day was coming to an end.

The walked into the castle and Jaken met them at the doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, it good to see you. The children have been fed and bathed and are upstairs. They are anxiously waiting your return." Jaken said as the maids took Sesshomaru and Kagome's jackets.

"Thank You Jaken." Sesshomaru replied. "Shall we go see the children, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I miss them." Kagome said with a smile.

They reached Rin's room and opened it quietly, wanting to peek in on them. Shippo was sitting on the side of Rin's bed reading his soon to be sister a book. They were so into the fairytale that they did not see their parents standing in the doorway. Rin looked like she was starting to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru opened the door a little wider and Shippo looked up over the top of the book.

"Kagome…Sesshomaru…..your home!" He said as he jumped up running over to Kagome and swung his arms around her legs. Rin ran right behind him and grabbed onto Kagome too.

A low growl came from Sesshomaru's throat and the kids switched to hugging his legs.

"We missed you too, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

"What were you guys reading?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it is a story of a badly treated girl who captures the heart of a prince. I was just getting to the good part." Shippo answered with excitment.

"Can I read the rest of the story to you guys? It is one of my favorites." Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Both of the kids screamed.

Shippo and Rin ran up and jumped up into the bed and Kagome walked over to the bed and kneeled at the edge of the bed. As she began to read Sesshomaru took a seat at the edge of the bed watching her read to the kids.

When Kagome got to the last page she looked up and the kids were fast asleep. "They lived happily ever after." Kagome whispered.

Kagome stood and tucked them in and kissed Shippo on the forehead. She then walked around to the other side of the bed and kissed Rin on her forehead too. She then blew out the candles that stood on the dresser. She walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. "Shhh, come on…." Leading him out the door and closing it behind her.

"Are you hungry? I can have the chefs make us dinner." Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I am a little hungry." She replied.

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes. I will have the chefs prepare us something."

"Ok." Kagome said as she turned and walked away heading back to her room. She wanted to freshen up a little before dinner.

She walked over and sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. It was a little tangled from the wind. She touched up her powder and lip gloss. She noticed the ring on her finger from the reflection in the mirror. She looked down on it. '_What did I do to deserve this? Could he really love me? Kami, I hope so. God help me, I love him_.' She thought as she got up and headed downstairs to meet her new love.

He watched as she walked down the stairwell to meet him. She was stunning to look upon. Her hair glistened from the candlelight chandelier above and her eyes sparkled every time she looked at him. Her smile lit up the room and her laughter sparked even the darkest areas of his soul. '_She will soon be mine in all things_.' He thought as she met him at the door. They walked in the dining room which was softly lit with candles. He pulled her chair out so she could sit down. He sat down beside her and the chefs entered with the entrée which was soup followed by a feast fit for a king and queen.

"Thank you for today. I have never been so spoiled." Kagome said with a smile.

"As I said before, it is just the beginning. But you will have to forgive me. The next two days I have a lot to prepare for the announcement. I have to make sure that there are no incidents and that everything is properly prepared. I also need to make arrangements for our journey. I do not want to come home to find my lands in turmoil." Sesshomaru advised.

"I understand. I am so excited about everything." Kagome said with a yawn. "Excuse me. I do not know where that came from. It must be all the excitement as to why I am tired. Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru? You must be exhausted. You haven't slept for two days now." Kagome blurted.

"I am fine. I am used to not sleeping for days at a time. But you need your rest." Sesshomaru advised her as he slid his finger down the side of her cheek affectionately.

"Well then I think it is time for me to go and bathe and turn in for the night. Will I see you before I turn in?" Kagome asked.

"Do you want to see me before you go to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Kagome said as she blushed lightly.

"Then until later." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. His lips were so soft and she could feel her legs just want to give out. She sighed when he pulled himself from her. She opened her eyes to see him still so close to her.

"Later." Kagome whispered. She turned and walked out of the dining room leaving him there watching her leave.

He closed his eyes and still could smell her scent that lingered in the room.

Kagome stepped from the water and dried herself with her towel. She slid on some new underwear and a pair of pink satin boxer shorts and wife beater's shirt on. She then slid into her robe and tied the sash. She walked back to her room with one thought. Him.

She entered her room and sat in front of the mirror. She brushed her damp hair and rubbed some oil in it to soften it a little. She then took off her robe and poured some of her vanilla lotion into her hands and rubbed it on her legs and arms and then face. She was getting very tired. '_I will just lay down on my bed for awhile. I will get up when he knocks._' Kagome told herself as she laid down on her bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru knocked lightly on her door. He had taken his bath in his quarters and was now dressed in his pajamas and robe. But he wanted to say goodnight before turning in just as promised. Kagome did not answer so he opened the door and stepped in. He found her sleeping peacefully in her bed. She didn't even get under the covers before she fell asleep. She had fallen asleep on her side, her head rested on her bent arm. He knelt in and kissed her lightly on her cheek. She mumbled his name in her sleep but did not awaken. He took of his robe and crawled over her and laid down behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his arms. It wasn't long before sweet dreams of Kagome were consuming him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dear reviewers, thanks for all of your support. This one is for you guys! It is an extra long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone had a great Turkey Day. Please let me know if you guys like this chapter by clicking the review button when done. **_

_**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha ..bla..bla..bla**_

**_Chapter Twenty: _** Broken promises

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night with sadness realizing that she did not get to say goodnight. "Sesshomaru" she whispered. She started to get out of bed and an arm came around her and pulled her down. Kagome choked on her heart which seemed to stop beating until she turned and saw that is was Sesshomaru laying next to her pulling her close. She laid back down and nuzzled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Their bodies entwined and they quickly fell back to sleep.

The sun came up and shined through a crack in the drapes. Sesshomaru was the first to wake. Kagome was facing him with her head resting on his arm with her hair tossed around the top of the pillow. He watched her as she breathed in and out. His fingers traced her tender cheek and then he brushed the tips of his finger across her bottom lip. She stirred a little from the tickling sensation. He smiled and then pulled his arm slowly from under her as to not wake her. Just as he sat up she wrapped her leg around his legs and with her arm pulled him back down.

"Not yet." She whispered with her eyes still shut. "Don't leave me yet."

"I must go. I have much to do. I want our day to be perfect." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear with a smile from ear to ear. He loved the fact that she wanted him near.

"No, one more minute, K?" she whispered again.

"One more minute." He whispered back as he leaned down on her backside wrapping him self around her. He started to nibble at her neck with his teeth.

She started to giggle with his touches. He started giggling back; liking the reaction he was getting from her.

"Oh my god that tickles." Kagome could barely get out between the laughter.

This made him nibble more until she was nearly out of breath from laughing. She tried to get him off but was too weak in laughter plus he had grabbed her wrists and held her down. She started kicking her feet up and down and was screaming in laughter. He loved it. He had found her week spot.

"You better behave because if you don't, this will be your punishment from now on." He whispered in her ear before going back to nibble on her neck so more.

"Ok…OK…..OK…I will behave…….I ….promise." Kagome laughed.

He kissed her cheek and stood up off of her. She turned over to face him with a smile on her face.

"This is not fair Sesshomaru. You know where I am ticklish. Where is your ticklish spots?" Kagome asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Sesshomaru said smiling back at her while picking his robe up.

Kagome pulled a pillow over her lap and leaned her head on it. She watched him as he put his robe on and tied the sash. He leaned in once again and kissed her softly. He headed for the door and as he opened it he heard her.

"I love you." Kagome said under her breath. She did not know that with his yokai ears, he could hear her.

He opened the door and stepped out and closed it behind him. '_Why did you not respond to her? You know you love her too.'_ He asked himself. _'I will tell her the next time I am alone with her.'_ He vowed to himself before leaving the door.

Kagome got up from her bed and opened the shades letting the sunshine enter in. She looked out and could see the rain clouds off in the distance. There was a storm headed in but that was ok. Nothing would keep her from this happiness she felt inside. She was crawling with excitement. It was times like these that she missed her phone. She couldn't reach out and call someone. She wished Sango was there with her.

'_Oh, God! How am I going to explain this to my friends? How will Inuyasha take the news_?' She knew he was mated to another but she also knew that he loved her and that it would crush him when he found out that she would mate with his brother. Sure he didn't think about her feelings when he chose Kikyo but she was the one who handed Kikyo over to him. She decided to write a letter to Inuyasha and her friends. She wanted her friends to come and stand by her when she was introduced to the Western Lands. She pulled out her stationary and a pencil from her bags and started to write.

**_Dear Inuyasha, _**

**_I am writing you this letter to let you know that Sesshomaru has asked me to be his mate. I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from anyone else. I have accepted his offer. Before you get all crazy I want you to know that he treats me like a queen and I have fallen in love with him. I am happy for the first time in a long time. I want you to be happy for me too. I would really like it if you, Kikyo and the rest of the gang could come to be here with me when it is announced to the Western Lands. Sesshomaru will announce me in three days time. If you do not come, I will understand. But please consider it. It would mean the world to me. _**

_**Love Kagome**_

Kagome folded up the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. She threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out the door with the letter in her hand. When she got down stairs she ran into Jaken.

"Jaken, I have a question. I need to send word to my friends, do you have messengers?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. If you go through the kitchen and to the left there you will find a messenger to take your letters. Would you like me to take it for you?" said the nosey Jaken.

"No. That's ok. I will take it. Thanks Jaken." Kagome replied as she rushed to where the kitchen is.

Jaken was suspicious of the woman. He never liked humans and wasn't sure of his master's choice. He would investigate once the messenger returned from delivering the letter.

Kagome walked through the kitchen bowing her head to all of the chefs and servants as she walked by. She went left and almost ran into a dragon yokai. He was tall and had multiple purple, lavender and green scales along his neck and arms. His skin was beautiful. He had wings tightly tucked in on his back.

"Excuse me milady. Is there something I may do for you?" He asked.

"Yes, maybe. Are you a messenger?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I need this letter delivered to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother. Do you know of him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I know him. He lives outside the Forest of Inuyasha with his mate." He replied.

"That is correct. I have a letter that is to be sent to him. Only him. No one else. Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course milady. Right away." He advised as he took the letter and walked away.

"Sir?" Kagome asked as the yokai turned to her. "Thank You, I really appreciate it."

The dragon yokai smiled. "You are welcome milady."

She waited a minute and then followed him. As she opened the doors she saw the dragon yokai's wings open and take him up into the air. He was a beautiful creature. She had never seen a dragon yokai like him before.

'_I better go and tell Sesshomaru that I have invited my friends to come to the castle. I hope he doesn't get mad_.' Kagome thought as she went back into the castle. She walked up to the door to the library and knocked on the door. There was no answer but she could hear mumbling inside. She opened the door and Sesshomaru was surrounded by other male yokai. He was giving instructions and writing it down on paper.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagome standing in the doorway.

"Kagome, is there anything I can do for you? I am in the middle of something. Can it wait a while?" He asked with the yokai all staring at her.

"Of course. I will try to catch you later." She winked at him with a smile and closed the door behind her. She figured she would tell him later. Right now she wanted to go and play with the kids then have breakfast with them.

Kagome went up to Rin and Shippo's room and entered it. They had just woken up and Rin was still wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Kagome sat on the side of the bed.

"Want to go have breakfast with me and then I thought we could go outside and play. It looks like it may rain later. Maybe we can play in the mud?" Kagome said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." they screamed as they jumped up and down on the bed.

Kagome went down and had breakfast with the kids and then took them outside for a game of tag and hide and go seek. She loved being with them. It made her miss her little brother too. She couldn't wait to see her other family again.

The rain started to come down and they didn't stop playing. They got soaked. They gathered leaves into a big pile and took turns running and jumping into the pile. By the time they were done they were a mess. Kagome took them inside so they could all bathe. She wished Sesshomaru was there.

Kagome put the kids down for a nap and walked back down stairs. She saw Sesshomaru standing with four other yokai discussing plans. She knew that she needed to tell him about their expected company. Instead when she walked up to them he directed them to go into the dining room and winked at her as if to say "not now".

Kagome sighed. '_Oh well, I will talk to him later_.' She went back upstairs to take a nap.

Back in the village…..

The dragon yokai spotted Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree just outside the village. Inuyasha stopped and looked up at him putting his hand on his sword. The dragon yokai landed on the ground below him and yelled up into the tree.

"I am looking for the hanyou known as Inuyasha. Are you him?" The yokai asked.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha spat.

"I am a messenger and I have a letter for him. I presume you are him?" He asked as Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

"What kind of message and who from?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is from Lady Kagome. Do you want your letter or not?" The yokai asked getting impatient.

"Yeah, I want the letter." Inuyasha answered as the yokai handed him the letter.

The yokai huffed as he turned and his wings spread out taking him back into the air. He hated it when people would answer a question with a question.

Inuyasha looked down at the envelope and recognized Kagome's handwriting. He lifted the envelope and sniffed it. It was definitely from her. "What could she have written me a letter for?" He said as he walked towards the village. He sat on the edge of the bone eater's well and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and began to read it.

Sango had seen Inuyasha standing by the bone eaters well as he had done on many occasions. She watched as he opened what look like a letter and begin to read it. She knew whatever it was he was reading that Inuyasha didn't like it. His expression was of great sadness. Sango walked up to him wondering what was going on.

"Inuyasha? What is it? Is everything alright?" Sango asked as he dropped his hand with the letter in it.

Sango grabbed the letter from his hand and began to read it.

"She is getting married to Sesshomaru? She wants us to go to the castle? In three days? Kami, I need to pack. We must leave soon if we are to make it…..I.." Sango said as she looked up at Inuyasha who had his head down. "Inuyasha, I am sorry. Are you ok?"

"She said she loves him. God, I never thought it would hurt so bad." Inuyasha said as he took a seat on the well.

Sango sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "She said she is happy. We need to be supportive of her. Do you think you can do that?"

"I have to. But if he ever hurts her…I will kill him. We should go tell the others. We will need to leave soon." Inuyasha advised as he stood and walked away.

Sango could feel his sadness but he should have thought about that when he chose Kikyo. Sango sighed as she stood up to go tell Miroku. She couldn't wait to hear all the juicy details of how the Icy Lord was able to win over her best friend.

**_Back at the castle….._**

Jaken waited for the messenger to get back. He wanted to know what it was that Kagome needed to have delivered. When the dragon yokai returned Jaken grilled him.

"Where did milady send you?" Jaken demanded to know.

"I was sent to the Forest of Inuyasha to deliver a letter to Inuyasha." He replied.

"Anything else? Did she say anything else such as what she wanted you to deliver?" Jaken asked.

"No, she just told me to give the letter to Inuyasha and to nobody else." He replied.

"Well did you do as told?" Jaken asked.

"Yes. I gave the letter to him. But if your next question is did I stay to watch him open it, the answer is no. I delivered it and left." He said.

"I see. That is all, thank you." Jaken said as he walked away. _'What is she up to? Is she still in love with the hanyou? Does the Lord know if this letter to her ex love? I must find out.'_ He told himself.

Jaken waited for the Lord's guests to leave before he slipped in to tell him of his discovery. Once the Lord was alone he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said still looking over his plans on the desk.

Jaken entered in the room and shut the door behind him.

"What is it Jaken, I am busy."

"How are all of your plans coming along milord?" Jaken asked.

"I have given my orders. Everything has been arranged, but my senses are telling me that is not why you are here." Sesshomaru said as he looked up with a questionable look.

"No milord. I just came from speaking with your messenger. Are you aware of any letters going to your half breed brother, Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"No, why?" Sesshomaru asked getting very irritated.

"It appears that lady Kagome has been writing him letters. She made it perfectly clear to your messenger that it was for Inuyasha's eyes only." Jaken advised.

"What is your point, make it fast or I will rip you to shreds." Sesshomaru growled as anger started to fill him.

"Well, it was obvious that the hanyou and your chosen mate to be were once involved. Is it possible she still has feelings for the hanyou that you are unaware of. I mean if she was to write an ex love……shouldn't she have notified you of it first milord?"

"Get out….GET OUT!!!!" Sesshomaru screamed.

Jaken ran to the door and closed it as a vase smashed against it. Sesshomaru slammed his fists down on the desk and his eyes bleed red. "How dare she betray me like this?"

"While I have been working on our engagement, she is off writing love letters to Inuyasha. I can't believe she would do something like this. Why would she humiliate me like this? Could I have underestimated her? I knew I should have never trusted a human." He berated himself as he sat back down at his chair, tapping his claws on the table.

Kagome woke up from her nap feeling rested. She thought she had better get the kids and take them down to get something to eat. She walked over and retrieved the kids. She looked at the door to Sesshomaru's office as she walked down past his door. She wanted to give him the time he needed. She didn't want to start off their marriage as a nagging and needy wife. She knew she would see him later.

Shippo and Rin were hyper active at dinner and at one point they were running around the table and she had to raise her voice to get them to sit down. She looked over at the empty chair at the head of the table, missing her fiancé. When the kids were done eating she brought them back up to her room and pulled out a stack of coloring books and crayons for the kids to color. Rin had never seen crayons and was so excited when she saw that she could draw with purple and red.

After drawing for a couple of hours Rin and Shippo made her hang the pictures all over the walls. They stood around looking at all of the pictures they had drawn as if they were in a museum. Once they were done Kagome walked them back to their room and decided to read them another one of Rin's books. When Kagome was done the kids had fallen asleep again, this time for the night. She decided to retire to her room where she would wait for her love to come to her.

She put her pajamas on and waited on her bed, but he never came. She finally fell asleep.

Sesshomaru paced his office until the sun was almost up. He knew that if he had seen her before he had calmed down, he would probably physically do her harm. He decided to retire to his room for the remainder of the night.

Morning came quick and Sesshomaru didn't sleep a wink. He knew that he had to see her today. There was no going around it. He wasn't sure if he should throw her and her kitsune out on their ass or let her stay because of Rin.

Kagome awoke at sunrise and turned over hoping to see her new love. 'He must have slept in his room.' Kagome thought to herself. '_He sure has been busy, but I thought for sure he would have come to see me last night. I hope he isn't already sick of me'._ She thought.

She got out of bed and stretched. She decided she would go and get the kids bathed and ready for breakfast. When she opened her door she saw Miyu going toward the kid's room.

"Miyu" Kagome called.

Miyu looked behind her to see who was calling her name. When she saw Kagome she smiled. "Yes milady?"

"I was hoping to take the kids down and bathe. Would you be able to let the chefs know to prepare breakfast for the children and I?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. I will gather your things for your bath and then I will have the chefs make you something special." She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. By the way have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No milady. But I believe he is sleeping." Miyu answered.

"Ok, thank you." Kagome said sadly.

Miyu could sense her sadness as she turned to gather their things. She knew that the Lord had been upset about something because of all of the broken glass she had cleaned up in his study. She didn't want to worry Kagome, for it wasn't her place.

Kagome entered Rin and Shippo's room. They were still sleeping quietly. She walked over and opened the shades and then kissed each one of them waking them up. They both rubbed their eyes and stretched. It didn't take long before they were crawling all over her.

She walked the children down to the hot springs and bathed with them. She got them all dressed and prepared for the day with the clothes Miyu had set out for them. She was then able to get herself dressed. She put on another kimono Miyu had gotten for her and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She never stopped thinking of Sesshomaru. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Kagome and the kids had just started eating breakfast in the dining room when the doors flew open. A very strait faced Sesshomaru walked in and took his place at the head of the table. Kagome watched as he sat down at the table. He completely ignored her. She felt the coldness from him.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru growled in his throat, but no words came from his mouth.

Silence came across the table. Everyone was too scared to make a sound. The room temperature had dropped to below zero in less than two minutes. Kagome just stared down at her food. She didn't understand what was going on. Had their plans been so frustrating to arrange?

"Is everything ok? Did you have a tough time with coordinating our engagement party?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru threw down his fork and jumped out of chair so hard that his chair almost flew backwards and then stormed out of the room.

Kagome watched in horror as to what was taking place. She didn't understand. She looked at Shippo and Rin who looked scared out of their minds. "Everything will be fine you guys. I think that Sesshomaru is having a bad day is all. I will be right back. You two stay here and finish your breakfast." Kagome said as she slid a fake smile across her face. She got up and followed Sesshomaru out the doors.

Kagome chased him out into the gardens.

"Sesshomaru…..wait…..Sesshomaru….please….wait." She begged him as she was trying to catch up to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He clenched his fists trying to keep his cool.

Kagome ran up to him sensing his anger. "Sesshomaru please, what is the matter?"

He turned and looked her in the eye with cold eyes. "You!"

Kagome felt like she had been slapped. "Me? I…I do not understand. Have I done something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, it is I who has done something wrong. It appears I have been too hasty in my decisions." Sesshomaru hissed at her.

"What are you saying? Is it that you do not want me as a mate any longer?" Kagome asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I do not wish to discuss this with you right now. I have more important things to attend to. Because I have been spending so much time with you, I have neglected my duties. I am going to patrol my lands and I will deal with you when I get back." Sesshomaru said as his cloud formed beneath his feet and he disappeared in the sky.

Kagome couldn't breath. She just felt her heart rip out of her chest. She fell to her knees in pain. He had done what he had promised he would never do….hurt her. She wanted to run, but couldn't. She had two kids that needed her to be strong. She didn't want them to worry. She fought back the tears but it took her a while before she had the strength to stand to her feet.

She wiped her face of any trace of water and went back inside to face the kids. She put on the best front she could come up with. When Kagome entered the dining room the kids looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Shippo asked

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. It appears something didn't go right in Sesshomaru's plans and he is a little upset right now. But I am sure it will be fine." Kagome answered feeling like she was going to puke.

"Are you ok Kagome? You look a little green?" Shippo asked getting worried.

"I am feeling a little sick. I don't think the eggs agreed with my stomach." Kagome lied.

"Maybe you should go lie down. We can play in my room for the day. We promise we will be good." Rin said.

"Maybe your right, Rin. You guys are the best kids a mother could ask for." Kagome said as she stood from her chair. "I will have Miyu come and take you guys back upstairs. I will check on you later, Ok?" Kagome asked as she kissed them both on the forehead.

"Ok Kagome." They both said unanimously.

Kagome went to her room and closed the door behind her. She laid on the bed and began to cry. She put her face into the pillow so her cries would not be heard through the door. She felt so hurt that it made her stomach nauseated. '_How could he be so loving to me one minute and then hate my guts the next? Oh Kami, why is this happening to me? Why is it so hard to love me?_' She laid there crying for what seemed to be and eternity before she fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku had been traveling all night and all day with very little rest. The sun was starting to set and they were just entering the Western Lands.

"Do you think we will make it before dark?" Sango asked.

"Feh, not if you two have to take breaks every two hours." Inuyasha said speaking of Kikyo and Sango.

Kikyo hit him upside his head. "Watch it Inuyasha. You're treading on thin ice."

"I think we are almost there. I can smell the fires burning from the fireplaces." Miroku answered. "Do you think you can walk anymore tonight my love?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yes. I want to sleep in a bed tonight." Sango advised.

"Me too." Kikyo replied.

They all stood and started back on their journey towards the castle. Inuyasha felt a little nervous about what he would say to Kagome. He hoped the right words would come out of his mouth. He wanted to show her that he could be supportive even if it was with his stinking brother.

Kagome woke up as the sun was going down. The pain and frustration of his words came rushing back even before she opened her eyes. '_Damn it. I will not sit around here waiting for him to get back. Why would I do that? It is obvious that he doesn't want me. He discarded me like a piece of shit._' Kagome sat up and she could feel the anger rising in her taking control of the pain.

She needed to get out of there. She walked past the mirror and her reflection caught her eye. She was dressed like a queen, the queen she would never be. She opened up her duffle bag of clothes and pulled out a pair of low rise jeans and a baby doll top. She stripped herself of the kimono and got redressed. She then put on her hooded sweatshirt and zipped it up. She felt a little better wearing clothes that he didn't approve of. She felt like she had taken a little bit of herself back. "I will pack my bags and get Shippo and I the hell out of here first thing in the morning." Kagome said to herself as she got up and started packing up her large duffle bags. Once everything was packed she sat and looked at her bags. "If Shippo and Rin come in here and see that my bags are packed they will get upset. I want them to at least get one good night of sleep before I tell them the bad news. I know they are going to take this hard." She thought. She looked around and decided she would put her luggage in the closet. She grabbed a pair of her white Nikes

out of the last bag and then shoved it into the closet. She slid on her tennis shoes and bent down to tie them. She then saw the ring Sesshomaru had put on her finger. She sat on the bed and looked at it for a long time. '_How could he give me something so precious to him and then treat me like I was nothing? It doesn't make sense_.' She asked herself as she slid off the ring and set it on the dresser. She went to the closet and pulled her swords and daggers off of the top shelf and put them all on then grabbed her MP3 player. _'I got to work off this frustration or I am going to go insane_.' She thought as she stepped out of her room. She ran down the stairs and nearly ran into Miyu.

"Oh, I am sorry Miyu. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome said with her face still full of sadness.

"It is ok. Are you feeling much better?" Miyu asked.

"Umm, no but I think some fresh air might do me some good. Are the kids in their room?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, all bathed and fed. I think they are tired. So am I. If there is nothing more I can do for you milady, I would like to retire for the night." Miyu advised.

"Of course. Thank you for helping me today." Kagome said as she put the head phones in her ears and walked toward the doors. Once outside she hit play and took off in a sprint.

Sesshomaru spent the day touring his lands. But everything was in order just as he knew they would be. His anger seemed to a little more under control. He had made his mind to confront the wench and then kick her out on her ass. On his way back to the castle he got wind of something that stirred up anger like never before. "Inuyahsa" He growled with pure hatred. '_So…. she waits until I leave and then has him come to my home…to my lands?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he raced to meet and kill the hanyou.

He spotted the whole gang and flew down with no haste grabbing Inuyasha by the throat and dragging him off of his feet through the air before landing on the ground strangling him.

Inuyasha being completely caught off guard was stuck underneath him trying to pry his brother's hands from his neck.

"Why do you come here? I should kill you." Sesshomaru hissed while squeezing the life right out of Inuyasha.

Kikyo started screaming "Sesshomaru get off of him. You're killing him. Is this how you treat your guests?" She screamed.

Sesshomaru kept his tight grip around Inuyasha's neck and turned to look at Kikyo "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru hissed with his eyes blood red.

"In his pocket…Kagome sent us an invitation to your engagement…look in his pocket" Sango screamed at Sesshomaru.

Kikyo ran and fell down next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's side and pulled the letter out of Inuyasha's pocket and threw it in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru released his grip and stood up and stepped aside with the letter.

Kikyo pulled a very pissed off Inuyasha up to hug him before he pushed her away and stood up glaring at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is going on Sesshomaru? Where is Kagome? Why did you attack me?" He yelled still rubbing his neck

Sesshomaru was too busy reading the letter….

………**_Sesshomaru has asked me to be his mate. I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from anyone else. I have accepted his offer. Before you get all crazy I want you to know that he treats me like a queen and I have fallen in love with him. I am happy for the first time in a long time…….._**

"Inuyasha….may I speak with you alone….." Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Kikyo said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "What if he tries to kill you again?"

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Inuyasha said as he walked over to where Sesshomaru was waiting for him. They walked off to where nobody could see them or hear them.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I apologize for attacking you."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was told of the letter that was sent to you. It was presented to me as though Kagome was betraying me by writing you love letters. Then I saw you here. I assumed to see Kagome. I lost it." Sesshomaru said as he handed the letter back to Inuyasha.

"Boy, you were wrong. Tell me you didn't hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked getting angry. He noticed the look of absolute guilt running across Sesshomaru's face.

"I did not confront her about the issue. But…I was harsh with her. Maybe too harsh." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. You do not know her very well do you? The one thing about Kagome you seemed to have underestimated was her loyalty. She would never betray you." Inuyasha spat.

"You are right. Maybe I do not know her well enough. But you do. What do I do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Holy shit, are you asking me for advice? The Lord of the Western Lands is asking his hanyou brother how to win Kagome back?" Inuyasha shouted with laughter.

"Watch it hanyou, I can still kill you." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I don't know what to tell you. I am in just as big of a shit hole as you are with Kagome, remember? I broke her heart too!" Inuyasha stated "Do you love her?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is an understatement. I almost killed you over her." Sesshomaru replied.

"Have you told her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Emotions are not my strong point Inuyasha. I may never have told her but I have tried to show her." He confessed.

"What did you say to her that was so harsh?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I really do not want to repeat it." Sesshomaru replied.

"That bad? Damn. Well if you want my advice, you need to apologize and explain what happened and pray she forgives you." Inuyasha spat. "Look Sesshomaru, she said she loved you. Kagome doesn't throw those words around all that much. She must have meant it. There is one thing though I don't understand."

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What the hell are you still doing here talking to me? You should be……."Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru disappeared faster than the speed of light.

Sesshomaru landed on the balcony of Kagome's room. He walked into her room realizing she wasn't there. He looked and noticed her bags were gone and the kimono he had made for her was thrown in the corner of the room. That's when he noticed the ring he had given her sitting on the dresser. Fear, guilt and panic started to set in. 'I have to find her. I do not want to loose her. Kami, let her hear me out.' He prayed hoping the Kami's were listening.

Kagome had just stopped running and leaned up against a tree. The thought of his words pierced her. '_He said his problem was me…he said he had been hasty…what does that mean?' _Kagome asked herself. She turned around and growled at the tree as she hit it with her bare fists. She then started to kick the tree. "If I am such a problem than why did you mark me…why? Why? WHY?" She screamed at the tree kicking and punching it. She didn't even stop when her hands were dripping with blood. "Damn you! Why did you do this to me?" She cried as she stopped and leaned her head on the tree.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered. He was stunned at the sight he had just witnessed. He never felt so ashamed of himself for hurting her.

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. She looked at him with such hatred that it sent a chill up Sesshomaru's back.

"So are we back to ..Kagome…you son of a bitch?" Kagome shouted as she lunged at him slapping him hard across the face. "You think I am a game is that it? You never cared for me did you? Was this your plan all along? You really are cold Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled up into his face.

Sesshomaru was surprised in the sting of her slap. He knew he deserved it. "It isn't what you think, if you let me explain. I wi………" Sesshomaru tried to explain.

"Do you think I am stupid because I am human…or is it because I am a woman?" Kagome asked as tears ran down her face. "Well your right, I am stupid. I fell right into your trap…I …." Kagome started to cry.

"Please let me explain." Sesshomaru asked as he tried to wipe away her tears but his hand was slapped away.

"No, it is me who now does not have time for you." Kagome spat as she started to walk away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and swung her around and pulled her into his chest. He held her so tight she could barely move. She tried to fight her way out but to no avail.

"Listen to me. I thought you had betrayed me. Jaken told me you wrote a letter to Inuyasha and I thought it was a love letter. I was wrong. I am sorry." Sesshomaru stated as he released her.

Kagome stood there taking in what he had just said. "Betray you? Why would I do that? I didn't write Inuyasha a love letter. I …."

"I know, it was an invitation. Inuyasha showed it to me. I was wrong. I just hope you can forgive me." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"You went to Inuyasha? Do you have such little faith in me? Why didn't you just ask me?" Kagome asked.

"No, I didn't seek him out. He and your friends are here. I almost killed him tonight." Sesshomaru added.

"You what? Why? I don't understand, Sesshomaru." Kagome asked feeling confused.

"I have never been so angry. I was jealous I guess. I do not like the idea of sharing you with anyone. I know you loved him. I can't stand it." Sesshomaru added.

"If you don't trust me then this marriage thing is not going to work. Maybe we shouldn't do this." Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground knowing she was right. "Your right. I believed Jaken without a second thought. I have always had my guard up and have never let it down for anyone. Not even you. I realize now that I failed you Kagome. I did the one thing that I promised I would never do. I hurt you. If you decide that you do not want me as your mate I will understand.

"You must have been pretty upset when Jaken told you." Kagome asked.

"I do not understand why you didn't tell me about the invitation. Why didn't you let me know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I tried, twice. You were too busy. I decided I would tell you that night but you never came to see me. I wanted to get the invitation off to make sure that they had time to get here." Kagome answered.

"I am so very sorry Kagome. I didn't know. I was so caught up in wanting our day to be perfect. I didn't realize I was pushing you away. So, where do we go from here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome sighed. She was still hurt but could understand how this must have all looked from his stand point. "We will always have the beach?" Kagome whispered.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The beach. It is where I want to spend my first anniversary." Kagome said with a sly grin.

"You still want me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I don't know. I want you to understand something Sesshomaru. I will not tolerate you treating me the way you did earlier. If this is going to work, you are going to have to trust me. I have never hurt you, and I have no intentions on ever doing so. If you ever doubt me, you need to talk to me, not attack me." Kagome demanded.

"I will do my best to never doubt you again. But you will need you to be patient with me. I am not used to opening up to people. I want to give you everything. I just…" Sesshomaru said as Kagome cut him off…

"Sesshomaru, all I want is you. Not your kingdom, or your money, or your power, just you." Kagome confessed.

Sesshomaru caught the scent of her blood. "Let me see your hands, you are hurt." Sesshomaru asked.

"I am fine." Kagome replied not wanting him to see the damage she had done to herself.

"I will be the judge of that. Give me your hands." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome handed him her hands. Her knuckles were swollen and bleeding. He lifted them to his mouth and licked the blood from her hands gently. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on her lips and moved down to her neck. He started to nibble on her neck and she started to giggle.

"Lets go back and get your hands on ice. Your ring will not fit over your knuckles if the swelling doesn't go down. Besides your friends are probably waiting for you." He whispered.

"Ok." Kagome said with a smile as he lifted her off of her feet bridal style as his cloud formed beneath his feet.

On there way to entrance to the castle Sesshomaru and Kagome heard a scuffle down below. He knew it was between Inuyasha and the guards. They came into view and sure enough Inuyasha had one of his guards pinned against the wall.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru landed with Kagome still in his arms.

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru holding Kagome. "Your stupid guards won't let us in!" Inuyasha stopped, turned and growled when he caught the scent of Kagome's blood. He felt anger stirring up in his stomach. "Kagome did he hurt you? Inuyasha hissed dropping the guard.

Everyone ran up to Kagome to see if she was alright.

"I am fine." Kagome said with a smile.

"Then how come you're bleeding." Inuyasha asked.

"She had a fight with the tree and the tree won." Sesshomaru advised looking down on Kagome. She rolled her eyes and turned bright pink.

"Feh, I thought I was the only one who did that." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Guards you will let them through. They are milady's guests. Treat them as such. Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes milord. Please come this way." The guard said and then directed them to follow.

"Kagome, would you like me to go with you to clean your wounds?" Sango asked.

"No, I will clean them for her. We will meet you in the master living room in a while. Kagome and I have a few things still left to clear up." Sesshomaru answered for Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Sango. "I guess I will be seeing you in a few minutes…"Kagome advised as Sesshomaru's cloud formed and took them back up into the air.

Sesshomaru landed on Kagome's balcony and walked her into the room and set her on the bed. He went over to the linen closet and found where Kagome's bags had gone. He closed the door.

"I will be right back. Stay here." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome nodded. She didn't know what he was doing but she didn't mind waiting. He came back a few minutes later with some towels and a new kimono. He walked over to the bed and threw Kagome over his shoulders.

She shrieked at the sudden movement and being thrown over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" She asked but got no answer. She realized his intentions when he stopped in front of the doors to the hot springs.

He opened the door and stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"If you want me to bathe, you are going to have to leave." Kagome told him.

"I do not need for you to strip all the way down, just down to the garments I know you are wearing under your clothes. It's not like I haven't seen you before." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well can you at least turn around while I undress?" Kagome asked turning pink.

"Fine." He said as he turned. "But you do realize if you are to be my mate you are going to need to get over your bashfulness." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yeah, well…we are not mates yet." Kagome said as she tossed her jeans to the side. "You may turn around now, just don't stare."

Sesshomaru turned around to see a very sexy Kagome wearing a pair of matching black lace underwear and bra. He looked down and saw that her shins were bloody and bruised. He started to strip off his clothing.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she turned beat red.

"I am going to wash you. I can't get in the water fully dressed." Sesshomaru said now fully naked.

Before she could protest he had her in his arms and in the water. He sat her down in the middle of the hot springs and walked over to grab a cloth and soap. He walked back over to her and pulled one of Kagome's hands up gently washing it with a cloth.

"You know I could bathe myself." Kagome said softly.

"Yes I know. But I want to make sure that your wounds are tended to correctly. Plus I do not mind doing it." Sesshomaru stated while cleaning the wounds. He pulled a few slivers out of her cuts and Kagome winced with each one.

"Don't be such a baby." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Well it hurts." Kagome whined.

"Well then don't attack helpless trees." Sesshomaru warned. He bent down and picked her up by her waist and sat her down on a boulder.

"The tree was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't help it. I had to fight something, it was just there." Kagome said as she watched him start to clean her shins.

"Did it make you feel better kicking the trees ass?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did." Kagome said as she looked down at her wounds. "So Dr., will I live?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Unfortunately yes, you will live a long life torturing me." He said with a grin.

"Torturing you? Ha, I don't think so. It is more like the other way around." Kagome spat crossing her arms.

He pulled her off of the bolder and grabbed her around her waist. He looked down deep into her brown eyes. "I am truly sorry for hurting you. I will live the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Kagome eyes met his and she could feel how serious he was. "I believe you and I forgive you." Kagome said as she pulled her hand out of the water and brushed his cheek lightly before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

He kneeled in and met her kiss. It was soft and gentle. It was a kiss of compassion and love. She pulled away from the kiss with soft gentle ones before taking her hands and bringing up a huge splash and getting him all wet.

She turned and started to run and Sesshomaru went after her. He playfully picked her up and tossed her into the water. She went all the way under. She came up splashing and laughing. She ran towards him and jumped on him trying to nock him down into the water. He caught her instead.

"If you wanted me to get all wet all you had to do is ask" he said as he dunked himself into the water and came back up.

"You are no fun." Kagome said with a pout.

"Ha, I think I am plenty fun. It is just that we need to attend to your guests." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"I almost forgot about them. We better get dressed." Kagome said as she walked out of the hot springs. Sesshomaru watched as her hips swayed as she stepped from the water. The beads of water ran down her tight thighs. She turned to face him as she grabbed a towel. She picked up the other towel and walked over to the water and handed him the towel as he came out. She turned as he was now fully exposed. She dried off and slipped on the kimono he had prepared for her. She turned as he was putting the last of his amour around him. 'He is so beautiful.' She walked behind him with her towel and started to towel dry his hair. He loved the attention she was giving him. He turned to face her and looked down into her eyes again.

"After we spend some time with your guests I want you to come to my room. I wish for you to sleep in my chambers. I haven't slept since you last lay next to me." Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Alright then." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Good. Now that that is settled lets go greet our company." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her hand and led her out into the master living room.

……………**_..That's all for now, until next week, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…….._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everyone,**_

**_This next chapter is a very long one. I know you all are dying for some lemony content, and trust me it is coming but as you all know Kagome is a goody 2 shoes. Don't worry that is going to change. I wanted to thank one of my reviewers for the criticism of using the word "advised" too much. I will work on that. Also requested by another that the toad gets punished. I forgot about that when I wrote this chapter. Maybe I will add it later. To Miracle-writer, I so don't think so girl, You have lemons down to a T. I enjoy your writings very much. Last and finally, I have been asked if I will write another fan-fic. The answer is yes, I already have one in mind. But one at a time. Enjoy and review._**

**_Chapter Twenty one: Preparing with friends _**

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the master living room hand in hand. Inuyasha was pacing the floor in front of the large fire place and Kikyo was reading one of the books displayed on the table top. Sango and Miroku were sitting on another couch and Miroku was rubbing Sango's feet.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and Sesshomaru enter. "Where have you guys been?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I had to clean her wounds. Are you guys hungry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're starved." Sango replied and Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"Come let's get some dinner. I will have my chefs whip us up something." Sesshomaru stated as everyone got up to follow him.

"Show them into the dining room and I will get the chef on duty to fix us something." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Alright." Kagome said as she turned and motioned for everyone to follow her.

Everyone took a seat at the table in the dining room. Inuyasha took one end of the table and Kikyo sat next to Kagome. Sango and Miroku took a spot directly across from Kagome and Kikyo. Sesshomaru entered a minute later and took his seat at the head of the table.

"The chef is putting something together for us now." Two young female servants entered the room. One had two bottles and the other six wine glasses.

"We have wine and apple cider for the expectant mothers. If anyone would prefer sake, let me know." Sesshomaru offered.

The servants set glasses down in front of everyone and walked around the table filling them.

"Sesshomaru, your home is beautiful." Sango said with her eyes admiring the room.

"Thank you, I hope you will all be comfortable here. Now that Kagome will be the lady of the house I suppose you will all be spending a lot of time here."

Kagome took her foot and rubbed the back of his leg letting him know of her approval of his manners toward her friends.

"So, I take it you guys made up?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for? I just want to know if everything is ok." Inuyasha said in his defense.

"We are fine now, thanks for your concern. It was just a big misunderstanding." Kagome blanched.

"That's good. So then tomorrow we shall celebrate in yours and Sesshomaru's honor.

Miroku said with a smile.

"Cheers." Miroku said bringing up his glass before everyone brought their glass up to meet his. "Cheers." They repeated.

The chef and the servants came through the doors with platter after platter. Rice, chicken, fish, steak, crisp beans, followed by many deserts. It was all laid before them. They all filled their plate and ate until their hearts content. When dinner was done Kagome asked if the ladies wanted to soak in the hot springs to relax.

"Yes. That sounds great" Kikyo said with a sigh.

"Follow me." Kagome said as she led them toward the hot springs.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku went back into the master living room where they brought out the sake.

Kagome opened the doors to hot springs and escorted Sango and Kikyo in and started to get undressed. Even though Kagome had just left the springs an hour or so ago, she didn't get herself properly clean. She wanted to wash her hair and clean up without Sesshomaru's eyes staring at her. Kagome walked over to the linen closet that she had seen Miyu pull towels and soaps from and pulled out some soaps and some towels and laid them on a large rock at the entrance of the spring. She undressed and joined Sango and Kikyo in the water.

"This place is amazing Kagome. It's almost over whelming." Sango said looking around at the extensive detail of the spring.

"Yeah, I still haven't seen everything. I am afraid I will get lost."

"So are you going to make us wait for all of the juicy details between you and Sesshomaru? Sango asked with a huge smile.

"Well, I don't know where to start. You remember the lady I told you about who attacked Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Sango replied.

"Well when we got home from visiting you, her and a small army attacked the castle. I went after her. Needless to say I killed her, but not before she clawed my shoulder and poisoned me. Sesshomaru made the choice on his own, to mark me. I was really sick from the poison. I was unconscious for most of the night. When I woke up he told me what he had done and well, he said he wanted to court me. I have three weeks left to give him my final decision." Kagome filled them in.

"It is obvious that you two are crazy about each other. But do you love him?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I do. He makes me crazy sometimes, but man he makes me so….I don't know… sometimes the feeling is so strong that I feel like I am drowning in it." Kagome said trying to come up with the words.

"Horny?" Sango asked and Kikyo started to giggle.

Kagome blushed.

"We've all been there. Now look at us…" Kikyo said with a giggle.

"Have you slept with him?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed even deeper. "No." Kagome replied.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Sango asked enjoying teasing her virgin friend.

"I don't know. I just want it to be perfect, that's all."

"Mmm, I see. Is that the only reason?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed again. "Well, I am a little scared too. What if I don't do it right?"

Kikyo and Sango laughed.

"Kagome, trust me you will be fine. I am sure that being with you day in and day out that he is probably so sexually frustrated that you could just lay there like a log and it would be the best sex he has ever had." Sango said with a smile.

"Kagome, Sango is right. You will be fine. The first time is usually messy anyway." Kikyo warned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't know about Sango, but I bled a little on my first time. I was really embarrassed." Kikyo said looking at Sango for confirmation.

"Yeah, I bled too. Huh, I thought it was because Miroku was a little rough due to his excitement." Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome's face went a little white. "Now I am really scared. This is not good. Do you think Sesshomaru knows about this? I mean, is this a human thing, bleeding on your first time?" Kagome asked.

"No, it is not just a human thing. It is a woman's thing. A man will tear the woman's maidenhead when he enters her. It is his confirmation that she is pure. I am sure Sesshomaru knows about it. At least I would think so." Kikyo said with a questionable look.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, you might not bleed at all." Sango said.

"Did it hurt…you know the first time?" Kagome asked.

"Um, it was a little painful, but after a few moments it goes away." Sango replied.

"Yeah, it definitely gets better the second and third time around, let me tell you." Kikyo answered with a smile.

They sat in the hot springs giggling and laughing until their skin started to prune.

The girls washed, got out and got dressed. Sango and Kikyo were tired and just wanted to go and get their mates and retire for the night. On the way back to the Master Living Room they could hear the men laughing and being quite obnoxious. Kagome opened the doors and noticed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were wrestling on the floor and Miroku was on all fours waiting to make the call on who the winner was. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were laughing so hard and making smart ass comments to each other that they weren't even wrestling they were just falling all over each other. Kagome picked up the scent of alcohol and looked back at Sango and Kikyo.

"I think the guys have had one too many. Looks like we have a long night ahead of us." Kagome sighed.

"Oh hell no, I am getting my sleep. Let them fight. I am going to bed." Kikyo said.

"Me too." Sango agreed.

"Me three. Let me get one of the servants to show you to your rooms." Kagome started to walk to the kitchen knowing that is where a lot of the servants hung out in the evening.

She ran into one of the men servants and asked if he could show her guests to their room's. He agreed. "I need you to also keep your ears and eyes open for the Lord to come out of the Master Living Room. He and his guests have had one too many drinks and they may all need to be escorted to their rooms this evening."

"Yes milady." The servant answered.

Kagome and the servant arrived at where Sango and Kikyo stood looking at their mates with horror.

"This is Sango and Kikyo. After the men are done being asses can you escort Inuyasha back to the room you put Kikyo in and Miroku, in the blue, back to the room where you put Sango. The Lord will go in his room as normal."

"Yes milady. I will show you ladies to your room now if you would like." The servant asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kikyo and Sango said unanimously.

"Thank you." Kagome said. "Girls, I will see you in the morning." With a wave, the girls left.

Kagome looked back one more time to see Sesshomaru pin Inuyasha to the floor and Miroku screaming and smacking the floor. She rolled her eyes as a smile came across her face. She ran up the stairs to put her pajamas on. She changed and brushed her hair and threw her robe on and walked out her door. She walked down the stairs where she could still hear the laughter from the guys. She entered Sesshomaru's room and slid under his covers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

About two hours after she fell asleep, a very drunk Sesshomaru stepped into the room with the help of his servant.

"Leave me here, I can walk." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes milord." The servant said as he left Sesshomaru standing in the middle of his room and went out and closed the door behind him.

He stood there looking at the beauty, who was asleep in his bed. "Kagome" he mumbled before he fell forward flat on his face.

Kagome awoke from her sleep to the sound of the loud thump. She turned over and seen Sesshomaru sprawled out on the floor.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked still half asleep.

Sesshomaru groaned but didn't move.

Kagome crawled out of bed and kneeled next to him. "Do you want me to help you into bed?"

"Not yet, the ground is cold and it feels good." Sesshomaru said with his face still flat on the floor.

Kagome started to giggle. "Had one too many milord?"

"Not funny. Ok, you can help me up…but slowly." Sesshomaru said as he tried to get up.

Kagome helped him to his feet and led him to the bed where he sat down on the side. She pulled up one leg at a time pulling of his shoes off and laying them on the floor. She then stood between his legs and untied his sash around his waist and tossed it to the floor. She started to slide off his kimono exposing his bare chest.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer laying his head against her chest. He slid his hand up her thighs all the way up to her breasts.

Kagome gasped as he cupped one of her breasts and began to massage it.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she stood there being felt up by a very drunk Sesshomaru.

"Mmm." Is all he got out.

"Come on now, you need to get some sleep." She said as she pushed his shoulders back trying to get him to lay down. He did as she wanted. He groaned as she pushed his legs up onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him. She crawled over him and got under the covers snuggling up against him.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms and legs around her. "You're killing me Kagome. I need you so badly it hurts." Sesshomaru said softly. "and it's not the booze talking either."

"Well you should have really thought about that before you got drunk." Kagome said lightly.

"Are you saying you would have been with me tonight if I wasn't drunk?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight slur.

"We will never know now will we?" Kagome stated.

"Tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When the time is right milord, I will let you know. Just be patient and go to sleep." Kagome said as she lifted her lips to kiss his chin.

"Mmm, for you I will wait…then I will make love to you every night for the rest of our lives." Sesshomaru said as he fell asleep.

"Good night milord." Kagome said as she could hear his soft snore begin. She laid her head into his chest and fell asleep.

Kagome woke before the sun came up. She looked over at Sesshomaru who was out cold. She watched him as he slept. Although most of the time his face was cold and stoic; his expressions in his sleep were peaceful. She reached out and traced his markings on his face and stopped when she met his lips. She couldn't help herself, she missed his kisses. She licked her lips and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't move. She leaned in and kissed him again. Nothing. She pulled away and laid her head back down on her pillow smiling.

'_He was so drunk last night. I wonder if he will wake up sick?_' Kagome asked herself.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru said as he read her thoughts. "Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru asked with his eyes still closed.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." Kagome asked as she leaned into him.

"Nope. Now come here and give me some more of those kisses." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her closer.

Kagome leaned into kiss him and he kissed her softly back. "Mmm, I missed your kisses. I hope you are feeling well. This is our last day before the big announcement. Are you sure you still want me as your mate?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I've never been more sure." Sesshomaru confessed as he began kissing her again lightly. "I am sorry about last night. I hope I didn't do anything inappropriate."

"You mean you don't remember making love to me last night?" Kagome asked as she sat up with a look of shock on her face.

Sesshomaru sat up quickly. "Are you serious?" Sesshomaru asked panicking.

Kagome giggled. "Just kidding."

"That is not funny. Remember, now I have to get you back and my paybacks are a bitch." Sesshomaru warned with his eyebrows going up and down.

"Looking forward to it…" Kagome said as she pulled him down for another breif kiss. She pulled away and went to get out of bed and he grabbed her arm.

"Where is it you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to go and run. I want to keep in shape. You can go with me, that is, if you think you can keep up." Kagome said with a smile.

"I am more than capable of keeping up. Do you not forget what and who I am?" Sesshomaru said as he sat up.

"No, milord. I did not forget. It's just that you had a lot to drink last night. I didn't know if you would be up to it." Kagome explained.

"I did not have too many drinks last night. I can hold my liquor just fine." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

Kagome got up and started to walk towards the door. "So are you coming or what?"

"No. I think I will have the chefs prepare us breakfast and then I will take a bath."

"Hmm, that's what I thought." Kagome said as she looked back smiling at him.

Sesshomaru picked a pillow up and threw it at her but missed her as she shut the door.

Kagome went to her room and changed into some sweats. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs. She stepped out into the brisk cold air and started to stretch. The sun was just coming up and she wanted to get at least a half hour of running in. She took off in a light sprint.

Sesshomaru went and put his orders in with the kitchen. Once done there he advised Miyu to get 8 of the finest seamstresses in the lands to come to the castle and also to bring as many of the finest fabrics with them. He then headed for the hot springs.

Kagome ran around the castle twice and then jogged her way into the castle and up all three flights of stairs to her room. When she got there she stopped and stretched. She went to her closet and pulled out some jeans and a tee shirt and new under garments. Today she just wanted to be with her friends and relax. She new the next few days were going to be hectic. She left her room and started her way down the stairs when she noticed Sesshomaru coming up the stairs toward her.

"Where are you headed now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome turned to look at him "To rinse off. You don't want to smell me at breakfast do you?"

"I think you smell enticing…hot…."Sesshomaru said with his eyebrows going up and down for the second time that morning.

"Be careful milord. If any of your servants hear you, they may think you've gone mad." Kagome said giggling as she started down the stairs again.

Sesshomaru entered Rin and Shippo's room. He walked over and opened their shades letting the light in.

"Come on you two, it is time to get up. We have much to do today." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin sat up in her bed. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to have a good day or a bad day today?"

Yesterday came flooding back to him like a ton of bricks. "Mmm, yes..about yesterday…I must apologize for my behavior. I did not mean to worry you."

Shippo sat up with anger showing on his face. "Milord, the person you should be apologizing to is Kagome. She was crying and looked sick after she went to talk to you. You better not be mean to our Kagome or Rin and I will be so mad at you." Shippo spat.

Rin nodded her head in agreement. "Rin does not want Lady Kagome to leave."

"I see. Well….you guys are right. My behavior yesterday was less than expectable. Lady Kagome has accepted my apology and I hope you guys will too." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the children. "I want you both to know that Kagome is very special to me, and her leaving would displease me as well. Now I would like to talk about today. I have the finest seamstresses coming to the castle. They will be making our attire for the special events for tomorrow. Please do as they ask and please behave. Did you take baths last night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes milord." They said simultaneously.

"Very well then. Then you will get up and get dressed and meet us down for breakfast in a few minutes. Oh…..and we have guests. So once again….please behave." Sesshomaru warned as he walked back towards the door.

"Yes milord. But who is here?" Shippo and Rin asked.

"My half wit brother and his mate, the demon slayer and the monk." Sesshomaru advised as he left the room.

"Yey!" He heard the kids begin to scream as he shut the door. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started back down stairs.

Sesshomaru walked back down stairs and ran into Kagome who was apparently headed for the dining room.

"Feel all better?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded her head "Yes thank you. Did you send for the kids?"

"Yes they will be down in a minute. Why are you wearing these seductive clothes? Do you not like the ones I have made for you?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked all the way around her looking at her bare hips, back and abdomen. The only thing he approved of was the moon that hung from her belly.

"Lord Sesshomaru. The attire I am wearing is quite comfortable and familiar to my time. I enjoy wearing it, and from what I can see, you enjoy it too. However I do rather like the kimonos you have given me but I feel there is a time to wear those and a time to wear this." Kagome said.

"Mmm, I would much rather see you in nothing at all but if you must wear that then I guess you must. But only inside the castle, never outside. Agree?" Sesshomaru insisted.

"Sesshomaru, do I embarrass you by wearing my clothes?" Kagome asked.

"No, you do not embarrass this Sesshomaru. This part of your body should be for me to see and for no one else. If this is what is appropriate in your time than that is fine but not here. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran his fingers down her bare stomach.

Kagome blushed lightly. "I am sorry. I guess I didn't think about it like that. I just forgot how different it is here. I will only wear my jeans and tee shirts inside the castle then. But if ever a need arises, and I need to fight, I will wear my leather….and there is no arguing about that. I need to be able to move freely and I am most comfortable wearing it." Kagome advised.

"Agreed."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room. . Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the table next to their spouses looking miserable and green.

"Good morning." Kagome said as she noticed the sick looking males at the table. "What's wrong with you guys? I hope you guys are hungry. I told the chef to make us all eggs, extra runny." Kagome said as she watched Miroku bend over to trying not to gag. Inuyasha just turned an extra deep color of green.

"Mmm. I like em runny. Do you think he can cook up some steak and leave it extra rare. I like runny eggs with a little blood in it….?" Sango smiled as she noted that Miroku looked as if he were going to vomit.

Miroku stood and turned to his spouse and said "Your cruel." and ran from the room gagging.

Inuyasha sat there with his ears bent over and his face still green. He looked so sick but continued to sit there. He knew if he got up and ran out of the room his brother would not let him live it down.

"I like my eggs runny too, but it gives me incredible gas." Kikyo said as she lifted herself to one side and farted.

Inuyasha looked over to his spouse with absolute disgust while Kagome, Sango and Kikyo just fell out laughing.

"You all are disgusting. Inuyasha it might be wise to keep Kikyo away from the fire." Sesshomaru mentioned with a straight face.

Inuyasha put his head in his hands while the women laughed. Miroku came back into the room.

"What is that smell?" Miroku asked.

The woman laughed harder. Inuyasha just looked over to him with a look of "Don't ask..man….don't ask."

As Miroku took his seat Shippo and Rin came running into the room.

"Sango..Miroku..Inuyasha…" Shippo yelled as he ran into Sango's arms.

"Hey little man, how ya doing?" Sango asked as she gave him a hug and Miroku patted him on the back.

He then leaped into Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha rubbed him on the head with his knuckles.

Rin walked around the table giving everyone hugs and then the kids took a seat next to Kagome. The servants entered the room with multiple trays and pitchers of juice.

After they were done eating Sesshomaru stood to address everyone.

"As you all know that tomorrow I will address the Western Lands and will introduce Kagome as my intended mate. Today I have ordered the finest seamstresses in the land to come and design our attire for tomorrow. You will all be able to pick your fabric and style of dress for tomorrow. Tomorrow is important and I want it to go off without any hitches, or bodily malfunctions." He said as he looked over to Inuyasha.

"What? I didn't fart. Talk to my old lady here." Inuyasha spouted.

Kikyo slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Owe, that hurt. You know I have a headache." Inuyasha spouted at his mate.

"Next time think about that before you decide to have way too much to drink." Kikyo stated. "Sesshomaru, we will all be on our best behavior for tomorrow. We know how important this is to you and Kagome. We are honored to be here. You can count on us." Kikyo promised.

"She is right. We will not disappoint you." Sango agreed.

"Us too." Shippo said referring to he and Rin.

"Good." The seamstresses will be here shortly. As for tomorrow I will also need you guys to be vigilant. Keep your eyes and ears open. Once the announcement is made there will be a lot of talk and commotion. Most will accept her as their future queen because of her heroism and her strength but there will be those who will not be so accepting. It wouldn't surprise me if an attempt at her life was made. We will need to work as a team."

"Nobody will hurt our Kagome. Not over my dead body." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku stood and addressed Sesshomaru "You will have our complete cooperation Lord Sesshomaru. Just let us know what you need."

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at a nervous Kagome.

"Want to take a walk outside? The sun is out." Sesshomaru asked.

Everyone agreed to some fresh air. They all went outside and walked around in the gardens. The seamstresses arrived in multiple carriages a short time later. Everyone went into the Master dining room and took seats on the couches and chairs as multiple patterns and fabrics were brought before them.

After everyone made their choice the seamstresses were busy getting everyone's measurements. Once all this was done the seamstresses left the room to go and prepare the attire for the Royal party.

The rest of the day was spent talking, laughing and telling stories of their journeys. Sesshomaru mostly sat and listened. He loved watching Kagome light up and laugh with her friends. He just loved her. The moon came up quicker than anyone expected. Sesshomaru had dinner sandwiches and tea brought into the Master Living Room so that they could continue to talk. It wasn't long after everyone ate that they all started to tire.

The women went and bathed in the master hot spring and the men in another on the opposite side of the castle. They said their goodnights and went to retire for the evening. Kagome walked the kids up to bed and tucked them in. She started to read them a fairytale but they fell fast asleep. She kissed them both and blew out the candles. She walked up to her room to change into her pajamas. She knew Sesshomaru was waiting for her. She walked back to Sesshomaru's room and slipped in. It was dark. The only light was the glow of a dying fire in the fireplace. She crawled onto the bed and crept her way up to where Sesshomaru was lying. He opened his eyes and looked over at her as she laid her head on the pillow.

"What took you so long?" He whispered as he pulled her closely to him.

"I had to tuck the kids in and change into my pajamas." Kagome whispered back.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow? I didn't mean to frighten you at breakfast." Sesshomaru asked.

"I am not afraid. I am nervous to see if they will accept me. But for those who don't I will spend the rest of my life earning their respect."

"They will respect you or they will die at my hands." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome's face softened with his statement. "That is what a good husband would say, but I want to earn their respect, not have them blindly submit to it."

"Very noble! You already sound like a queen." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her on her forehead. She always found a way to surprise him and even harder….she found a way to impress him. He was proud of his choice. He had no doubt that in time his people would be too. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome awoke in the morning light and reached for Sesshomaru to find that she was alone. She sat up in bed and slid off the covers wondering how long she'd been alone. She slid out of bed and put on her robe. Kagome left his room and went searching for her love. She had a good feeling of where he was.

Kagome stood in front of the library and knocked lightly. There was no answer. She decided to just go ahead and go back to her room. She knew that eventually he would be looking for her. She climbed the stairs to the third floor and picked up a familiar scent. She decided to follow it. When she came to Rin's room she smiled. He was checking on the kids. The door was cracked and she slowly opened it. Sesshomaru turned to her and put his finger to his lips as to say…be very quiet. She walked up to his side and he looked up at her.

"They are so peaceful when they sleep." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes, they are." Kagome whispered back with a smile as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I want many more."

Kagome looked up at him and met him eye to eye. "Are you sure about that? You will never get a moment's peace." she grumbled.

"I have had quiet for too long. I want to hear the sound of my children…my heirs running around the castle filling the walls with laughter. It has been full of heart break for far too long."

"How many children am I to bare?" Kagome whispered with a smile.

"Twenty …thirty….I am not sure." He whispered back with a strait face.

Kagome swallowed hard. "You are serious?" Kagome asked.

He looked back into her eyes "Yes. Will you not bare my children?"

Kagome blushed. "I want children as badly as you do milord, but twenty or thirty? I will spend the rest of my days pregnant." She whispered.

"What is wrong with that? You will be the most beautiful pregnant woman in all the world." Sesshomaru whispered as he looked back at the children.

"Ha, you say that now, but when I am fat and swollen will you still want to touch me then?" Kagome asked softly.

"More." Sesshomaru answered not taking his eyes off of the kids.

"We will see. Just promise that we will at least enjoy each other for a little while before we have any more children." Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru turned to face her again with a grin. "That is a promise I can make. I plan to enjoy you plenty."

Kagome felt the blood rush to her face. "Stop smiling at me like that. You are making me nervous." Kagome whispered with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Sesshomaru followed quickly behind her. He grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around pinning her against the wall. He brought his lips down hard against hers. She felt her blood rush to her head as the heat formed in her chest and burned for his touch. He could smell her arousal.

"How long are you going to make me wait? I want you so badly." He asked as he kissed her hard again bringing his wet hot mouth down on hers. She could feel his need and it was pulling her towards the edge if insanity. "Tell me it won't be long. Tell me that you are going to give yourself to me soon." He whispered between kisses.

One part of her screamed '_Now, take me now_' and the other said '_Wait, not yet….I am not ready!_' It was the inner woman trying to get out against the inner child who was not quite ready to give her innocence up. Or maybe it was the fear. The fear of what he was planning to do to her. The fear of when he realized just how inexperienced she is that he will reject her and loose all interest in her.

"Soon." Kagome got out between kisses. "I will give you all of me soon. I promise." Kagome was all she was able to get out before his mouth came down hard on hers, pressing for entrance. She hungrily took him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers twirled tightly in his hair. They were so caught up in their passion that they did not notice they were no longer alone until they heard the kids gasp.

"Huh? Ewe…that's gross…." Shippo sighed.

Rin giggled. "Are you guys kissing?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their heads quickly. Sesshomaru still had Kagome pinned against the wall. Kagome quickly wiped the slobber from her mouth.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be sleeping. How long have you been awake?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, not that long." Shippo said with a smile. "So you guys are going to have more kids?"

Sesshomaru turned towards the kids and picked them both up by the back of their pajamas. He turned to face Kagome with the two hanging from his grip. "What shall we do with these two?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You tell me, almighty Lord. You are the one who wants twenty or is it thirty more?" Kagome shot off.

"Well, I will just have to teach them a lesson." Sesshomaru said as he walked with them still dangling in his grip back into their room.

Kagome followed giggling. "You are right, we need to teach them a lesson."

Sesshomaru tossed them onto Rin's bed. Kagome jumped on the bed and started to tickle them. Sesshomaru just stood back and watched as the kids screamed with laughter.

"Maybe forty." Sesshomaru stated.

"If your good, maybe twenty…but your pushing it Sesshomaru." Kagome said in between laughs.

"Mmm, forty five." He growled.

After playing with the kids for a while longer Kagome and Sesshomaru left for their own rooms to get dressed. Everyone met down stairs about an hour later. Sesshomaru met with Miyu in the Master Dining Room.

"Is the attire for my guests finished?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes milord. Only the final touches are left. The seamstresses are ready for you all to try on each of your outfits. The will make the final adjustments which should only take a few moments." Miyu replied.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval "Good, I will gather my guests. You gather the seamstresses and we will get this over with. My people are expecting me in less than six hours."

"Yes milord." Miyu stated as she left the room.

Sesshomaru gathered everyone back into the Master Living Room where the seamstresses were waiting. The women went into an adjoining room where the undressed and tried on their new kimonos. They fit perfectly.

Each of the men tried on their haori's and they all looked so handsome. Even Shippo looked like a little man.

Once the final preparations were completed on their new outfits they all undressed once more to put on their original clothes. The women took their new outfits and bowed before the seamstresses and thanked them. They then all went back into sit down with the men. Sesshomaru thanked all of the seamstresses for their hard work and pulled out 8 satin pouches and handed one to each one of them. They each opened it up and gasped at the pay inside.

"You were called out of your everyday duty to do me this favor. You all did very well. This Sesshomaru is grateful and I always reward those who work hard." Sesshomaru told the seamstresses.

They each bowed to their Lord and thanked him as they left.

Once the family was alone Sesshomaru spoke up; advising everyone of the day's duties and events.

"In exactly four hours we will all need to meet in the garden. Ah Un will take us to a village in the center of the Western Lands. I have a palace there that I had built for special gatherings. The village is in the center of the palace walls and is a perfect for this type of announcement. I will give instructions to all of you once we are on Ah Un. Go relax for awhile. I will have my servants give you notice one hour before we are to leave. Do any of you have any questions?"

Everyone looked at him and shook their heads no.

"I will see you guys later then." Kagome said as she felt Sesshomaru grab her arm to escort her back to her room. She looked down at Shippo and Rin and smiled. "You two behave. I will come for you in a while to help you get ready." She warned.

Rin and Shippo smiled and then ran off to play.

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome back up to her room. He opened the door for her and walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Are you going to fill me in on today's events or do I have to wait like everyone else?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"I am glad you asked. Yes, there are a few things I would like to go over with you."

Kagome sat down on her bed "I am listening."

"There are going to be thousands of people there today. It is possible a riot could break out. I need you to be on guard. If I tell you to do something or if you hear Inuyasha tell you to do something do it. Do not second guess us. There is a chance that some of the other Lords may be there to greet you. They have been anticipating my choosing a mate for a long time and once they know that you are human they may try to take advantage." He said.

"What do you mean …take advantage?" Kagome asked starting to become nervous.

"They may watch you for your weakness. They will try to smell your fear. They may try to test your loyalties to me or my people. I hold a very powerful position. One flaw and they will try to take it from me. Do not worry. No one has ever come close and they will not." Sesshomaru stated.

"What do you need me to do?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to be yourself. But I want you to keep it in mind to watch your manners and to not show any fear. I want them to see the powerful woman I see in you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand and I am not afraid of your predecessors."

"Then why do I sense your nervousness?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am afraid of disappointing you milord."

"You will not disappoint this Sesshomaru. If you question something, ask me. I just want you to keep it mind that my people are not looking for a friend. They are looking for a Queen. There is one more thing I need to tell you. In front of my people, I will remain cold and stoic. My people must know that taking a mate has not changed me or made me weak." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome tucked her hair back behind her ear. "I understand." She had changed so much in the past few months physically and emotionally. But this new title she was to take would challenge her even more. She had just come to the realization that the people of this land would look to her for strength and comfort for their safety and their well being. She knew this was not to be taken lightly.

She stood and walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I know that I am strong enough to be your queen, but how is it you are so confident that your people will accept me? I am human. Once they see that I am human they will assume that I am weak, no matter what I do or how I behave." Kagome asked.

He looked down into her brown eyes "They have heard of you and what you did on the night you fought Akina. You protected one of their own. They do not take that lightly. They may not know just how powerful you are, and for some they will want to test you to find out. It is like when raising children, you want them to like you but at the same time they must fear you so they never cross the line. My people fear me…and for good reason. I show no mercy for those who break my laws."

"I have two requests. One is that if someone does try to attack me today, you let me try to protect myself. You will not interfere unless you think I am near death. Two, you are to teach me the law of your lands. I will need to know them if I am to uphold them." Kagome requested.

Sesshomaru growled at her first request. He didn't like the idea of anyone attacking his mate, but he respected the fact that she wanted to fight her own battles. "I will allow you to protect yourself if you are attacked but I will not hesitate to kill anyone who does try to attack you. Just make sure you kill whoever tries to do you harm. If you do not, I will and I will not show them any mercy. As for your second request, I will teach you when we return from your time. There is much to learn."

"Yes, but I am a quick learner." Kagome said as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "You need to rest. I will come and wake you when it is time for you to get ready. I will have Miyu bathe the children and get them dressed." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and walked away.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. '_Oh Kami, how I love this woman. Give me the strength today to keep her safe and to keep my emotions in check where she is concerned.'_ He prayed.

Sesshomaru went down stairs and knocked lightly on both Miroku and Inuyasha's door. He asked for all of them to follow him to his library. They all walked up to his library. They took a seat and waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

Sesshomaru took his seat behind his desk. "I wanted to speak with all of you without Kagome around. I have a surprise for her. Did you all hear of the battle between Kagome and Akina?"

They all nodded.

"Well the officer she saved comes from a very promenade family. My people are the one's who called for me to make this introduction of Kagome. They wanted to know who she is. They have heard of her power and how she saved the officer. They also are anticipating whether or not I am to take her as my mate." Sesshomaru stated..

"Well that is good, then that means they are happy about the announcement." Sango said.

"Yes and no." There are those who will never accept a human as their queen. They will rebel and also try to challenge my decision. If we are to keep her safe we must never loose our focus on her and those around us. It is when you feel safe that you are most vulnerable."

Inuyasha nodded his head "We understand. I think I can speak for all of us and say that we will do everything in our power to keep her safe."

"Good. There is one more thing. I am to take Kagome back to her time. I want to leave tonight. I would like it if you would all stay in the castle. Inuyasha, I know that you and I have been at war with one another …but I would like that to change. You are my father's son and my brother. I would like for you to step up and take an active role as such. I want you to stay in the castle and watch over things while I am gone. Do you think you can handle that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha stood up. "Are you feeling alright? You have never recognized me as family before. Are you getting sick or something?" Inuyasha said with his eyebrows coming together in concern.

"I have never felt better. If you do not want this responsibility I will understand." Sesshomaru asked.

"I would be honored to take on this responsibility. I just want to make sure that you are not playing a joke on me or something." Inuyasha stated.

"I would not joke with you about something of this magnitude. Do you think you will be capable of doing this task?" Sesshomaru asked with his stoic face.

"Yes. I have been ready for a long time. I just never thought there would be a time that you would ever consider me. I am honored. May I ask after all of these years why you have changed your mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"You gave me good advice in regards to Kagome. I would not have her at my side if it weren't for you. I will not forget that. Besides, it is the way it is supposed to be. I am a powerful Lord and my lands have prospered with me ruling it. I think we can be even more powerful if we worked together. Do you not agree?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think we can accomplish anything if we work together. Will you give me a layout of what my responsibilities are when you are gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is already done. You will find it on your desk." Sesshomaru answered.

"My desk?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in shock. No one could believe that the Lord of all Lords who just months ago tried to Kill them was now relinquishing some of his power over to Inuyasha.

"Yes. Father had an office on the first floor. Jaken will escort you there whenever you are ready. You can give him a list of whatever you need and he has already been advised

to do as you order. Please stick to my agenda. If you question anything, wait until I return and let me know. Understood?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah. Wow! I am really surprised by all of this. I don't know what to say." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sesshomaru stood "Good. Now that that is settled, we must retire to our rooms. I am sure the women will need time to get ready. I will see you all in two hours."

"Sesshomaru, before you leave, can you point me in the direction of Kagome's room. We are to get ready together. I wanted to see if she wanted to go to the hot springs with Kikyo and I" Sango asked.

"Yes, I will take you to her room. I am to wake her anyways." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door for Kikyo and Sango to follow him.

He led the women up to Kagome's room. He knocked lightly. When he heard Kagome reply he opened the door and let them in.

"Tell her I will see her down stairs. Remember two hours." Sesshomaru warned.

"We won't be late." Sango promised as she slipped into the room.

The women got their things and went down to bathe. When they were done they all went back up to Kagome's room and got dressed.

"Oh Kagome! You look like a queen." Sango gasped as she seen Kagome turn around in the deep ruby red kimono that shimmered in the light. It was satin with long sleeves that hung longer than her arms. It hugged her breasts and waist. She looked incredible. It had matching sash with silver flowers stitched into it. She pulled her hair back into a high bun and pulled out a pair of ruby earrings and a ruby necklace that hung like a teardrop. It is one her mother had bought her a few years ago, but never wore. She then slid into the matching satin slippers that were made to match the dress.

Kikyo dressed in a white satin Kimono with a navy blue flowers stitch into it and a navy blue sash. Sango wore a black kimono with pink roses and a pink sash. Kagome pulled Sango's hair back into a bun for her and she pulled out two barrettes with blue flowers in them and pulled both sides of Kikyo's hair back into them Kagome then went through her little bag of jewelry and handed them both necklaces that matched. Kagome then applied makeup to Sango then Kikyo. Both turned and looked in the mirror and gasped with delight.

"I have never looked more royal. I feel like a princess." Kikyo said with tears filling her eyes. She turned and faced Kagome. "Thank You Kagome, I owe everything to you. I don't deserve this." Kikyo said.

"Don't cry. You will ruin your makeup. Besides, I have never been happier than right now. I do not regret anything. If I could do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing." Kagome said as she gave Kikyo a hug.

"You guys look amazing. I just hope that when I am with child, I look half as good as you two." Kagome said as she took her seat in front of the mirror. She applied her makeup to perfection. She went back into her bag and pulled out three little glass vials.

"What are those?" Sango asked.

"It is perfume. Want to smell?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah" The two girls replied as they smelled the little glasses of perfume oil.

"Mmm.. these are nice." Sango said.

Kagome showed them how to put in on. She rolled the vanilla oil to her neck and wrists and rubbed it in. The women stood once more and admired each other before heading downstairs.

The men bathed after the women and then went to their own rooms to get dressed. Sesshomaru got dressed in his formal attire of pure white and a red sash. He had his armor and swords polished.

Inuyasha put on an all dark blue satin haori with a black sash. It was nothing he was accustomed to. He felt awkward wearing something other than the fire rat cloth he was accustomed to wearing. He brushed his hair and headed out the door. Miroku dressed in all black haori and grabbed his staff and left the room. The men gathered at the bottom of the stairwell and awaited their mates to join them.

Sesshomaru was the first to notice them coming down the stairs. He cleared his throat and Inuyasha and Miroku looked up to see Sango and Kikyo coming down the stairs first. Miroku and Inuyasha gulped hard as their mates gracefully came down the stairs looking amazing. Then Kagome came into sight. All of the men gasped at the beauty before them. A low growl came from Sesshomaru's throat that only Inuyasha heard.

Inuyasha elbowed Sesshomaru to remind him of his manners. Sesshomaru realized what he was doing and stopped growling immediately. Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed their mates and kissed them on their cheeks and started to lead them outside to Ah Un. Sesshomaru couldn't wait to touch his soon to be queen so he started up the stairs to meet her.

Kagome smiled when she caught the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. She could tell he liked what he seen. He came right up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He put his head down into the cape of her neck.

"What is that smell?" He asked softly.

"It is called perfume. Do you like it?"

"It is yummy. Are you trying to drive me to madness?" Sesshomaru growled lightly.

Kagome giggled as he kissed her neck. "Is it working?"

"Yes, I am on the brink of insanity. Kiss me." Sesshomaru pleaded as he looked her in the eye and came down for a kiss.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss. "Come we must go. We do not want to be late." He said

**_Review…..Review….. Review…..Review…… Review…..Review_**!


	22. Chapter 22

**_Here is one more chapter you guys, I know I left it on a hanger, I didn't really want to do that but that last chapter was so long. To one of my favorite reviewers (jeeringsmiles) who gave me some skeptical criticism, I know it was a little long and repetitive, but these chapters needed to be written in order for the story to continue on where I want it to go. Plus Sesshomaru may have repeated himself, and yes that was intentional. And to another one of my great reviewers yes, Sango and Kikyo are both pregnant. The next two chapters after this, things really start to pick up. Stick with me! Oh and review, even if you don't like it!_**

**_Chapter Twenty two: Introducing Kagome_**

They all got on Ah Un and started their journey. It was a quiet ride. They all snuggled with their significant others the entire journey. They new they were close when they could hear the crowds below gathering near the castle.

Kagome looked down and gasped. There were thousands of people below and trails of more walking in the same direction that they were headed. "Where did all of these people come from? Are they all from the Western Lands?" She asked as the hovered over the thousands gathering.

"Yes. There maybe some from neighboring lands but for the most part these are my people. Your people." Sesshomaru corrected.

"My people." Kagome repeated under her breath as she looked down below. Her heart started to pound with nervousness. She swallowed hard, taking in all of emotions that were starting to surface. She pushed them back down and exhaled.

Ah Un circled the castle's grounds before descending down to touch ground. They landed in a secure area behind the castle. Sesshomaru stood and leaped off of the dragon and landed on the ground. There were multiple guards standing by and when Sesshomaru stood before them they all bowed in respect. He turned and put his arms up for Kagome and he helped Kagome down as did Miroku and Inuyasha with their mates. Sesshomaru then put his arms out for Rin and Shippo which they gladly slid into his arms until their feet were safely on the ground. Kagome looked around at the tall castle before her. It was grand with tall pillars that held up many balconies. There were many tall trees surrounding the walls to the back of castle. Kagome guessed it was for privacy reasons. Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts as a hand grabbed her forearm. She looked up at Sesshomaru and her eyes were met with his.

"Are you ready Kagome? We must not keep our guests waiting." Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes milord." Kagome said as his hand dropped her arm. He turned around and started to walk ahead in front of her, cold and stoic like he said he would be. Kagome followed quickly behind him as did everyone else.

Sesshomaru led them into the castle and one by one the guards all bowed their heads. Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked around. It was beautiful. Tall white pillars held the high voltage ceilings. The walls were an emerald green with multiple paintings of multiple different Kings. It seemed a place that everyone from all of the lands would feel at home. The floor was a sparkling white stone and there were multiple stair cases all with gold rails.

They followed Sesshomaru up a winding staircase which seemed to go on forever. Kagome looked at all of the portraits on the walls. There were many Kings and some of queens. Kagome wanted to look at them all. She still had not once seen the portrait of the woman who held the crescent moon. She figured it was in a private bedroom somewhere considering it was rather seductive. She had forgotten to ask Sesshomaru about it and made a note to ask him later.

Sesshomaru stopped before two guards who stood before large doors to the fourth floor. The guards bowed their heads and opened the door. Kagome looked around and was stunned by the large room which was surrounded by huge windows that went from the floor to the roof.

They were met inside by Captain Saturo and Officer Ryuu. Once Sesshomaru had opened the door the men bowed. Kagome looked up and had seen the familiar face. She got excited at seeing the gentleman she had done battle with. But she held in her excitement knowing that it was her duty to stay in control of her emotions.

"Good afternoon captain. Is every one in place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes milord. Your army is placed just as you requested. There have been no problems. It seems that the people are in a very high spirits. Your special guests are in the Ball Room awaiting your announcements. Do you remember Officer Ryuu?" Officer Saturo asked as he put his hand out in the officer's direction.

"Milord!" Officer Ryuu said as he stepped forward and bowed again. He came eye to eye with the beauty that had saved his life. He bowed again. "Milady, it is nice to see you again. I am glad you are well."

Kagome stepped forward and bowed back. "It is nice to see you as well and thank you."

"This is my brother Inuyasha and his mate Kikyo. These are our guests Miroku and Sango and my children Rin and Shippo. They are my guests and are to be given privilege to what ever information is trivial in keeping Milady safe. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru instructed.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Captain Saturo answered.

A knock came to the door "Enter" Sesshomaru ordered.

A tall bear yokai entered and bowed at Sesshomaru and then at the captain. "The people are ready milord. The grounds are full and the castle has been surrounded. Your security is in full force and everything is under control."

"Then let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" Sesshomaru walked over to the large glass doors and open it. It led to a very large balcony that was centered in the middle of the castles walls and hung over the large crowds of yokai and humans below.

They all followed him out onto the balcony and Kagome stood in the back with her friends. She was in awe as she watched how fearless he was as he stepped before the large crowd. Sesshomaru stepped up to the rail and the crowd became deadly silent as he looked around at everyone and began to speak.

"I have come today before you as you have requested. You all know that one week ago our lands were under attack by the tiger yokai." Sesshomaru advised.

There was such a quiet in the air that Kagome could hear her own heartbeat as he spoke.

"It is however no surprise that we annihilated them." He said as the crowd went wild with clapping and whistling. When the crowd became silent once again he continued.

"In every battle there are stories of great heroes that have emerged and make an impact on our lives. I am here to introduce you to one. I was able to see her first hand in battle as she aggressively fought our enemy. I have come to learn that she is a priestess with extraordinary strength and power. I witnessed her kill our enemy without hesitation or fear while protecting an officer of my army. I have come to know her and I believe she will be a strong asset to these lands. My family has ruled these lands for thousands of years and It is time I had an heir to hand it to someday in the future. So I have made a decision to take a mate. I have chosen to court this priestess as my possible future mate. Her name is Lady Kagome Higurashi."

The crowd started to cheer and Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome giving her the signal to step forward.

Kagome stepped forward and stood next to Sesshomaru. The crowd went silent and just looked at the beauty before them. All of the sudden everyone started to bow down.

Kagome felt her face blush at the sight of them all bowing down to her. Sesshomaru looked over and had seen her face blush with a deep rose and the water that was starting to fill the corners of her eyes. He heard her exhale and then she looked up at him.

"They are bowing to you Kagome. These are your people now." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

Tears filled her eyes but she swallowed hard and tried to keep herself together. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she would faint if she didn't get herself together quick. Sesshomaru broke her fear when he started to speak to the crowd once again.

"Today is a day of rejoicing. Come everyone, let's rejoice and celebrate." Sesshomaru yelled into the crowed.

They crowed once again became loud with laughter and celebration. Sesshomaru turned and walked back inside with Kagome following shortly behind him. He had warned her that he would not be warm with her in front of his people.

Another knock came to the door again and once again Sesshomaru advised them to enter. A female water yokai entered and quickly bowed her head.

"Milord, your guests are anxiously awaiting for you and your intended in the ballroom." She stated.

"What is the mood?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hard to say, milord. For the most part they seem to be excited." She advised.

"Thank You. Let them know that we will be there momentarily." Sesshomaru advised.

"Yes Milord." The water yokai said as she bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru turned to face the gang. "We only need to make an appearance. We will not stay long. Kagome you are to stay close to my side. Do not speak unless spoken too. Understand?"

Kagome nodded. She turned to the children who looked quite bored with all of this and winked. They immediately smiled.

They all followed Sesshomaru down to the first floor and walked across the entrance to two large doors. Two guards standing next to the doors bowed and opened the doors for them to enter. As they stepped into the room Kagome gasped at the beauty of this room. It was a large ballroom with a very large chandelier hanging from a dome ceiling. There were two large fire places one on each end of the room. They were so large Kagome could have stepped into the pit without having to bend down. On each side of the fireplaces stood statues of dog demons that were carved from a white marble. There were tables upon tables of food not to mention the hundreds of Royal yokai that were talking amongst each other. Once they had seen Sesshomaru enter they all bowed their heads and smiled. Sesshomaru bowed his head lightly as did Kagome and her friends.

One by one multiple yokai came up and introduced themselves to Kagome. Some just stared with deep interest. Kagome felt a little uncomfortable with the stares but she did not let it be known to anyone.

Sesshomaru held his arm out to Kagome and she took his arm. He started to walk the room with her at his side. They walked up to three yokai who were standing near one of the tables of food. They turned to face Kagome as Sesshomaru introduced her.

Sesshomaru put a hand out and said "This is Lady Kata and Lord Keiji, they are the rulers of the North East of the bobcat tribe and this is Lord Kisho from the South East tribe of the lions, Gentleman and Milady, this is Lady Kagome."

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you." Lord Kisho bowed before her. "May I say I am quite thankful to you for ending Akina's life. She had grown to be troublesome in the Eastern Lands." Lord Kisho stated and then bowed lightly with his head.

"Thank you milord." Kagome said as she bowed her head in return.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you told me she was powerful, but you did not tell me her beauty was enchanting." Lady Kata said with a smile.

Kagome blushed something fearsome but looked up at the beautiful Lady Kata and replied. "No, it is you who holds much beauty Milady."

Lady Kata giggled and grabbed Kagome by the arm "Come now, let me introduce you to everyone. Let these males do their normal boring chit chat, shall we?" Lady Kata said as she looked up at a pouting Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled lightly and he nodded his head. Before she knew it she was being led across the room by a beautiful Lady Kata.

"Kagome, you must tell me how you won the heart of the Ice Lord." Lady Kata asked.

"I am not sure of what you mean." Kagome said feeling the heat back in her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart, I did not mean to embarrass you or insinuate that you did it on purpose. It is just that the Lords of the Lands have been waiting for Sesshomaru to take a mate for at least a hundred years or so. It is quite pleasing to know that he is finally doing so." Lady Kata said as they started to walk up to four youkai who seemed to be having a heated discussion.

Pardon me, I would like to introduce the soon to be Lady of the Western Lands. This is Lady Kagome. Kagome this is Lord Kiyoshi, Lord of the elephant tribe, this is Lord Shunji Lord of the Zebra tribe, Lord Habiki, Lord of the baboon tribe. They all greeted her with a forced smile and nodded their heads. "Last but not least this is Lord Leiko, Lord of the snake tribe." Lady Kata said.

Lord Leiko looked at Kagome and hissed and made no hesitation to show that he did not approve. Kagome met his stares eye to eye and then bowed. "I am pleased to meet all of you." She said. She could feel his anger and hatred but did not let on that it bothered her in the slightest.

Lady Kata looked at the snake and a light growl came from under her breath. She grabbed Kagome's arm and led her away from the gossiping group.

Lady Kata took Kagome out onto the balcony. She could sense that Kagome had gotten a little nervous. Once outside she turned to Kagome who looked like she had made the right decision to get her out for fresh air.

"Are you Ok?" Kata asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is expected that I would not be so easily accepted." Kagome said as she exhaled.

"Do not fret him any. He is powerless over Lord Sesshomaru. There has been a long battle for dominance with his family and the Taisho family over the Western Lands for centuries. Sesshomaru's father once trusted Lord Leiko's father as an advisor. He was tried for treason about two hundred years ago. He was lucky that his whole family did not get abolished. What saved his sorry ass was Lady Taisho. She had a kind heart. She did not think that his family should pay for his crimes."

"Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome asked.

"No. She died years before. It was his human mate. Mother of Inuyasha-sama." Lady Kata replied. "It took a lot of hard work for Lord Leiko to regain the respect from the other Lords. Most still do not trust him."

"Thank you for telling me…..and for being so nice to me." Kagome said with a smile.

"I remember what it was like when I was first introduced. I was terrified. I didn't come from a prominent family and everyone knew it. It took me a long time before I earned their respect. But you have already won most of the youkai's hearts in there even if you are unaware of it. You, a human, fought off full blooded yokai. That is not an easy thing to do." Lady Kata admired.

Kagome blushed. "I had never been so angry before. Lady Akina attacked one of my children and I just responded. I guess it was motherly instincts."

"What ever it was, it worked. Come I better take you back to Lord Sesshomaru or he will have my head." Lady Kata said with a smile.

Kagome grabbed her wrist before she was pulled away. "Lady Kata, I want to thank you again. I am grateful to you for your kindness to me, I think that we will become good friends." Kagome said as she pulled Lady Kata in for a hug.

"Please, just call me Kata, I never did get used to that Lady crap." Kata said with a giggle as she hugged her back.

Kagome smiled and walked arm and arm back into the ballroom. She was so happy to have made a new friend, one who seems to know exactly how she feels and could relate to her. She would have to visit her and get some much needed advice in the future. Kata walked Kagome back to where Sesshomaru was standing. He was talking to a tall slender red yokai who resembled a raven. Sesshomaru turned and seen his beauty walk up beside him.

"Lady Hitumi, this is my Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he put his hand out and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Yes, I have heard much about you." Lady Hitumi said as she nodded a bow of respect towards Kagome.

Kagome smiled and bowed before Lady Hitumi.

Kagome, Lady Hitumi has been a great friend to my family for centuries and was the closest thing I had to a mother when my mother died. She is a very wise woman." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru, flattery will get you everywhere." the older woman giggled. "Kagome, I do believe we should get together sometime and have tea. I would like to give you some advice as to how to handle the Taisho men." Lady Hitumi said with an arched brow.

"I would like that very much." Kagome said with another bow.

Sesshomaru had a look of discomfort on his face. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned.

"Sesshomaru, I see you have made a good choice." Lady Hitumi said with a smile. She started to walk away but leaned into Sesshomaru's ear. "Do not screw this up." She whispered and then patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

Sesshomaru let a low growl form in his throat before getting cut off by Lady Kata.

"You better head what the old woman says Lord Sesshomaru. You don't want her on your bad side." Kata said before hugging Kagome goodbye and then disappearing in the crowd.

"What was that about? Kagome asked.

"Nothing. It seems that you have stolen their hearts, as you have mine." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Oh." was all she could muster up to say before Sesshomaru put out his arm for her to take. She gladly took it and they walked the room once more gathering up Inuyasha and the gang before saying goodnight.

Once they made it back to Ah Un everyone loaded up and they were on there way back. Once again the lovers cuddled in each other's arms.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into him loving every minute of his affections.

"Do you think it went well milord?" Kagome asked.

"Time will tell, but you did good. Are you ready to go back and see your family?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I miss my family very much. When will we leave?" Kagome asked.

"How long do you think it will take you to pack?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you serious? Are you taking me home tonight?" Kagome sat up and turned toward him.

"If you wish me to. Yes." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome squealed with excitement and hugged him. "Wait! What about the children? Who will take care of them?" Kagome asked.

"That has already been arranged. Inuyasha and your friends will be staying at the castle while you and I are away." Sesshomaru said.

"You had this all planned out. I am impressed." Kagome said as she leaned back into his chest.

They arrived at the castle about an hour later. Everyone was tired from the journey except Kagome who was so excited her skin was crawling.

Sango followed Kagome up to her room to pack. She had just gotten there and here her friend was leaving again.

"How long will you guys be gone?" Sango asked.

"I am sure no longer than a week. I want to spend some time with my family and let them get to know Sesshomaru. I just hope Sesshomaru can handle it. If he can handle being around humans long enough, I would like to show him around my city." Kagome asked.

"You know I will miss you, right?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango that is so sweet. I will miss you too. But I won't be gone long. I am just so thankful you guys are staying in the castle and taking care of the kids for me. I owe you big time." Kagome said.

"You owe me nothing. Consider it a wedding present." Sango replied.

Kagome zipped up her bag and stood up and walked over and hugged Sango. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You had better hurry. You don't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting." Sango warned.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she opened the door for her and Sango to exit.

Kagome met Sesshomaru downstairs who was in the middle of telling the children of what was happening. Jaken met Kagome at the bottom of the stairs and took Kagome's bags to load unto Ah Un.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Shippo whined.

"Not long. We will be back shortly. You need to listen to Jaken, Miyu, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. They will give me a report when I return. I do not want to hear of you giving anyone a hard time. If you are good, you will be rewarded. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes milord." They said unanimously.

Kagome kissed them both on the forehead and hugged them tightly. She then gave her friends a hug goodbye. Sesshomaru said goodbye in his own way by lightly bowing his head. With that they walked out of the castle and back out to where Ah Un was waiting to take them to the Bone Eaters Well.

On the other side of the Western Lands, a very pissed of snake yokai was trying to keep his demon under control. "How dare he take a weak human for a mate? I will not let a human or a hanyou control these lands. So after all of these years, the dog is making the same pathetic mistake his father did. She was beautiful but nothing she gave off spoke of her being dangerous." He hissed. All of the sudden a smile came to his face. "If it brought down his father, it will bring him down as well." He thought.

He was on his feet and ran with demon speed back to the rebellion he had waiting for him. He could not wait to tell them the news. It was only rumor a few hours ago about Lord Sesshomaru taking a human as a mate. Now it was a fact. It would give him great pleasure seeing the Lords face when he handed him her head.

**_Please review! Thanks!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews, here is another chapter for this week. I hope you enjoy, oh and chapter 23 will have a small lemon in it but you will have to wait and see….hmm, how will Kagome's mother take to Sesshomaru…? Well read on and find out. Oh and don't forget to review. Thanks guys.**_

**_FYI: Just a reminder that I do not own Inuyasha…. _**

**_Chapter Twenty Three:_** **_Going Home_**

Sesshomaru's arm was tightly wrapped around her waist and her head nestled onto his shoulder blade. The cold winter night air had set in and the moon and stars hung high in the clear sky. Kagome's heart was light with excitement and little nervous for leaving her children and friends behind once again.

"Are you nervous to meet my family milord?" Kagome asked.

"No, should there be reason too?"

"Well no, but I have to warn you that my mother will be a little confused and will ask a lot of questions. My grandfather will probably drill you and want to show you his collection of antiques. Although to you they are not antiques at all. He may ask you about them. I beg of you to just be patient with him. It is not everyday they get to meet a Lord demon from the past." Kagome advised.

"Have they not met Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome lightly nodded her head "Yeah they have. My family is close to him, that is why my mother may ask multiple questions. She was under the impression that it was Inuyasha and I that were to be mated. I think she will be a little surprised. Not to mention that she doesn't know that I am coming home."

"I see. Well I suppose that is to be expected. But I believe you are bringing home the better brother. Do you not agree?" Sesshomaru questioned with one eye brow arched.

"Oh yes milord. The much more powerful, strong, and not to mention most handsome in all of the lands brother." Kagome giggled.

"So you think I am handsome?"

Kagome blushed. "You have your moments."

"Moments?" Sesshomaru said as he bent into her neck and started to nibble.

Kagome started to giggle and then started to laugh and when she could hardly breath she caved.. "Alright……..ALRIGHT….You are always handsome."

"That's what I thought you meant." Sesshomaru smiled with victory.

Ah Un landed outside of the village close to the Bone Eaters Well. Sesshomaru pulled the luggage into his arms and then slid down. He then pulled Kagome into his arms as she slid down. He advised Ah Un to stay in the area for the next few days and to wait for their return.

Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the well and pulled Kagome into his chest. When she had her arms tightly around his waist he leapt into the well and the blue light surrounded them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up as the light faded to the top of the well and the familiar building's roof came into view. He leaped out of the well with Kagome and the bags around his shoulders. Once on the ground he released his tight grip around Kagome.

"What is that smell?" Sesshomaru asked with his nose in the air. It wasn't the stench he had smelled the last time he arrived.

"That smells like my moms egg rolls and fried rice. Come on, we can sneak in the back." Kagome said as she led him by the hand.

Kagome opened the screen door quietly. They walked through the living room….. right past Kagome's grandfather that was snoring in his lazyboy and Souta who was playing on his playstation. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed his eyes were as big as basketballs looking at the TV. She also noticed that he had his other arm on his sword.

Kagome pulled him into the kitchen where her mother had her back to her. Her mother heard the swinging door but did not turn to look.

"Souta, can you put the tea on the table for me, you know how angry your grandfather gets if he doesn't get his tea." She said with her back still turned.

"Yeah mom, I remember how grandpa can get." Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to the tea.

Kagome's mother put down the spoon she was cooking with and turned slowly to see if her ears were playing tricks on her. But when she turned to see her baby girl standing there she started to scream and ran over to where Kagome was standing and threw her arms around her. Tears started to flow down her mothers cheeks.

"Hmm, now I know where she gets that gut curdling noise from." Sesshomaru thought.

Just then the swinging door flew open and Souta and her grandpa came running in.

"Kagome….Kagome!" they screamed.

Her grandpa was the first to notice the tall white haired demon standing off to the side.

"Who the hell are you?" grandpa asked.

Sesshomaru stepped forward but was cut off by Kagome.

"Mom, grandpa…this is Lord Sesshomaru. He is the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome advised.

"He is a King?" Souta screamed.

"Yes Souta he is." Kagome answered.

"My, my. He resembles Inuyasha. Are you two related?" Kagome's mom asked.

Sesshomaru nodded at her question "He is my hanyou brother."

"Kagome, didn't you say he was cold and ruthless?" Her mother asked pointing at Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned beat red as she could feel the stairs from everyone, especially Sesshomaru's.

"Yes, tell them Kagome." Sesshomaru insisted with a grin.

Kagome turned to face her family who still looked puzzled. "Yes, well uhhh… that was before, and uhhhh… this is now. He is still ruthless and still sometimes a little icy, but not as cold as I once thought. Look I will explain everything after dinner. But right now I am starved."

Her mother put a finger up and looked at Kagome with a mother's eye "Fine, but don't think your off the hook. I have some questions. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Great. I am going to show Lord Sesshomaru around the house and take his things to the guest room. Oh, we will be staying a couple of days." Kagome said as her cheeks turning red once again.

Her mother looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Alright. Oh and Kagome." Her mother turned to look at her "Not that I am not happy to see you, because I am. But I hope there is a good explanation for what is going on."

Kagome nodded her head at her mother and then left the kitchen. She walked Sesshomaru back through the living room and Sesshomaru came to a dead stop looking at the TV once again. It was on pause and Mortal Combat was the game Souta had been playing but it was now on pause.

"It is called a television or TV for short. It is a machine that captures images, some of real things and some of images that are not real. It can play them for you and appear before you as if they were really in front of you. I will have Souta show you how you can play on it. It is one of Inuyasha's favorite things to do when he comes here."

She walked him upstairs and showed him where his room was. It was nothing he was accustomed to but he nodded in agreement. She then walked him to her room and stepped in. "This is my room."

"I have been here once before, remember?" Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Well then let me show you to our bathroom. I think you will be impressed." Kagome said as she led him to the bathroom.

She showed him the toilet and he watched intently as the water swirled and disappeared. She then showed him the shower and the tub which was far smaller then the hot spring he used at home. She showed him how to turn it on and off. He was a little taken back by the way the water magically appeared through the wall. They walked back down stairs to the living room where Souta was again playing the game once again.

"I wish to stay here with you brother and watch this… T.V. I want to learn more about it." Sesshomaru stated.

Souta turned around to see Sesshomaru taking a seat on the chair behind him.

"Want me to teach you to play?" Souta asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and then took a seat next to Souta on the floor. Kagome smiled and walked into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Need any help mom?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the stack of dishes off of the counter and started to set the table.

"Yes thank you. Kagome, I don't know what is going on but I hope you know what you are doing. Just answer me this, is Inuyasha ok?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, he is fine. He is watching the Western Lands for Sesshomaru while we are here. As far as to whether or not I know what I am doing, I have never been more certain about anything" Kagome answered.

"Ok, this is going to be a very interesting dinner and I am not talking about my famous egg rolls either." Kagome's mother said as she put a large plate of egg rolls on the table along with the fried rice.

Kagome wanted so badly to just tell her mother right then and there about her happy news but she wasn't sure how she would take it. She would have to think about a way to tell her without freaking her out. She put out five glasses and stets of chopsticks on the table as her mother yelled "Dinner".

"Come on, we don't want to make mom wait." Souta said as he put the game on pause.

Sesshomaru stood and followed Souta into the kitchen.

"Did you have fun?" Kagome asked as she saw Sesshomaru enter.

"It is quite fascinating. Souta here is going to show me how to annihilate the demon with three horns after dinner." Sesshomaru advised.

"Yeah, but you have to promise you won't break my controller and try to beat up the T.V. like Inuyasha did." Souta asked.

"Inuyasha tried to attack the T.V.?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"Yeah, he pulled out his sword and started to yell out wind something but then Kagome came out and hit him over the head and reminded him it was just a game. He got really into it."

Kagome started to giggle. "I remember that."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then back at Souta. "I see. Well, I will have to remember that."

Grandpa entered the room and took a seat at one end of the table next to Souta.

Kagome's mother took her seat and looked up at everyone with a smile "Good, now that everyone is here let's eat."

They ate in silence and when everyone was done Kagome got up and started to clear everyone's plates.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, what is your relationship with my daughter?" Her mother asked.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru but it was too late. He started to answer her.

"I have asked her to be my mate." Sesshomaru put it bluntly and then took another sip of his tea.

Kagome ran back to the table just in time for Souta to spit out his tea which sounded more like a cough. She looked at her mother but her mouth was just open like she was trying to catch flies. The only one who seemed to take it well was her grandfather. He had a huge grin from cheek to cheek.

"Well…well. Isn't that something? Tell me she accepted your offer?" Her grandfather asked with the huge smile.

Kagome's heart was beating so hard as she looked at her stunned mother "Mom….say something."

Kagome's mother blinked a few times and then swallowed. "Kagome, I do not know what to say. I was not expecting this. Kagome if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Lord Sesshomaru…. alone."

Kagome went to argue but was quickly cut off by Sesshomaru. "Please do as your mother asked."

Kagome's faced whitened at the thought of what he would say or even worse what would her mother say? "Ok…….. I will be outside if you guys need me. Souta would you care to join me?" Kagome asked.

"Uh un, I'm staying right here. I do not want to miss this." Souta replied but was cut short when his mother yelled "Leave Souta!"

"Fine, but grandpa, I want all the juicy details." Souta said as he followed Kagome out the door.

When Kagome and Souta left the kitchen her mother looked across the table at the stoic King "Lord Sesshomaru, please explain what do you mean by taking Kagome as your mate?" Her mother asked.

Sesshomaru looked into her mothers eyes "In my culture it is called mating but in your culture Kagome tells me it is called marriage. I have learned that it is proper in the human culture to ask the parents of the bride for her hand in marriage and I am here to do so."

"I see. Do you love her?" she asked.

Sesshomaru had known that eventually this was going to happen, trapped into admitting his weakness for this emotion called love. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" Her grandfather questioned but was slapped across the arm by his daughter.

"What? I just want to know why he loves my granddaughter." He said in self defense.

Sesshomaru looked from her mother over to her grandfather. "Because she is strong, nurturing, caring, beautiful, quite simply because she is Kagome. I have never met another creature like her and I cannot imagine my life without her. Does this answer any of your questions?"

Her grandfather was now the one with his mouth hanging open.

"Has Kagome accepted your offer?" her mother asked.

"She has agreed to a courtship. She has promised to give me a final answer within the next two weeks." Sesshomaru advised.

"How many wives do you have milord?" Her mother asked knowing that many kings from the past had multiple wives.

Sesshomaru was taken back by this question but looked into her mothers eyes and answered her question. "Kagome will be my only mate. I have taken no one before her and she will be the only one I will take until death. I can assure you that she will be in good hands for the rest of her life. I will see to it she is safe and has everything her heart desires. I can also guarantee that you will have many grandchildren."

Kagome's mother nearly choked on her tea at the prospect of grandchildren. "I see, and Kagome has agreed to give me many grandchildren." She asked.

Sesshomaru took another sip of his tea and then said "Well, we are still discussing the numbers yet, but I am sure with a little persuasion that she will give you many."

Kagome's mother started to giggle. "I see. Well, milord if she agrees to be your …mate…then you have my blessings." Her mother said as she stood up to pour Sesshomaru some more tea.

"Mine too." Her grandfather stated.

A small grin appeared across the Ice Lord's face "There is one more thing I was told was custom for humans. I have brought gifts for you to show my appreciation of the gift you are giving to me." Sesshomaru pulled out a large pouch from inside his haori and laid it on the table. He untied the ribbon and rolled it out.

Her grandfather's eyes grew as big as saucers as multiple jewels came into his view.

"These are fine jewels and gold coins from my time. I hope they are to your liking." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you did not have to do this." Kagome's mother was almost breathless.

Her grandfather picked up the coins and started to study them. "These are remarkable."

Sesshomaru pulled out a necklace with a blue diamond cut in the shape of a tear drop hanging from it and stood and walked behind Kagome's mother and slid it around her neck. "This one is for you. It is a family heirloom and I want you to have it." Sesshomaru said as he clasped it closed.

"I …I don't know what to say." Kagome's mother said as she held up the diamond that now hung from her neck and looked at it. "It is very beautiful, thank you."

Sesshomaru stood the side looking upon the now speechless mother and grandfather of Kagome "You are welcome. Would you please excuse me though, I can hear Kagome's feet pacing outside the door?"

"Yes, and could you please ask Kagome to come inside and sit with her mother when you are done speaking with her?" Kagome's mother asked.

Sesshomaru nodded at her request.

Kagome's grandfather never took his eyes off the coins that were now spread out across the table. "Absolutely remarkable" was all he kept saying.

Sesshomaru stepped out the back door and Souta ran up to him. "Well it's a good sign, you're still alive. Don't forget that we still have to dual on the TV." He said as he ran back inside the house.

Kagome's heart was beginning to flutter with anticipation to learn what had taken place in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and slid his hands around her waist. "We have their blessing."

Kagome exhaled. "What did they say?" She asked as she slid her arms around his neck.

"They said they look forward to all of the grandchildren we are going to give them."

"What?" Kagome blurted out.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and she blushed like mad. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She couldn't help but to melt into his arms.

"Oh get a hotel room already." Souta yelled from the doorway. "Are you coming in or what Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome broke the kiss with her face bright red partially from embarrassment and partially from anger. She looked at her brother with scolding eyes.

"Yikes." Souta squealed as he saw the deadly rays his sister was shooting him. "Hey, besides mom wants to talk to you."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome "Go, I have a dual to attend to. We can catch up from where we left off later."

"Ok." She whispered. She turned and ran passed Souta and slugged him in the shoulder.

"You're such a punk Souta." She yelled.

"Yeah, but you love me." He replied as Sesshomaru walked passed him and into the house.

Kagome went back into the kitchen and Sesshomaru went back into the living room with Souta.

Kagome walked over to the kitchen table and was taken back with all of the jewels and gold spread out on the table.

"What is all of this?" Kagome asked with confusion written all over her face.

"They are gifts from Lord Sesshomaru. Did he not tell you about them?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No, mom he didn't. Wow, I can't believe he did that. They are so beautiful." Kagome said leaning over the table admiring the jewels.

"So, you two are to be wed within two weeks if you accept his hand in marriage?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. That is correct." Kagome said as she looked up at her mother.

Kagome's mom took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, this is a big deal. Marriage is a big deal. It is for life. Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure about anything. I love him very much. He is wonderful to me. He makes me happy." Kagome said looking at her mother.

"I can see it. Your eyes tell me you are happy. So then you will be accepting his offer?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom, I will. But it really means the world to me that you are ok with this." Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I can't believe how much you have grown up. Your father would be so proud of the woman you have become. I am proud of the woman you have become. I can't believe you are going to be a queen. A real queen. You do realize you will probably be in history books." Her mother said with a smile.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks. "I know. Oh mom…..thank you so much. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I love you mom." Kagome said as she threw her arms around her mother's neck.

Sesshomaru stepped through the kitchen doors with a little urgency. He had picked up on the scent of Kagome's tears. "Kagome, is everything ok?" His fear was quickly put to rest when he saw the huge smile on Kagome's face.

She looked up at Sesshomaru's worried face and smiled "I am fine. These are just tears of joy, that's all."

Her mother stood and patted Kagome's shoulder "There is a phone call I think you need to make Kagome. I think there are three people who would be vert anxious to see you and hear of your good news."

"Ayano." Kagome whispered. "I will call them right now." Kagome said with a smile as she jumped up and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

Sesshomaru watched as she picked up the blue box and pushed some buttons and then began to talk into the box like there was a person inside but he couldn't see anyone she was talking to. He walked over to her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Ayano, what are you doing…. Yup it's me! Only for a few days…. Yes and I will tell you all about it when I see you…..Not over the phone, it's too big…..Really? Ok, I will see you soon….Bye." Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

She looked at Sesshomaru who looked like a lost dog. "This is called a phone. We can communicate to other people if we dial the number that belongs to their house. When someone is calling our house to communicate this box will ring and all you have to do is pick it up and talk into it." Kagome said as Sesshomaru held onto her every word and then looked back at the phone. Kagome looked at her mom. "Hey mom, Ayano and her parents will be here within the hour."

Kagome's grandfather walked up from behind Sesshomaru and put his hand on his shoulder "Milord, if you have some time, I would like to show you my collections and if I could get some advice from you, it would be great."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sesshomaru turned and said "I would be happy too."

"Great! Let me show you to my collections." Her grandfather said as he led Sesshomaru out the door."

Kagome's mother followed Kagome back upstairs to help her baby girl unpack.

It wasn't more than an hour later that the doorbell rang. Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door. Ayano screamed and jumped into Kagome's arms. The girls screamed in excitement as they swung each other around in happiness.

"I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you, but first I want to hear all about you and your trip." Ayano said as she broke the hug so her parents could have a hug too.

Kagome hugged Nara and then Terasu.

"You look fantastic. I hope you have been keeping up on your training. I will be testing you before you leave." Terasu advised.

"I look forward to it. Come in come in. Make yourself at home. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Kagome's mother broke in "I will get it. You sit with your friends dear." She said as she left for the kitchen.

"Wow, I am so excited you are back. I am just stunned that was so soon. Did you come to tell us of an engagement?" Ayano asked with a huge smile.

Terasu looked at Kagome with concern "Engagement?"

"Shh, let the girl answer." Nara said with an eager smile.

Kagome blushed lightly "Umm, well yes, I have accepted an offer to be courted."

"I knew it. I knew that Inuyasha couldn't turn the new you down." Ayano blurted out.

Kagome shook her head "No, it's not Inuyasha."

All three were now looking at Kagome with a puzzled look on their faces until Sesshomaru stepped into the house with her grandfather.

Terasu and Nara stood up immediately with the sight of the King before them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Terasu gasped and then bowed as did Nara right beside him.

Kagome and Ayano's faces had a look of shock and bewilderment at the formal greeting her parents were giving. Ayano stood next to her parents and bowed, she didn't know why but she figured if her parents were doing it, it must be for good reason.

Sesshomaru was shocked that these strangers called him by name, and that the fact that he could smell demon blood in two of them. Kagome got up and stood next to Sesshomaru and turned to her friends. Her grandfather was shocked at first but then a smile of pride came across his face at the realization that there was an actual King standing in his living room, not to mention engaged to his granddaughter.

"Do I know you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No milord, but we do know of you. We have read many great stories about you. My name is Terasu and this is my wife Nara and my daughter Ayano. We are friends of Lady Kagome." Terasu said.

Ayano looked at Kagome with a huge smile. "This is Sesshomaru? **_The_** Sesshomaru you told me about? …The Sesshomaru at the springs?…. Sesshomaru? Oh boy!!!……I knew it, didn't I tell you?" Ayano whispered slightly giggling.

"What spring?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked into the living room.

The girls turned quickly to face Kagome's mother "Nothing." They said simultaneously.

Kagome leaned into Ayano's ear. "I will tell you later. Ok?" Kagome whispered.

"Ok…Ok….."Ayano agreed with a smile.

"Did you tell them the news?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Ayano blurted out only to be slapped in the arm by Kagome.

"No. Geesh, why don't you sit down and let me tell you." Kagome said.

Everyone took a seat and looked up to Kagome and the King that stood next to her.

"Well, I would introduce you, but apparently you already know who this is. This is Lord Sesshomaru, and we have come back here to announce to my family that I have accepted milord's offer to court me." Kagome said with a smile.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who still had the traditional stoic look on his face and smiled at him. His face seemed to immediately relax.

"Well this calls for a celebration. We need to have a party or something." Terasu said.

"That's a great idea. I can invite some of my friends and we can have a dinner party, how about tomorrow night, After all it is Friday?" Ayano asked.

Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru and then nodded her head in agreement.

Sesshomaru sat down and talked for what seemed like a long time with Nara and Terasu. They discussed how they had met Kagome and how they had trained her. Kagome and Ayano made a slip outside to have some girl to girl chit chat.

Ayano took Kagome by the hands "I cannot believe what just happened. You're engaged to a King? And you told me he was cold and evil, but you never told me he was the finest man to ever walk the earth. Kami Kagome, you are so lucky. Is he a good kisser?"

Kagome blushed. "Ayano, I can't believe you are asking me this."

"Don't you dare start getting all bashful. It's me remember?" Ayano hissed.

"Ok, ok. He is a great kisser." Kagome advised.

Kagome sat on the porch and told her the whole story. Not leaving anything out.

"Wow, I can't believe you share a bed with that man and you haven't had sex yet. It is apparent you are missing some marbles or something."

"Stop it. I just want it to be perfect. I want to make sure it is right, ya know?" Kagome said.

Ayano shook her head "Kagome, you need a serious reality check. This fine ass King has asked you to marry him, he has followed you five hundred years into the future to come to your humble home and ask your family for your hand and you haven't even let him get to first base with you yet. You can't tell me that you're not curious what it would be like to have him touch you, I mean shit, even I am curious." Ayano advised.

Kagome blushed a deep red. "He is fine isn't he?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yeah! So how long are you going to keep him waiting?" Ayano asked.

"Well, I have two weeks left before I have to make my final decision. Ayano, I know you're right. I don't know why I haven't let him make love to me. I just feel so inadequate like I am not going to be good enough. I don't have any experience at this stuff." Kagome said softly as she put her head down.

"Kagome, none of knew what we were doing the first time. You just go with it. Have you told him how you feel?" Ayano asked.

"No, I don't think I could." Kagome answered.

"Well my suggestion is that you do. I think he is the only one who can put your fears to rest. I tell you what, tomorrow we will hit the mall and get you a wedding night teddy, one he will never forget and then I will tell you all I know about sex. Ok?" Ayano asked.

"Thanks. You are a good friend to me. I will think about talking with him." Kagome sighed.

Ayano smiled "Good. I think I better gather my parents. We need to get home so we can get up early and make the arrangements for your party. I will call you tomorrow morning, we can get lunch and shop. K?"

"K!" Kagome responded and then followed Ayano into the house.

They hugged each other goodbye and Sesshomaru and Kagome stood on the porch and watched them drive away.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru "You and Terasu seemed to hit it off rather well."

"Yes, he has told me a lot about you and your training. He gave me some ideas as to where he left off and when we get back I want to continue your training." Sesshomaru advised.

"Alright." Kagome said as she lifted herself up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Souta opened the screen door. "Can we play now? The company is gone."

"Were coming." Kagome said as she walked hand in hand back into the house with Sesshomaru.

Kagome fell asleep on the couch watching Souta and Sesshomaru battle it out. Souta finally fell asleep still sitting next to Sesshomaru with the controller still in his hand.

Sesshomaru turned off the game and picked up Souta and laid him on the couch and took a blanket that was folded on the arm of the chair and covered him with it. He then walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style and walked her up to her room where he tucked her into bed. He laid next to her for awhile taking in her beauty before getting up to retire into the guest room. He wanted so badly to stay curled up next to her but it would not be respectful to do so in her parents home.

**_Before you exit this story hit the review button, it is the only thing that keeps these fingers going on the keyboard……_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey everyone, it's me again. Thanks for your reviews. Here is another chapter. I know some of you have been a little worried about Sesshomaru being a little out of character. But when writing him in a love story is out of character. There is a little surprise for all of you in this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks_**

_**First disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. **_

_**Second disclaimer: If you are under seventeen, do not read this chapter. This chapter contains adult content. Got it?…….I know you don't but It is my job to put the disclaimer out there. **_

**_Chapter Twenty Four: Talk, Shop, Party and Discussion_**.

Kagome woke to the smell of her mother making breakfast. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her robe and slid it on before heading down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and to her surprise, she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning mom, good morning milord." Kagome said as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Kagome's mother asked with her back still turned away while she stirred the eggs.

She looked over to Sesshomaru and said "Yes" while shaking her head no.

He looked at her with one eyebrow up while reading her lips "I missed you." He silently moved his lips and said "Behave."

Kagome smiled at his response and then took a sip of her coffee. "Mom can I help you with breakfast?"

"No dear, you don't have time. Ayano called and said she would be here in an hour to pick you up. You better go shower and get dressed. I will keep a plate warm for you."

"Oh, ok. Sesshomaru-sama, do you mind if I leave you here so I can shop?" Kagome asked. She knew he did not like her roaming around without him.

"That is fine. Your friend Nara is supposed to bring me something that is going to help me look more human. This way I will be able to tour the city tomorrow." Sesshomaru advised.

Kagome put her coffee mug in the sink. "Wow, I didn't know she could do that. Well ok, I am going to up and take a shower."

An hour later a refreshed Kagome ran down the stairs in a pair of low rider jeans and a black tee shirt that said "Princess" in silver rhinestones on it. Sesshomaru took one look at her and growled.

She ran back upstairs and grabbed a black pullover sweat shirt and ran back down stairs.

"Happy?" Kagome asked.

"Happy? No. Satisfied, yes." Sesshomaru replied. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only for a few hours. I am going to buy you some clothes for our party tonight."

"What is wrong with my attire? It is the finest in my lands. I am sure they do not have this fine of material in this time." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, you are right milord, but it is not the material that is wrong, it is just that the style is a little outdated for today's time. I will bring something back that I think you will like. If you want you can have Souta turn on the TV and you can check out what people are wearing in today's time." Kagome said.

The door bell rang and Kagome walked over and opened it. Nara and Ayano were standing there with smiles and a couple of bags in their hands.

"Come in. What is all of this stuff?" Kagome asked pointing to the bags.

"These are the ingredients I am going to have to use to change Sesshomaru's form into a more human form." Nara said as she put the bags on the living room table.

"How long will it take?" Kagome asked

"Only a couple of hours. So you girls go off and have fun. I should be finished by the time you get back.

"Ok, but don't change him too much, I love him the way he is." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru who was now looking at her with one eyebrow up.

Kagome grabbed her purse that had her ATM card in it and followed Ayano out the door.

Fifteen minutes later the girls walked into the mall.

"I need to get Sesshomaru a nice suit for tonight and some casual clothes for around town." Kagome said as they walked into Macy's.

"Yeah, but don't forget we still have to get you a formal dress and a teddy for when you decide to live a little." Ayano preached.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They shopped and picked out a suit and tie. The suit was charcoal with a baby blue collared shirt and a silver tie. She then picked up two pairs of Tommy Hilfigure jeans, and two sweaters. She then shopped for shoes and boots. Lucky for her she had taken her measuring tape to the shoes he wore at home and measured their length. She hoped he would like them and that they all fit comfortably. She bought him some socks and underwear to try, figuring he might like them. Once she had all of that it was time to start on herself.

"I think we should get a dress to match his shirt, maybe a baby blue." Ayano insisted.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Kagome said as they walked out of Macy's.

They went in and out of stores until they found the perfect dress. It was the same baby blue as his collared shirt they had bought. The dress tight up top and flared out a little down past her knees. Its hem was squared across her bosom which held them up tightly giving up just enough cleavage that would make any man drool. It had small straps that tied up around her neck and one that tied behind her waist. It was plain with no flowers or gems which would make it easy to accessorize however she wanted. She bought a necklace that had sparkling silver and baby blue gems. She also found a pair of three inch high heals in baby blue which had straps around the ankles. They next found a red dress and shoes for Ayano which was stunning to say the least. The two girls gathered there items and walked to the cashier and paid for them. It wasn't long before they were walking the halls of the mall once again.

"We are not done yet." Ayano advised.

"I know, I know. Let's get this over with." Kagome said as they walked into a large lingerie store. Immediately Kagome saw what she was looking for. It was on a manikin standing in the back of the store. It was a lacy peach night gown with what looked like peach silk threads woven through it which caused it to slightly shimmer in the light. At the top there were small red satin roses sown across the chest with small peach satin straps that tied behind the neck. It was form fitting and hung down to the floor. Kagome walked around the manikin to take a look at the back. It was completely backless leaving nothing to the imagination and sprawled out giving almost a train effect of a wedding dress. It was so beautiful.

"I want this one." Kagome said as she lifted her hand up to feel the nightgown. If it wasn't for the slightly see through material it would be almost good enough to walk down the isle in."

Ayano gasped as she read the price. "Three hundred dollars."

"Its mine." Kagome said as the sales lady came up from behind her.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Do you have it in a size six?" Kagome asked.

"Well today is your lucky day. There is only one of these in the store and the manikin is wearing it. It just so happens to be a size six." She said with a smile.

"I want it, that is if you will sell it to me." Kagome asked.

"Of course, I will have it wrapped up for you. Do you want to see the matching robe?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Kagome said with a smile.

"I will be right back."

Ayano looked over at Kagome. "I would love to see Sesshomaru's face when he sees you in that. You just need to make sure you are going to give it up because once he sees you in that the demon in him is definitely going to take over and you will no longer be given the choice to walk away a virgin." She advised as she patted Kagome's arm.

"I know. Part of me is excited and the other half is terrified."

They were interrupted when the sales clerk came out holding a peach satin robe. It was beautiful.

"I'll take it too." Kagome said.

While Kagome was watching them take down the manikin making sure that they didn't damage her gown, Ayano went off to do a little shopping of her own in the store. She made it back to Kagome just as they finished putting the gown into a satin lined box.

"What did you get?" Kagome asked.

"It is a wedding gift. I will show you after we leave here." Ayano said as her eyebrows went up and down and an evil grin appeared across her face.

"You're making me nervous." Kagome said.

"Who me?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah. The last time you looked at me that way I ended up with the moon hanging from my belly button.

Twenty minutes later they left the lingerie store and headed for a place to sit and eat. They decided on a little Italian place inside the mall. It was dark and empty inside the little restaurant which gave her and Ayano privacy to talk.

"Now that we are alone, I want to show you what I got you." Ayano said as she dug into her bag and pulled out a large book handed it to Kagome.

She read the title "Kamasutra" and then looked at Ayano. "What is this?" Kagome asked.

"Open it." Ayano said with a grin.

Kagome opened it and gasped at the pictures inside and quickly closed it. Her face became beat red. "Holy shit, Ayano what did you do?" Kagome gasped before starting to giggle. "I can't believe you bought me this."

"Hey, you want to know about sex, well this book will not only show you it but will show you how to please your partner in the most pleasurable ways. I can tell you which ones I prefer or which one my boyfriend prefers. But you and your honey will have to find out what yours are by experimenting." Ayano advised.

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't mention it because….well you kind of know him." Ayano nervously said.

"What…..who?".

"His name is Hojo."

Kagome nearly choked on her soda. "Hojo? You are seeing Hojo…..wait you are having sex with Hojo?" Kagome shrieked.

"Yeah, you're not mad or anything, are you? I mean he told me he had a crush on you for a long time but he said you didn't like him that way." Ayano asked.

"Oh, no. I am not mad at all. I am just shocked. I would have never guessed Hojo. Wow, sex with Hojo. So tell me, did I miss out?" Kagome asked as she started to giggle.

"Actually he has quite the imagination." Ayano said with an evil grin as she took a sip from her soda.

"Ok, T.M.I. I am not sure I want to hear this. Hey wait, tell me you didn't tell him about me and my secret."

"No. I can't. He is never to know that I am quarter demon either." Ayano said.

"That's a relief. So are you going to bring him tonight?"

"Yeah, he was pretty excited to hear that he was going to see you again and to hear that you were marrying a good man. Oh, he said he would invite some of the girls from school too. My dad, I think, is going way over board with the dinner arrangements. He got up at three this morning and pulled out all of the finest silver and linen for the dinner tables. He wants to make a good impression on the Lord." Ayano stated.

"Well, I don't want him to make a fuss over it or anything, but I really am getting quite excited." Kagome said with an exhale.

"Excited about the party or the great sex you are going to have?" Ayano asked with another evil grin.

"Oh Ayano, get your head out of the gutter." Kagome said with a smile. Ayano just started to laugh.

The girls ate and then it was time to head home. Kagome was a little nervous to see Sesshomaru in his human form.

….Back at the house.

Kagome's mother left to take Souta to school and then she was off to work. Her grandfather was working in the shrine cleaning the swords and other antiques he had collected. Nara emptied the bags onto the kitchen counter and started to separate her ingredients. Sesshomaru watched her intently to see what she was going to do.

"What is it that you are making?" He asked.

"I am making a concealment potion, to conceal your inu-yokai appearance from the human world."

"Does this really work?"

"There are many inu-yokai that still walk in this time, but you will never see them, not as an inu-yokai. They used this formula to keep their privacy and to keep from being further exterminated."

"I do not see why they have bowed down to the human race. I do not mean to disrespect your kind, but we are powerful and yet we are forced to hide."

"Do not worry milord, I do not take it personally. But I have been around for a little more than a hundred years myself. Humans mate and produce much quicker than yokai. They didn't just dominate Japan, but they took over the planet."

"You speak in third party, as if you are not human?"

"Ah, I am human, but surely you know I am eternally mated to a half demon. I will live as long as he lives. I am also a priestess although not as powerful as your Kagome."

"Tell me, when did we go into hiding?"

Nara stopped mashing the herbs long enough to look at him. "I cannot tell you the events of the past in detail, milord."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Milord, because you asked me not to." Nara said with a smile as she went back to crushing the herbs.

Sesshomaru looked at her questionably for a moment before he realized what she was telling him. He was still alive even until this day.

Sesshomaru watched as she finished with the herbs and boiled some water. She placed the herbs into a pouch and entered it into a mug and then poured the boiling water into it. The herbs immediately combined with the water.

"Milord, the effects will happen momentarily after you drink. It is painless, however you will have some strange sensations. It will feel as if you are not connected to your body when you really are. Your image will change and within minutes the sensations will disappear."

"How long will this potion last?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You will only need to take this potion once. It is more like an awakening of your already existing inu-yokai powers, ones that you have never needed to use before today. Once you have called upon this power you can access it at will. It is a self defense mechanism that is sort of like a chameleon. The ability to disguise one's self in order to protect his or herself. The answer to your question is, once you activate these powers you will have control over them. You can change forms at will."

Her words were hard to believe, but he felt no deceit in them. Sesshomaru looked at the mug and picked it up and drank until it was gone. He put the mug down and walked into the living room waiting for the effects to start. He sat down on the couch and he started to feel his toes start to tingle and then it shot up quickly through his torso and then up into his head. He felt as if he all of the sudden couldn't move. He couldn't even move his eyes to focus but yet he was aware of everything in the room. He felt invisible and then suddenly visible. Just as quick as it came, the tingling left slowly left. He blinked his eyes and then lifted his hands and looked at them. They looked to be more human. He put his hands to his shoulder and his tail was no longer there. He threw his arms behind him 'Yup, the tail is gone.'

"Wow, that was quicker than usual." Nara stated as she watched the transformation be completed. "Milord, where did the sensation begin?"

"It began in my feet. Why?" He asked.

"When you want to convert back, that is where you will call upon the sensation. You will turn back to your normal self and again when you want to look human. Why don't you try?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and called upon the sensation and sure enough it began again, only quicker this time. He opened his eyes and looked to his shoulder and there was his tail. He closed his eyes for a third time, almost instantly he was human again, well in appearance only.

"This is amazing." He gasped.

He looked up and sniffed the air. He picked up Kagome and her friends scent coming. A few minutes later they sprang threw the door with multiple bags. He stood as she appeared in the doorway only to hear a gasp escape her lips.

Kagome's eyes grew and she couldn't help it. Here was Sesshomaru standing before her in human form. Same eyes, same masculine figure with long white hair but it was the distinctive characteristics that Kagome had come to love that were no longer there. No markings, no moon hung on his forehead and no tail or claws. She dropped her bags and covered her mouth with her hands. She slowly walked over to him and touched his face where his markings used to be. They were gone. Only smooth ivory skin was there. He looked down on her as she touched him softly with her slender fingers.

"Is it to your liking Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked still not quite sure of what she was thinking.

"Have you seen yourself?" She asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said with a little hesitation. 'Am I ugly in human form?'

She grabbed his hand, excused herself from Nara and Ayano, and pulled him upstairs to her room. He now stood before her mirror behind her bedroom door admiring his new look.

"I can't believe it. You're human." She said as she walked around him taking in the new Sesshomaru.

"Do you prefer the human look as to the inu-yokai?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that is a trick question. I happen to think you are the most attractive male in all of time. You could transform into a toad and I could look you into your eyes and would still think you were the most handsome of all."

"More handsome than Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped and looked deep into his eyes. 'Does he not know how I feel about him? Does he not know what he does to me every time he looks at me?' She put her hand back up to his cheek and her thumb slid across his lips in a gentle caress. "Yes" she whispered.

Her simple reply sent a chill down his spine. He was so hungry for her that it hurt every fiber of his being. He bent down and brought his lips to hers. First it was softly but then his curiosity started to take over. He started to back her up while kissing her until she was leaning back onto her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and let him in. She felt her body light up like never before, forgetting where she was and everything around her. She didn't even realize it but they were now laying on her bed and Sesshomaru was comfortably lying between her legs.

He positioned himself a little higher on her all the while grinding his groin against her center. A little moan escaped her lips and suddenly she felt herself blush at the thought that she had made that noise. But she couldn't help herself, it felt so good.

He could hear the soft moans she was making, which told him it was ok to take it a little further. He knew that he would not be able to claim her here in her family's home but he wanted to at least give her a hint of the pleasures that were to come.

He entwined his fingers with hers and then slowly placed her hands above her head. He held them together in place with one hand. Then with the other hand he glided it from her knee and slowly made its way up her thigh while his tongue kept her mouth busy. He hoisted himself just a little above her giving him just enough room between their bodies for him to unbutton her jeans. He slowly slid his hand into her pants and under her silky underwear and began to massage his way down until he felt her honey kissed folds. He heard her gasp and break the kiss. He opened his eyes to be met with her hazed over brown ones all the while never stopping his ministrations. Her heavy breathing turned into small pants and it wasn't long before her hips were moving with the motions of his hand. He watched her expression change when he slid one of his fingers deep inside her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered as he placed small kisses around her jaw line.

"No" she whimpered.

That was all he needed to hear and with that he placed a second finger inside of her which she responded to with another moan.

"You like this." He said as he watched her eyes start to roll under her eyelids. He could smell her arousal get deeper and stronger every second. "Mmm…this is nothing compared to what is to come my Kagome. I will bring you pleasure you can never imagine." He said with his voice becoming husky.

She felt her body completely submitting to the fire that was lighting her whole body in flames. She suddenly felt her body come to a peak of pure bliss. She couldn't catch her breath she was full on panting for air. It wasn't but a moment longer that she felt the powers of a strong orgasm take control of her body, it was ecstasy.

Her breathing turned into small pants and then he felt her body tighten. Her muscles started to contract around his fingers and she threw her head back and started to moan. He leaned in and kissed her passionately trying to keep everyone in the house from hearing what he was doing to her. He let go of her hands and she wrapped them quickly around his neck while she tried to control the shaking her body was now doing. He pulled his hand out of her pants and sat up.

"We need to get up. Now! Quickly!" He jumped up out of the bed and pulled her up with him. He could smell her mother's scent enter the house.

"What is it, what's wrong? Kagome asked still out of breath from what had just taken place.

"Your mother is home and she is headed up the stairs."

"Oh my god." Kagome gasped as she quickly zipped up her pants and straitened the blanket on the bed just in time to hear the knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagome yelled.

Her mother came in to see Kagome sitting in her chair and Sesshomaru leaning against the dresser. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything, but Nara and Ayano had to leave and wanted me to let you know that they will see you at around 6:30pm for dinner."

"Ok, thanks mom." Kagome said with her cheeks still a dark shade of pink.

Her mom closed the door and went back down stairs. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who had a sly grin on his face.

"I can't believe we just did that in my mother's house." Kagome said in a husky whisper.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, but this is not where I want my first time to be especially not in my mother's house." She said as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

He slid his arms around her waist "I will make love to you on the moon if that is where you want your first time to be."

Kagome smiled and looked up into his eyes "I want my first time to be in our home, in our bed."

"You are making it too easy for me." He said as he leaned in and claimed her lips with a small kiss.

Kagome caught the time on the clock and it read 4:30pm. "We don't have much time before we have to leave. I bought you some new clothes. Will you try them on for me?"

"Show me what you have brought for me to wear."

"Be right back." Kagome said as she flew out the door and ran down the stairs and then darted back up them just as fast with all of her bags in hand.

She had him try all of the clothes on, and too her surprise they all fit rather well, even the shoes. He left her room with his new suit in hand and went to take a shower and get dressed. They agreed to meet downstairs once they were ready. When she was alone she got undressed and slid into her bathroom to get cleaned up herself.

One hour later Kagome sat before her mirror making the final touches. Her hair flat ironed strait and long down her back. It was parted down the middle and puffed up more in the back. The glittery baby blue eye shadow she wore accented the dress and light shade of gloss was the final touch. She bend down and slipped into her high heals and belted the straps around the ankle. She stood and looked into the mirror and smiled. She couldn't wait to see what Sesshomaru would think of her dress. She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

Sesshomaru had been waiting about fifteen minutes at the bottom of the stairwell. He heard her door open and turned to see his beauty as she walked down the stairs. When he saw her in her dress he almost choked for air. She was breathtaking. Her top area was a little too revealing for his liking but she was his eye candy. His alone. No one would touch her, that is, if they wanted to live. He watched her as her breast lightly bounced with each step she took. Her dress hung tightly to her waist and swayed as she walked. He wanted to reach out and throw her over his shoulder, march her back up to her room and make her scream for a second time that day or even a third time and maybe even a fourth. But he had to keep himself under control. This was the pain in the ass thing he had to do during the time of courting. He could not step over those bounds until she said she wanted him to

She had seen him standing by the stairwell waiting for her. He looked stunning. His suit fit his broad shoulders perfectly making him seem masque line and sophisticated. His shirt made his eyes more gold and his hair hung long behind his back. He was a god to look at and he was hers. She could feel his eyes locked onto her body as she walked. She smiled knowing what he was thinking. She took the final step and stopped right before him his eyes never leaving hers.

"You look amazing milord. Just when I thought you couldn't look any more handsome, you surprise me."

A low growl came from his throat and he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his chest almost aggressively. She gasped by his sudden movements and the sound of his possessiveness.

"You are mine! You are not to leave my side for the night." He ordered.

Kagome's face reddened with anger. "Yes I am yours. What's with the possessiveness? Do you not like my dress or something?"

He looked down at her knowing that he was being overly possessive but he would not allow another man to covet what is his. "No. I like your dress, perhaps a little too much. What I do not like is the idea of another man looking or even thinking about what is mine."

"I see. Well think of it like this. I am your precious jewel that you can either stuff in a box or you can bring it out every once and a while and show it off. Besides, everyone that is going to be there tonight knows that I belong to you. That's the whole point of this dinner, remember?" She asked.

"Well since you put it that way, I still would prefer to keep you in the box. But of course, you are too stubborn to let me do that. So I will have to grit my teeth and bare it."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank You. Oh, and there maybe some males there that are my friends and I may hug them. You are not to start any trouble. They are just friends, ok?"

"You are pushing your luck woman." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes, and I can make every night for the next two weeks of our courting very cold."

"Grrrrr…Just don't get too close to the males and we will have a smooth dinner, and nobody will die."

"Deal." Kagome agreed.

Her mother came running down the stairs in a navy blue dress with Souta running down behind her. "We need to get going, we don't want to be late." She said as she was clasping her last earring on.

"Where's grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"He should be in the car warming it up." Her mother said as she reached in her purse and tossed her keys to Kagome. "You take the Mercedes. You shouldn't have to arrive at your engagement party in the backseat of grandpa's station wagon."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Tonight we take a car, not a dragon. I think you will be impressed."

They walked out to the car and Kagome opened the door to the Mercedes. He sat in the passenger side. Kagome leaned in and showed him how to strap the seat belt on. She ran around the other side of the car and got in. She started the car and backed out of the driveway.

The drive was nice accept for the occasional growl Sesshomaru made at her quick turns and stops. They pulled into the long driveway to the country house. Kagome parked next to one of the many cars out front. She leaned over to the passenger side and showed Sesshomaru how to open his door so he could let himself out. They stepped out of the car and made their way into the large home. They could hear the soft melody of classical music coming from inside. Terasu opened the door to greet them before they even made it to the doorstep. He bowed his head lightly at Sesshomaru as they walked in through the door.

Kagome's eyes grew big with the view. The room was lit up in white vanilla candles and everything seemed to sparkle with the flickers of the flame.

She let out a gasp at the beauty of all of his hard work "Oh, Terasu. You have out done yourself."

"You are pleased milady?" Terasu asked looking at Sesshomaru for his approval and got it when he nodded with a grin.

Sesshomaru knew this man loved her like a daughter, Terasu had told him the night they talked of her training. It made him happy that someone was looking after her since her father had passed away.

"Yes, it is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. And please, no formalities, it's just me Kagome" she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." Terasu smiled.

"Where is Ayano?" Kagome asked.

"She and some of the guests are in the dining room, the others are in the garden. Please make yourself at home." Terasu said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go find everyone." She said as she grabbed his hand.

They walked into the dining room to see Nara, Ayano, and Hojo. Standing next to them was two of Kagome's friends from high school Jenny and Nina with their dates. When Hojo looked to see the beauty before him and had to clear his throat.

"Kagome." Hojo said as he walked over to Kagome with his arms opening up to give her a hug. Kagome hugged him even though she could hear the low growls Sesshomaru was making.

"You look beautiful. So this is your fiancé?" Hojo asked looking up at Sesshomaru. "My name is Hojo, I grew up with Kagome." He said sticking his hand out to shake Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru growled lightly but took his hand.

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru and put a hand on his chest trying to ease his jealousy "This is Sesshomaru-sama."

"Well it is nice to meet you, need I say, you are a very lucky man." Hojo pointed out.

"Yes…I know." Sesshomaru stated through gritted fangs.

Ayano and the other girls ran up to Kagome giving her hugs and congratulations. They followed everyone out to the gardens where Terasu had set up tables and chairs for all to sit and eat under the stars. The night was lit up by little white lights that streamed from tree to tree. Each table had crystal vases with a single white candle sparkling from within it. There was a place for dancing in the center around the tables. Even though it was winter, Terasu had gotten oven lamps that surrounded the area to keep it warm. It was truly beautiful. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who seemed mesmerized by the lights and music that was made without the orchestra.

The night was turning out better than thought. Many of Kagome's friends from school showed up with their dates. Her mother's friends from work came and her grandfather had even invited a woman to come. Everyone Kagome loved from this era was here to celebrate with her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at a table with Ayano, Hojo, Nara and Terasu. Terasu hired caterers to come in and serve them steak and fish and all the trimmings. The dinner was a hit and soon everyone was just sipping champagne and laughing at old stories. Even Sesshomaru was smiling at some of the stories that people shared of Kagome when she was a child.

Terasu stood and took a spoon to his champagne glass and started to tap it to get everyone's attention. When everyone was quiet he started to speak.

"Tonight, we are all here to celebrate a new beginning. I think I can speak for all of us and say we all love the bride. She has been like a daughter to me and I have to say I have never been more grateful then at this moment to be here and to be part of her life. I would also like to say that the man who will be taking our sweet Kagome is a man I also know well. He is a man I respect and will always respect. This unity is one that I am sure will make history. So let's make a toast to Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan and their journey that is about to take place."

"Here…here." Everyone toasted as their glasses met in chime.

Tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks as Terasu spoke. She had wished her own father could have been there with her. But if there was ever a man that could stand in for her father she would choose no other than Terasu.

Sesshomaru himself was taken back by the speech and turned to Kagome. He smelled her tears before they appeared and had his hand ready to catch them before they fell. She looked over at him as he wiped her tears away. It seemed for a long time that they just looked into each other's eyes before he spoke.

"Dance with me." He said as he stood and put his hand out for hers.

She stood and took his hand. He walked her out to the middle of the garden and under the moonlight they held each other tightly as they swayed to the music. Her mother was crying as she watched her baby girl waltz in her lover's arms. Everyone watched with envy of the love that was radiating off of the two. Terasu stood and took Nara's hand and lead her out for a dance and then everyone followed. It was truly and night that everyone would never forget.

Most of the guests left a little after eleven. Sesshomaru walked Kagome's mother and Souta out to the car making sure they got there safely. Her grandfather had left with his date an hour earlier in her car. They said they were going for ice cream but everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

Sesshomaru walked out into the now empty garden where he found Kagome sitting on a bench under a tree. He watched her as she looked up at the stars. He could tell there was something on her mind and he was determined to find out what it was.

He sat beside her and she looked over at him briefly, smiled, and then she looked back up to the sky.

"What bothers you Kagome?"

"Do you think they are looking up at the same stars and moon as we are?" Kagome asked.

"Who?"

"Our friends and family at home."

"I do not know, but I believe the moon is much brighter there. Kagome, I know there is something else. What is it you are not telling me?"

Kagome's eyes met his. "I am scared."

"Of what? You know that I will protect you from ever being harmed."

"No, that's not it. Tonight in my room. It was…………..the first time that I have ever been touched by a man. I mean…. I just laid there. I did not know what to do. I am so embarrassed. You have been with other women, some I am sure that were more experienced. What if I disappoint you?"

Sesshomaru was taken back by her words. He almost did not know how to respond. He placed his hand under her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He looked deep into her brown eyes and spoke softly to her.

"Kagome, you will not disappoint me. Just being in your presence has been more pleasurable then any woman who has ever graced my bed. I never showed any of those woman affection or cared to know of their desires. They were simply there for my gratification and that was it. There were only a few and it was when I was very young. I told myself I did not have time for a mate and I have spent my life devoted to my lands and protecting my people. It wasn't until Rin started to need a mother that I even considered taking a mate. As far as earlier this evening, it was exactly how I wanted it. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Just touching you brings me pleasure that is indescribable. What I know about lovemaking, I will teach you, what I do not, we will learn together. Deal?"

Kagome smiled a genuine smile of pure relief as she exhaled. "Deal. Thank You."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better, for coming here, for loving me."

"The pleasure has been all mine, my Kagome."

_**Ok, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review. I want to wish everyone a safe and happy holiday, Merry Christmas. Until next time…..**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Happy New Years everyone, this chapter is a filler for what is to come. Read and enjoy. Please do not forget to review. Thanks everyone for your thoughtful reviews. Oh and to one of my reviewers, I do have word. Just like to write the way I feel most comfortable. As long as you guys can understand what I am writing and you enjoy it then I feel like I have done my job_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…blah..blah…blah

**_Chapter Twenty Five: Where happiness is, there is evil hidden._**

After some time under the stars the night was coming to an end. Sesshomaru stood and took Kagome's hand and they went in to say their goodbyes. They found Nara and Terasu sitting on the couch watching the fire and sipping on coffee.

Nara looked up and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru "Hello you two, enjoy the stars?" Nara smiled "Come sit with us, I will get you some coffee."

They took a seat across from Nara and Terasu. "Thank you, that sounds nice. Where is Ayano?" Kagome asked.

As Nara got up to go into the kitchen "She's driving her boyfriend home. He had a little too much champagne."

"Oh" was Kagome's only reply.

"I hope you both enjoyed your evening. I wish I could have done more." Terasu said as Nara entered the room with two coffees.

Kagome couldn't believe what Terasu had just said. "Are you kidding me? I had the best time ever and everything was so beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better party. I can't believe you did all of this in such short notice. I really am indebted to you for what you have done for me…for us."

Sesshomaru sat forward "Yes, I would have to agree. Your hospitality and your generosity is greatly appreciated. I will not forget what you did for Kagome and I here on this night. Thank You."

Terasu nodded with a huge smile. He loved having Lord Sesshomaru in his house and above all having his approval. "Your welcome. It was an honor for Nara and I to be able to do it."

Kagome was sipping on her coffee when she remembered the portrait. She hoped Nara was still working on it. She wanted to show Sesshomaru and ask him if the person was related in any way. "Nara, are you still cleaning and touching up old paintings?"

"Yes, why?" Nara answered.

"I was wondering if you were still working on that piece that I loved? You know the one of that woman with the moon on her shoulder?"

"No, I am sorry." Nara picked up her coffee and took another sip "The young woman picked it up last week."

"What portrait?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru "Nara was cleaning this old portrait of a woman who had a crescent moon on her neck. I was hoping to show you. It is the same mark that is on your forehead." Kagome turned to Nara "Did you find out who the portrait belonged to?"

Nara shook her head "No. The same young woman picked it up and she paid me cash. She did sign the release form though."

"Do you still have the release form? Maybe if I know who she is then maybe I can solve the mystery." Kagome advised.

"Of course. I will go and get it." Nara said as she stood to leave the room. The men looked a little puzzled at what the women were rambling on about.

Nara entered the room with a disappointed look. "I am sorry Kagome, but the woman signed with only her initials." She handed the release form to Kagome.

Kagome looked it over. "R.T. ? That could be anyone. Oh well." Kagome sighed and handed the release form back to Nara. She had hoped that she would be able to see it one more time but she just had to let it go.

When they were done sipping their coffee, Terasu and Nara walked the couple outside. Kagome hugged them both while Sesshomaru just gave a small bow in thanks. They walked to the car and got in. This time Sesshomaru knew how the car functioned and strapped himself in. For the most part the ride home was quiet for they both had much on their minds.

Kagome was thinking about what Sesshomaru had told her earlier under the stars. Ayano was right, she felt so much relief fall from her shoulders. She no longer was afraid and actually was now looking forward to their first time.

Sesshomaru's mind was elsewhere for once. He was thinking of how the city looked so different at night in this new time in compared to his time. The night now glowed with lights from buildings and streets. It was so congested and he couldn't wait to go back home where things were dark and quiet. But he had to admit to himself he still wanted a tour. He didn't like the idea of not knowing the secrets of this time.

Kagome looked over and noticed that Sesshomaru was in deep thought as he looked out the window. "If you would like, I can take you around the city tomorrow. But I think we should head back home tomorrow night. Will that be ok with you milord?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome with a questionable look. "We have only been here two days. You do not wish to leave so soon on my account do you?"

Kagome smiled. "No. I do love being here with my family, but I really miss home…the kids…sleeping next to you."

"Hmm, I see. We will make it a short tour tomorrow and then go back." Sesshomaru was getting very excited by her words. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her at night time.

"Ok, but before we leave I will have everyone come over to the house for an late lunch so we can say goodbye." Kagome said with smile. She knew he was excited about their leaving. Not because he wasn't enjoying himself but because he had big plans for them to be alone. However she had a different plan in mind.

They pulled into the driveway of the shrine and Kagome parked the car. They got out and headed inside. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "This is the last night I will allow you to sleep away from me." Was all he said before slamming his lips down onto hers.

Kagome's knees were giving out. He was kissing her with such fever and need. 'Oh Kami, help me. I want him so badly right now…Kagome… keep it together…remember the plan….'

Sesshomaru broke the kiss to give Kagome some air. He could hear her heartbeat slamming against her chest. He knew that he had sparked her arousal and he loved every minute of it. He looked down into her hazed over eyes which were filled with desire. She was so innocent and yet so addictive. "Come, you need to get your rest. You will need your energy for tomorrow." He said as he opened the door for her to enter the house. He walked her to her room and then placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Sleep well my Kagome."

_Back in the feudal era………_

Things stayed very quiet and peaceful. It was almost too quiet for Inuyasha. He had called upon small groups of the army to go out and patrol the lands and to report to him every two days. He wanted to make sure that when his brother came back that there were no surprises. But there was no preparing what was to come…….

Deep in the forest in underground tunnels were packs of the snake yokai working around the clock. Desperate and devoted on revenge Lord Leiko was pacing the floor. He was planning his attack and wanted it to be perfect. Throughout the tunnels could hear the pounding of metal. New swords were being created for the upcoming battle. However they were limited to the amount of metal for the swords. They did not want anyone to be suspicious as to where all the metal was going. So he had women and children carving bows and arrows as another source of their attack. No one would notice the branches missing from the thousands of trees in the forrest. Each of the arrows were laced with poisons and would kill the toughest of yokai. His army of rebellions were anxiously awaiting the Lord's word to implement the plan of invasion.

Lord Leiko was deep in thought as he paced 'Enjoy your kingdom now, your time as Lord of the Western Lands is limited Sesshomaru. I will enjoy killing your mate and then you. It will be swift but oh so painful. You won't even know what hit you.' He suddenly hissed with laughter.

_Back in the future…………_

Kagome awoke once again to the smell of her mother's cooking. She stretched and crawled out of bed and then made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Once she was bathed and dressed in a pair of jeans and sweater she made her way down to the kitchen.

Kagome entered the kitchen through the swinging door just as her mother was placing the bacon on the table. "Good morning mom." She said as she walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Her mother asked.

Kagome giggled and took a seat at the table "Is there something wrong with me kissing my mother good morning and telling her how much I love her…..hmmm?"

Her mother turned to her and smiled. "Kagome, I love you too. But something tells me you've got bad news for me."

"Well……..not something bad. But Sesshomaru and I will be leaving to the feudal era again later this afternoon. I really miss Shippo and Rin. I am sure they miss us too."

Her mother placed a basket of biscuits on the table and sat down next to Kagome. "I can't say that I am not sad to see you go, but I understand. I love you Kagome very much. I think you are a wonderful mother to those two. They are lucky have you and Sesshomaru-sama. I just can't wait to see the face of my first grandchild."

Kagome rolled her eyes and her face reddened. "Oh mother, you are starting to sound just like Sesshomaru."

Her mother patted her hand. "Kagome, after last night…watching you two together…it was apparent just how much you two love each other. I saw a look in his eyes that I have not seen in years. It was the same way your father looked at me. It is every mother's dream that their child would someday feel that kind of love from another. The other night, he promised that he would always love you and take care of you and I believe him."

Kagome's eyes started to well up at what her mother was telling her. 'Had Sesshomaru admitted his feelings to her mother?' She couldn't believe it. "He really said that he loved me?"

"Yes, he did." She replied.

Kagome was stunned. He had admitted his feelings in so many other ways and so many other words but never said I love you. A smile came across Kagome's face. She was

going to get him to tell her those words before the nights end.

Sesshomaru left the bathroom in his new jeans and sweater. The clothing was a little restrictive but yet easy to get into and get out of. He picked up Kagome's scent along with the smell of her mother's cooking and followed it into the kitchen.

He strolled into the kitchen and Kagome looked up and immediately noticed the casual clothes he had on. It was so strange seeing him in jeans and sweater that seemed to hug his every muscle. He looked so sexy. Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were glued to him and he grinned with satisfaction. Kagome's eyes met his and realized he had just caught her staring at him. She blushed frantically.

"Good morning." He said looking down at her before taking a seat.

Kagome took a sip of orange juice and said "Good morning. Are you ready for your tour of the city?"

Her mother broke in "Not before you two eat your breakfast."

Sota and Kagome's grandfather entered the kitchen and they all sat down and ate the food her mother had made. They enjoyed some small talk while her grandfather tried to give them ideas as to where they should go to see some fantastic sites. But mostly Sesshomaru just wanted to see the new technology that this era had to offer.

Kagome and Sesshomaru drove into the city and parked near the train station. When they got out of the car Sesshomaru's senses took a beating. His nose was overpowered with the stench and decay of the city. They decided to get back into the car and just drive around the city. He was fascinated by the trains and the giant buildings that stood tall and high into the sky. Kagome got a great idea and turned the car around heading to the outskirts of town.

Sesshomaru was curious as to the new direction Kagome was taking them. "Where are we going now?" He asked.

"Your just going to have to wait and see." She said as she turned and winked an eye at him.

They drove down a two lane road that came to a dead end. Kagome parked the car got out. Sesshomaru unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out meeting Kagome in front of the car. Kagome crawled up onto the hood and rested her head on the windshield. Sesshomaru crawled up and sat next to her.

He looked over at her and she was just staring up at the sky. He was very confused. "What are we doing here Kagome?"

She looked over at him and smiled "Just be patient. Keep looking up at the sky. You will see shortly."

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the sky still not knowing what the hell to expect. 'What powers do humans have over the sky?' His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like the sky was ripping and rumbling. He quickly looked over to Kagome and saw the smile on her face. He did not understand why this extremely load noise and what it had to do with the sky was not terrifying to her.

She looked over at him and noticed his worried expression. "Just sit back and relax, look up and don't look away."

Just as he laid his head back he noticed the very large long metal box coming at them and the sound was so loud that he had to cover his ears. It started to come right towards them and it rose off of the ground with great speed. The belly of the large air craft flew right above them. He had never seen a house or a building fly before. Kagome looked over at him and his eyes were big and filled with such astonishment. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Once the noise disappeared and Sesshomaru lost vision of the plane he turned to Kagome and asked "What is that's name?"

"They are called planes. They carry many things including us humans and can fly from one land to another and even across the ocean." Kagome answered.

"Your time is so different and so far advanced. I must say it is impressive. Will there be more of those…planes?"

"Yeah. Although there are a lot more at the airport. This is just a runway that a lot of mail carriers use. It is for planes that ship a lot of packages, like food and supplies. One should be landing soon. Do you wish to stay and watch?"

Sesshomaru nodded and laid his head back against the windshield. "Just for awhile, I wish to see one land."

"Alright. We will stay as long as you wish." Kagome said with a smile.

They stayed for awhile watching two large planes land and one more take off before they got back in the car and headed back to the shrine. Kagome promised that the next time they came into the future she would show him more of what today had to offer. When they got home Kagome called and invited Ayano and her parents over for a late lunch and told her that she had decided to go back a little early. When Kagome hung up the phone she looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I am not sure. I think it is a good idea we are heading back this evening. I have a funny feeling something isn't right." He said.

Kagome became concerned. "What do you mean, you don't think something is wrong with the children do you?"

He looked at her, not wanting to scare her. "No. But I do believe once I take you back to the castle I need to make sure my lands are secure."

"You don't trust Inuyasha?"

"It is not that. It is just a feeling that something is stirring up and I do not like it." Sesshomaru advised.

Kagome nodded. She knew how he felt about his lands and that he took his job as king very seriously. "I understand."

Kagome's mother came through the door with groceries bags in her arms and Souta following quickly behind also with bags. Sesshomaru stood and took the bags from her mother and walked them over to the counter and sat them down.

"Thank you milord." She said.

Kagome looked at all of the groceries and knew her mother had gone overboard once again. "Mom what is all of this stuff?"

"Just a few things for our lunch and some goodies for you to take home with you. I got the kids some candy and I got Inuyasha some more ramen. I bought some more medicine and you know …all of the things a young lady like you may need." Her mother said with smile.

Kagome turned a little pink at the last statement. "Mom, the kids will love it, thank you."

"Your welcome." Her mother said as she started to unpack.

Souta and Sesshomaru went into the living room to play a game or two before lunch would be done. Her mother was going to prepare crab for lunch which was one of her favorites. While her mother was preparing the food Kagome went upstairs and packed her things so that she would be ready to go when the time came. She then went into the guest room and packed Sesshomaru's things and brought all of their bags downstairs. It wasn't long before Ayano and her parents arrived.

The afternoon lunch went nicely. Her mother's cooking even left Sesshomaru asking for seconds. They talked and sipped on champagne and the conversation went from the party into the training that Sesshomaru was going to give Kagome once they returned. They were enjoying themselves but the time for them to go was upon them.

Sesshomaru and Terasu carried the bags out to the well while the women walked slowly behind them still caught up in deep conversation. Before they knew it they were all standing around the well. Kagome gave her family and friends hugs and kisses. Sesshomaru grabbed all of the bags and stood at the tip of the well and put his hand out for Kagome to take it. Kagome grabbed his hand and was quickly pulled into his embrace. Sesshomaru nodded a bow of gratitude to his new friends and his soon to be family and they bowed back. Kagome blew a final kiss and they disappeared into the blue light.

_**Hope you enjoyed, I have a little surprise…..I wrote an extra chapter for you guys so go ahead and click to the next chapter…..**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Ok as you can see I am giving you another chapter. This one is for adults only. Yes you guys you are going to get your lemon in this one. If you are not an adult then stay clear of this chapter. You have no business reading it. P.S. this may seem a little OOC for some of you but on with it….._**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, but I have their dolls. **

**_Chapter Twenty Six: Sesshomaru's surprise_**

They arrived at the bottom of the well within seconds. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well with Kagome and luggage in his arms. Just as ordered Ah Un was there awaiting his master's return. Sesshomaru walked over and patted one of Ah Un's heads before throwing the luggage upon the dragon's back.

Sesshomaru looked at the dragon once again "Ah Un, take the luggage back to the castle now."

With his orders the very large dragon stood to its four legs and disappeared into the sky.

Kagome's face bunched up in confusion. "Why did you send him back? Isn't he our ride?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her before walking over to her. "I will take us back later. Right now I want to be alone with you because once we return I will have to leave again to check the security of my lands."

Kagome suddenly felt bad for questioning his motives and also felt a little pained with the realization that he would be leaving her. "How long will you be gone?"

"I will leave tonight and should return tomorrow night before the sun goes down." He could see the hurt in her eyes. He had told her that there would be no more nights sleeping alone but there was something telling him that things were not right on his lands.

Kagome looked down at the ground. She had known he would leave, but never thought it would be for the whole night. She was just getting excited about her plans, but realized now she would have to wait another day. She looked back up at him "I understand. I will miss you though." She said with a smile.

He loved the way she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his chest. "Come, I want to show you something."

Within seconds they were flying high above the ground and Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement. She held on to him so tightly that she lost circulation in her arms. He however loved it.

Moments later they landed on the edge of a hillside over looking the Western lands. The wind was blowing slightly because of the high elevation. Kagome looked down at the view and held her breath with the beauty. The sun was starting to set and the shadows of the low clouds were moving along the valley of trees and farm lands. It was so beautiful.

Kagome walked over and stood at the edge of the cliff mesmerized by God's grand creation. "Sesshomaru, you never cease to amaze me. You always manage to take my breath away."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down and buried his head into her hair breathing all of her essence into his lungs. 'Kami, she smells so good.' "I told you that I have much to show you. Would you like to stay and watch the sun set?"

Kagome turned her head up to the side to look at him. "Do we have time?"

"Yes, but then we must go." He said as he nuzzled her more tightly.

They stood and watched the sun set in silence just marveling it in all of its beauty was worth more than a thousand words. Nobody could take this moment away from them. When the last of the sun disappeared Kagome turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You are welcome. Come we must go." He said as wrapped his arms around her once again and they disappeared into the sky.

When they arrived at the castle they noticed Inuyasha standing in the gardens waiting for them. He knew they would be arriving soon since Ah Un arrived with all of their luggage. Sesshomaru set Kagome down and walked over to his brother with Kagome following shortly behind him. It was apparent that Inuyasha had something of importance to discuss with Sesshomaru. Kagome gave a quick hug to Inuyasha and excused herself. She looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled letting him know that she was fine with leaving him. Kagome went into the house and was eagerly welcomed by her children and two very pregnant women.

Inuyasha filled in Sesshomaru of all things that had occurred while he was gone and also told him that he had a funny feeling and that things were too quiet. Sesshomaru agreed and said that he shared his thoughts. Sesshomaru advised him that he wanted the women and children to stay close to the castle while he was gone and that Inuyasha was to stay alert at all times. He also advised Inuyasha that he wanted more security within the castle walls. Inuyasha agreed as they walked back into the castle. Sesshomaru found Kagome in the kid's room tucking them in for the night all the while telling them of their adventure into the future. He stepped in and the kids sat up in bed screaming his name. He walked over and patted them both on the head. He suddenly was overwhelmed with this deep feeling and need to protect this…this….family..this feeling….of being needed.

He stayed and listened to Kagome finish her story and then said goodnight to his children before following Kagome out the door. He closed the door gently behind him and followed Kagome to her room.

"Why do you wish to sleep in here and not in our chambers?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed her through her bedroom door.

She turned to face him and smiled. "I want to be close to the children tonight. Besides, I would be all alone in that big bed and no one to keep me warm. Plus your scent along with your absence will just keep me up worrying about you."

One eyebrow rose "You are worried for this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. "Do find something humorous in the fact that I might be concerned for my soon to be mate when he is not in my presence?"

He broke the space between them by pulling her into his embrace and lifting her chin with a single finger. "You need not worry for me. I will soon be with you again, sleeping next to you."

Kagome now raised her brow questioning his statement. "Sleeping?"

"Hmm, my Kagome, that depends on you. Now doesn't it?" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her softly on her lips.

She moaned into his kiss, never wanting him to leave her but she knew he had to go. His lips left hers and she whimpered at the loss. He looked down at her with a smile of gratification. "I will be back." was all he said before turning and leaving her alone in her room.

Kagome laid her head down on her pillow that night with a heavy heart. She had never thought that she could ever feel so lonely. She said a silent prayer that the gods would bring her love home safely. As she closed her eyes for the night Sesshomaru was in flight over his lands in seek for any signs of danger. Everything seemed so peaceful, which was what disturbed him most. Once sunlight was up he would make his appearance known in the many villages scattered around the Western Lands.

Kagome woke before the sunrise and couldn't fall back to sleep. She crawled out of bed and felt the need to run and train. She went into the closet and pulled out her sweats and got dressed. It was not the most flattering thing she had in her closet but they were comfortable and loose enough to allow her body to maneuver with her swords. She strapped her daggers to her ankles and sword to her back and headed out the door. She crept downstairs and out into the morning air. She noticed the numerous guards around the castle walls as she jogged the perimeter. They each bowed their heads as she passed. She ran hard and long feeling her muscles and heart come alive again. She had not done this in days and was in definite need for it now. After running for nearly an hour the sun started to come up. She slowed her pace down to a quick step taking in deep breaths. She walked to a gathering of trees which she felt would be great for practicing her moves. She stopped in front of the trees and mesmerized each of the trees before closing her eyes. She pulled both swords from their sheaves and twirled them in her hands. 'Kami, how I've missed this.' She began her moves with smooth strokes and speed. She noticed the change in the air but did not open her eyes. She sensed his eyes watching her as she moved.

He quietly walked over to one of the trees before her and leaned on it watching her with interest. He was surprised how well she moved with both of the swords and how flexible she was. 'Kami, this was down right sexy.' He thought. He didn't see that within her quick movements she had leaned into her ankle and managed to precisely aim and throw her dagger strait at him. It landed only an inch from his ear. He only realized it when he heard the crack of the bark next to his ear.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Inuyasha, you should know better than to sneak up on a woman."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest still leaning against the tree. "Feh, you should know better than to wonder around out here without letting anyone know where you are."

Her smile widened. "Just like old times. I would wonder off and you would follow behind me. You always were my guardian angel."

Inuyasha smiled back. "Yeah, you were always getting yourself into trouble and I always having to come and rescue you. You were always so helpless."

Kagome turned to walk away but without Inuyasha even seeing it she turned and within a blink of an eye another dagger landed in the tree next to his other ear. "Huh, I guess things have changed. You will now longer have to come to my rescue. You are now free of that burden."

Inuyasha gulped. 'How the hell did she move so fast? Hey wait! What did she say?' He stood and pulled the daggers out of the tree and walked toward her "Kagome, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean it like that. You were never a burden. You never be that to me."

She took the daggers from him and exhaled.. "I am sorry. I guess I just always felt so helpless. At least I did before I received my training. Hey, would you like to spar with me? Or perhaps you are too scared." She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Scared? Never, but I don't know if Sesshomaru would approve of it." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on his sword.

"Oh, I see. So you are not afraid of me, you are just scared of Sesshomaru?" She asked as she turned and started to walk away.

"HEY!! I am not afraid of Sesshomaru…..Fine..you want to fight… then lets fight!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword from its sheaf.

Kagome turned with a grin on her face. She pulled one of her swords from her sheaf and the metal clashing was heard across the castle grounds as they began their battle.

Two hours went by and now the two old friends had an audience. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and the kids were all outside watching them attack each other. Both were dripping with sweat and were panting pretty hard.

"Do you give Kagome?" Inuyasha said gripping his sword with one hand and wiping the sweat with the other.

"Nope. You?" Kagome asked as she wiped her brow with her forearm.

"No way. You are going down." Inuyasha said as he lunged for the hundredth time that morning.

They went on and on until Kikyo and Miroku stepped in and made the two stop before they hurt themselves. A very tired Kagome and Inuyasha dragged themselves into the castle with heavy arms and a desperate need for a soak in the hot springs.

Sesshomaru made many stops and spoke with the elders of each village throughout the day. None had seen any thing out of the ordinary. Most everyone just seemed happy that the Western Lord was finally settling down.

Back at the castle Kagome ate breakfast with her friends and kids before going outside and watching the little ones play in the garden. It was a beautiful day outside. But her thoughts often ran to her absent demon. After she put the kids down for a nap she made her way down to Miyu and Jaken to let them in on her evening plans. She told Jaken that if he did not do as she requested that she would make sure he paid with his life. Kagome went up to the room that Sesshomaru and her shared and started getting everything prepared.

Once the room was completed she met up with Sango and Kikyo downstairs for some afternoon tea. She told them of her plans. Sango agreed to take the kids into their room for the night and they would play games and make sure the kids gave the lovebirds plenty of privacy. She also said that she would make sure that her perverted husband would stay put in their room. Kikyo agreed, although she didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Inuyasha because he would just be up all night pacing the floor. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha still harbored deep feelings for Kagome even though she did not doubt that he loved her too.

Her plans were set. As long as everyone did their part, this was going to be a wonderful night. Kagome headed back to her room and she started to giggle at her thoughts. She knew that Sesshomaru was going to be pissed, but only long enough to give her time to do what was needed to be done.

Later that evening Sesshomaru landed outside in the gardens and walked into a very quiet castle. As he opened the door a very nervous Jaken stood before him.

"Jaken, where is everyone?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped passed him.

"Milord, everyone has retired for the evening. I have dinner prepared for you in the dining room and Miyu has set out some fresh garments for you in the hot springs." Jaken said with a shaky voice.

"I will eat later. Right now I wish to see Kagome. Where is she?" Sesshomaru started up the stairs.

"Please milord. You must eat first. It is her request. She said she will have my head if I do not make you do as she requested." Jaken said as his head dropped in fear.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. It angered him that she did not want to see him first or that she would not be joining him for dinner. 'And why would it be so important as to threaten the toad if he did not do as she requested.' He thought. He turned around and faced the terrified toad. "This is her request…that I eat before I see her?"

"Y..Y..Yes milord. It is also her request that you take a hot bath to relax. Please milord, will you not come with me so I may show you to your meal?"

Sesshomaru growled lightly before agreeing. He followed Jaken into the dining room where he found his favorite dishes displayed on the table. He took his seat and began to eat as his future mate requested. Just as he was finishing Miyu entered the dining room.

Miyu walked in and bowed "Milord, your things are prepared for you in your private hot spring."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and growled. "So you are involved in this to. Tell me, did she threaten you to?"

Miyo looked up and smiled. "No. But Sesshomaru, this was her request and it seemed important to her so I am happy to do it."

"I see. Well then I better do as she requested. Yet I do not understand why this is so important to her that I eat and bathe before she sees me. She had better not get used to me eating alone. It is simply not acceptable." He said as he threw down his napkin in his plate and stood to leave.

He undressed and slipped into the hot water. He did not understand what the hell was going on. He did not see or hear his children. There were no greetings. Even his half breed brother was no where in sight. 'What the hell was she planning?'

Kagome stood by the fire in her peach gown and robe she had purchased. Her hair was lightly pulled up into a loose bun with chopsticks. She had lit small vanilla candles around the room and had the bed covers pulled down halfway. Everything had gone just as planned. So why were her hands still shaking? She just hoped he wouldn't be that mad at her when he came up. Miyu had come in earlier and told her that the lord was home and that he was bathing. She took a few deep breaths as Miyu left the room and put some more firewood in the fire pit.

Sesshomaru dried off and slid into the black satin drawstring pants and button up nightshirt that Miyu had set out for him. He was becoming impatient and eager to know what was going on in that pretty little head of Kagome's.

As he entered the mostly dark room the scent of vanilla over took his senses. He looked strait ahead at the bed but noticed it was empty. When he looked to his side he noticed her standing by the fire. He moved to step close to her but was stopped short with her words.

She looked over at him and smiled and then turned back to the fire. "Did milord enjoy his dinner and bath? I made sure they made your favorites."

He watched her poking at the fire with the metal poker. "Why did you not join me?"

Kagome stood still looking at the fire. "I am sorry for that. I had things to prepare."

Sesshomaru was growing impatient. He did not know why she would request that he eat alone. 'What would be so important?' He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "What things did you need to prepare. I have servants to help with things that need preparing."

Kagome swallowed hard 'Here goes everything' she thought as she untied her robe and let it slide down off of her shoulders and unto the floor. She turned and looked at him. "There are some things servants cannot prepare for."

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the robe fall to the ground exposing a very bare backside to a very sensuous Kagome standing only ten feet from him. 'If I am not mistaken I think she is trying to seduce me. So this was her plan. Very good plan.' He noted.

Kagome pulled the chopsticks from her hair letting it fall down her back and then placed the chopsticks on the mantel. She walked over to Sesshomaru stopping a couple of feet in front of him.

He watched her as she moved across the bedroom floor and stopped just a few feet in front of him. Her hair was shining in the fire light and her gown clinging to every god given gift that was bestowed upon her. Her gown left nothing to the imagination. It accented every curve and what wasn't covered by the soft fabric was still visible thanks to the fire light that caused her gown to become slightly see through. "She is so beautiful. Is she going to give herself to me tonight? Is this what she doing?' His mind was running races.

She watched his eyes as they studied her every move. Although he kept the stoic look on his face his eyes were starting to bleed red with hunger. There was no turning back, and she didn't want to. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. No more bashfulness. Her plan was to give him all of her with no regrets no holding back. Tonight he would be her teacher, but yet there were some things she wanted to discover for herself. She wanted to study him….to know him, every part of him. She stepped forward until they were only inches apart.

Sesshomaru stayed still, trying his best to keep the beast within him under control. If he moved now he would loose the battle and take her before he knew exactly what her intentions were.

Her small fingers rose up to his cheek and traced his markings down one side.

He grabbed her wrist to make her stop. If she didn't he would definitely loose control. "Kagome, tell me what it is you want. I need to know your intentions." His voice came out very raspy.

She shook her hand out of his grasp and continued to touch his face. "I want to touch you. I want to see you. Will you let me?" She said softly as her fingers gently worked their way up to caress his ear.

Sesshomaru let his hand fall back to his side. 'So she wants to explore me. This is going to be interesting.' He thought before he answered her. But he had a question of his own too. "Yes, I will let you. But will you then allow me to touch you and see you too?"

She looked up at him with a look of pure desire and then whispered "Yes." Her fingers gently slid down his cheek, down his jaw line and down his neck until she came to the top of his shirt.

He looked down at her and watched her expression as she seemed to be mesmerized by him. She was touching him so softly he couldn't help the sudden tightness building in his pants. It didn't help when he felt her slide her fingers under the first button of his shirt and then slide down to the next. 'Kami, she is undressing me. I can't believe her boldness.'

Kagome slid her small fingers down his chest as she undid each and every button until the last one was undone. She licked her lips as she stared at his now exposed muscular chest that was just previously buried under the black satin of his pajamas. She placed her hands on his abdomen and slowly slid them up over his chest and up under the silky fabric and slid it off of his shoulders. His shirt fell to the ground and now his top half was completely ready for her to explore with her hands and her mouth which is exactly what she intended to do. She stepped in closer and laid her hands on his chest as she started to kiss him in the cape of his neck.

Sesshomaru was on the brink of loosing it. Her touch was so soft and her scent of arousal was so enticing that he had to close his eyes and take long deep breaths to stay in control. Once he felt her lips on him he couldn't stop his hands from coming up and grabbing her wrists.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, let me touch you." She took his hands and put them back down at his sides. She knew what she was doing to him but she wanted to touch him…..to feel him…..to taste him. She began to kiss him again but this time her lips and her hands started explore his entire upper half. She walked around him kissing and licking his shoulder and then from behind him she ran her hands up his back while kissing his shoulder blades. She strung her fingers through his knee length hair and when his head fell back she moved one hand up and rubbed his scalp all the while kissing and nipping at his flesh. Her other hand slid down his back and rubbed the area where his tail met his back. She could hear him begin to moan. She was pleasantly surprised that she could get this type of response from just her mere touch.

His breathing was becoming labored. His eyes closed shut and his head fell back as a small growl escaped his throat. She was driving him and his beast crazy. His erection was becoming more and more painful by the second. His hands balled up into tight fists trying desperately to stay in control.

As she made her way back in front of him she looked up into his eyes and was met with his dark hungry ones. Her hands slid down his chest until they came to the drawstring to his pants. While never breaking eye contact with him she untied the string and his pants fell to his ankles. She broke eye contact as she stepped back to get a view of him in all of his glory. "You are so beautiful." The whisper was so soft but he heard her clearly. She pulled her hair over to one side of her shoulder and reached back to untie her nightgown. Her arm came down and the straps slowly started to slide down her neck and then her chest. It only took a moment and the gown slid down to her ankles leaving her standing before Sesshomaru just as naked as the day she came into the world.

Sesshomaru watched as she untied her nightgown and the straps slowly slide down her chest revealing her full breasts and then her tight stomach. He wanted so desperately to touch her but decided to wait until she told him she was ready. This however became much harder when the night gown hit the floor. Her body had changed so much from the first time he had seen her in the forest wearing nothing but her underwear. Now her body was so tight and firm yet so soft. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Kagome, is it my turn?"

Kagome for the first time blushed at his eagerness. A smile crossed her lips and she pulled up her finger and motioned for him to come to her. She didn't have to ask twice. Within a flash she was in his arms and he was kissing her with pure passion.

One of his hands came up to the cape of her neck and pulled her in deepening the kiss while the other hand wrapped around her bare waist. His lips slowly massaged warm wet kisses on her mouth until she opened up to let him in. His tongue entered her mouth with hunger and eagerness to explore her cavern. She met his with just as much eagerness as she tasted him. He could feel her knees start to buckle and figured it was time to move things to their bed. He would explore her there.

His hands came down to her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. With her still in his arms he crawled across the bed on his knees and laid her down slowly never breaking the kiss. Her head now resting on the satin pillow and he was on his hands and knees in between her legs. He broke the kiss for the first time and opened his eyes to meet dark brown ones. He leaned back slowly onto his heals to get a good look at the beauty that lay underneath him.

His tour of her body started with her eyes and how they seemed to say so much to him. He could see love and desire. His eyes went to her full lips that were slightly parted and swollen from their kiss. She was so beautiful, her jet black hair was tossed on the pillow and her hands were laying above her head. She laid still letting him explore her as she promised. His eyes moved down her body admiring her full round breast that were standing at attention for him to fondle. He watched as her chest went up and down with each breath she took. He took his finger and placed it at her collar bone and traced it down between her breasts and then down her center until it made contact with her belly button that still held the crescent moon. His finger then came down to her hip bone. Her legs were still bent at the knees one at each side of his thighs. His eyes then looked down at the small black curls that gathered at her core. He placed one hand up under her knee bringing her leg up and he grabbed her small foot and brought it up to his lips and he entered her big toe into his mouth. His tongue rolled her toe around before lightly sucking on it.

Kagome was fighting back the blood rushing to her cheeks as his eyes studied her nakedness. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he looked down at her. She hoped with every fiber in her body that she was acceptable to him. She watched him lift her foot to his mouth and when her toe entered his mouth she gasped at the sensations it sent running through her body.

His lips slid down her calf as he laid her leg down and started down on the journey to the little heaven between her legs. His lips met her thighs and his tongue came out and licked the juncture between her thighs. He could sense her legs tensing up so he slowly caressed her thighs with his fingers as his mouth explored her. He could smell her sweet arousal begin to peek and desperately wanted to taste it. He placed one palm down on her stomach to keep her still while the other parted her thighs to give more room for his exploring.

Kagome gasped at what Sesshomaru was doing to her. All the books in the world could not have ever expressed enough to her that this is what lovemaking would feel like. He was lighting a fire within her that only he would be able to put out.

His ears were delighted with hearing her moan in pleasure as his tongue came in contact with her soft center. He separated her lips to get a better taste of her. 'Kami, she tastes like strawberries and cream.' His tongue glided up from her core to her clit and slid round and round until her hips bucked up in pleasure.

Kagome couldn't stop her self. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own and she couldn't keep them still. His tongue seemed to be creating a beat and her hips were dancing to the music of his tempo. She could feel the pressure building down below it was so strong she gripped the pillow above her head. If he didn't stop she was going to explode. 'Oh god here it comes….' She thought between deep pants..

He could feel her body tense up and her breathing becoming thick and heavy. He knew she was on the verge of an orgasm. He wanted to feel her walls collapse around his tongue and hear her scream in pleasure. It didn't take but a moment before he got exactly what he wanted.

Kagome hand came down and grabbed him by his hair while the other grabbed the pillow so hard she thought it would rip to shreds.

"Oh,Kami…..Sesshomaru...Uhh…Uhh…Uhhh…Sesshomaruuuu…**_.!!"_**

Pleased with himself he licked up every drop of juice that her body had created for him before moving his kisses up her body. He stopped when he noticed her eyes were closed and her head was to the side. He wanted her to watch what he was doing to her. He leaned up over her and whispered in her ear "Kagome…open your eyes and look at me."

Kagome opened her eyes to meet with his. She was just starting to get her breathing under control but her heart was starting to skip beats again when she looked into his eyes. The once golden eyes were now bleeding red. His breath was heavy with need for her. His eyes demanded her attention and she gave it to him. In this moment she would give him the world if he asked.

For a moment he just looked down into her eyes never wanting to forget. His hand came up and began to massage her breast still looking down at her peaceful features. He leaned back and started to massage the other breast with his other hand. Her hands came up to his chest and they were lost in each others touch. He couldn't wait any more. He needed to taste her lips again. He laid himself down on her. His hips fit firmly between her thighs and his hair fell to their sides covering them like a satin sheet. His hands never released their grip on her soft flesh. His fingers gently worked their way around her nipples, pinching them between his fingers until they were standing at attention. He released his kiss and bent his head down and took her erect nipple into his mouth letting his tongue roll around the tip until he heard her moan. He slid his other hand down in between her legs rubbing her mound until he knew she was lost to his ministrations. He slid one finger into her wet folds and her hips bucked at the new sensation.

It was almost too much for him to handle. He wanted her so badly and he wanted her to know what it was she was doing to him. He pulled his finger out of her and grabbed her hand. "I want you to feel what you are doing to me Kagome." He brought her hand down to his hard member and she gasped when she felt him. He was so hard and large. She had seen him earlier but he was twice that size now. Her hand slid around his member and he moaned at the feeling her touch was giving him. "I need you. Tell me you are mine. I need to hear you say it." He demanded.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I am all yours, take me Sesshomaru."

That's all he needed to hear. He placed himself so his tip was at her wet entrance. He looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes "This is going to hurt a little."

She reached her hand up to touch his cheek "I know. I trust you…I love you Sesshomaru ..I want this." She placed both hands on his shoulders bracing for the pain.

Their eyes locked together as he slowly entered her. She held her breath when he came to her barrier and he stopped. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged at him telling him to keep going and not to stop. With a low growl he pushed through her barrier. Kagome threw her head back with a small gasp as the pain reached its peak. Once he was fully buried within her he stopped again looking down at her. It was apparent she was in pain and he hated that. She brought her head back down and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

He leaned in and kissed her tears away as they fell down her cheek. "I am sorry if I hurt you."

She put her hands on his cheeks and lifted his face to look once again into his eyes. "These are not tears from my pain, they are from the happiness you give to me. Make love to me Sesshomaru. Don't hold back. Show me."

With her words he pulled out a little and slowly slid back in. He closed his eyes as his body responded to hers. "Kagome you feel so good." His hips grinded into hers with each soft thrust. He was holding on by a thin thread. He didn't want his demon to take over. For surely then he would hurt her.

The pain was no longer there and it was quickly replaced with a need for him to fulfill her. She started to meet each thrust with his until she was at her peek once again. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. Her moans were filling the room and she didn't care who heard her. It felt so damn good.

He could feel her walls tightening around him and new she was about to climax. He had to mark her and during her climax would be the least painful time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap as he leaned back into his heals. She was now straddling him.

She paused before looking at him and grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. "Guide me." was all she said as he did just that. She started to ride him with the guidance of his hands. At first her movements were slow and then once she became comfortable she started to speed up until she was slamming down on him. They were lost in ecstasy as she came down on him time and time again.

His hands tightened on her hips as she rode him. Their hips were grinding and their love making was making sounds of its own. He was moaning every time she came down on him. He was loosing the battle to his demon side that was desperate to claim her and fill her with his seed. Her walls closed in around him as her climax hit. She was screaming his name and he allowed his demon within to be released. He howled as he spilled his seed deep within her.

She threw her head back as her body lit up with fire and started to convulse with each sensation of her orgasm. She didn't see his blood filled eyes or his fangs that were now coming down onto her shoulder. She gasped as she felt the sharp fangs that broke threw the tender flesh of her neck. She grabbed him and screamed as the pain rocked her entire soul. Blackness threatened to take her once more as she fought to stay with him.

He pulled his fangs out of her and sucked upon her blood as it seeped from her wound. Her head came down and rested on his shoulder. He could sense that she was having difficulties keeping conscience. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She heard his words but she couldn't seem to answer him. Her veins felt like they were filled with hot lava. She was loosing the battle against the blackness. She pulled herself back to look at him and all she could get out was "It burns" before passing out.

He grabbed hold of her as she passed out in his arms. He knew this was a possibility when he marked her. He looked down at the mating mark on her neck and noticed that it was changing. It looked like small black veins appeared around the mark and quickly started to spread outward. They reminded him of small vines on a rose bush. They spread down her shoulder and down her arms and down her chest. It wasn't long before it covered her entire body. He felt helpless and didn't understand what was taking place. Once it had covered her body it started to regress and disappear. It looked like it was starting to spread back to the mating mark. The blackness of the vines gathered back at the bite mark and a crescent moon formed and took the place of the deep holes that his fangs had made. Her whole body was convulsing and was soaked with her perspiration. He didn't expect this to happen. Her body stopped shaking once the last of the vines disappeared and the crescent moon was complete. He put a hand behind her head and laid her back onto the pillow looking at her. She had given herself to him on this night and he hated having to cause her pain. The scent of her blood and their lovemaking was dancing in the air. He decided to carry her down to his private hot spring and bathe her. He picked up her lifeless body and carried her to the spring.

He entered the spring from the private entrance from his bedroom. He carried her into the water bridal style and laid her upon a boulder. He looked down at his sleeping beauty. She was angelic and he was dying to see her sparkling brown eyes again. He grabbed a small cloth and soap and began to lather it up. He began to gently wash her but stopped when he came to her thighs and noticed that she had blood on them. His heart began to ache once again at thought of hurting her. He gently washed the blood away and moved up her body. He grabbed a small bucket and filled it with water and rinsed her body. He watched as the small beads of water as they dripped off of her silky ivory skin. It is when he came to the realization that he truly loved her. She had confessed her love for him during their lovemaking and he hated himself for not doing the same. He would not make that mistake again. He stepped away from her and washed himself. When he was done he pulled her back into his arms and carried her out of the spring. He laid her down on a bench and tenderly dried her body and then her hair. Once he was done he dried himself and picked her back up and carried her back to their room. He pulled back the covers to their bed and laid her naked form under the covers and crawled in beside her. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you, my Kagome."

She came to just in time to hear those words she had been dying to hear. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not but it felt like heaven. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and said "I love you too." before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru laid his head back against his pillow looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last conversation he had with his father. 'Father, I finally understand.' He closed his eyes and welcomed some much needed sleep.

**Finally…whew…_wipes sweat off of forehead_…. This was a lot harder than expected. Writing something so intimate is hard work. Please tell me what you think. Until next time…be safe out there. Happy New Years!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone so long….needed a break with all of the writing. Plus I needed time to catch up on some of my favorite fan fics. Plus I wrote a one shot with our favorite characters Sess/Kags. It's called The Affair for those who have not already read it. Well added a treat to this chapter even though I wasn't planning on it. Here you go..**

_**Disclaimer 1: I do not own these fine ass characters.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: This chapter contains adult content. If you are under 17…well you're not allowed to read it. K?**_

**_Chapter Twenty Seven_: A new Queen is born**

Sesshomaru woke before the sun rose. His life was going to be different from here forward and he knew it. He had a mate now, a kingdom to secure and two children that needed him. He could finally plan to conceive an heir that would take his place in the future as he had wanted. He looked down at the beauty that was nestled at his side and couldn't help but lean in and place a gentle kiss on the mark that rested on her neck. He was still a little plagued as to what happened when he marked her. Her body seemed to react to their blood bond in a way that he had never heard of or read about in any book.

This however was not surprising. He was a powerful taiyokai and she was a powerful priestess and a mating of these two was just unheard of. There was no way to be sure how her body was going to accept his demon blood running through her pure vines. He had to admit it scared him when he could see his blood actually working its way through her body and then retreating back to her mating mark. There were other things that had changed that he had anticipated. Her scent changed and not in a bad way. She still smelt like jasmine, lavender and a hint of vanilla as she did before but now it was stronger, more powerful. He had to wonder if her powers were stronger too. 'There is only one way to find out. Her training will start this morning.'

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her more closely into his embrace. He would let her sleep a little more before his fun would begin. 'Rest my little queen, for we will see just how powerful you are.' He closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

On the other side of the castle a confused hanyou sat on his balcony watching the sun come up. He had heard things in the night that he wished he hadn't. It was the first time in his life he could ever remembering cursing himself for his hanyou hearing. The last thing he wanted to hear was the soft cries of desire coming from Kagome and Sesshomaru's mating. At first he thought she was in pain and but soon realized it was his worst nightmare come true. She was giving his brother her innocence and her love. Even though he was mated with Kikyo and they were having a child together it didn't seem to ease the loss of his second love, Kagome. She would forever hold a special place in his heart.

He should have known something fishy was going on. Kikyo had insisted that they retire for the evening stating that she didn't feel well when he knew she wasn't being strait with him. He had wanted to stay up and wait for Sesshomaru's return to see if his brother had found out anything. He had tried every excuse to leave their room when he sensed Sesshomaru's return but Kikyo would not let him go. If it weren't for her pregnancy and not wanting to upset her he would have gone anyway. But now he was glad he didn't. This is how it was supposed to be. He was with Kikyo and Kagome was with his brother. Inuyasha turned from the balcony and went back inside where Kikyo was still sound asleep. He crawled up under the sheets next to his mate and closed his eyes. It had been a long night and now he wanted nothing more than sleep it off.

Kagome woke up next to a sleeping Sesshomaru. She felt like she had so much energy and was desperate to get out and run. She quietly snuck out of bed, grabbed her clothes and weapons from the closet and went into the adjoining room to get dressed. When she was done she slipped out the door unnoticed, or so she thought.

Sesshomaru had watched her leave the room but did not stop her from going. He knew where she was going and it was exactly where he wanted her. He got out of bed and quickly dressed before following her out the door. He found her in the gardens where she was engaging in an invisible battle with her swords. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on her moves at hand. They were graceful but swift and deadly.

Kagome was concentrating on her movements when she could sense his arrival. She knew he was watching her and decided to let him know she knew of his presence. "Good morning milord." She said with her eyes still closed, not stopping her movements.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked as he came out of the shadows.

Kagome twirled her swords in her small hands "I could hear your heartbeat."

Sesshomaru walked out and stood before her watching her as she moved. "You could hear my heartbeat?"

Kagome could sense his movements and knew that he now stood in front of her. She never opened her eyes while answering him. "Yes, it seems that my senses have become much more sensitive."

Sesshomaru started to walk around her watching her every move all the while one hand on his sword. "How so?"

"Well, I can tell you that I picked up your scent before I could hear your heartbeat. Even now I can feel your eagerness to test my abilities. Tell me milord, do you wish to spar with me." Kagome said as she turned swiftly swinging her swords at Sesshomaru just as the metal could be heard on his sheaf then meeting her swords midair.

"Mmm, our mating has made you strong. We have yet to see just how strong you are. Do you think you can defeat this Sesshomaru?" He asked with a grin while pushing her back with his sword.

Kagome could smell the sarcasm in his words. "No, this Kagome does not wish to defeat you…yet. Right now I wish to learn from you. But make no mistake my love, in the end I will beat you." She said as she opened her eyes and charged at him again.

Kagome charged him over and over again and each time he was able to pin her with his sword. It was no surprise to her why her mate was the most powerful lord in Japan but she didn't want him to know she knew it. She wouldn't give up and her anger started to rise with each loss. She was having trouble keeping her miko powers from flaring up. Her blood was boiling and her breathing was becoming labored. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Her body was on fire with frustration and anger and began to shake uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru watched his mate's new characteristics begin to evolve. This was to be expected but to what extent he would have to wait and see. He watched as she tried to stay in control of her miko powers. Her aura of light would start to flare outward and then retreat from whence it came. It would leave a smell in the air as if an electric storm had just passed overhead. Just when Sesshomaru thought she was going to attack again her swords went down to her sides and her head dropped giving him the appearance that she was forfeiting. He watched her, waiting for her next move.

Kagome couldn't stop that fire that was now moving through her veins. She didn't understand what was happening to her. "Sesshomaru…" she said through her labored breathing. "What is wrong with me….I feel like I am on fire.." Kagome lifted her head up and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes met Kagome's and was taken back at the vision before him. Her eyes were bleeding black. It was like swirls of black ink that spooled around her eyes and then consumed them leaving no white left to see. It was same color of his demon blood that ran through her veins after marking her. This was another sign that he had hoped for. Her transformation was beautiful but he needed to calm her down before the demon blood got out of control and caused her miko powers to flare up and purify him.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Calm yourself Kagome, you have fought well." He softly whispered in her ear.

Kagome calmed down almost immediately at the sound of his voice. His scent was soothing and comforting. She reached her arms around his waist and leaned into his embrace. "What is happening to me?"

Sesshomaru loosened the embrace enough to look down upon her. Her eyes were now back to there chocolate brown. "It is our mating. My yokai blood now runs through your veins. You will experience many enhancements to your natural instincts such as hearing, sense of smell and vision. You will become strong and quick. You will not age as I do not age. I am sure there will be other things that will change but only time will tell. Right now it is important you learn how to stay in control. What you just experienced was a loss of control of your anger and your mind has not been trained on how to handle it. I will teach you."

Kagome nodded in agreement before laying her head on his chest. "Teach me Sesshomaru. I do not ever want to loose control like that again."

"We can begin after we have bathed and eaten breakfast." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her hand and escorted her back inside.

Kagome slipped out of her shoes and dipped a toe in the hot springs when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes lavishing herself in his embrace. She could feel the heat from his mouth as it made its way down her neck giving her wet kisses as he went.

His hands slid up her tee shirt lifting it up and over her head before coming back down to work on her bra. It took him only a second to see how to unsnap the contraption and within a split second it was laying on the ground. His hands found their way to her breasts and cupped them in both hands, massaging the soft flesh carefully with his claws. One hand left its position to work on the button to her pants. He was growing frustrated with these clothes from the future and was determined to have her wear something more easily accessible to him. As a growl of frustration surfaced he heard the button of the pants come undone and the zipper slide down.

Kagome pressed her back into his chest as his hands explored her body. She couldn't help the soft moan from escaping her lips as one hand massaged her tender breast while the other hand made its way to the wetness between her thighs. His hand ran through the soft curls of her nether regions while giving them light tugs. It was almost as if he were teasing her, wanting her to beg. The heat bearing down on her lower region was becoming unbearable. She needed him….she needed him now. She cupped his hand that was buried in her pants with her own leading it to the place she most desired to be touched.

A small grin formed across Sesshomaru's face as his fingers slid between her moist folds. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air and was intoxicating. "Mmm..woman…you are so wet for me." He said as his fingers massaged the tender core of her world.

Kagome was on the brink of insanity. Her body was reacting to his touch…his dirty talk….his scent….his everything. Her hand cupped his harder as his massaged her clit. Her chest began to rise with each stroke of his fingers and her hips started dancing with the motion of his wrist. She could feel his erection on her backside as she grinded her buttocks against his hips. Soft pants turned into deep moans as her orgasm drew near. She could feel her knees starting to give out and her body started to convulse with ecstasy. With her other hand she reached up and grabbed the material of his haori, trying to hold her balance.

He could feel his demon fighting to take control but he wouldn't have it. His fingers were soaked with her desire for him. He wanted to mesmerize her sounds and her expressions as he brought her to completion. From what he could sense, she wasn't far from it. It would only be moments from now that he would delve into her hot passage and bring them both to new heights.

Kagome threw her head back as her body exploded with pleasure. Her mouth opened as her screams escaped her lungs. His mouth came down hungrily on hers, wanting to devour her whole. Her tongue met his and the battle dominance began. She pulled her hand out of her pants and turned around into his embrace with out breaking the kiss. Her hands slid down her sides sliding her pants the rest to the way off. It wasn't but a second later that she was naked. Her hands slowly began to untie his haori giving her access to his bare hot flesh. As his clothes hit the floor her hands went up around his neck bringing him down closer to her deepening the kiss.

Sesshomaru needed to be within her desperately. His beast would wait no longer. His hands wrapped around her waist tightly lifting her up off of her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he moaned as his hard shaft met her hot center. He carried her down the steps into the hot water and walked over to one of the boulders that cascaded out of the water. He leaned her against the large soft rock for leverage.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders as she felt him at her center. She prepared herself for the sharp pain for when he entered her. It had hurt only for a moment the last time and was preparing for the pain again.

Sesshomaru could feel her body slightly tense as he prepared to enter her. "Relax my mate, I only want to give you pleasure." His hands gripped her hips to hold her in place as pushed his engorged cock deep within her in one thrust.

Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name to the heavens above as he filled her tight cavern. The pain she had waited for did not happen. There was only a brief moment of tenderness and then the feeling of want and need to be slammed into again and again took over.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He let go as he thrust harder and deeper into her like a savage beast "You.. feel so….. fucking….. good…. ahh… Kagome…. fuck…. mmm… YES!!"

Kagome could feel her next orgasm coming on as he slammed into her harder and harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her body started to convulse with her waves of pleasure. "Sess…sho…maaaaaaruuuuuuu…uh..uh…uh…oh…god!" Her words broken as his body slammed against hers over and over again.

Her cavern tightened around his shaft in small pulses as she screamed his name once again. Oh how much he loved hearing his name on her lips in the heat of passion. With one last thrust he milked her insides with his seed. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around his panting mate wishing the moment would last forever.

**_Thanks for reading…..please review…._**


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey everyone. I know you have not heard from me for awhile. This chapter is short but is necessary. So don't flame me for the short chapter. Things are going to go horribly wrong in the coming chapters and will take some time to write. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of those who have taken the time to review me. I have to tell you that it does hurt that so many people have read this story but few people review. As an authoress, how can I improve or have an idea how I am doing if you all don't review? I have had 27,274 hits on this story and only 215 reviews. So please take a few moments of your time and review me. But not only me, but review all authors that have taken the time to write for your entertainment. Let them know you appreciate it. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot!**_

**_Chapter Twenty Eight_: Trust**

Kagome walked arm and arm down the stairs heading to breakfast. Her stomach started to sink once the heavy doors came into view and the voices of her friends and family came into earshot. 'Kami, why am I so scared? Will they look at me differently? Oh, who am I kidding, the only one that would look at me differently is Inuyasha. Is that it? Am I afraid to face him? Why would I be afraid to face him, he knew that I had chosen to be Sesshomaru's mate?'

Sesshomaru looked over to see a bewildered expression on Kagome's face and could sense her tension. "Kagome, what is troubling you? Are you not eager to greet your friends?"

Kagome's brown eyes came up to greet golden ones. "Of course I wish to see my friends. But I worry they will look at me differently. I don't want my friendships to change. They mean the world to me."

"But you are different Kagome. You are their queen, the Lady of these lands….my mate. Unless you want me to throw you over my shoulder and take you back to our room and give you a reminder." Sesshomaru stated as a small smirk formed.

Kagome's face became suddenly very toasty. "Behave my love, or you won't get an afternoon snack."

Sesshomaru gave her a quick smile before turning back to his former stoic self. He pushed open the doors and everyone turned to look at the handsome couple as the walked through the doors.

Sango stopped mid sentence to look up at Kagome. "Oh, hello there you two. We were wondering if you two were going to ever join us."

Shippo and Rin jumped out of their chairs and ran to greet their parents. "Did you guys get married?" Rin asked as she looked up into Kagome's eyes with excitement.

Shippo answered her before Kagome could reply "Yup, I can smell it. Kagome scent has changed….and look she has the mark of the crescent moon!"

Kagome patted his head as she kissed Rin on the top of her head. "Yes, we are married now. Come on you two, let's sit at the table and eat our breakfast, okay?"

Kagome took a seat next to Sesshomaru who always sat at the head of the table. She could feel everyone's eyes barring down on her. She looked up to see three people with large grins on their faces and one very unhappy looking hanyou. "Did you all sleep well?"

Before anyone could answer Inuyasha blurted out his typical "Feh!"

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha who then in turned looked at Kikyo. "What? It's not my fault that this castle has thin walls."

Kagome could feel the blood rushing from her face, down her body and trying to escape through her toes. 'Did he hear us last night? Oh god please let that not be the case.' Her thoughts were interrupted when four servants brought in multiple trays of food and pitchers of different fruit juices. She wanted so badly to crawl into a hole and disappear for life. It was bad enough to make love on your wedding night with your ex love in the same house but to have him hear everything that went on behind the closed door was on another playing field. The tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife and the sudden quiet was deafening.

Kikyo wanted to beat the shit out of her mate. This was supposed to be a time of celebration but he had to act like a jealous fool. "Kagome, may I say that you look very beautiful. It is apparent that love agrees with you. You are absolutely glowing in it."

"I would have to agree. You look wonderful. Let us celebrate to our new queen and our best friend." Miroku stood at the table and held up his glass. "To the Lord and his beautiful bride….may the gods bless this family with many good times and many heirs."

Everyone began to laugh and join the toast with meeting of the glasses. Even with the most innocent gesture, Miroku could still sound like a lecher. Once Miroku took his seat everyone dug into the feast before them. Kagome couldn't help but feel the sadness radiating off of Inuyasha. It didn't take long before breakfast was through and the children were begging to be excused from the table only to run around in the garden.

Sango stood at the table with a grin from ear to ear. "I think it is time for the ladies to have a hot bath. What do you say?"

Kikyo nodded in agreement and Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. They had just taken a bath and the sudden memory of it brought a light blush to her cheeks. She looked back at Sango and nodded her head in agreement.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Kagome's form as she stood and gracefully followed the other women out of the dining room. He then turned his eyes to Inuyasha. "Brother is there something you wish to say to this Sesshomaru because I will not have you upsetting my mate again with your lack of respect?

Inuyasha fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably. He wanted to scream at his brother for ……god he didn't have any real reason to be upset…..but he felt like he took his best friend away. "I am sorry. I am happy for you Sesshomaru. But this is hard for me. I loved her too you know. I just hope that you will let us keep our friendship with her and that she will not forget us. She is important to me, I mean to all of us. Feh, I don't expect you of all people to understand."

Miroku's mouth fell into his lap. Never, not once had he ever heard such a confession or an apology come from his best friend. His respect for Inuyasha had just grown ten fold. Finally the hanyou was taking the mature route and coming to terms with his feelings and his emotions.

Sesshomaru looked into his bother's hurt eyes and could feel his worries. He knew that the friendship that his mate had with her companions was very important to her and he had no intentions on taking that away from her. Not to mention that he started to like this new relationship with his brother, although hell would freeze over before he would ever state that. "Inuyasha, Kagome is my mate now and forever. As much as it pains me, she cares deeply for all of you. She thinks of you as her family. I have no desire to take that away from her. However your display earlier may have made her think that you do. I suggest you clear the air with her and apologize. I will not have you upsetting her again. Is that understood?"

Inuyasha felt his heart drop. 'Did Sesshomaru just give me advice on my friendship with _his_ mate? Kami, I think hell IS freezing over!' "Under stood."

"Good, now onto more important matters. We will be having guests arrive tomorrow morning. I have requested that my generals and top officers of my army arrive here first thing in the morning."

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary when you secured your lands?" Miroku asked.

"No. But the smell of intended war is thick in the air. It is no surprise to me. An enemy will see me as weak for taking a human as a mate. Yokai will not take a human queen lightly. My father died not being prepared for such a battle. However, I will not be caught off guard. I will kill those who oppose me or my mate. I will not tolerate such treason in these lands."

The anger started to rise in Inuyasha's chest. 'How could anyone not accept Kagome? She was brave, strong, kind and beautiful.' "Sesshomaru, what is your plan to keep Kagome safe?"

Sesshomaru's eyes met Inuyasha's "This Sesshomaru will train her to protect herself. It is unacceptable to have my mate be helpless as your mother was helpless." Sesshomaru looked to the monk "Tell me monk, have you ever heard of a miko and a Tai-yokai mating before?"

"No, you are the first. Why, did something happen to Kagome during the blood bond?" Miroku asked.

"Indeed. It appears that she has taken some changes. Some I expected others I did not. My demon blood now runs through her veins and has given her exceptional strengths but to the extent of those strengths are yet to be determined. She will need training to learn to control them."

"You don't think she could hurt herself do you?" Inuyasha blurted out in a panic.

"I think that is unlikely." Miroku broke in. "But Sesshomaru is right. She will need to learn how to control the new demon blood that is running through her system. It would be nice to see how powerful she has become with the blood bond. Never before has a powerful priestess mated with a Tai-yokai. If she has the strength of a yokai and yet the ability to purify any demon, then she is something that should be most feared by both human and yokai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat on a large rock and watched two large bellies disappear into the water. She couldn't help but smile. The castle would soon be filled with the sound of babies crying and the thought of Inuyasha and Miroku changing diapers was…well …..hilarious.

Sango watched the expressions of happiness roll over her best friend. "So, are you going to tell us about your night last night or what?"

Kagome turned three shades of pink and she couldn't help the smile that formed across her face. "It was……unbelievable. I never thought that ….oh Kami, I can't believe I am going to say this…..but sex could be like that." Kagome could feel the blood rush to her face and quickly pulled her hands up to hide the ridiculous blush from her friends. She knew she was in for it now.

Laughter broke out throughout the hot springs. "That good, huh? Hmm, who would have thought the Ice Lord would be a fantastic lover?" Sango said trying to make Kagome blush even harder. 'This is fun.'

"SANGO!!! I can't believe you just said that." Kagome started to wipe the newly formed sweat off of her brow.

"Oh, come on. I am just teasing. I really am happy for you. I wonder how long it will take before you look like us, waddling around the castle." Sango said between giggles.

Kikyo couldn't help but join in on the fun. "Yeah. Hey Sango, you think she might be pregnant now? Wouldn't that be great? Kagome, pregnant with a pup."

Kagome could feel the sweat starting to poor from her forehead. 'What the hell are they trying to do, give me a nervous breakdown? Could I really be pregnant?'

"Who are you kidding Kikyo? With a lover like Sesshomaru, she is probably going to have not one but triplets." Sango blurted out between chuckles before noticing the look of extreme panic running across her best friend's face. "Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome could feel the blood that had gathered in her face start to quickly drain. This is something she did not think about. She wanted more time between her and Sesshomaru before she started to have kids. It's not that she didn't want them. She did. It is just she needed time to adjust to this new life, as queen. Not to mention her body had seemed to change over night and she did not feel that she was in complete control of herself. Her eyes met Sango's "Yeah, I'm ok. I am just a little scared that's all. Having a baby is a big deal. I am not sure if I am ready."

Sango's heart dropped. She had no intention on scaring Kagome. Sango walked over to the edge of the spring where Kagome was sitting and placed a gentle hand on her knee. "I am sorry Kagome. I did not mean to scare you. You are right. Becoming a mother is a big deal. I was scared too, and to tell you the truth I am still scared. Kami, I can't believe it. Miroku and I are having a baby."

Kagome and Kikyo started to giggle at Sango's realization. Kagome knew that Miroku loved Sango for a long time before they even realized it themselves. His lecherous ways was either a cover up for his true feelings or he was in serious denial. It wasn't until the last battle where both of their lives were at stake that they came to terms with their love for one another.

Kagome looked over at her best friend. "Sango, you are going to be a great mother. Both of you will. You guys have to remember that I already have two children. I want to get settled in before I have any more. But if Sesshomaru would have his way, I would be pregnant right now and for the next two hundred years." Laughter once again filled the hot springs.

Once Sango and Kikyo were done bathing they all headed out to find their mates. It had been a while since they could all sit and enjoy the crisp fresh air and sunshine. Kagome wanted to feel carefree and happy but something told her that things were not right. Something unknown settled in the air. It was unsettling to say the least and it was much deeper than just the unspoken words between Inuyasha and her. Kagome was brought out of her deep thoughts when a grabbed hold of her wrist.

Kagome turned to see Kikyo. "Kagome, may I speak with you……alone?"

"Of course." Kagome turned her attention to Sango "Sango, we will meet you in the gardens in a few minutes." Kagome said with a smile and Sango nodded before heading to the gardens alone. The two women then turned and headed towards the living room.

Once the doors were closed behind them Kagome turned to face a worried Kikyo. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for Inuyasha's behavior at breakfast. I…." Tears welled up in Kikyo's eyes as she tried to find the words. "I…..I think he is still in love with you and I can't say I blame him. You are such a wonderful person…and I…."

"Kikyo…..come sit down." She pulled the distressed priestess over to the couch and sat her down before taking a seat next to her. "You do not need to apologize for Inuyasha. He is his own person and so are you. As far as his feelings for me, I do know that he loves me, but not in the same way that he loves you. He is in love with you. He had a choice and he chose you, not once but many times. I bet that if he had to do it over again, there would be no hesitation in making the same choice. Inuyasha and I will always love one another as friends and even family but not as lovers. I think that he might be having a tough time seeing me grow up and loosing my innocence. But that is just Inuyasha being his overbearing controlling self. It has nothing to do with being in love with me."

The tears were now falling from Kikyo's eyes. "Thank you so much….for everything. I don't deserve you as my friend and I thank Kami every day for allowing me a second chance and for such good friends such as yourself."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her new friend and held her tightly. "I am so glad that I have you too. Come on, we better get back before our over controlling mates send out a search party for us."

Kikyo giggled and wiped her tears away before standing and following Kagome out of the living room. She had never expected to find kindness from her reincarnation but here she was giving it freely to her. She made a decision in her life right then and there that she would never take life for granted and that she would show others as much compassion as others had shown her.

The women made it out to the gardens where the rest of the gang was enjoying the sunshine. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes searching for her attention. Her eyes met his and she smiled and walked over to him. Kikyo noticed this and figured it would be best to give them their privacy.

Inuyasha watched her as she approached. She always warmed him with a smile, even when he didn't deserve it. This is one of those times he knew he didn't deserve it but cherished it none the less. Once she was standing in front of him he grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the garden. He wanted to apologize to her but not in front of everyone else. This was something that they needed to work through alone. He took a seat on a bench and she sat next to him waiting patiently for him to break the silence. "Kagome, I am……sorry."

Kagome was taken back. It was a rare occasion to hear these words come from him. The most anyone would get was a "Feh!" But this was an all out apology. "It's ok. I know this has been difficult for you. But I want you to know that I am happy. Can't you be happy for me too?"

Inuyasha turned to look her in the eye. "All I ever wanted for you is to be happy. I don't know why this is bothering me. I don't want to feel like this. I want these feelings for you to go away. I don't know how to explain it. I was the one for years who you looked to for comfort…..for protection….for friendship. You used to look at me like……..the way you look at him now. I guess I miss it is all. I don't want to loose you. I feel like I AM loosing you. It hurts ….and I am not sure what to do or think about it. I know it is wrong…but I can't make it stop…..at least not over night. Kami, I don't want to feel this way. I love my mate. I don't want you think that I don't because I do, with all my heart. But I know that she senses that something is wrong with me. She probably thinks this is all her fault. It's not….it's mine."

Kagome listened to her friend poor his heart out all the while hers felt like it was being ripped to shreds. "Inuyasha, you do not ever need to worry about loosing me. I will always be here for you. I will always look to you for comfort and for your friendship. Just because I love Sesshomaru doesn't mean I love you any less. It is just a different kind of love. I don't know what I can do to prove that to you. But you need to get in control of these emotions before you do destroy your trust in your mate. She knows you are having trouble excepting my being with your brother but she knows that you love her too. You have a baby coming soon and the last thing she needs to think is that her mate's heart belongs to someone else."

Inuyasha's head dropped in shame. "You are right. I have let her down. I know this. I would do anything for her and our child. I love them very much."

"It's not too late." Kagome pulled him into a tight embrace. "Show her. As for me, believe me when I tell you that I will always love you and nothing will ever change that. Besides you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted too. We're family now."

Sesshomaru watched from across the garden holding back a growl of anger. He didn't like anyone touching what belonged to him. But he knew that this was something that needed to be addressed and he trusted his mate to settle things between her and his brother. No matter how he wished that his brother had no hold on Kagome, he knew that they would have a bond of friendship that would carry through the rest of time.

_Far away ……………._

Lord Leiko sat behind his desk admiring his handy work. The plans were set and now he was awaiting word that his troops were ready. The time was near and he was within weeks from ruling the West once more. But most of all his craving for the blood of Sesshomaru's mate would be sedated. He wanted to taste the bitch and make her scream all the while having a helpless Sesshomaru watch as his world crashed around him. 'Sesshomaru will suffer….just as my family has suffered. Oh how I will enjoy watching you beg me for mercy as I kill your children and your mate. You will have nothing left…but most of all I want to hear you beg me to end your life…..'the venomous snake hissed in laughter……….

**_Well there you are…..Please review me! Oh and by the way, I noticed that my margins do not show up when I download the story to the site. It is not because I wrote it that way, it's just how it comes up. Lord help me, I am no computer wiz. )_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Very Important NoteThis is not a new chapter….I will be working on the next chapter over Thanksgiving, HOWEVER…I have also been going back and fixing my thousand errors…and one HUGE error in particular. A very important chapter which introduced new characters was missing and now it isn't. _It is chapter 7_. I changed a lot in the first 22 chaps so re-read if you want to. Love you guys and no I haven't abandoned this story! _**

_**DisclaimerI do not own Inuyasha and the gang!!**_

**_Chapter Twenty Nine: Time for a Break_**

Kagome leaned up against the soft boulder of the main hot spring. Her muscles were no longer sore. Sesshomaru had worked her so hard the first week that it made her training with Terasu feel like child's play. She had found strengths she never knew were possible. It had been almost a month since the mating and she finally felt comfortable in her own skin again. Sesshomaru had taught her to control the demon blood that now ran through her body. He also showed her how to use it as strength and not a weakness. Not only was she a powerful priestess but also had the strength and the speed of a demon.

Sesshomaru had trained her well and she knew it. But she felt it was time he started giving her a little freedom. She felt confident enough to leave the castle and was desperate to do so. Sango was a month away from giving birth yet she didn't have all the necessities that a new mother needed. She still had need for a bassinet and a chair to rock the baby in. Kagome knew if she brought this to Sesshomaru's attention he would just send out a servant to gather the items. But Kagome's skin was crawling with need to be free from the compounds of the castle.

'What do I say? Uh, Sesshomaru….eh….I need to go shopping … Uh … no …. That's no good. He'll just say… "Kagome, I cannot allow you to leave. It is not safe for you to leave this Sesshomaru's presence." 'Well, I guess I will just have to take control of the conversation and …and ….. beg? No! I will seduce a yes out of him. Oh, Kami. Help me.' Kagome exhaled as all of her thoughts ran rampant through her mind. She dunked herself completely under one last time before getting out and wrapping herself with the towel. She pulled her robe on and tied the sash tightly around her waist. "It's now or never." She whispered to herself as she left the hot spring.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk completely consumed by what his secret informative had just told him. There had been rumors spreading through the villages. There was a threat of an attack on his castle. There were no details, no witnesses to bring forth and no hints as to who it was that wanted to attack him. They were just rumors flying in the wind. He was not surprised at the news. As a matter of fact he had been expecting it. He thanked his informative and sent him back out to find as much information as possible. He sat back in his chair before calling out for his most loyal servant. "Jaken, get in here."

Jaken scurried through the door bowing before his master. "Yes milord, how may this Jaken be of service to you?"

"Jaken, you are to send messages to my generals. The message is to state that their presence is required in two days time. Is that understood?"

"Y…Yes milord. Right away, milord." Jaken said as he bowed and backed his way out of the room. Once he closed the door he turned and ran downstairs to prepare the messengers to be sent. He had to hurry for there were four generals in the Western lands. All four were placed just outside the larger villages, one to the north, one to the south, one to the east and one to the west. Having the Lord's military spread throughout his lands was his way of making sure the people of the Western lands and any of those who traveled his lands always were aware who was in control. His people were afraid of their Lord more than his military presence. He could take down a small army alone and had done so in the past. He was a tough Lord and one to fear. But he was also a fair Lord, one that you could count on. The people of these lands had not known peace until his family took rule. Before that there was corruption and complete anarchy.

Jaken was running through the kitchen and almost slipped before colliding with one of the messengers. He quickly wrote up four letters for the messengers and advised them of their importance. With that he watched as four of the dragon yokai disappeared into the sky.

Kagome reached the door to Sesshomaru's study. Before she had the chance to knock she heard his voice from beyond the door. "You may enter Kagome." Kagome pushed the door open to see her mate sitting behind his large desk.

Sesshomaru could always smell Kagome's scent like a fresh breeze of cherry blossoms before she made an appearance. It had an incredible calming to him. But for some reason he picked up another scent, her nervousness. Once she entered the room his golden eyes met her warm brown ones. His eyes slowly slid down her body taking in her attire and a small growl escaped his throat. "Kagome, why are you wondering the castle in your robe?"

Kagome looked down at herself before a blush spread across her cheeks. She had forgotten all about what she had on or lack there of. "I felt the need to see you. I had an idea while I was bathing and I wanted to run it by you before……before I lost my nerve."

One eyebrow rose in wonder. "I see. What is this idea that was so important that my mate would feel the need to give every male yokai in this castle a glimpse of what belongs to me?"

Kagome turned to close the door behind her. This was it. She would plead her case and prey to the heavens above that he would let her have a moment of freedom. She walked over to the side of the desk noticing that he never took his eyes off of her. 'Hmm, maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.' "Sesshomaru, I was thinking about Sango and Kikyo and how they are going to be giving birth in the next couple of weeks. There is not much time left and they need so many things yet…." Kagome looked into his eyes to see if he was paying attention. He was.

Sesshomaru could sense her tensing up with whatever she was trying to get at. It was beginning to frustrate him. "Go on Kagome, I am listening."

Kagome began to speak again. "…..and I have done all you have asked of me. I have studied the laws and have trained every day….."

Sesshomaru's frustration was taking its peak. "Kagome, spit it out."

Kagome walked closer to him and sat on the edge of his desk. Her robe slid open a little giving him a view of her very toned thighs. "I would like your permission to leave the castle and visit one of the villages."

Sesshomaru's eyes flew from her thighs to her eyes in a flash. "No!" was his quick answer. He turned his eyes from her to the scrolls of work in front of him. She was tempting him with her body and he knew it. But he was determined not to let her win.

"No? What do you mean no? Give me one good reason why not!" Kagome's anger was starting to rise.

Sesshomaru did not turn to look at her. He was still fighting his need to take her right there on his desk. "There is no need for you to leave. It is not safe. You can make a list of things that the woman need and give it to Jaken. He will attend to those items."

Kagome stood up off of the desk. She was clearly trying to get her anger under control and she knew that Sesshomaru could feel her tension. "I know that it is not safe. No matter where I am there is always a risk. You cannot lock me up in this castle forever."

That got his attention. He turned to look at her giving her the stoic ice stare which was met back with one of her own. "I can lock you up and I will. Do not assume to tell this Sesshomaru what I can and cannot do. It would not be wise to challenge me Kagome." He then turned back to his work.

Kagome long slender fingers curled up into deadly fists. She closed her eyes trying desperately to calm down before she started screaming. 'one, two, three, four, five ,six, seven …..eight……..nine………ten!' "No. It is I who sees. I have not only done everything you have asked of me. But I worked extra hard to get you to have trust me and to have faith in me. I see now that it was in vain…"

Sesshomaru looked up at her once again. He refused to allow her to put herself out there for some hell bent, crazy on revenge, yokai to attack or even kill her. Sure she was a strong opponent, maybe even the strongest he had seen in years. But this was his mate. To put her in harms way was unacceptable.

"….I will just go back to our room now. I will give that list to Jaken. Good day milord." Kagome's words left her lips as cold as the ones he graced her with.

Sesshomaru for the first time felt like he was being pulled into two directions. She was right and he knew it. He did trust her. He did have faith in her abilities to defend herself. But that didn't mean he was going to allow her to go out there to be willingly attacked. "Do not walk away from me so quickly mate. You give a valid argument and yet you are so willing to walk away."

Kagome turned her attention back to him. 'Is he toying with me?' "I have no desire to argue with you Sesshomaru. You have made your decision and I will accept it." Tears started to well up in her eyes and she swallowed hard trying desperately not to show him her weakness. "Now if you will excuse me." She turned to leave once again but was cut short when he spoke.

"Kagome, come here." He watched as she turned in his direction but refusing to look at him. "Closer." He demanded. She came within inches of him but turned her head, finding the wall over her shoulder more interesting. "Look at me." He asked more softly.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him. She wanted to scream at him at the top of her lungs and cry a never ending river. "No!"

Sesshomaru stood placing his claws gently under her chin and turning it to face him. He felt at a loss when she closed her eyes. 'Damn this woman is stubborn. Does she not know that I am only thinking of her and her safety? Does she not know how I love her and need her?' He exhaled as his voice came out soft and smooth. "Kagome, it is my job to protect you. You say I do not trust you or have faith in you. That could not be farther from the truth. It is not you I do not trust. It is those who are out there that are determined to kill my mate and the mother of my future heirs. But I see this is very important to you so…. I will consider allowing this trip to the village."

Her eyes flew open to meet golden ones.

His heart began to pound when her eyes opened to meet his. He prayed he would not regret this decision. "If I do allow it, I will have conditions that will not be negotiable. Is that clear?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. He was going to let her go. She lightly nodded her head in agreement.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Lord Lieko was pacing the floors in his dark damp quarters. He was patiently awaiting word from his spies. He had sent them out a week ago and his troops were ready for their attack. All that was needed was the go ahead from him. 'The plan must be flawless.' His thoughts were interrupted when a light knock came to his door.

"Enter." He ordered. A small snake yokai entered the dark room. "Lord Lieko, you wished to be notified when the Chameleon brothers returned. They are here milord. Do you wish me to show them in?"

"Yes, show them." He hissed. His small heart started pounding with adrenaline and excitement.

Four chameleon-yokai entered the room. They were rather small for yokai, but possessed a great talent for going undetected. Their race was almost wiped out in the last battle over the Western Lands. Once the door was closed Lord Lieko turned eager eyes upon the brothers. "What do you have for me, and it better be good."

The oldest of the brothers stepped forward. "Yes milord. There are two things we have heard. The first is that word is spreading of an intended attack upon the Western Lord. He has been notified of this. The second is that he has called upon his generals to meet him in the Western Lands in two days time. There were no further details, milord."

Lord Leiko started to pace his small confines once again in heavy thought. Thus leaving the chameleon brothers to watch and wait for their Lord's next orders. 'This is it. This is the moment I have been waiting for.' Lord Leiko stopped pacing and turned to look at the brothers with a smirk that left a chill running up their spines. "That will be all for now, you may leave."

The brothers didn't need to be told twice. They quietly left the damp room and closed the door behind them. Once they were gone he called upon his most loyal servant to fetch the awaiting assassins. They were hand picked by him directly. These were yokai that belonged to the cobra clan. The one clan that was known for their lack of mercy when it came to their prey.

Eight tall cobra-yokai entered the small room. Three of them were all black with shiny yellow eyes while the other five were tan with two black dots on each side of their necks. To look upon these yokai was scary as it is but to see them tempered was breathtaking, literally.

Lord Lieko spoke up addressing the oldest of the clan. "The time has come my brothers to take back what belongs to us. I have gotten some news and I plan to use it to our advantage. It seems that our favorite Lord of the West has heard that someone is planning an attack on his little castle. He has called for his generals to meet him in the West in two days time. However, they will not arrive."

All sixteen eyes were watching their new leader pacing the floor with pure venom. They were desperate to have power again in the west and this was their chance.

Lord Leiko stopped and stared into each of their souls. "You are to split up into four groups. You are to make sure that these generals do not make their destination. As a matter of fact they are not to even get a chance to leave their homes. Is this understood?"

The leader of the cobra assassin stepped forward. "We understand milord. What of the gereral's families…their children?"

Lord Leiko's patience was wearing thin. "Play with them, kill them and then eat them. I do not care. But make no mistake. Sesshomaru will come in search of his generals, which is where our plans will fall into place. You have all been instructed on the traps that are to be set up. We have a dog to catch. I just wish I could see the look on his face when he sees that I have killed his generals, their families…..their children." He said as hissing of laughter took over the walls of the snake pit.

The cobra clan bowed and left the room with haste. They had a mission. A mission they had no intention of failing. The dog was going down.

_**Ok everyone, the drama begins here……….please be kind and review. Take care until next time.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! Sorry for my absence. I kinda grew frustrated with this story and walked away from it. It was never my intention to not finish, but to wait until I found my inspiration to complete it. I really have to say thanks to the reviewers who have stuck with me. You guys have my heart. Thakies!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…RT does.

Warning: Dark and Strong sexual content….You...who ARE under 18… turn around NOW!

**_Chapter 30:_** **_Midnight _**

Kagome walked out onto the balcony from her bedroom. Her closed her eyes and breathed in the midnight air. The view was beautiful. The moon seemed to caress the tree tops with its glow and make the dew that gathered on the tall grass sparkle. She had to swallow the urge to climb down and run around in the gardens below.

Sesshomaru had agreed to consider her request for a little freedom and that made her feel like a child on Christmas morning. Although he said he did have terms that she would have to agree to but right now she would agree to anything to get outside of the castle walls. She was not used to being confined, but used to running the country side as her and her friends pleased. There was always danger and threats to her life; and now wasn't any different.

Kagome opened her eyes to look back up at the heavens. "Kami, please give me the strength to defend what you have blessed me with. Please give me the courage to face what ever enemies may be brought my way and please give me the patience and understanding of my mate's controlling ways, for he is truly going to make me insane. Thank you!" She finished with a smile.

Feeling the breeze begin to pick up, she made her way back inside. 'I need to get my sleep. I have a lot of shopping to do. I wonder what conditions he will set for me. Hmm…whatever they are I will do them. Whatever it takes to get out of here I will do; even if it is only for a few hours.' Kagome thought as she slid her robe off and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

In the East….

Six year old Kenji awoke thirsty. He rubbed his eyes and trying to focus in the dark. He knew his parents didn't like him wandering in the night but he considered himself a big boy and didn't need to be babied. He carefully slid out of his bed he shared with his older brother Kano. Quietly me made his way over to the door and opened it slowly; making sure not to disturb his family while they slept. He left the confines of his bedroom and crept his way down the hallway right passed his parents room.

His little feet quietly tiptoed to the front door not making a peep. His father would surely have his hide if he knew he was out of bed. He was a general for the Lord of the West and expected nothing less than absolute obedience. But, little Kenji wanted a glass of water. This was his mission. A smile came to his rosy cheeks as he stepped out into the crisp night air. He had made it. He quietly closed the door behind him before taking off towards the spring as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Kenji's arms flew out to his sides in order to balance him self as he stepped across the small boulders next to the spring. When he got close enough he kneeled down and scooped up some water into his little hands and brought them up to his perched lips. The water tasted so sweet and quenched his thirst. Feeling rewarded he leaned in for another sip.

Back at the castle…

Sesshomaru closed his books and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'This is pointless. How am I supposed to concentrate when everything in this room now smells of sweet cherry blossoms?' He sighed and stood up. For the past hour he had been fighting an internal battle of mind over body. Looking down at the growing need in his pants he growled at himself 'You win. Let's go see what the vixen that started this is up to.'

Opening the door to their quarters he was engulfed in his mate's sweet aroma. The room was lightly lit by the rays of the moon and the embers that were still burning in the fireplace. He walked over and placed another log into the fire before sliding off his clothing. The sound of her soft breathing made him smile to himself. She was asleep.

Sesshomaru approached the bed and looked down at his sleeping beauty. She was lying on her stomach completely naked. Her body completely exposed except the satin sheet that came up between her legs and resting over her derriere. Her arms were raised above her head and resting under the pillow that her head rested upon. His arousal grew ten fold and he needed release and she was going to give it to him.

He crawled onto the bed and on top of her, resting his body weight over hers. He heard a soft moan escape her lips as his body molded itself against her backside. His mouth covered her ear and with lick he whispered "Wake my queen. I have something I want to give you that is much greater than anything your dreams can offer."

Kagome awoke with the heat of Sesshomaru's body and his thick arousal pressed against her. When she heard his declaration her body instantly heated. Her only response was a moan of pure raw desire.

His hands slid under her and cupped her ample breasts, squeezing and pinching her now erect nipples. His mouth descended onto her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. He could hear her breathing increase and taste her arousal seeping from her pores. 'God she tastes so fucking good.' His mouth started moving further down her spine placing open mouth kisses in between his licks and nips at her satin flesh.

The pleasure was almost too much for the little onna to take. Her body was responding in ways she never dreamed. Every time he touched her, made love to her, it was better than the last. She was coming close to an orgasm and he hadn't even touched her pussy yet. As she felt his mouth move lower and lower her hands fisted into the sheets preparing for the explosion that was fast approaching. "God's Sesshomaru….nnngggg.."

He pushed her legs apart with his knees and lifted her hips from the bed. His hands then cupped her ass spreading her round cheeks apart. The aroma of her heavy arousal was like an aphrodisiac he would never be able to live without. He watched as her nectar began dripping down her thighs. He was hungry and she was going to feed him well tonight.

When he gripped her ass, her eyes closed tightly, her toes curling up. She was so close. Her body began to tremble with a need that was almost animalistic. But when his mouth descended onto her puckered hole she came, hard, screaming his name over and over. This orgasm was nothing like anything she had ever felt before.

His tongue devoured everything she had to offer him and more. He left nothing untouched. His need to be inside her became almost painful. He pulled away receiving a moan from his horny mate. "I am going to fuck you hard now Kagome. You better hold onto something."

Kagome looked around frantically for something to hold onto, but there was nothing. She gripped the sheets and buried her face in her pillow preparing for the ride of her life from behind.

He took his thick shaft and ran it along her slick nether lips wetting his tip. In a raspy voice he stated. "I have decided on my terms to your request." He began to pant with his need. "You will be escorted with three of my guards…." His voice grew heavier "…and tonight…..you will be pupped." With that he thrust himself deep within her folds.

Back in the East…..

Kenji stood up and began his trek back to the house when he heard a blood curdling scream. His little body froze with fear. 'What was that? Was that my mom….? Maybe she screamed because she cannot find me..?' Swallowing his fear he began to run back towards the house. Just before he came into the clearing where his house was he stopped. He heard his older brother screaming from within the house. Something was definitely out of place and his young senses were screaming "danger".

He stooped behind some bushes and hid as his heart slammed mercilessly against his chest. The screaming suddenly stopped. Something inside him told him to sit still and not to make a sound. The door to his house suddenly flew open and out slid two snake youkai. Kenji fell to his knees with fear. 'Who are they? What do they want? Did they come to get daddy?' He stayed still watching to see what they would do next. For a moment they seemed to be speaking to one another, but it was not a language Kenji was familiar with. It seemed one of the snake demons were mad at the other, for what he didn't know. But with a quick hiss….they dropped into their snake form and slithered into the darkness as quickly as they came.

Kenji wanted to run into the house to make sure that his family was ok. But even in his young life, he recognized the stench of death that hung in the air. He pushed himself up onto his shaky limbs and forced himself forward. He had to know. 'This isn't real…I have to go inside to make sure. They might need me. Daddy wouldn't be scared. You're a big boy now, remember?' Kenji took the first step and then another.

Back at the castle….

Kagome's mind wanted to scream in protest but her body wouldn't let her. She knew she had wanted to wait to have a baby…but the moment he thrust into her…for the life of her she couldn't remember why.

Sesshomaru's hips slammed against Kagome's behind harder with each thrust, trying to get deeper and deeper within her womb. His hands held a tight grip to the little onna's waist. The moans of their pleasure filled the room.

Kagome tried to keep up as best as she could but his tempo became fierce. He was hitting so deep within her that she was sure the moment he came she would choke on his semen. This was the first time he had ever been rough in bed. She had to admit she seemed to enjoy it rather immensely and she let him know it. And just when she though it couldn't get any better; she felt him slow down. His body hovered over hers and his hands moved under her cupping her breasts, his mouth once again began leaving wet kisses down the center of her spine.

He knew she was close again and he had to slow down or he would come before she did. He slid into her tight wet cavern slowly over and over again. His hands memorizing every detail of her body as his mouth bathed her in kisses. He felt her body tense just before she screamed out as her second orgasm hit. He slowed even further down, wanting to feel her muscles suck him into her womb with each contraction. Just as the last of her release was leaving her he picked up his pace again. Slamming into her six more times he spilled his seed deep within her womb.

….Just as the thunderous roar was heard in the West…..a young one's screams of horror was heard in the East as he held his lifeless older brother in his arms….his parents lay not far away….sealed by the same fate.

Don't kill me guys….until next time, take care.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing! R.T. owns everything, except my lil plot!!**_

_**Chapter Thirty One: Attack**_

In the East…

In the dark cabin a young boy wiped his tears away as he looked upon the death of his family. "Why? Why would someone kill them?" He slid himself away from his brother and quickly crawled over to where his father laid. Kenji turned over his father so that he was facing him and began to shake him. "Father… father please…wake up. You can't die. I don't know what to do." He cried. When he got no answer he scooted over to his mother. "Mommy, can you hear me? I'm scared mommy, please." He laid down on top of her chest and silently began to weep. "Please wake up. I don't want to be alone."

Outside the night air took a sudden change as a breeze began to stir. A lone figure stepped into the clearing near the hut. They turned back to speak to someone who still stood in the darkness. "There was a survivor, stay here." Without waiting a response the demon made their way toward the entrance to the hut where the child's sobs could be heard.

Kenji sat up, wiping away his tears. Fear began to run through his blood as the realization set in that he was alone and who ever killed his family could still be out there. Just as the thought ran through his mind he heard the front door to his home creek. 'Someone is coming!' He slid back away from his parents and looked around for a hiding place. His mind became frantic with fear and his heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. The footsteps that were headed his way were almost silent but with his demon hearing he could hear them yet.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the hut. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and could taste the fear in the air. She made her way to the back bedrooms and had to swallow down the disgusting stench of death as it engulfed her senses. Looking to her left she saw the first of the victims. He looked to be a young boy, maybe the age of ten she guessed. 'Such a shame!' She looked to the right where she made out the shape of two adults, whom she guessed were the child's parents. Making her way into the room her eyes transfixed on a little figure balled up in the corner. "Child, you need to come with me."

Kenji jumped up from where he was previously crouched. "Who are you, why are you here?" He was alarmed but yet a little relief flooded him with the fact that this demon in front of him was not a snake demon, and also a female. But he was not stupid enough to trust a stranger.

"I will explain all, but we must leave here. They, who did this to your family, are still near. It would be best if you come with me now." She stated calmly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kenji asked with a little apprehension.

"If I wanted you dead, you would not be standing their questioning me. Now come." She ordered putting out her hand for him to take.

He slowly walked over to the demon with her hand out and placed his hand in hers. "Wait, what about my family?" He asked. "We can't just leave them."

Looking back down at the child she felt a pang of guilt rise in her heart. She kneeled in front of the small child. "What is your name little one?"

He looked up into the onna's eyes. "My name is ..Kenji."

A slender finger rose and pushed a patch of silky black hair out of the child's eyes. "Kenji, that's such a nice strong name. My name is Kagura, and I need you to trust me. If I promise to send someone back to care for your family would you come with me right now?"

Kenji looked over to where his family lay, and looked back at the woman who was trying to help him. "You promise?"

Kagura gave him a genuine smile. "You have my word. Come." She said as she stood and led Kenji from the dark hut he called home. She could sense the danger in the air as soon as she stepped into the night air with the small one in tow. "Kanna..." She called into the dark.

Kanna stepped out from the brush. "Kagura, we must go. They are near." Her mirror lit up and it showed an army of snakes creeping in the night.

Kagura whipped out a feather from her hair and it Kenji's eyes grew wide as he watched it become a floating vessel. "Kenji, Kanna get in." She waited until they were safely seated before climbing in."

"Where are we going Kagura?" Kenji asked.

"West."

In the West….

Kagome awoke alone in bed and groaned at how much she hated that. She rolled out of bed and slid on her robe all the while wondering where her mate had run off to. The memories flooded her mind of the activities that took place the night before and she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips. Her hand gently laid against her belly. "Could I be…? Is it possible..? Oh my god, I could be pregnant." Kagome began to giggle as her thoughts of babies flooded her mind. "Well, maybe I should pick up a few things for myself while shopping for Sango and Kikyou."

"There will plenty of time to purchase things for our pups." Sesshomaru stated as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Kagome turned and smiled up at her mate. "Good morning, I was just coming to find you. Where were you?"

"Making the required preparations for your journey to the market." Walking over to where Kagome stood, his eyes never leaving hers. "You know how much I despise the idea of you being out of my presence."

"Well, you could come with me." Kagome reached out and grabbed his hands enter twining their fingers. "It could be fun."

"Hn. As entertaining as that sounds I must decline." He let go of her hands and made his way onto the balcony.

Kagome followed closely behind. "What is it? Has something happened?" She watched as he began to look out over the vast valley of his lands as if concentrating on something.

"I do not know Kagome. I have called a meeting with my generals. They will be arriving this morn. There will be much to discuss." He looked down at his mate. "I have made arrangements for you to go into town. The three guards have already been chosen to escort you. I have also arranged for a carriage to follow for the items purchased. I will give you three hours Kagome. If you are not back, I will come for you."

She knew that this was a huge step in allowing her out of his sight for even such a small span of time. But she had to show him that she could be trusted to take care of herself if and when she was without him. "Three hours is plenty, thank you." She said with a smile before standing on her tip toes and giving him a gentle kiss. "I will be back before you know it."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Good. The horses are being saddled up and you leave in one hour's time."

Kagome jumped out of his arms. "I gotta get ready." She began running around the room gathering her things before turning to run down to the hot spring.

"Kagome."

She stopped and turned around, flashing him a generous smile. "Yes, my love?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Just remember. I have no problems massacring an entire village if one hair on the top of my mates head is harmed."

Kagome laughed. "You are such a drama queen Sesshomaru." She laughed even harder when she saw the look of shock on his face.

"A queen am I?"

Kagome stopped laughing when she noticed the glint of feral lust flash through his golden orbs. "I …I was…just kidding." She started to back up when he slowly started making his way toward her. "Sesshomaru…..eeek!!" She turned around and took off in a fast run.

In a flash he was after her. It didn't take more than a few seconds before her laughter and his growls filled the castle walls.

Somewhere on the edge of the Western lands……

The sun had began to rise and it no longer was safe to fly for fear of being spotted. Kagura's feather came to rest on the ground and all three crawled out. "From here we walk."

"Why are we heading west, Kagura?" Kenji asked still a little groggy from falling asleep inside the feather.

"Because that is where the lord of these lands resides. We must give him warning of what is to come." She responded to him. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, sensing there was no close danger she began to walk. "Come."

Kenji began to follow closely behind Kagura and Kanna. His eyes grew wide once he realized who she was talking about. "You mean we are going to see Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

Kenji beamed. "Yes, my father is a general in his army." His sudden realization of his error brought tears to his eyes. "Well…he was. Do you think that what happened to my family has something to do with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagura had to think over her response to the child. While he had slept, Kanna had shown her images from within the mirror. It had shown her the murders of Kenji's family and that of three other families. Although witnessing murder of the innocent was not a new experience, it never got easier to see. Guilt began to flood her heart. She had been just as bad as those snakes which had killed Kenji's family. She would have been forced to do it herself had Naraku ordered it.

She didn't deserve to breathe the air as she did now. Which is why she was so confused. Why had she been effected by the miko's wish? They should have been dead along with the evil hanyou. She didn't understand it, but she was thankful none the less. She owed the miko her life.

Remembering back, she and Kanna had been thrown quite a distance from the battle when the mikos began their assault on Naraku. Her next memory was waking up with Kanna smiling down on her. It was the first time she had seen her sister smile. That's when she heard it for the first time; her own heart beating within her chest. They were free, truly free.

Sensing the boy's eyes still on her waiting for an answer, she simply stated. "I believe that the Western lands are under attack. It is up to us to warn the lord. Are you ready to be a hero Kenji?"

His eyes grew wide with her words and he smiled. "I am ready. I will make my father proud."

"Good. Let's go." Kagura said as she grabbed his hand and led the three towards the west.

Back at the in the West…

Kagome arrived into the small village nearest the castle wearing a royal blue hooded cloak. As promised, there were three guards within arms reach of her at all times. She had told them to be as discrete as possible for if anyone were to recognize her as royalty it might cause a stir. They had agreed to give her a little more space, but that was all.

After one hour, Kagome had picked some crafty baby furniture as well as some of the softest linen for her new nieces or nephews. After each item was purchased it was loaded unto the separate carriage that had followed them into the village. Kagome looked around

with a smile. She had managed to get all of her shopping complete and with a little time to spare when something across the street had caught her attention.

There was a young girl, no older then maybe sixteen or so, hanging the most exquisite paintings. Kagome looked over to the guards and quietly whispered that there was one more thing she wanted to look at before she left. They nodded and followed their queen across the street.

Audrina winced as she hung the last of her paintings. Her arm still hurt from the previous night's incident. Noticing the bruises that threatened to peak their way out of the edge of her sleeve, she gave a light tug pulling the sleeve back down over them to hide them from view. That's when she looked up to notice the woman admiring one of her portraits. She smiled at the hope of a potential sale.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Kagome looked up and returned the smile. "Good morning to you. Did you paint all these yourself?"

"Yes. It's a passion of mine." Audrina beamed.

Kagome couldn't help but admire the beauty in each and every piece. "These are exceptional. You are very talented. How long have you been painting?"

"Thank you. The one you are looking at..." She pointed up to the painting. "It is a portrait of the village miko as I remember her. She died a few years ago." Noticing that her bruises began to creep out she quickly pulled her hand back to her side and tugged the sleeves down again.

Kagome noticed the bruises immediately but didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable by questioning her right away. She moved onto the next picture which was of a little girl sitting amongst a field of wild flowers. She could tell that each portrait was carefully painted with a vast of colors. They were just beautiful.

She was admiring a painting as a sudden feeling of warning came over her. It was as if someone was watching her. Without making any hasty movement Kagome scanned her side views for anything out of place. She didn't see anything at first but then she caught something or rather someone in the reflection of the store window. She slowly placed her hands inside her cloak and placed her hands on her daggers which were pinned to her sides. She looked at the young girl with a smile. "What is your name?"

The guards noticed Kagome reach for her daggers and immediately took a defensive stance.

Audrina was a little startled by the question and the way the four strangers were acting. "My name? It's Audrina. What's going on?"

Kagome looked back into the reflection and noticed someone crouched down on the roof across the street aiming a bow and arrow right at the two of them. "Audrina, I need you to get down…. NOW!!" Kagome yelled as she pushed the girl to the ground as the arrow was released from the bow.

Kagome moved faster than the eye could see, turning in time to catch the arrow in mid air and pointing it right back at its archer. The masked demon stood in shock before taking off and running. "Stop him." Kagome yelled.

One of the guards took off in a flash and in mere minutes had captured the masked offender and brought him back to where Kagome stood. The guard tossed the demon to the ground before his queen. "Neal before her you piece of shit." The guard spat as he grabbed the demon by his hair and yanked the mask off.

"Enough." Kagome ordered. She heard Audrina gasp when the mask come off. She turned to the young girl and asked her. "Do you know this man?"

When Audrina didn't answer she turned back to the demon that was now kneeling before her and slid back the hood to her cloak. She could hear the gasps from the villagers as well as from Audrina. "Who are you and why do you aim an arrow at me?"

When she didn't get an answer the guard grabbed him by the back of his hair and yanked his head back. "Answer her or I will end you now."

The demon's eyes grew large when he laid his eyes upon the Western Lord's mate, his queen. "I…I was not aiming at you. The girl, she was promised to me, and she has rejected me. Her life belongs to me." The demon spat.

Kagome turned to face a crying Audrina and her blood began to boil. How could it be that a young girl could be promised to someone who was clearly way too old for her? She knew that there were arranged marriages but this was going a little too far. A woman should have the right to choose whom they are to spend the rest of their lives with. But she knew that this was how things were in this era. "Audrina, is this true?"

Audrina looked from the demon on the ground and back to Kagome. "Yes…and no. He and my father were partners. He had asked my hand in marriage when I was thirteen, but my father had said no. He was persistent and my father grew angry. My father was preparing to cut all ties with him, but my father disappeared soon after that. I believe he killed my father to get to me. He approached my mother a three moons ago and threatened to take our store away from us if she did not hand me over to him." Tears began to stream down her face. "I don't love him! He is old and a murderer. I could never love him!" She spat with hatred.

She calmed herself enough to go on. "He came to me last night when I was closing the store and told me that my mother had agreed to the marriage. I told him that I didn't believe him and he tried to force him self on me. I fought him off and he eventually left, but not before threatening me and my family." Audrina reached out and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Please, I beg of you…do not make me go with him. Please!!"

Kagome looked back down at the demon. "Is this true?"

The demon began to laugh. "You have no right to accuse me or question me miko. I have done no wrong and you can't prove anything. She was promised to me, and I have every right to come and collect. Law states she is mine to do what I want with."

Black began to seep into her eyes. "I think you lie. She states her mother disapproved of the marriage and therefore what you did was plot to rape and murder an innocent young girl. Even if her mother agreed and an arrangement had been made, law states that the girl may go before the village council and asked to be released from the pact. I know the law. So do not quote it to me." Kagome finished trying to get a hold of her temper.

"What shall we do with him?" The guard asked.

"Take him to the village leader. He will need to stand trial for his crimes." Kagome ordered.

The guard yanked the old demon up by his hair. "Get up!" He demanded.

"No. I won't go. She is mine. I will kill her and I will kill you! I will kill all of you!" The old demon began to struggle and fight with the guards. Just as the guards were trying to gain hold on him Kagome noticed the old demon grab for something shiny under his hakama. She didn't have time to even contemplate before she had her dagger out and shot it at the old demon. It hit him dead center of his forehead and within an instant he became dust. The knife he had grasped fell to the ground with thud.

"You…you killed him." Audrina stuttered before throwing her arms around Kagome. The guards went to pull the young girl off but stopped when Kagome held up her hand letting them know to stand down.

Audrina pulled herself back and looked up at her hero. "You set me free. How can I ever repay you?"

Kagome smiled down at the young girl and then looked out at the bystanders who looked on at the scene. She became a little nervous. What if she had just put herself in more danger? Her fear began to dissipate when everyone just seemed to smile and bow there heads with acknowledgment. Then as quickly as they came the villagers moved on with their business as if nothing had happened. She sighed in relief.

"My queen, we must take leave or we will be late." One of her guards advised with their head bowed.

"Yes. You are right." Kagome stepped away from the girl who just stood there with anticipation. She turned back and looked at the girl. "Audrina, would you consider once in awhile painting portraits of my family, with pay of course?"

Audrina's eyes lit up. "I would be so honored."

"Well then, it's settled. I will see you soon." Kagome said with a smile, then turned and walked away toward her awaiting horse and carriage.

On the horse ride back the leader of the guards rode next to his queen. "I must give my apologies to you Kagome-sama. We failed you back there and we will be turning ourselves over to our lord for our punishment upon our return"

Kagome was a little taken back. "You and your men did not fail me. I am unharmed as was promised. There will be no need for punishment for as far as I am concerned, you saved my life, as well as the young girl's. That will be my report to my mate."

He was stunned. A woman of her stature could have them all removed from their positions as well as punished. "You…you are too kind. I can promise you that we will take this as a lesson learned, and it will never happen again. You are milady, and I will gladly lay my life down for you. You have my word."

Kagome smiled at his devotion. "What is your name?"

The guard smiled with pride. "I am Lieutenant Souta, but my friends just call my Souta."

Kagome smile grew wider. "Well Souta, let's pray that it never comes to that."

"Yes milady." The Lieutenant agreed.

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOoooo

Ok, I have a small confession. There was a huge part of me that wished this story away. But then, I get reviews on it, and I am just shocked. It was my first story and I saw so many errors it made me shudder. How is it you like it?? I tried to fix it, but with no beta, I wanted to give up. There was one review that just stuck with me and I realized no matter how long it takes me, I will NEVA give up on this story. The review read…

okay where's the rest of the story? great lemons great storyline, BUT WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER YA HOOKER?

Now that was the best review. I loved it, almost fell outa my chair laughing. So thank you Stiffinme!!

I don't deserve your reviews with my lack of updates, but they are so appreciated. So thank you to all who have reviewed. Hugz!!


End file.
